


Family is Everything

by Raymariexxx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgard, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cheating, Co-Parenting, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Parent Avengers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Plot, Pregnancy, Rape, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Abuse, Stark-Rogers Family, Superfamily (Marvel), Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 113,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: The Avengers split up years ago to settle down with their families. Everyone has kids. Most of them are in relationships or married. Steve and Tony are the exception. Their divorce** was finalized a year ago but they have 3 kids between them: Harley, Morgan* & Peter. They call Tony "mom" & Steve "dad".Follow the life & times of the Avengers and their kids!This is an AU. Please read the tags and warnings. Tags, Warnings and Relationship tags may be refering to the Past, Present or Both! They might be only mentioned, done in real time OR both. I'll also be adding more tags as I go along.* Morgan is older because I've had this idea in my head since 2018 so before Endgame and it wouldn't make sense for this story if she was younger** Steve and Tony are endgame (excuse the pun). Just keep reading





	1. Cause We're Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys are so mean to me. Why am I even friends with you two?”
> 
> “Cause we’re family. And we don’t get to choose our family.”
> 
> “So you’re stuck with us.”

“Good morning sir,” FRIDAY announced through the speakers in Tony’s room. “Morning Friday,” Tony replied, eyes still closed and unconsciously reached out to the other side of his bed. Of course there was no one there, another morning of waking up alone. He somehow always forgot that Steve Rogers wasn’t his husband anymore and it had been a year since the divorce was finalized. Three years since he last had sex. Three years since someone else pleasured him, he thought, finally opening his eyes and reaching into his bedside table drawer for his vibrator. He pulled down his pajama pants and started massaging himself and an inch away from inserting the vibrator when Friday spoke again.

“Sir, Peter and Morgan are approaching your room.”

Tony sighed, removing the vibrator and placing it in the drawer where it belonged. He then sat up and awaited his kids’ arrival. Peter came in first, still in his pajamas, tray of food in hand and his sister close behind. They were almost identical. Peter’s hair was just a bit lighter and Morgan had Steve’s eyes but everything else from the way they smiled to the bridge of their nose was all the same. Harley, on the other hand, his first born son, was all Steve with his hair so light he almost looked blonde.

They did this most mornings. Tony wasn’t the best cook. He wasn’t any type of cook really. Even when Steve was still living with them, Tony left all the cooking to Steve. He was happy though, that his kids inherited this trait and could fend for themselves.

Peter sat on his bed first as Tony got into a sitting position. Peter placed the tray of food on the bed side table and hugged his mother before he ruffled his light brown hair. “Good morning, mom.”

Tony embraced him back and placed a small kiss to his forehead. He would never admit it put he had favourites when it came to his kids.

They pulled apart and Morgan was there to hug him next. “Morning mom,” she began. He was just missing one kid; Harley, who was following in his footsteps, off at MIT and studying engineering.

“So we got scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles,” Morgan continued. “Peter and I are about to head off to school. Are you going in to work, today?”

Tony thought for a second, “Yeah. I promised your Aunt Pepper I’d be there to present a new project with her.” Pepper Potts, was co-CEO of Stark Industries. She had been one of Tony’s two best friends since before his MIT days. He had asked her to help him run his company about 5 years ago when he was going through another hard time in his relationship with Steve. She agreed, of course and made S.I. ten times more efficient that it had ever been before. Tony thought Howard would be happy to know his company wasn’t crashing and burning to the ground, if he were alive today.

“That’s awesome,” Peter added, getting up to leave. “And don’t forget we’re staying at Dad’s this weekend.” That’s right. It was Steve’s weekend with the kids. Since the divorce, every second and fourth weekend of the month was appointed for the kids’ time with Steve and he was able to see them any other time that was convenient to everyone. Tony wanted the divorce to be as mess-free as possible and so he never went to court for any custody hearings regarding the kids and Steve didn’t fight it either.

“We love you mom,” Morgan chimed in, rising off Tony’s bed as well.

He let out a small smile. “Love you both,” he kissed his fingertips and extended his hand towards Peter and Morgan.

-

At school, Morgan met up with her friends, Torunn and Amelia. Torunn was the crowned princess and heir of Asgard. She was as beautiful as her mother and as blonde as her father. Thor, against Sif’s wishes, allowed her to attend school in New York so she could experience all the things and long-lasting friendships he forged. He believed it was essential for the future Queen’s betterment. Tony welcomed her with open arms as she stayed at the Stark Mansion with the Stark-Rogers family.

Amelia was Pepper’s daughter. Morgan was as close to her as Pepper was and still is to Tony, best friends since birth. She and her brother Calvin were family, like the cousins the Stark-Roger kids never had. Amelia was almost the spitting image of her mother with even brighter red hair and her mother’s calm and collected personality.

The three girls chattered by the lockers in the hall as Nathan, Bruce Banner’s son and Morgan’s boyfriend for the past 6 months, approached them. “Hey” Nathan greeted them, adjusting his glasses before wrapping his arms around Morgan and planting a brief kiss on her cheek.

Amelia cooed at the couple, “You guys are so cute. Makes me miss Jacob,” she stated, before Torunn smiled at her and rubbed her arm soothingly. The long distance of the relationship was always the hardest part.

“He’s coming down with Harley for my mom’s Christmas party though, right?” Morgan questioned.

“Yeah but that’s two months away.” Amelia half-whined but she looked forward to it anyway. The group soon made their way to their respective classes.

-

Tony adjusted his suit jacket as he and Pepper walked out of their 3-hour meeting. They had successfully launched their new project idea and if things went smoothly, it would be effective within 6 months. He greeted his workers as he and Pepper made it to his office. He smiled thinking of what Stark Industries had become. It was better and he was happy to know that his and Pepper’s kids would uphold the new reputation of the company long after they were gone. Well, Morgan more than the others. Peter, Harley, Amelia and Calvin weren’t that interested in running the company. Not as much as Morgan wanted to.

“Thanks Pep,” Tony began pouring them both a drink when they reached his office. The room was all glass and Tony stood at one of his windows admiring the view of New York City, below.

“What for?” Pepper asked, taking the glass from Tony and having a sip after sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk.

“This. That. Everything. You and Rhodey.” Pepper and Rhodey had been there for him since before he met Steve, before they fell in love, before they started a family and eventually fell apart. They were the only two people that kept Tony grounded and pulled him through all the messes in his life whether he created them or not and Tony was forever grateful. He sat across from Pepper, before she spoke again.

“You know we’ll always be here for you Tony. Always. You deserve happiness,” she punctuated her last sentence by resting a hand on Tony’s. Tony seemed conflicted with himself and Pepper noticed. “How are you Tony?”

Tony placed one leg over the other and leaned back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. “Never better.”

“Tony, when was the last time you went out?”

“Last week.” He answered way too quickly. “I took the kids to go see my mom. We all helped her out with her garden and –” Tony rambled on until, she interrupted.

“I mean. Like, out-out. With a guy. Like a date?”

“Oh,” and Tony realized he really hadn’t been on a date since Steve and that was years ago. “I’m too busy to date right now. We have this new project now. And the kids. I have 3 kids to take care of, Pep. And I happen to be a single parent and –”

“Tony. You’re rambling.” Pepper stopped him. “We’re doing this project together like every other project. Your kids are 16, 17 and 19. Your baby-days are long gone and you have Steve and me and everyone else. We’re always here to help.”

“I just don’t think I know how to date anymore.” Tony confessed.

“That’s fine.” She paused for only a second. “You remember Christine from Leah’s baby shower?” Pepper inquired. Tony nods wondering where all this is going. “She has a friend, a Dr Stephen Strange who happens to be single.”

He finally caught on. “Pep. I don’t do doctors.”

“You don’t have to do anyone. Just go on one date with him. From what Christine’s told me, I think you guys would make a good match.”

And Tony actually gave it some thought before agreeing. One date wouldn’t hurt.

-

“Winter, please stop running.” Bucky pleaded at his daughter as he ran after her.

The caramel–coloured-skin girl grinned, her dark curly hair in two little puffs as her father caught up with her, “How about you go play in your room with your dolls, while papa and daddy talk with Uncle Steve, okay?” as he brushed a little fuzz of her hair out of her face.

“Okay papa,” and the 8-year old ran off, being caught briefly by her dad before making it to her room. “Bye Uncle Steve.”

“Bye Winter,” Steve responded while sitting at the kitchen island. “Gosh. She’s gotten so big.”

“Yeah. I wish she could stay little forever.” Sam responded.

Bucky was making lunch and Sam briefly hugged him from behind. Steve smiled at his best friends and thought about how far they had come. They despised each other in the beginning until that hatred turned into sexual tension. The eventual sex gave them Winter and their beautiful little girl made their marriage of 4 years an obvious choice.

“So what’s on your mind?” Bucky finally spoke, cutting the sandwiches he was making into 4s and Sam got drinking glasses from the cupboard above their kitchen sink.

“Tony.” Sam answered for him. “Probably Tony.” He paused. “Always Tony.” And Bucky couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at Sam teasing Steve.

“You guys are so mean to me. Why am I even friends with you two?” Steve finally got to speak for himself.

“Cause we’re family. And we don’t get to choose our family.” Bucky added, passing a plate to Steve and setting one on either side of him for himself and Sam.

“So you’re stuck with us,” Sam explained and Steve couldn’t agree more.

“It’s about Sharon,” Steve insisted. That was a first. Bucky listened intently from there on after when he sat down and Sam rolled his eyes. “She’s just gotten so clingy lately.”

“Lately?” Sam asked, sarcastically. Steve turned his attention to him. “Steve, you knew what she was like before you started this thing. Buck and I told you.”

“She was never like this.” Steve glanced at Bucky and then Sam before carrying on again. “I told her it was just gonna be sex but I think she wants it to be more than that.”

“I really don’t understand why you’re sleeping with her in the first place.” Sam took a bite into his sandwich. “And, I don’t know if you forgot Steve but you’re gay. Super gay.” He said the last two words slowly, like he was speaking to a child.

Steve turned to Bucky to hear what he had to say but he got the same thing from him. “Super gay,” he put in.

Steve didn’t know why he even bothered. They were like the same person now after years of being together. That use to be him and Tony. “I know.” He acknowledged. “I just couldn’t bring myself to sleep with another man that wasn’t Tony.” It was a good notion but it still didn’t change the fact that he was sleeping with someone that wasn’t Tony, even if it wasn’t a man.

“We get that Steve but you really shouldn’t be using her like that.” Bucky was right. He always was. Sharon didn’t deserve that. She was clearly into him for more than just the sex and he didn’t want what she did.

“You need to drop her like a bad habit,” Were Sam’s final thoughts on the matter before they started talking about their kids again and Bucky revealed that he and Sam were trying for another baby. Winter was a miracle after years of trying and failing to conceive so they were hoping to get lucky again.

-

Peter swung by on a building before landing on the roof of another. He was on a three-way call with Ned and Michelle. He was out patrolling. The city had been safe for the past few months thanks to him, or rather, Spiderman. He sat on the ledge of the building watching the busy streets of New York. “Homecoming dance is next week. Who are you taking?” Ned spoke up.

“I don’t know. Not many gay guys at school,” Peter reminded him. It made him think sometimes that he’d be single forever because everyone else was dating, even his sister and brother.

“I think they’re just all still in the closet,” Michelle piped in. That made Peter laugh.

“Will you go with me Mj? As friends of course.” Peter asked. He didn’t mind going with one of his best friends. He liked guys. Everyone knew that and his mom and dad knew that long before he realized it. So he never really came out, like everyone else. It was just an unspoken thing. There weren’t really any guys at his school that he liked anyways.

“Sure,” Michelle stated, nonchalantly. She didn’t see Peter as anything else but a friend. She had eyes for someone else but she was too afraid of rejection to pursue it.

“So Pete, catch any bad guys tonight,” Ned wondered aloud.

“No. It’s really quiet tonight –” Peter began before his spider senses went off and he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and came face to face or rather; face to crotch - with some guy in a red and black suit. “Well, hello to you too but my eyes are up here” the guy sang, looking down at Peter.

Peter stood up quickly. He noticed he had katana swords holstered behind him in the formation of an X. He was definitely taller and more buff than Peter and he had to admit his suit fit him really well.

Ned and Michelle heard it though and started asking about whose voice they had heard. Peter ignored them.

“I’m deadpool.” The guy continued and since Peter couldn’t see his face he had to guess that he was probably grinning under his mask.

“Spiderman.” He was terribly close to him and he could somehow feel this guy’s eyes staring into his through their masks.

“So you’re some kind of superhero?” the guy, Deadpool inquired, circling Peter at this point like a shark.

Peter hesitated for a second. “I am. What about you? I’ve never seen you around here before.” Deadpool stopped circling him and stood behind him. He was closer than he was before and Peter didn’t think that was possible. This guy really didn’t know personal space and Peter couldn’t bring himself to take a step or two back.

“New in town. And no, not a hero. Just a killer,” he whispered and Peter finally took those much needed steps away from this guy, facing him now.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you,” Deadpool explained. “I like you. See you around, Spidey.” And he hopped off the building, landing somewhere below. Peter rushed to see where he had landed but he was nowhere in sight.

“Peter, what was that?” Ned finally spoke up after listening in on the conversation.

“The better question is, ‘who was that?’ because it sounds like he’s totally into you.” Michelle remarked.

“Guys, I think I’m going to head home now before my dad realizes I’m not in my room and calls my mom.” Peter responded, swinging off to his father’s house. Ned and Michelle said their goodbyes and Peter hung up. On his way home he spoke to Karen. She was now built into his suit all thanks to himself and he asked her to get all the information there was on Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	2. None of His Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does dad know?”
> 
> “What? No. That’s none of his business.”

Carol Danvers-Rhodes arrived on the 4th floor of the Avengers Compound’s main building; except it wasn’t called the Avengers Compound anymore. It was Tony’s and once upon a time, Steve’s family home. The entire compound was remodeled into a large home with a large lawn for Tony and the kids. The only thing that stayed the same from the good old Avengers days was all the suits of the now retired avengers sitting in showcases in the basement. Risking their lives every day to save the world wasn’t easy and after all was said and done, everyone decided to settle down with their families and for once, just lived for themselves. Avenging put their kids in danger every day.

Carol spotted Pepper giving out orders to people, in preparation for Tony’s annual Christmas party in less than two months. “Hey” she approached her, “I thought we were still on for lunch today.”

They had become good friends long before their kids started dating and often made lunch dates so they could hang out more given their busy lives. Carol hadn’t let avenging go so easily though. There were so many other planets out there that still needed help. She was constantly going back and forth from planet to planet. It put a little strain on her relationship with Rhodey but she had to remind him, that she had this amazing power and it would be selfish of her not to use it to help others.

And Pepper was helping to run Stark Industries. If that wasn’t enough, she had been Tony’s support system for a while now and she was thankful that he was doing much better as of late.

“We are. I’m almost finished here.” She motioned for Carol to walk with her, making their way to the elevator. Pepper was still typing away on the tablet in her hand as their conversation progressed. After some time, Carol inquired about how the party planning was going.

“Great. I’m actually going over the guest list with Tony right now.” Pepper explained.

“Oh. Is you-know-who on the list?” Carol tilted her head to the side a bit and gave her a knowing look.

Pepper understood. They talked about you-know-who a lot. “As much as I wish they weren’t, they are.” She sympathized with Carol. She tried to omit the name from the list every year but Tony wasn’t having it. “Tony wouldn’t be happy if they weren’t invited.”

“Right.” She recalled how Tony felt about that particular situation. “What’s that thing he always says?”

“Family is family. Everyone is invited.” Pepper answered and she knew the question that was going to come next.

“So that means Asgardians too?”

“And Wakandians, Bartons, Banners, Wilson-Barnes…” Pepper trailed off. There was always some kind of inevitable drama at Tony’s parties and no matter what she did, she could never prevent it because their very large family was absolutely crazy and according to Tony everyone was family. Everyone.

-

“Mom. Hey. I just sent you the model,” came Harley’s voice as his face appeared on a holographic monitor in Tony’s lab. It was clear he was using his phone to project an equally similar monitor before himself in his dorm room. “Took me a few days but I finally figured it out.”

Tony had been working on a new project with Bruce for the past few weeks and he figured he’d let his son have a go at it. No they weren’t avenging anymore but creating things had always been a hobby of his so he wouldn’t be stopping that anytime soon.

Of course, Harley figured it out. He just didn’t expect him to get back to him for another few days. His first born seemed very pleased with himself and the moment he smiled Tony’s heart melted. Steve couldn’t deny Harley even if he wanted to. He was his twin.

“Days?” he asked in disbelief, “Harls, Bruce and I’ve been scratching our heads about this for weeks.” Harley was far smarter than people gave him credit for as people thought the only thing, he got from Tony was his old playboy behaviour with his constant change of sexual partners.

“You’re getting old, mom.” But then again others thought he was too smart for his own good. “Let me know what Uncle Bruce thinks about it, yeah?” Harley suggested, running a hand through his light brown hair and Tony could see the mess of a room behind him.

“Yeah Harls. And would it kill you to clean up after yourself sometimes?” Tony was in complete mom-mode now.

“Ah-ah. No. I don't want to hear it. I moved out so I could avoid lectures like this,” Harley rebutted as he grabbed a soda from his mini fridge.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Harley James Stark Rogers, if you were here, I’d smack you upside the head.” Getting up from his seat and finally saving the model to the folder with all his work. “I have to go and get ready for a date,” Tony said proudly.

Harley almost choked on his drink. “A date?” He sat up straight and eyed his mother suspiciously as he walked around his lab putting stuff away and asking Friday to shut down his other computers. “With who?”

“Your Aunt Pepper set me up with some doctor.”

“You’re dating doctors now?” he took a breath. “Who are you? And what have you done with Anthony Stark Rogers?” The mention of Rogers stung but he had to remember he never got around to changing his name again following the divorce, so legally he was still Anthony Stark Rogers.

“Honey, it’s just one date.” Tony stated simply. It was just a date. He wasn’t marrying the guy.

A thought sparked in Harley’s head and he narrowed his eyebrows before speaking again. “Does Dad know?”

“What? No. That’s none of his business.” Tony rolled his eyes for the second time in their conversation. “Look baby. Thanks again for helping with the model. I’ll talk to you later. Love you” and he hung up before Harley had a chance to respond.

-

Harley stared at the wall where his mother was projected moments ago prior to picking up his phone and sending a few text messages.

One to his group chat with Peter and Morgan.  **Why didn’t you guys tell me mom was dating someone?**

And the other to his dad.  **Did you know mom has a date tonight?**

Just like his brother and sister, he was fully aware of why his parents’ relationship ended but he was always rooting for them to get back together because he knew they still loved each other. Tony and Steve made the decision to never hide anything about the nature of their divorce if they wanted it to go as smoothly as possible. They needed their family to stay intact even if they wouldn’t be together anymore.

He got replies from both his texts.

Peter:  **Oh yeah. Some Dr Strange or something like that.**

Dad:  **With who?**

And Harley passed the information along to his dad. He was probably struggling to use the internet now to find out who he was. Steve was really old-fashioned and hence not very tech-savvy which was weird considering he had lived with Tony Stark for years and had 3 super smart kids.

He straightened up his room a bit, before a figure – all tall, pale-skinned, long jet-black hair and light green eyes – stood in his doorway. A simple green dress draped over her body. Nertha. She was a friend and one of the many girls that warmed his bed from time to time, whenever she visited him on campus. Sex with her was always great. There was literally something magical about it and Harley often jokingly called her the Goddess of Sex.

“Lady Nertha,” he spoke whilst bowing before her. His tone was mockingly even though his words held nothing but truth. She was Lady Nertha of Asgard, daughter of Princess Hela Odindottir.

“Harley. I was wondering if you’d like to lay with me?” she spoke softly, approaching him and placing a hand on his cheek before kissing the other.

“You know I love laying with you Nertha but I made plans with Jacob already.” He took her hand from his other cheek and kissed it, flashing a smile. “Maybe later.”

Harley noted she was a bit put off by the notion but didn’t think much of it.

He found Jacob in his own dorm, smiling stupidly at his phone. He wondered how anyone could be that smitten with one single girl. “Don’t you get tired of sleeping with the same person, over and over again?” His words drew Jacob’s attention to him.

“We’re not even sleeping together, Harley. And if you must know, we’re saving ourselves for marriage.” Jacob explained.

Harley gasped all dramatic-like. “Jacob Rhodes. You’re still a virgin?” he asked.

“Yeah. What’s the big deal?”

“How did I not know this?” and he remembered all the girls that he suggested in the past and Jacob always denied. Harley figured that he must have been secretly gay until Amelia came along. Jacob didn’t respond. “We have to get you laid immediately.” He began scrolling through his phone and an idea popped in his head. “How about Nertha?”

Jacob’s eyes widened at the mention of Nertha. “I am not sleeping with the daughter of the Goddess of Death. I value my life. And I love Amelia.”

“Love?” he tested out the word. “That’s for old people Rhodes. Like my Mom and Dad or your Mom and Dad.”

“If you think so Harls. Suit yourself.”

-

Tony glanced over his reflection in the mirror one more time before he went to the living room and asked his kids how he looked.

He was going to meet Stephen Strange tonight so he told Peter and Morgan bye, grabbed his keys and opened the door only to come face to face with Steve. He was wearing a tight grey long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. He looked good, too damn good and he could smell Shawarma coming from the bags in his hand.

“Steve,” he missed the way Tony said his name. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought maybe we could have a family dinner tonight. I brought Shawarma,” gesturing to the bags in his hand. It wasn’t unusual for them to still have family dinners from time to time but what was weird was that Steve never came over unannounced. He always called ahead to make sure the kids were there because they were the only reason he ever showed up to Stark Mansion anymore since the divorce.

“I wish you’d have called first.” Tony lectured. Steve gave him an apologetic smile. As if he hadn’t gone out of his way to buy food and make his way over there on account of Harley’s text earlier, in hopes of…what, exactly? Stopping Tony from going on his date?

“I’m heading out right now,” Steve was drawn out of his thoughts, his blue eyes meeting brown ones and Tony hesitated for longer than he’d hope to. “But, I’m sure Morguna and Pete would love some Shawarma.” He stepped out of the doorway and let Steve in before asking Friday to let his kids know their dad was here. “I have to go, Steve. Good night.” And then Tony was gone, the door closing behind him. Steve settled in the TV room with Peter and Morgan while they ate their food and questioned them soon after, “Who’s this guy your mom’s going out with, anyways?”

-

“Dr Stephen Strange”, the older guy introduced himself, getting up to pull out Tony’s seat at the restaurant Pepper and Christine had made reservations for them.

“Too formal?” Stephen thought out loud, taking his own seat opposite Tony. There was already a bottle of wine on the table and Stephen was pouring them each a glass.

“Maybe a little,” Tony responded. He didn’t think he would ever be able to get over that fact that his ex-husband also shared the same name even if it was spelled differently. It was like dating Steve all over again.

“Sorry. I haven’t been on a date in a while. Busy with work, you know?” he gestured to Tony. He really did know. He used to be buried in work down in his lab for hours on end until he met Steve. It always felt like he took a moment from his work and the next thing he knew he was pregnant and married. Steve had knocked him up in the first 3 months of being together, proposed when he was 5 months pregnant and married him a few weeks after Harley was born.

Everyone said they were moving too fast.

Maybe everyone was right. Look at them now. But in the moment, when you knew, you just knew.

“You seem a bit distracted,” Stephen noticed.

“Just thinking about my kids,” Tony lied. Because what was he going to say, ‘ _oh, I was just reminiscing about my life with my ex-husband_ ’. Yeah. Great way to start off the date.

“That’s understandable. I don’t have any kids of my own but I get it. Tell me about them,” Stephen tried making conversation. He was doing a lot better at this first-date-in-a-long-time-thing than him.

“I wouldn’t want to bore you with talk of my kids, doctor”. Tony took a sip from his wine glass. After which their waiter came and took their orders. They handed their menus to the waiter and Stephen took this opportunity to hold Tony’s hands in his own.

To say Tony was shocked would be an understatement.

“I don’t think you could ever bore me Tony. I know we don’t know each other well but there wasn’t a single doubt in my mind about meeting you the moment I heard about you.”

Tony averted his eyes. He’d heard that before. When he was younger and still new to the whole dating thing but that was a long time ago. He opened his mouth to speak but got cut off.

“I want to get to know you, Tony.” Stephen carried on. “All of you, if you’ll give me the chance,” and he brought Tony’s hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Tony chuckled. “You’re just trying to get into my pants, aren’t you?” Or maybe that's what Tony wanted.

“Just want to get to know you.”

“Alright Stephen. You’ve definitely caught my attention but we’re going to need more wine if we’re going to be trading secrets.” And Stephen conjured up a portal with the circular motion of his fingers to the restaurant’s kitchen and pulled out two bottles of wine. Tony had already learned from Pepper that he use to dabble in superhero-ing but he didn’t know they would be having show-and-tell featured in their date. He would have brought a suit of armour otherwise.

“Show off.” Tony remarked. He would give Stephen a chance because why the heck not. They were both single and lonely and everyone deserved a special someone. The name would take a while to grow on him though. It was way too close to comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. It's Nothing Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just a guy I met the other day. We’re just getting to know each other. It’s nothing serious.” 
> 
> “No. This is very serious. You’ve never dated anyone before. Like where is he from? How did you guys meet?”

Peter could sense someone sneaking up on him as he overlooked the city. It had to be him. He hadn’t run into him for the past 3 weeks and as much as he hated to admit it, a teeny tiny part of him couldn’t wait to encounter him again.

“Wade.” It wasn’t a question. He knew his name now. Wade Wilson.

“Peter.” Wade mimicked his tone. Peter almost had whiplash with how fast he spun around to face him. He knew his name too and then there was a little chuckle coming from the masked man before him.

“How do you know my name?”

“I could ask you the same, Petey.” He responded mockingly.

“I asked first, Wade” he countered in a heartbeat because he wasn’t going to let him get under his skin tonight.

Wade sighed, faking exasperation. “Well, if you must know. I can read minds,”

That wasn’t impossible. He could shoot webs from his wrist. His mom was Ironman. His uncle Thor was an actual god. Wanda was dating Vision, an intelligent machine personified. Aunt Carol could shoot laser blasts from her hands. It wasn’t impossible that Wade could read minds. Peter just hadn’t read any mention of it in his file. And in an afterthought, he wondered if Wade could hear what he was thinking in this moment.

“Yes. I know what you’re thinking right now.” Wade remarked and Peter’s eyes widened. He did it again. “I’m kidding,” he confessed sitting by the ledge of the building. Peter followed suit, keeping a safe distance between them. “I followed you home a few times.”

Peter glared at him. “Yeah because that’s not creepy at all.”

“Nope. I told you I’d see you around” and he started drumming his fingers against the concrete. “Your turn, Webs. How’d you know my name?”

“Honestly. My AI Karen got me all the dirt on you. There wasn’t much though. Just that you’re a hired assassin.”

“Sounds like you know everything then.”

“You know a lot about me already from  _following me home_  all the time.” Peter started. Wade probably knew everything, really. “You know my name, my family, and my friends. You know what I look like”. He got a nod with each statement he made and even though he couldn’t see his face, Peter knew he was pretty damn pleased with himself. “I think it’s only fair you tell me about you or at least take off your mask.”

Peter then pulled off his mask to encourage him to do the same but all he got was Wade, taking one of his gloves off and gingerly holding his face with his uncovered hand. “Gosh, Petey. You’re even more beautiful up close. I could kiss you.”

They both leaned closer, Peter raising his hand to remove the mask and Wade stopped him as soon as he started pulling at it. It snapped Peter out of whatever trance he was in with the realization of what he was seconds away from doing dawning on him. He was going to let Wade kiss him.

“But I can’t. I don’t think you’re even legal yet,” Wade’s hand still holding Peter’s at his wrist. No. He wasn’t legal at all and Peter knew Wade wasn’t in his particular age group. But why would that ever matter to Wade. He killed people for a living. Surely kissing an underage kid wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. And as much as he wanted to say all that and beg Wade to kiss him, he composed himself and changed the subject.

“Why are you even in New York?” he took his hand back from Wade.

“My ex just moved out here with our daughter. She knows what I do for a living. Says she doesn’t want that stuff around Ellie. But I followed them here anyways.” That added hurt to injury. Not only was he a little sexually frustrated, jealousy was now coming to claim him. Why was he anyways? Wade would never be an option.

-

Natasha, Bruce and Bruce’s son Nathan made their way through the elevator and onto the 3rd floor of Tony’s home. Nathan disappeared with Morgan not long after into the home theatre where, Peter, Michelle, Ned, Torunn, Amelia and Calvin already were. Nat and Bruce found Tony on the phone. He motioned for them to sit while he poured them both a drink.

“I heard you and Steve are back together,” came Maria Stark’s voice over the phone. Tony was truly appalled at the insane notion.

“Where are you getting your news from mother?” Tony wondered out loud.

“Rhodey came by a few days ago. Said you were dating  _Steven_  and something about it being _strange._  Don’t know why he’d say that though. I think it’s wonderful that you guys got back together. You guys have three babies together. It will be good for them, having their parents under the same roof again.” She went on and Tony smiled sadly.

His mother was definitely getting up there in age. It wasn’t surprising she could have gotten things mixed up. But everything after the mention of Stephen was a never wavering philosophy, she held all her life about family. Family was everything to her. It’s why Tony made an effort to visit her as often as possible with the kids. It’s why he was finally having her moved in with him, even though she didn’t want to let their family home go.  _It will still be there_ , he always told her.  _We can come and see it anytime you want_. In all honesty, however, Tony never wanted to step foot in that house again after he got his mother out of there. There were too many bad memories there. She had stayed with Howard for all those years enduring his abuse, with the hopes of giving Tony a proper and stable family home. In the end though, it did more harm than good but he would never tell her that.

“Rhodey doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Tony supplied. He would never let her feel like she was wrong. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow when I come to get you.” Tomorrow, he was moving her into Stark Mansion. She would have her own wing and more people on her staff to care for her.

“Okay. I suppose I should finish packing.” Maria realized.

“Don’t you dare lift a finger, mother. Let the guys help you.” Tony lectured. She was a bit stubborn, loved doing everything herself and didn’t like help. Tony was happy he didn’t get that trait.

“I got it Tony. See you tomorrow honey. Tell the kids hi for me. Love you.”

“I will. Love you too mom. Bye,” he hung up and sat with Bruce and Nat.

Tony thought they were the weirdest couple ever and he never missed an opportunity to let them know but who was he to judge? They were happy and that’s all that mattered. They lived close by and Tony would always welcome them so they could catch up. Bruce hugged Tony first, he was a hugger. The complete opposite of everything the Hulk was and Bruce had struggled with balancing the two for a long time before Nat came into his life. They had only been dating officially for 3 years now but it felt like forever. Their strange dynamic worked. Nat got the love and family she always wanted – given she couldn’t have kids of her own – through Nathan, and Bruce got someone that loved all of him; the good, the bad and the green. He truly believed he would never find someone to care for him the way Nathan’s mother Betty Ross once did. As a result of that he didn’t let himself care for Natasha at first, thinking one day she would get tired of it and leave just like Betty did. Overtime however, he became conscious of the fact that if things ever went sideways in their relationship the reason would be anything but that as she had her own demons fighting as well.  _We’re all just broken little things, aren’t we?_  Tony had casually said one day, years ago when addressing the Avengers. It was crazy how it held so much truth. None of them were perfect.

Bruce and Tony pulled apart and Tony got to hug Natasha next.

“So you’re dating Dr Strange?” Nat inquired, sitting by Tony.

“How does everyone know that?” Tony was flabbergasted; tilting his head slightly to the side with his eyebrows frowned. Why did everyone know this? It had only been two weeks since Tony’s first date with Stephen and yes, everything was going great considering their first date. He had just got back from another date last night, as a matter of fact. It was their 5th one in those two weeks but he really didn’t need everyone and their mama or his mom to know yet if things didn’t work out.

“Steve.” Bruce explained. Apparently, Steve had taken it upon himself to let everyone know that he was seeing Stephen.

“I really don’t see why he thinks this is any of his business,” he groaned, typing out an angry text to Steve.

“Tony, he –” Nat got cut off.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” Tony seemed conflicted with himself as he got up to leave. “Nice chat.”

Nat glanced to Bruce, with a ‘what did I do wrong’ look on her face. “You know how Tony is. He hasn’t fully forgiven Steve and –”

“Yeah. I know. It’s been years though.” Nat rebutted.

“It’s been years since the red room,” Bruce shot back and Natasha raised an eyebrow. That was a touchy subject and had it been anyone else, they’d probably lose an eye for that comment. It was necessary nevertheless, to bring up her past. She couldn’t fully get over it after so many years. It should be understandable why Tony couldn’t let go of what Steve did.

“It’s been years, yeah. But you know things never got better after that.” Bruce fixed his glasses, ending the conversation with that last statement and Nat went looking for Tony afterwards.

-

Morgan was sitting real cozy with Nathan as they watched the movie with their friends, a blanket thrown over them. Torunn sat by Amelia. Ned was watching the movie intensely. Michelle’s cheeks a little red as she talked with Calvin and Peter was off in a corner by himself, smiling at his phone.

The movie finished, Ned suggested another and Morgan used the opportunity to call out to her little brother. “What’s got you smiling over there Peter?”

Ned heard this and responded for Peter. “Oh are you talking to Wade?”

“Who’s Wade?” and everyone in the room turned to look at a blushing Peter. He really didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t sure what the relationship was or lack of but he and Wade had been talking almost every day since that day they almost kissed. Wade had given him his number and when he wasn’t annoying him in person, Wade was blowing up his phone.

Even though nothing was going on but two people getting to know each other, his overprotective sister would never approve of it. And what was he to tell her about how they met? The only people that knew he was Spiderman besides Wade now, were Ned and Michelle. And Peter glared at Ned now for even mentioning Wade. This was a conversation he didn’t ever want to have.

“Just a guy I met the other day. We’re just getting to know each other. It’s nothing serious.” Peter confessed, quite honestly but of course Morgan needed more than that.

“No. This is very serious. You’ve never dated anyone before. Like where is he from? How did you guys meet?” Morgan seemed to be genuinely curious.

“We’re not dating, Morgan” he explained sadly, “So please stop going all ‘mom’ on me. I’ll tell you when I’m ready. Can you respect my privacy until then?”

“Of course.” She could respect that. He’d tell her when he was ready. No need to go snooping around. But she was Morgan Stark Rogers. Snooping was her middle name.

-

Tony was on the fourth floor of his home admiring what had become of the preparations for his Annual Christmas Party. It was 3 weeks away and Tony had to admit it was his favourite time of the year because all his former Avengers teammates and their own families would be there, just like one big extended family.

Steve came up in the elevator a moment later. He wore a checkered blue and white shirt and dress pants. He was freshly shaven and his strong cologne hit him as Tony turned to face him.

“Hey Tones. What’s up?” he said it all casual and innocent like he didn’t know what he had done. Steve got closer than he really needed to be and Tony couldn’t just let that slide.

“You’re really close. Way too close.”

Steve ignored him all together, not moving an inch. “You look really good Tony. I just miss being near you and I never stopped loving you.” He pushed a lock of his dark hair out of his face and looked down at him with his shiny baby blues. But Tony’s been there, done that and he wasn’t going back. He hated when he said shit like that.

“Then why’d you cheat on me repeatedly?” Tony smacked his hand away. He looked ashamed of himself. Tony would never let this go.

Steve ran his fingers through his golden locks in frustration, taking a few steps away from Tony. This was the most sensitive topic that always came up in their conversations. He was stupid and cheated on the one person he has ever loved his entire life. “It was once, Tony and to this day I am so sorry. You know I am. I made a huge mistake and lost the love of my life because of it.”

It was the same song and dance every time they had this discussion and every time he pleaded his case, Tony wanted to fully forgive him. He always looked so sincere but actions always spoke louder than words.

“Yet you two were spending a shit ton of time together afterwards. I couldn’t even go through my heartbreak in peace without seeing you two together.” Tony’s eyes got glossy and tears threaten to fall. It was one of his most painful memories, besides being kidnapped in Afghanistan all those years ago. He was pregnant with Peter the day he found out about Steve’s infidelity and he struggled with his pregnancy from that point onwards. As a result, he had a difficult labour, to the point where his heart had stopped for a while.

Steve wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was okay like he used to when he had episodes of PTSD and he wanted to apologize for all the pain he caused him. He had stayed with him and tried to move pass it but of course him staying in contact with her didn’t help the situation. Tony thought he was still cheating and after 9 years, he caught Steve in a moment with Sharon Carter. Steve explained nothing had happened but it was too much for Tony to handle. They became on and off for the next few years for the sake of their kids. But Tony got fed up with the situation and ending up filing for divorce for the sake of his own sanity. Steve signed, unwillingly and it was just finalized a year ago after 3 years of processing.

He knew he repeatedly hurt Tony but he never cheated after the first time. He knew Tony deserved better. He deserved better than him and most of all, he deserved happiness. Nothing else had ever been easy in his life. Why should he add to his pain? Steve finally opted for, “We never…never again.” It was just that one time, that one stupid mistake that cost him everything.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Tony sniffled after which he recomposed himself. “I need you to stop blabbering about who I’m dating to everyone. It’s none of your business.”

“Tony. I just don’t trust him. There’s something off about him.” Steve had the audacity.

“Oh, that’s just rich!” Tony exclaimed. “So, how’s Sharon?” Everyone knew Steve was still sleeping with her. Sharon made sure everyone knew. Steve stayed silent so Tony used the opportunity to make his point.

“Right. It’s none of  _my_  business and whoever I choose to date or sleep with is none of  _your_  business.” He punctuated his words with a slight raise of his voice. “You lost that right the day you decided to stick your dick in someone that wasn’t me.”

He was still at a loss for words. “He’s coming to the Christmas party. Don’t make a scene Steve.” Tony then waltzed away, leaving an irritated Steve in his wake.


	4. Only For A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know we were re-instating guards for the royal family, Father.” 
> 
> “Only for a time.”
> 
> “I told your father I didn’t need a guard.”

Torunn stood on the front lawn of the Stark Mansion, with two of Tony’s hired housekeepers standing close behind her. Tony didn’t believe in having _help_ around his home when he had a fully functioning and immaculate AI running his household. He only hired help at this time of the year to aid in getting his guests settled in and to cater his event. The crowned princess of Asgard was patiently waiting to greet her Asgardian family. Holidays were the only times of the year, she got to see her immediate family in person and Christmas was when they came to her.

A dazzling light eventually flashed across the sky and before long her father, mother, aunt Hela and Valkyrie appeared in the middle of the lawn. They were dressed in full Asgardian drapes and armor. Torunn longed to dress in full Asgardian fashion again. The little bits and pieces she added to her everyday wear was never enough making her sword, the closest thing she had to home.

She heard Tony sneer from the floor above them, remarking that Thor branded his perfectly manicured lawn every time he went to and from Asgard. Torunn smiled to herself and walked swiftly to meet her family as they drew nearer to the mansion. When they were within speaking distance, Torunn curtsied, before her mother and father. They were King and Queen after all. “Father. Mother.” She spoke respectively before Thor scooped her up into a bear hug.

“Ah. It’s good to see you again daughter. You’ve grown so much.”

Torunn giggled and went to her mother once her feet were back on the ground. Sif kissed both her cheeks before hugging her tightly. She looked forward to holidays the most because even though she saw her often through portals, there was nothing greater than being in person. Torunn was her pride and joy, her first born. It was so hard to let her go. “My sweet girl, I’ve missed you so much,”

“I missed you too mother,” Torunn responded. She then turned her attention to Hela, hugging her Aunt before she could deny it. “No Nertha?” she questioned.

“Somewhere around. You know her, probably pining after that Stark boy again.” Hela explained with great aversion. She could never comprehend her daughter’s fascination with mortals, Stark’s son especially. After Thor re-instated her crown following Odin’s death, Hela was known as a Princess again. She earned a seat on Thor’s council and was a major influence of what Asgard had become today. She carried herself at an even higher standard now and what her daughter had become was a low point in her eyes, especially for a God. Mortals were beneath them. Nertha was doing the most un-Asgardian thing ever.

Harley, Torunn realized. Wherever he was, Nertha was somewhere close by. “And Uncle Loki?” Torunn continued noticing her favorite and only Uncle was nowhere in sight.

“Your Uncle Loki will show up soon enough. He has always been of his own way.” Thor explained. In all his years, Loki was one thing that never changed. Torunn finally turned her eyes to Valkyrie. It was nice to see another familiar face but it was strange that she would stand as a guard for anyone of the royal family. They all could fend for themselves. They were Gods and skilled warriors alike.

“And hello Valkyrie.”

“Hello, princess.”

“I didn’t know we were re-instating guards for the royal family, Father” Torunn wondered, looking to her father. That had not been a thing since Odin’s reign.

“Only for a time.” Thor clarified, taking Sif’s hand, stormbreaker still in the other and led them towards the Mansion.

“I told your father I didn’t need a guard,” Sif addressed her daughter and Torunn felt so in the dark, like they were completely omitting something. She was this close to asking them what she had missed when her father spoke up again.

“Yes, well.” He said nonchalantly. “It’s not for you. But for the baby.” Thor had a smug grin on his face and Torunn stopped them in their tracks.

“You are with child, mother?” she searched their faces for confirmation. Her mother nodded. “Just 4 months along. A boy.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Are you truly happy, Torunn? You know as my firstborn you will be the ruler of Asgard one day. You’ll be Queen. It will never be for your brother to claim.” Thor had changed a lot of laws when he became King. One of the first laws was the succession of the crown and the passing of power. The firstborn child, whether male or female would be the heir to the throne. He saw the amount of destruction that came forth as a result of Hela and himself fighting for the throne. She was the first born child and believed for years that she would rule after Odin until Thor was born. He didn’t want that for his kids and even though Torunn had been an only child all her life, everyone knew that a son born to the King and Queen would always be a topic of discussion. He assured her however, the throne was hers.

“Yes father. I know the law and I am happy. I’ll have a brother soon.”

-

In the week leading up to Christmas, the Stark Mansion became very busy. The Wakandian royal family and the Bartons were the next two families to arrive following the Asgardians and Tony was happy they passed on any grand entrances that might further wound his front lawn. Then the Banners, the Wilson-Barnes, Pepper’s family and the Rhodes came next. Even Vision and Wanda showed up and that was a rarity because they were forever busy traveling the world.

Harley and Jacob had been home for Christmas break for a few days now and Tony treated Harley like he was his favorite person in the world. His first baby was home and he couldn’t be happier.

Tony was smothering him in a hug. It was the third one in an hour. Harley was whining about it. “Mom, please stop. I’m not a baby anymore.”

“You’ll always be my baby.” Tony squeezed his son again. “Enjoy my love. You’ll miss it when I’m gone one day.”

Morgan entered the room with Peter and Tony would not let them leave until they did a group hug. “Oh I love you guys so much. My three babies under the same roof again.” He kissed each of them on the head prior to pulling away. Getting to Harley was a little difficult, being as tall as Steve, one too many inches taller than Tony but he made it work.

“So, have you all done your Christmas shopping yet?” Tony wondered.

“We’re going to the mall with Grandma today to finish up.” Peter informed him, referring to Morgan and himself.

“That’s nice. My mom loves you guys more than she loves me, her only child.” It was true. Maria Stark adored the only three grandkids she had and they appreciated her just the same. She was the only living grandparent they had between Tony and Steve. Joe and Sarah Rogers passed one after the other years before Steve even met Tony and Howard Stark passed away in an unfortunate car accident 6 years prior to Harley’s birth.

“Harls, you should come too.” Morgan suggested.

“I can’t. I got a thing-” Harley started. He was hooking up with some random girl later on and Tony could tell that’s why he’d be busy. His former player behavior must have been genetic because Harley was everything he used to be and more before he met Steve.

“Go Harley,” Tony commanded sternly. “Under my roof, my rules. How often do you see your only grandparent? Go spend time with her and your siblings.”

-

-

-

At the Christmas party, Clint, his wife Laura and Natasha were busy talking when Vision and Wanda joined them. The couple had just flown in to New York, from Scotland after many connecting flights.

“Vis and I are thinking about getting a puppy” Wanda stated. She and Vision had been together for only a year now, travelling the world together and falling in love. It was an odd pair but it worked and no one could deny what they felt for each other. Clint smiled at Wanda and Nat sipped her drink quietly.

Clint saw the way Vision stared at Wanda. He knew that look. It was the same way he looked at Laura when they first met and it was the same way he looked at her now, 18 years and three kids later.

Across the room, T’challa was catching up with Sam and Bucky. Nakia was busying herself socializing with guests and Okoye following close behind her. T’challa’s son, Prince Azari and Winter had just run off together and he implied that they might have just been in the presence of the future King and Queen of Wakanda. It was obvious the two children had become good friends in their few years of knowing each other and Bucky admitted that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. T’challa then suggested he visit Wakanda soon if not to see the country again but to introduce Winter to the country and know the land, if he intended for her to be Queen one day. Bucky was always welcomed in Wakanda. Sam joked about gaining the royal treatment if Winter was made Queen. T’challa wasn’t amused.

Not long after, Steve approached them. The four men then engaged in conversation. Tony’s name was brought up a few times, whether it be just Sam teasing Steve or otherwise. At the mention of his name, Steve spotted Tony by the elevator hugging a man that had to be the infamous Stephen Strange. Tony lead him around the party; a present in his hand. A pang of jealously hit Steve.

-

“You look ravishing.” Stephen complimented Tony, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tony led him in and over to the grand Christmas tree in the corner so he could add his present to all the others surrounding the tree. Everyone was asked to bring a gift for at least one other person on the guest list. They would be opening gifts together in the morning.

“Not so bad yourself.” Tony reciprocated, dragging him over to where the kids were hanging out. “Come. I want you to meet the kids.” Morgan, Harley and Peter were standing by one of the food tables eating and conversing with their friends and each other. They had made an effort to stay together upon Tony’s request so he could introduce them to Stephen and vice versa.

Harley was stuffing his face, Morgan was chatting with Torunn and Peter was hanging out with Michelle. Harley was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants to match. His sleeves were rolled up a bit and his first two buttons were undone. Morgan wore a simple red off-the shoulder-dress and Peter was in a suit. He wore his glasses tonight when he didn’t want to use his contact lens. Tony motioned them towards him and the trio left their friends at the snack table to meet Stephen.

“Stephen. This is Harley, Morgan and Peter,” pointing each of his children out as they greeted Stephen. “And guys, this is Stephen Strange.”

“Dr Stephen Strange,” he corrected.

Harley stopped his eating from the small plate he still had in his hand. Morgan raised an eyebrow and Peter looked from his mother to Stephen in the span of two seconds. Well that was unnecessary, Morgan wanted to say and she looked at her siblings. She knew they were thinking the same thing. Tony was rolling his eyes and Stephen eventually let out a smile and a little laugh seeing the look on their faces. Everyone managed to crack a smile in the end however and soon all three Stark-Rogers kids had disappeared into the party in search of their friends.

Tony instructed Stephen to mingle, promising to introduce him to his mother and his closest friends later on for he still had to entertain guests as the host. Stephen decided to linger by the bar afterwards, watching Tony go from guest to guest. He sipped his drink before he heard a voice speak his name. He put his drink down and gave the slightest smirk when he found the source of the voice. Steve Rogers was glaring at him.

“Steve Rogers, right?” There was a pause. “The ex-husband.” He jeered.

Steve gave him the once over, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. He just couldn’t stand him. “What game are you playing here?”

“Still pining after Tony, huh?” of course he would answer a question with a question. “I don’t blame you though.” Stephen teased, raising his glass to his lips again. “Just don’t see how you could cheat on Tony Stark and ruin everything.”

Steve didn’t know why he was letting him speak this long, uninterrupted but then Tony’s voice came ringing in his head. _Don’t cause a scene._

“Being inside –” Stephen started up again and that set him off. He didn’t need to hear this. He didn’t need to know this. He tried to hold his tongue, clenched his fist and uttered, “Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare.”

His lips curled up into a smile and Stephen was ready to taunt him again when they saw and heard Maria Stark approaching them. “Steven!” she called out.

Steve backed away from Stephen, welcoming Maria with a hug. “You look lovely Maria” he paid her the compliment and she returned the favor.

“You haven’t visited me in so long.” Maria stressed, taking his hand in both of hers.

“I know. I’ve been too busy but I’ll definitely come see you more now that you’re living at the mansion.” She was happy to hear that and only noticed in that moment that there was someone next to Steve.

“Oh. Who are you?” she wanted to know.

“Dr Stephen Strange, Mrs. Stark.” He stated and shook her hand. Steve wanted so desperately to get Maria as far away from him as possible. “Tony and I are dating.”

Maria was surprised. She pulled her hand away. “Oh no. You must be mistaken. My Tony doesn’t date doctors. Pleased to meet you though. Excuse us.” She turned her attention back to Steve and started speaking in softer tones. Steve led her away after a moment, smirking back at Stephen. This was one Stark he wouldn’t be winning over anytime soon. He wasn’t family and Maria knew it. Now if he could keep the kids on his side maybe there was still some hope left.

-

Peter found Shuri shadowing Prince Azari. She had taken it upon herself to keep an eye out for her nephew from the day he was born. He was to be King one day and Shuri took great pride in seeing over him. The little prince was currently eating handfuls of cake with Winter and a few other giggling kids. She had not seen Peter approaching her.

“Shuri!” she smiled at seeing Peter. They had met when they were younger than Azari and Winter and kept in contact as much as possible over the years. She had no problem admitting when someone was on the same wavelength as herself and admired Peter’s intellect which was no surprise being Tony Stark’s son. They had shared research in the past. She was even in the process of helping him create a brand new spider suit, as a matter of fact; a kind of iron spider suit. Yet another person who knew he was Spiderman but she had figured it out on her own after years of being friends. Shuri just took one look at footage of him saving people in New York and she stared him dead in the face and said, “I have a few ideas for your suit.” And of course Peter denied it but Shuri reminded him, she wasn’t stupid. She was, after all the head of Wakanda’s Science and Information Exchange and pretty darn good at it.

They talked for a while with Azari and Winter lingering close by and soon Michelle and Ned joined in on the conversation. Peter’s phone went off. It was Wade and he excused himself, disappearing into the party.

Wade: **Your bed is really comfy.**

Wade: **Also. I brought you a Christmas gift.**

Leave it to Wade Wilson to sneak his way into his mom’s Christmas party at their home and casually hang out in Peter’s room like it was nothing.


	5. We’ll Never Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look. We’ll never be friends. But I do wish you both the best. I just don’t understand your hatred towards me. You got him in the end.”
> 
> “But you never fully moved on. Even after years of marriage with someone else and having someone else’s child. You just couldn't let it go."

Thor and Bruce were off by the Christmas tree, drink in their hands. He had only a moment ago announced that he and Sif were having another child. Asgard would gain a Prince from their King and Queen and to say Thor was excited was an understatement. He loved his first born. He loved his daughter more than he had ever loved anyone but the joy that came with having a son for a man was undeniable. And while deep in his thoughts, spotted his wife and daughter across the room. Valkyrie was close by. Thor knew he was the luckiest man alive.

“Asgard will have a prince!” he exclaimed, toasting with Bruce but never forgetting how his brother renounced his title and only used it when it benefited him. That was Loki for you. He was not Odin’s son but Frigga loved him like she birthed him herself and he was Thor’s brother. And Thor wondered where he was in this moment. Was he on Sakaar again? Did he even intend to show up to party?

Hela on the other hand, enjoyed being a member of the royal family, a Princess no less. It was what she deserved considering how Odin had pinned them against each other in their fights and squabbles for the throne. He smiled at his older sister when their eyes met from across the room. There was a hint of a smile on her lips with a sulking Nertha by her side.

“I’m happy for you Thor.” Bruce spoke with his tempered voice. “There is something special about having a son.” He knew. Nathan was the best thing that happened to him and he was forever grateful to Betty for giving him the chance to be a father. Seeing your child for the first time was an electrifying experience. Holding them in your arms, knowing this little human is a part of you and watching them grow was the most heartwarming feeling. It was by no means easy but it was worth everything. Bruce looked around at his friends. Most of them had kids. They knew the feeling and his eyes landed on Natasha. Laughing and chatting with guests.

“Yes. If only Natasha could have that.” Thor supplied, noticing Bruce’s line of sight. Natasha couldn’t have kids and the thought use to haunt her. Bruce even suggested adopting but she always insisted Nathan was enough and he singled him out from the ocean of people, Morgan wrapped around his arm conversing with their friends.

-

“Valkyrie.” Sif addressed her guard. “Take a moment. I am more than capable of caring for myself. I hope you haven’t forgotten that I am a skilled warrior.”

“I haven’t my Queen.” They only did this to humor Thor and she walked away to get some food. Sif made her way to the open glass doors to get some fresh air. Her morning sickness was getting the best of her. She leant against the railing, a hand on her small bump when Carol Denvers appeared behind her.

“I wanted to say congratulations.” Carol gestured to her belly.

“Thank you.” And then there was an awkward pause. Carol had to remind herself to play nice.

“Thor must be so excited to have a son.” She continued.

“He is,” Sif responded simply. She liked to keep conversation short with Carol because things always tended to blow up between them.

“I’m happy he’s happy.” She was still going. Sif looked indifferent. She wasn’t sure if she should believe Carol Denvers could ever be happy for Thor since he married her.

“But not happy for me.” Sif spoke for her. She never would be. She and Thor had dated before Sif. He was going to marry her, make her Queen one day but Carol didn’t want that. She could never be anyone’s Queen. She hadn’t even thought marriage could be an option for her until she met Rhodey and settled down. And Odin, who was King at the time, would never let an outsider sit on the throne alongside Thor. He arranged a marriage with Sif. She was a strong noble warrior and of Asgard. She would do well as Queen. Thor had no choice but to obey his father’s wishes but vowed to Carol that he would end their marriage and give up the throne (Loki or Hela would gladly take it) and be with her once Odin had passed. None of that happened as Sif had gotten pregnant and he would never abandon their child.

Sif eyed Carol now. They knew each other’s history and even though Odin was the one to blame for this mess, it still did not change the fact that Thor and Sif grew to love each other. Something she knew they had no control over but there was still bad blood. Sif didn’t like the constant reminder of what was every time she saw Carol and Carol didn’t like the reminder of what could have been. It didn’t matter anymore though Thor made her weak and finding Rhodey after the way things ended was good for her.

 “Look. We’ll never be friends.” Carol stated and Sif scoffed. So they were going to address the elephant in the room then. “But I do wish you both the best.” Carol complied. “I just don’t understand your hatred towards me. You got Thor in the end.”

“But you never fully moved on. Even after years of marriage with someone else and having someone else’s child.” Sif shot back. “You just couldn’t let it go Carol.” She jeered.

A spark flashed across her eyes and Sif could see her fists visibly glow. Carol was an inch away from her face now. “Wanna say something else?” she hissed.

“That’s no way to speak to a Queen,” she mocked, smoothing out her dress and resting her hand on her belly again before reaching behind, a knife now concealed in the sleeve of her dress.

“You’re not my Queen.” Carol reminded her and Sif was sure she was going in for the kill. She wanted her to try it. But Valkyrie came just in time and interrupted their little cat fight.

“My Queen you should come inside,” she led Sif inside with that, giving Carol the once over. Valkyrie even did a double take.

-

“What is happening over there?” Michelle wondered. She stayed with Morgan, Nathan and Ned after Peter bailed on them and had just witness what was just the outskirts of a potential fight between Carol and Sif.

“Aunt Carol and Uncle Thor use to date,” Harley answered, appearing out of nowhere behind Michelle. He was creepy like that at times. She gave Morgan a look as if asking why her older brother was so weird. Morgan shrugged.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Not many people do. It was years ago,” Morgan filled Michelle in. “So there’s always this awkward tension between Aunt Carol and Sif. It’s just never been this close to a fight.”

“I don’t mind having girls fight over me.” Harley explained, winking at Michelle and she made a disgusted face. “I’ll wait,” he whispered so only she could hear. “Or whenever you’re ready,” he smirked.

Morgan heard him though and glared at her brother. Harley was such a degenerate sometimes. He held his hands up in mock surrender and slowly backed away, so much so that he almost bumped into someone. Someone that looked eerily familiar and if the lights weren’t constantly flashing, he could probably make out her face by now. She happened to catch his gaze and immediately called out to him. “Harley. Hi.” Her voice gave her away.

“Lila? Lila Barton?” Stood before him was Clint and Laura’s eldest child, waving at him. He hadn’t seen her since they were little kids but he vaguely remembered her being around Morgan’s age. She’d definitely grown up a lot. She looked good. Lila strolled towards him.

“I almost didn’t recognize you. You look – you look great,” he commented. He hadn’t been able to be alone with Nertha all night with Hela lurking close by but all grown up Lila would do.

“Thanks.” Harley could see her looking flushed under the lights.

Harley took another second to admire her before he put his plans into action. He glanced around the room, combing through the faces of the guests before he located Clint and Laura. They were what seemed to be dozens of people away. “You wanna hang out somewhere else?” he suggested. The further they got away from the Bartons’ view, the better. Harley had put his hand out so Lila could wrap her hand around it. She took it and they made their way out of the party.

“How old are you again?” Harley wondered after a moment.

“Seventeen,” Lila assured him kissing his cheek.

“Nice.” He mused and he wasn’t even aware of the fact that they had walked passed a very jealous Nertha.

-

Before Sif and Carol broke into an almost fight, Rhodey had been having a conversation with Jacob and Amelia. Rhodey liked Amelia for his son. She was like a Pepper 2.0 and Rhodey knew how good of a heart she had. She was strong-willed like her mother and very logical unlike the other girls he had seen Jacob with, courtesy of Harley’s influence. He saw his wife approaching Sif after she stepped outside. They were at an awkward distance away from each other but that was understandable given their past. Rhodey knew about his wife’s previous relationship with Thor and he knew she wasn’t completely over him no matter how many times she denied it. She had sulked about it (as much as freaking Captain Marvel could ever sulk) for a time before she met Rhodey. They become more than friends years later. She grew to appreciate and care for him but it was the birth of their son that really made her leave Thor in her past, that was until she saw Sif and each time the feelings came rushing back.

Right now, her hands were glowing and Rhodey could hear and see her and Sif shouting at each other from where he stood but he wasn’t able to make out the words. Jacob and Amelia noticed the ruckus too.

Rhodey then excused himself stating, “I have to go stop your mother from killing the Queen of Asgard,” to Jacob.

“Do you think we’ll ever be like that?” Amelia spoke after a beat. Jacob peered down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Never.” He only ever had eyes for her even when Harley tried to pressure him into his lifestyle. He wouldn’t put her through the heartbreak his mother went through and hadn’t recovered from. He kissed her to validate his point.

 

Rhodey passed Valkyrie guiding Sif inside where Thor had also seen but not heard the whole incident. He faintly heard Sif explain to him that Carol had been the one to start their almost fight, claiming he would never put their child in danger like that intentionally, which wasn’t hard to believe; Carol had been the one to approach her after all and many people could vouch to that.

He reached her soon enough. Her back was to him and she sank back into his arms the moment she felt him pressed up against her. “You good?” he questioned, kissing the top of her head.

“She taunted me.” She closed her eyes, soaking in his touch.

“I know,” and they stayed like that until Loki made this grand entrance that caught everyone’s attention.

-

Loki had been tossing around in someone’s bed a few minutes ago when he remembered Tony’s annual Christmas Party. He flew into his clothes and conjured up a few gifts before pulling up a portal to the Stark Mansion. He ended up on the floor below the first time and then cast his spell again to get to the floor where the party actually was.

“Everyone,” he commanded when all eyes were on him. “Your guest of honor has arrived.” Thor had asked of Tony, years ago to let Loki think this party was for him as his birthday was December 24th. It was a way of forcing Loki to attend these family gatherings as he had loathed most of the people in the room but if they were celebrating him, he’d let his hatred temporarily subside. Loki wasn’t stupid though, he figured out that the party wasn’t for him after the first one he attended but Thor didn’t know he knew so he kept up the rouse. Even thinking he had caught on to the Earth holiday and started bringing gifts for everyone.

Hela was the first to comment. “Done whoring yourself out for the grandmaster then?”

“For today? Yes,” he shot back, grinning proudly at her. “Wonderful to see you again dear sister.”

“Likewise, brother” she retorted, returning his smile. Although she tolerated both her younger brothers, she was closer to Loki than she was to Thor for obvious reasons. 

Loki greeted Nertha and then Torunn. “My dear nieces.” Loki never failed to let his brother and sister know how much he preferred their children over them. He and Nertha shared a hug and bowed before Torunn after which she pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. She definitely inherited Thor’s strength.

“Loki!” Thor spoke next, hugging his brother even tighter than Torunn did. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“That’s quite an exaggeration, brother.” Loki patted his back and pulled away from Thor who was smiling like a child who just got some candy. Sif appeared behind Thor and he let Loki know that Sif was with child.

“Another?” he glanced at Sif, asking her why she would let Thor do that to her again.

“A son,” Sif added and Loki glanced from her to Thor to Torunn and back to Thor again gauging their reactions. Yes, Thor had out ruled the law that stated _the first born son should be a King’s heir_ but the people of Asgard would never forget. Thor read his expression and let Loki know that Torunn was his heir and always would be, no matter what the people thought. She was his first born. And unbeknownst to the people of Asgard but Sif and Hela, Thor asked of them to ensure Torunn was crowned Queen after he had passed. His word would be law, even after his death.

“So where is my favorite nephew?” Loki began and soon remembered the child in Sif’s womb. He stooped down and spoke to Sif’s belly. “No offense. You’re not born yet.” The nephew he was in pursuit of had actually been missing from the party for some time now. Tony and Steve had unwillingly allowed Loki to babysit Peter, Morgan and Harley several times in the past and Peter had quickly become his favorite.

Loki spotted Tony talking with Pepper. He had gifts floating around him for some time before he sent them flying over to the Christmas tree. Where was Peter?

-

“Wade! You can’t just sneak into my room like that?” Peter began, wondering out loud why Friday or Karen hadn't informed him about Wade's trespassing. He was dressed in regular clothes for the first time with a jacket and oddly enough his Deadpool mask covering his face. How long would he keep that a secret?

“Oh. I got to know Friday and Karen while I was waiting for you. They’re cool.” Wade announced; he was sitting on Peter’s bed going through the contents of his bedside table.

“As are you Mr. Wilson,” Friday & Karen responded simultaneously. When did Karen and Friday start calling people cool anyways? There were just too many questions with Wade. He pulled out a white box from the draw and waltzed over to Peter.

“Here's your gift Petey,” he hands off the box to Peter.

He stresses that he didn’t know they were at the point where they gave each other gifts and apologizes immediately. Wade shrugs it off. “Open it.”

And Peter pulls out an even smaller box from within the box and then Wade is getting down on one knee and he doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.

“Will you marry me Peter Stark Rogers?”

Peter was stunned. He stopped opening the smaller box and stared at Wade completely frozen until he repeated himself.

“Open it.”

In the box was a necklace with the letter ‘W’ on it. “Not a ring but I want u to wait for me,” Wade stood up. As if he wasn't the one that needed to wait for him to be legal.

“Of course, I'll wait for you," Peter humored him. Wade helped him clasp the necklace from behind.

“Thank you Wade.” It was such a sweet gesture and Peter felt bad he hadn’t gotten anything for him in return. “Am I ever gonna see your face?” They were silent for a moment before Wade gave a nod. Peter realized he wanted him to remove his mask right now. He pulled the mask off seeing his distorted skin for the first time. He saw in his eyes that he was desperately awaiting his reaction but Peter just smiled.

“I think you're even more beautiful up close,” he repeated the words Wade had said to him that one-night weeks ago that they almost kissed. Peter could see his lips curl into a smile for the first time and he pressed his lips to Wade's cheek briefly.

“I guess you have to go back to the party huh?” And Wade Wilson was actually pouting.

“No. Not yet” Peter took Wade’s hands in his. “Karen, please lock my door. Don't let anyone in. Not even my parents.”


	6. Put An Arrow Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you think I need to hear this?” 
> 
> “Clint is going to put an arrow through your arm and no one is going to stop him.”

Almost everyone slept over. Tony had arranged accommodation like he did every year for everyone. They only exceptions were his kids’ friends that went home to their own families once the party was over last night. Steve was just getting back from his regular early morning run with Sam when he caught sight of Strange helping Tony with breakfast. They were giggling and Tony had on an apron that read “kiss the cook”. He seemed genuinely happy. Steve wished it was him making Tony laugh like that again but for the past few years all he ever did was make him cry. He saw Strange press Tony up against the counter and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Sam patted him on the shoulder, making him turn away from the scene. It was his way of sympathizing with him. Sam eventually left Steve standing there to go freshen up for breakfast and wake his husband and child.

Steve thought of doing the same too. He went to wash up and headed to Harley’s room to drag him out of bed prior to sending Sharon a Merry Christmas text. He’d give her that much.

Harley’s door was unlocked, which was odd but he let that slide. “Harls,” Steve began before he got an eyeful of a half-naked Lila Barton. She was struggling to wrap the sheet around her leaving a still sleeping Harley completely naked. The commotion woke him up and he grabbed a pillow to cover himself when he saw his father. He realized that someone hadn’t locked the door behind them last night.

“Hi Uncle Steve,” came Lila’s voice. She sounded ashamed. “I’ll just get dressed and leave.” She bolted to the bathroom without a response and was out within two minutes, dressed and out the door in a second.

Steve glared at Harley, his arms folded over his chest. “Really Harley?”

Harley stuttered for a second before he mustered up some confidence. “She’s seventeen, Dad. That’s a 2-year difference. Totally legal.”

Steve shook his head at that. Harley had the tendency to “date” outside of his age group quite often; sometimes younger and sometimes older. Tony didn’t like. Steve hated it the most. But he wasn’t a kid anymore. He’d do whatever he wanted to, like he usually did. Harley was always the wild child. “That’s not the point. You just ruined that girl’s innocence.”

Harley looked appalled and burst out into a laugh. “Dad, I assure you, that wasn’t her first time. I mean –”

Steve’s jaws visibly tighten. “Why do you think I need to hear this, Harley?” He kept quiet after that and Steve continued. “Clint is going to put an arrow through your arm and no one is going to stop him.”

Harley sighed and eventually got dressed. Steve questioned him immediately after. “What do you think of your mother’s new boyfriend?”

“Well, I just met him last night but he’s cocky, full of himself, definitely thinks he’s better than everyone. None of us really like him.” He was referring to himself, Peter and Morgan. “But if Mom likes him then I guess it’s whatever.”

It was definitely not whatever. There was something off about Stephen Strange. Steve just hadn’t figured it out yet. Harley went to find breakfast and Steve went to Peter’s room next.

-

Peter had overslept for the most part. He stayed up most of the night with Wade just talking and having a good time. Wade would never touch him. The most he ever did was hold his hand. He wouldn’t even return the kiss on the cheek Peter gave him last night. He was sticking to his word and as much as Peter admired and appreciated that, he was getting a bit frustrated at this point. Was he really going to wait almost 2 years before they did anything? He needed to let Wade know that he didn’t have to. He would never tell.

He didn’t know what time Wade left or when he fell asleep. He just knew he was sitting at the end of his bed, the last time he saw him and he sure wasn’t there now. Instead he had a blanket wrapped around him but he did remember changing into his pajamas on his own accord. Peter checked his phone; he had 4 unread messages from Wade.

Wade: **I heard you snoring when I started talking about my childhood. Can’t say I’m not a little hurt. I tucked you in btw so don’t freak out.**

Wade: **Nice spending the night with you Petey. Ttyl x**

Wade: **ttyl means talk to you later**

Wade: **the x is a kiss**

Peter was smiling at his phone when Steve knocked at his door. “Come in,” he stated.

“Hey Pete,” Steve walked in and sat on his bed. “Michelle told me you went to bed early because you weren’t feeling well.” Steve by pure instinct placed the back of his hand on Peter’s forehead. “What’s wrong?”

Peter mentally thanked Michelle for covering for him. “I think I ate too much.” He lied. “I already went to the bathroom already.” Because that would sell his story.

Steve looked a little grossed out. “Oh okay. Are you up for breakfast then?”

“Maybe a little,” Peter supplied and started getting out of bed. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” Peter headed to his en suite and Steve left his room, closing the door behind him. He was getting nearer to Morgan’s room when her door opened, and she popped out smiling widely at her father.

“You went running without me, didn’t you?” she questioned. Morgan enjoyed hanging out with her father. Morning runs were like a ritual for them now. She’d been joining him for runs since she was 4. She was a daddy’s girl and Steve knew he wasn’t supposed to have favorites, but Morgan was undeniably his.

Steve returned the smile and wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders and walked down the hall to the elevator. “Sorry honey. Your Uncle Sam caught me first and I didn’t want to wake you if you were still sleeping.”

“Okay. I’ll let that slide because I did kind of oversleep,” she confessed and that wasn’t the usual for Morgan Stark Rogers. She never missed a beat. Everything needed to be perfect. She was super uptight, but Tony eased her out of that the day he noticed that his only daughter was turning into a female version of Steve Rogers. She often mimicked everything her father did as a child and Tony being the complete opposite wasn’t having that. She needed a balance but now she was 70% Steve and 30% Tony.

They talked all the way to elevator and Steve had to ask, “Hey. What do you think of Stephen Strange?”

-

Everyone gathered for breakfast and then on the 4th floor where the large Christmas tree was surrounded by gifts, in a separate room from when the party was kept last night. Tony’s hired cleaning crew was already busying cleaning. Everyone exchanged gifts. Loki gloated about having the best gifts for everyone. Peter agreed. Harley found Torunn and handed her a gift. “Here you go, Princess.”

She took the gift coming face to face with him. She was only a few inches shorter than him. It made him feel small. Not many girls were as tall as him, being 6ft.

“I am not my cousin Harley Stark Rogers. I will not sleep with you.” She knew the nature of his relationship with Nertha. Nothing was a secret with this extended family.

Harley was surprised. He definitely wasn’t expecting to hear that. He straightened up. “I’d never suggest that. You’re a princess after all. My chances with you are non-existent and you happen to be my sister’s best friend. I’d never.”

“You are smart.” Torunn remarked, handing him a gift in return. “Never forget that my father is the God of Thunder; he wields stormbreaker and I carry a sword.” She smiled brightly at him and Harley faked one.

Across the room, Tony introduced Stephen to Maria and she apologized for not believing her son would be dating a doctor. He had sworn off doctors and everyone except Stephen knew it. Steve was watching the scene unfold.

“Careful or you’re going to burn a hole through Strange’s head,” Natasha remarked sneaking up on him, like the spy she was. Steve didn’t realize he was glaring.

“Is it working?” he played along. Natasha smiled and he finally met her eyes.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Natasha started. “Sharon keeping you locked up?” She and Steve had always been close. Almost as close as him and Bucky and Sam but as of late, they had been seeing less of each other and Steve knew he was to blame.

“No. I’ve just been distracted,” he said slowly, and his eyes wondered back to Tony and Stephen. Jealously was eating him alive. He hated seeing Tony with someone else.

“I see that.” She stated. “Come on, let’s go open some presents,” and then she was dragging him towards the Christmas tree.

-

It was days after New Year’s Eve. 2017 was finally here. Everyone went to their separate homes and school had been reopened. Peter and Morgan were currently in school and Harley and Jacob went back up to MIT; Harley left with a bandage wrapped around the wound on his arm from Clint’s arrow. Clint had found out about him and Lila. He had tried to put an arrow through him. And like Steve had said, no one tried to stop him except for Tony. He couldn’t stand the sight of his precious first born being hurt. Harley was glad Clint managed to only graze him. Steve informed Harley that if Clint wanted to actually hurt him he would have because he never misses.

Tony had stayed home from work today and Stephen had come over after working late the night before. Stephen rolled off Tony before pulling out of him and tossing the used condom in the bin by the bed. He turned to face him again and started sucking on his neck. “Stephen,” Tony moaned. “I don’t want to have to explain a hickey to my kids.” Tony always thought of his children as little kids even though his youngest was 16. Stephen was confused at times, knowing good and well that a 16-year-old knew about sex and if their mother was dating again, he sure as hell would be having it.

Stephen stopped his sucking and looked down at him. “Your kids are teenagers, Tony. They’re all probably having sex.”

“Don’t say that.” Tony groaned. “I don’t want to ever think that.” Stephen lay back in bed and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Tony pulled himself up, using his elbow for support and resting his head in his hand.

“They don’t like me.” Stephen concluded after a while. Tony stayed silent. “Neither does your mother.” Maria still hadn’t warmed up to him even after being properly introduced by Tony. So, yes; everything he said was all very true but Tony wasn’t going to say that to him. “She said several times that you don’t date doctors. Can I ask what that’s about?” Stephen added.

“I just think doctors are complete assholes and full of themselves. And I vowed to never date one.” Tony explained, playing with his beard. Stephen looked a little insulted, so he buttered him up again. “But that’s changed since I’ve met you.” And he took some comfort in hearing that.

“Excellent save.” He commended. Tony gave him a smile.

“And don’t worry about my family. It may take some time for them to warm up to you. They’re just not use to me being with someone that’s not Steve.”

“And he definitely doesn’t like me.” Stephen mumbled.

“Doesn’t matter what he thinks. He’s just my kids’ father. Nothing else.”

“I don’t understand how he could cheat on you like that. Anyone that could have you should be grateful. They would be the luckiest person alive.”

Tony ignored the mention of Steve’s infidelity. He didn’t want to think of it when he was with Stephen. “So, you’re just chatting yourself up now.”

“All I’m saying is I would never do that to you Tony. I love you.” They’d been dating for little over 3 months and it was the first time he’d said it. Was it too soon? He was looking at him expectantly. He didn’t want to be pressured into saying it if he didn’t feel it. He didn’t think he could ever love again. Not since Steve took that love and stumped all over it.

“I…” he was hesitating. “I care for you Stephen. I really do, a lot. I’m just a little scared to love again not since –” And Stephen captured Tony’s lips with his. They made out for a while, Stephen groping his ass and pinching his nipples. Tony was getting hard again and Stephen started stroking him. Tony moaned into the kiss and Stephen got between his legs, positioning himself at his hole. He pulled away. Tony was struggling to catch his breath.

“I get it,” was all Stephen said before he was sinking into his already stretched hole. Tony gasped, feeling him without a condom for the first time. He nodded as best he could, given that Stephen’s face was an inch away from his and his hands soon found his black and gray hair, yanking at it with each thrust. He was deep. So deep, Tony thought he could feel him in his womb.

“You feel so good Tony. And so tight.” Stephen added. They were kissing again and Tony bit down on his bottom lip when he gave a particularly hard thrust. He tasted blood. Stephen gave even harder thrusts following Tony’s attack on his lip. He felt full with how deep Stephen was going. His cock was being squeezed mercilessly between their bodies. “Damn it Stephen!” he screamed out coming between them. It took Stephen over the edge, filling Tony up to the brim and marking his insides as his.

“I wish I could stay in you forever.” He caught his breath. His cock still nested in his hole, beads of cum slipping out.

“That’s fine baby. I just can’t go another round after that.” And Stephen tried to stop himself from getting hard again.

He failed.

And they were at it again. Tony was left sore and half crippled after that. Where was he getting all this energy from, being in his late 40s?

-

“Dad! You didn’t have to do that,” Lila Barton pleaded. “I wanted it.”

And Clint wanted to hurl.

He didn’t need to hear his 17-year-old daughter talking like this. He glanced at his wife and she looked just as concerned as he was. Laura tried to get Lila to calm down. He had struck Harley with an arrow, just minutes ago. He was getting bandaged up by Bruce and Tony as they got their stuff together to go home. Harley would be fine.

“Mom. It was consensual. He didn’t force me to do anything.” She carried on.

“Baby. It doesn’t matter. That shouldn’t have happened.” Laura added. She saw Natasha approaching them.

“And you shot him with an arrow.” She turned back to her father.

Clint was unfazed. “He’ll live,” he said, walking away from the argument to put the last of their bags in their car. Clint didn’t blame Steve or Tony for Harley’s doing. He was his own person after all and legally an adult. And so he decided they didn’t need to stay there any longer.

“Cooper. Nathaniel. Let’s go.” The other two Barton kids came down soon after with their own bags. Lila groaned and went to get her stuff too.

Nat reached them, “You guys are really leaving?”

“You don’t think I should?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“No. I get it. Harley over stepped. I just don’t think you should be putting all the blame on Harley when they both admitted to it being consensual.”

Clint and Laura exchanged looks. “And they’re both still kids,” she continued. “They make mistakes.” Natasha lived by that. Everyone made mistakes. It was only human nature. She’d made so many mistakes in her past but she’d redeemed herself over the years and she believed everyone deserved a chance to do the same.

When Lila came back, she smiled for the first time that morning. Aunt Nat would be on her side. “Please tell me you talked some sense into Mom and Dad.”

Of course not. Lila ended up being grounded. She grumbled and complained about it the entire ride home. Clint supposed Nat was right. It was kind of selfish of him to attack Harley and not punish his own daughter. Might as well hold everyone accountable for their actions.

-

Morgan, Torunn and Peter had just gotten home from school. Morgan and Torunn disappeared to their rooms and Peter lingered in the kitchen. He unconsciously twisted the “W” on his necklace while rummaging around the kitchen to find a bite to eat.

“What’s that?” Tony popped up behind him, staring directly at the necklace.

“Nothing.” Peter lied, dropping the “W” and stuffed it into his shirt.

“I didn’t know we were lying in this house again,” Of course his mom would guilt trip him like that. _All because of dad._ Tony sat at the kitchen island and Peter knew to join him there.

“It’s just a gift from a friend...” he trailed off. Tony waited for him to continue. “A guy.” And realization hit Tony. His face lit up.

“You have a boyfriend.” It wasn’t a question. “Who is he?”

“Mom,” he whined, “He’s not my boyfriend. I swear. We’re just friends.”

“Sure.” Tony responded, sarcastically.

“Really. He’s a bit older so it would never work.”

“How old are we talking?” Tony wanted to know because _How old could the guy possibly be? Thirty?_ Tony almost laughed to himself.

“Twenty...” Peter began.

“Well...” _Twenty wasn’t so bad._

“…eight.” Peter finished.

“Absolutely not!” Tony shouted. “You’re 16 Peter!” He paused. “Is he forcing you?” He said the last part in a whisper.

“No!” Peter countered. “He refuses to touch me and we’re just friends.”

“Not with someone that's almost 30 years old!” Tony went off again. “I want to meet him.”

“Mom…” Peter was panicking. How was Wade going to react to all this?

“I don't want to hear it Peter. I want to meet this guy.” Tony repeated. “You’re lucky I don’t tell your Dad.” Yeah. He really was. Steve would flip out 10 times more than Tony just did.


	7. Almost Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish my parents could be as happy as yours. And you have 3 parents.”
> 
> “I don’t think it will ever be like that until they forgive each other. But I get why your mother never could. It’s almost unforgivable. And if he does, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”
> 
> “I know. But I also know they miss each other so much.”

~~~~Peter had brought Wade by a day after the whole debacle. Wade wasn’t the least bit worried about it but Peter was freaking out. They rode the elevator to the 3 rd floor where his mom was waiting, no doubt. Tony minimized the screen projected before him from his phone that then disappeared altogether, when he saw Peter and his “friend”. Tony stayed seated while they approached him.

Peter spoke first. “Mom,” he said it slowly. “This is Wade...Wilson.” Tony got an eyeful of Wade’s face. He stared for a while before he addressed Friday.

“Friday pull up all the information on that name.” Tony requested.

Peter listened in horror as Friday started listing pieces of information on Wade. “Yes Boss. Wade Winston Wilson. Born November 22, 1988 in Ontario, Canada. Age 28. One child: Eleanor Camacho. Age 5. Alias: De –”

“Karen! Override!” Peter shrieked at the mention of Deadpool. It wasn’t going to help the situation if his mom found out what Wade did for a living. At least not right now because talk of Deadpool ultimately meant talk of Spiderman.

“Friday has been override until further notice.” Came Karen’s voice.

Tony stared at Peter for a second, his eyes narrowed. “Do I want to know why you did that?”

Peter rattled his brain for an answer. “I mean, you could just ask Wade whatever you want to know.” Yeah. That made sense. Tony was still narrowing his eyes at Peter until Wade drew Tony’s attention to himself by finally speaking up.

“It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan.” Wade gushed but Peter wasn’t sure sucking up was the best way to start this. Wade had his hand held out for a handshake, but Tony stayed seated looking from his scarred hand back to his scarred face.

“Just how exactly did you meet my son, Wade?” Tony questioned, speaking Wade’s name with so much disgust. Tony kept his eyes on Wade as did Peter, wondering what he was going to come up with. He couldn’t possibly say they met up on a roof one night when they were “superhero-ing”.

“Well, I’d been watching Peter…” Wade started. Tony’s eyes widened. Peter wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Wade wasn’t helping at all. Did he know how to lie?

“You’d been watching my 16yr old son?” Tony’s jaw tightened. “Should I just call the cops and get this over with then?” He didn’t have time for this. Not only was this terribly inappropriate, let’s not forget it was illegal.

“We met at the library,” Peter lied. Tony sighed. This was getting ridiculous, really.

“Peter you're a smart kid. Tell me. What do you think a 28yr old wants with a 16yr old kid?”

Peter knew the obvious answer, but he wasn’t going to say it. Instead, Wade did. “Probably sex.” He said, proudly like he’s just answered the million-dollar question and got it right.

Tony’s hands folded over his chest. Peter glared at Wade and it took him a minute to catch on. He found himself trying to right his wrong. “Not that I'm doing that. I would never. Not saying I wouldn't want to. I’d like to, But! Not now. Obviously. At some point. Probably after Peter's birthday in August. You know, the age of consent in the state of New York is 17.”

“Wow,” was all Tony could say. He was getting tired of this conversation. His point still stood. Peter tried thereafter to plead his case.

“Wade is different mom. I promise you. He's a good person. He's kind. He's honest. He's respectful (with me).” He added that last bit as an afterthought. “He's a good guy.” And Peter meant every word.

“Yeah. I'm not the smartest person but I know I like Peter and I want to be with him. One day. When he’s older of course. I'll wait for him.” Wade chimed in, subconsciously reaching out for Peter’s hand and squeezing it for comfort. Peter took it willingly.

Tony stared at them for a moment, playing back everything in his head. This wasn’t going to work. What type of parent would he be if he let Peter continue with this? He’s just a kid.

“Wade you sound harmless,” Tony didn’t believe for a second that he was. “But Peter is just a kid.” He continued, “And maybe you guys aren't doing anything,” Tony doubted that. “But it doesn't look good. You got a kid. Surely you get where I'm coming from.” What would his reaction be if his daughter at 16 was “seeing” an older guy?

But Wade didn't get it. He never gets to see Ellie. He hadn't seen her up close in almost two years. He just sneaks little peeks at her from a distance. His ex and her mother, Carmelita Camacho didn't want Wade in his daughter's life. Ellie didn't even refer to him as her father because she wasn't really sure who he was. Carmelita always kept Ellie away.

Tony’s words brought him out of his thoughts and Peter’s hand had slipped out of his. “This isn’t going to work. I can't have my son being “friends” with you. It’s freaking illegal and God knows if it was, I still wouldn’t let him because frankly I don't trust you.”

Tony got up and began walking away from them.

“Then trust me mom!” Peter cried. Why couldn’t his mother just trust him?

Tony ignored that. “I don't want you seeing Wade anymore. And Wade, you need to stay away from my son. Or I will take matters into my own hands.” He headed towards the bar in the living room and got himself a drink.

“Mom! You can't do that.” Peter screamed. Tony didn’t look at him. Wade took it as his cue to leave.

“Bye Petey,” he offered before he made his way to the elevator, smiling sadly at Peter before the doors closed. Peter wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. He wanted to defy his mother. He wanted to make him angry because why couldn’t he just trust and believe him. Trust him and believe that nothing was going on.

Tony was watching Peter fume, a drink now in his hand. The silence grew between them.

And then Peter uttered the words that no parent ever wanted to hear. “I hate you.” Tony’s heart broke and Peter disappeared into his room.

-

It was early February. Nathan’s 18th birthday was coming up. Natasha put together a small intimate family dinner like she did every year she’d been in his life because Nathan didn’t like having the attention on him. It gave him anxiety.

Natasha had brought him a little cupcake with a lit candle as soon as the sun was up that Saturday morning. She adored Nathan so much it was suffocating. It was understandable though. He was the closest thing in her life to a son and in the 3 and a half years she and Bruce had been together, Nathan had actually slipped up a few times and called her ‘Mom’.

She and Bruce sang him Happy Birthday as best they could; Nat more than Bruce being the better singer. They sat on either side of his bed and Nat ran through the events of the day per his requests. They had made his favorite breakfast. They each got him a gift and he wanted to spend the day with Morgan before they had dinner together, later that night.

Nathan’s dislike for attention and parties was well-known but it didn’t stop family from coming by and dropping off presents for him.

He and Morgan spent most of the day out of the city and in the great outdoors by a lake before they had to come back home for the dinner. Nathan’s mom, Betty was going to be there, and Morgan would be joining them as well. In the 10 months they’d been dating, Morgan had only met Betty Ross a handful of times. She imagined it was the same for Nathan with his mother living so far away. They called and texted all the time, but he never saw her enough. That was okay though because he was well aware of his mother’s love for him. And besides, he had another mother living with him that loved and cared for him just as much; if not more.

Morgan liked Betty. And it didn’t take long for Betty to warm up to her too. She liked Morgan a lot. She asked about her every time she and Nathan spoke and dotted on her every chance she got. She even went out of her way to let Steve and Tony know how good they did at raising her. Morgan always beamed when she heard that. She was happy to make her parents proud. Someone had to because Harley wasn’t and maybe Peter was trying.

Dinner was good. The atmosphere was so cheerful and positive. Conversations flowed freely and easily, and no one was going at it with each other. Everything said and done was genuine. Morgan didn’t know the last time she had a family dinner in her home that was this positive. There weren’t fights. No one was ever at another person’s throat with a knife – so to speak – but it could never be this passive at the Stark Mansion.

She knew her parents meant well. She knew in her heart that they still loved each other but her Dad had broken her Mom’s trust all those years ago and things could never be the same again. She did miss that. But for now she would live vicariously through the Banners. She just needed to soak up all this positive family energy a little while longer and that’s why she chose to spend the night.

She’d slept over plenty of times before. Nat and Bruce didn’t think anything of it and neither did her parents. They knew they could trust them. They were smart kids and Morgan especially, knew better.

She and Nathan were in his bed some time later cuddling and going through his photo albums together. They looked at his baby pictures, kid pictures, family pictures over the years. Family pictures with his mother’s side of the family; family pictures with Nat’s side of the family too. Nathan pointed everyone out as they went along. Morgan knew most of Nathan’s immediate family – the Rosses but there were also a few faces she didn’t recognize. Nathan didn’t hesitate to fill her in.

“You remember last summer when I spent time with Nat’s family in Volgograd?” That was the city in Russia where Nat was born. Surprisingly enough, Nat still had family there.

At the mention of it, the memory did come back for Morgan. Nathan had updated her all summer about his time with Nat’s family. She had one older sister, Tanya who was married to a guy named Misha Kozlov and they had 3 kids – Ana, Jaime and Levi. “Oh.”

“Yeah, those guys are pretty cool.” Nathan explained and turned the page to reveal a group picture of the rest of the Kozlovs and himself. Nathan stuck out like a sore thumb among the red heads. There were even pictures of Nathan’s Grandpa Ross – Betty’s father, Thaddeus Ross. Nathan was big fan of his. Morgan reminded him that her parents weren’t, and neither was his dad.

After they got through the album, they settled into bed and let the TV play in the background. Morgan couldn’t help but share with him what she was feeling, following dinner.

“I wish my parents could be as happy as yours.” She began, resting her head on his shoulder and occasionally titling her head back so she could meet his eyes. He’d already taken his glasses off in preparation for bed and she could clearly see his steely grey eyes. “And you have 3 parents.”

Nathan thought for a moment as he always did before saying anything. Morgan valued his opinion greatly. “I don’t think it will ever be like that until they forgive each other. But I get why your mother never could.” Just like everyone else, Nathan knew about what her father did to her mother. “It’s almost unforgiveable. And if he does, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

Morgan couldn’t agree more. “I know. But I also know they miss each other so much.” She slid down from his shoulder, pulling him down with her so they were fully under the covers minus their heads. She turned to face him, resting her head against his heart. She wished she wouldn’t think about her parents’ relationship so much. They’d moved on after all. Mom was happy with Stephen and Dad was happy with whoever he was with now. It was just sad to think that the relationship was severely broken and extremely difficult to repair.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she was crying until Nathan kissed her wet cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled through her tears. Nathan was the only person she ever let see her this vulnerable. She had to be strong for everyone else; for her brothers, for her friends and for her parents.

They stayed in the same position until Nathan complained about his arm falling asleep and she laughed, apologizing. She appreciated the gesture and kissed him sweetly to thank him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he welcomed it. He sucked on her bottom lip for a second and her fingernails grazed the back of his neck. That alone was enough to get him hard. They kissed many times before but never like this; never this intensely. Nathan pulled away, staring at her in awe. She was gone; her eyes wild, glossy and terribly aroused.

“I want to,” she mumbled. They’d never really talked about having sex before. They figured they would just let it happen went it happened. Nathan just didn’t think it was going to be tonight. But who was he to complain? There was no one else he’d rather have his first time with than her. And clearly, she felt the same way too because one second, she was sitting on his lap fully clothed and the next her top and bra were gone. Nathan drank in the sight of her nakedness and held her in place against his clothed erection. He could feel her soaking through her underwear and soiling his pants.

“Right now?” he questioned, in disbelief and she grinned innocently at him, like she wasn’t in the process of removing the rest of her clothes. And a lot of thoughts came flooding into his mind; like his parents –all 3 for that matter – were a few doors down from them and he didn’t have a condom.

“I brought condoms.” She responded as if she’d read his mind. “Just consider this a second birthday present,” she finished, leaning back down to kiss him. And Nathan was gone too. Of course, she’d plan this; like everything else in her life.

-

Tony hurried with his mother to the emergency room. He hated hospitals. He had almost not shown up, but Maria had insisted. Peggy was like an Aunt to him after all. She was as much family as everyone else. They were in the middle of breakfast when Sharon Carter had called Maria’s phone and told her the terrible news. Peggy had a stroke. Peter and Morgan wanted to be there too when they heard about it but Tony wouldn’t let them. He didn’t ever want them to step foot in a hospital unless someone was giving birth. He had bad memories associated with hospitals.

Peggy’s son and daughter were already in the room sitting by her side. She was still unconscious for the most part. They got up to greet Tony and Maria before passing along what the doctor had told them. She was going to be okay. She was very lucky.

Sharon came in not long after and Tony took that moment to leave. He didn’t need to be breathing the same air as the person who was keeping his ex-husband’s dick warm at night. Tony excused himself giving Sharon the once over as she hugged his mother and was a foot out the door when Peggy called out to him.

“Anthony, my dear, is that you?” her voice was weak, and her frail hand was reaching out to him. Only she and Howard ever called him by his full name and he absolutely hated it but what kind of person would it make him if he didn’t humor a poor elderly lady who just suffered a stroke. That could have been his mom. And he struggled to get rid of that thought the moment it crossed his mind. He watched his mother now, strong and healthy, smiling sadly at Peggy.

“Hi, Aunt Peggy.” He came back into the room, rushing to her side, cupping her small hand in both of his. She used the other to caress his face.

“No Steve?” she asked, looking around. Even in her sickly state, she would never forget Steve.

“No Steve.” He confirmed. He got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You should rest Aunt Peggy,” he walked away from her and directed his next words to his mother. “I’ll be outside mom.” He knew she’d want to stay a while longer with Peggy. She was one of her only friends.

He managed to make it outside the room this time. His phone went off signaling a new message. It was Steve. **How is she?**

He typed out a quick text. **She’s okay. The doctor said she was lucky.**

He didn’t get a respond; just a very nosey woman peering over his shoulder. “Is that Steve?” Sharon asked, struggling to make out the text on Tony’s phone. Tony put his phone away after that and turned to face her. She didn’t look the slightest bit apologetic.

“I’ve been trying to reach him. He hasn’t been home in a few days. And he hasn’t been answering any of my calls or texts –” She went on.

And Tony only got one thing from all that chattering she was doing. “You guys are living together now?” he asked in disbelief.

“Well. No. Not really...” She stuttered. And Tony had heard enough when she finally finished her statement. “…but we have the baby coming and we don’t want to be living apart –”

Tony’s heart fell out of his mouth. “Baby?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Her hand was casually resting on her mid-section.

“I didn’t know.” He hesitated. “Congratulations.” He mumbled before walking away from her.

Steve had told him time and time again that he never wanted anymore kids after Peter even though he wanted more but a couple years later and he would knock Sharon Carter up, no problem. It didn’t matter anymore though, right? They weren’t together anymore. He had Stephen. He was happy.

-

Steve had opted out of visiting Peggy in the hospital to go to Sam and Bucky’s place instead. Sam was out grocery shopping – one of his favorite pass times. He and Bucky were sitting on the carpeted floor of Winter’s playroom. She’d just run out the room to get two more cups for the tea party her papa and Uncle Steve were now a part of. She had a lot of dolls packed neatly around the room, several doll houses, lots of artwork on the walls and even a TV and play station system for when she played games with her dad. All her dolls had one thing in common. She enjoyed doing arts and craft and from the day she could hold a paint brush between her fingers, she painted every single doll’s left arm in the shades of her papa’s metal arm. She liked to call them collectively, her Winter Army.

Her prized possession, however, was her collection of Avengers action figures sitting under her windowsill. Her Winter Soldier and Falcon ones were always sitting together holding hands.

Winter was a happy child and Steve remembered clearly the day she was born. He found it a bit strange that they had named her Winter, knowing what Bucky had gone through in becoming the Winter Soldier. But Bucky explained that he couldn’t change the past. It was what made him, him as unfortunate as that was. He’d learned to forgive himself and move on from the darkness that came with the memory and wanted to give the word a new meaning. And what better way was there than to give the name to his and Sam’s miracle? Now every time he said the name Winter, he thought of their daughter. Steve thought it was kind of poetic after all was said and done. Sam actually cried more than he did during the birth.

“Why didn’t you go?” Bucky questioned. Steve was quiet for a while.

“I just don’t want to see her like that,” he confessed.

Steve then pulled out his phone and texted Tony to ask how Peggy was doing. He also had plenty of missed calls and texts from Sharon, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of acknowledgement. He tried to break things off with her a few days ago and then she dropped a bombshell on him. She was pregnant and Steve didn’t know what to do anymore. Sam had laughed at him and Bucky had yet to say anything about it. His words were clearly lost on Steve.

“Or do you just not want to see Sharon?” Bucky inquired.

“Yeah. That too.” Steve sighed.

“You can’t just abandon her Steve. She’s pregnant. With your kid.” Bucky lectured. “You were sleeping with her. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“But I was always so careful Buck.” Steve ran his hands down his face before clasping them together under his nose, his elbows resting on the little tea party table set up before them. Clearly, he wasn’t careful enough.

Winter had entered the room again, teacups in hand and Steve and Buck grew quiet. She put one in front of her papa and the other before her Uncle Steve. She put cookies, cakes and other pastries on everyone’s plates and took her seat.

“No elbows on the table please.” Winter explained. That was something Morgan would say at her age. Steve apologized and quickly removed his elbows from the table. He missed his kids at that age and if he was being honest, he wouldn’t mind having another kid. Just not with Sharon Carter.

-

“She’s pregnant.” Tony continued. He was in his kitchen attempting to make dinner. Pepper was projected on a screen behind him from his phone and there was cooking video displayed before him.

“I don’t believe that.” Pepper concluded.

“You think she’s lying?” Tony met her eyes on the screen. The cooking video paused each time he looked away.

“I wouldn’t put it pass her. Let’s not forget she’s a little off…” Pepper reminded him. She was right. Sharon Carter had always been a little on the crazier side. But she was also sleeping with Steve so her being pregnant wasn’t far-fetched. “I say if you haven’t heard it from Steve, don’t believe anything.”

Tony was busy cutting up some more seasonings when he saw Peter get of the elevator. “Hey honey.”

Peter merely glanced at him mumbling a hello before continuing to the next room. He was obviously still upset about what went down that day, a few weeks ago, when Tony met Wade.

Pepper who was still on the phone saw the interaction between them. “He’s still mad, huh?”

Tony sighed, putting the knife down. “Pep. Tell me I did the right thing here because Peter hasn’t stop guilt-tripping me for it.”

“Yes Tony, you did the right thing. The guy was what? Almost 30?” Pepper started. Tony nodded. “I would have done the same thing had it been Amelia or Calvin.”

Peter wasn’t happy about it. Tony was faced with the silent treatment for two weeks and now they were at single word answers on Peter’s part. Tony hated when his kids hated him but _boy did he have to dish out tough love sometimes._ It’s just that he and Peter had always had a good relationship being his last baby and he needed someone to tell him he was right. And it couldn’t be Steve because he hadn’t mentioned any of this to him. It wouldn’t go over well with Steve and besides, he had handled it already. The situation was non-existent at this point.

Lost in thought, the pot of spaghetti sauce started burning and sticking to the pot. Pepper caught on to it before Tony did and gestured to the pot. She then offered to come by with dinner since Amelia was going to be heading over there anyways to see Morgan. Tony accepted wholeheartedly, groaning that he’d need to toss out another pot. He was just always going to be a horrible cook.

-

After ending the call with Tony, Pepper got to packing containers of food and then Amelia walked in. She’d seen this scene before. There was only ever one reason her mother would be packing food.

“Did Uncle Tony burn his cooking again?” She questioned, already knowing the answer.

Pepper smiled at her. She loved and cherished her and Calvin so much. They didn’t have a father. She’d been doing this all on her own. She always wanted kids but not necessarily with anyone else, so she went the route of getting inseminated, not once but twice. She often wondered to herself if she was putting her kids at a disadvantage by not having a second parent. But Amelia and Calvin were perfectly fine as far as she could see and Amelia was almost 18. She did it for almost 18 years and they never seemed to be lacking in anything, physically, mentally or emotionally.

“Yeah.”  Pepper chuckled. “Can you pack the salad?” She gestured to the salad sitting on the kitchen counter and Amelia got to it. They got the food together and drove over to Tony’s.


	8. More Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can have friends.”
> 
> “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “You’re lying.”

Nertha joined the rest of the Asgardian royal family for dinner. Thor sat at the head of the table with Sif by his side. Her belly was hard to miss now, under her royal robes being 7 months along. Hela was across from her and Nertha sat next to her. Loki was missing per usual and more recently, Valkyrie.

 “What of Valkyrie?” Thor asked the table. Valkyrie had been voluntarily absent when it came to their family gatherings following their return from Earth for Tony’s Christmas party and Thor wondered what had become of his friend.

“She’s been absent from my side, quite a lot.” Sif informed him.

“I’ve noticed she spends a lot of time on Earth, brother.” Hela added. Leave it to Hela to keep a close eye on everyone. “Almost as much as Nertha,” and Hela glared at her daughter. Nertha scoffed, continuing her meal.

“You don’t think something may be happening there that she has chosen to omit?” Sif worried, ignoring the last of Hela’s statement.

“I should hope not. I’ll find her and speak with her afterwards.” Thor concluded, motioning for everyone to continue with their meals.

After dinner, everyone disappeared to their respective rooms. Thor helped Sif to bed and then he went in search of Valkyrie. He found her returning from Earth upon arriving at the bifrost. Thor greeted Heimdall, briefly.

“I should have you relieved of your duties,” Thor joked once she was in earshot.

“I’d like to see you try,” she challenged. And Valkyrie spoke again before Thor could. “I’ve met someone. When we visited.” Thor stayed quiet encouraging her to go on. “She’s very distracting.”

“Oh.” Thor paused. “That’s great.” This was good news. Valkyrie had been by herself for years now and Thor knew she wasn’t happy. But then he noticed she wasn’t sharing his smile. “Something the matter?”

“She belongs to someone else.” Valkyrie explained.

-

**I hope you’re okay. Please respond.**

That was probably Peter’s 10th text to Wade for just today. Since Tony had scared Wade off, Peter hadn’t been able to reach him. He wasn’t responding to his texts. He wasn’t responding to his calls. And he didn’t show up on the roofs anymore when he patrolled the city at nights. He supposed he shouldn’t be mad. He was only doing what his mother had asked of him. His mom did threaten him and Peter hated him for it. But when did Wade Wilson start taking orders from people? _Why was he never rebellious when it pertained to me?_

It was like he disappeared. Not even Karen could track him down. He had just disappeared. Like he never existed. And Peter knew if he gave it a little more time, he’d start to believe it himself; Wade never existed. But he did. He knew he did. The necklace around his neck was proof of that. But it had been over a month now. And his mind was conjuring up crazy ideas. _Like what if mom did something to him or worse; what if dad did something? What if he was dead? No, he can’t die. That’s crazy._

“Peter. Are you listening to me?” Michelle pulled him out of his thoughts. They were in the sitting room by the kitchen where they had started doing their homework until they broke off into conversations that were completely unrelated. Michelle had been chatting away and he was chewing on his pen, absentmindedly still deep in thought about Wade.

“Sorry Mj. Just –”

“– thinking about Wade,” she finished. Peter had been moping around a lot lately.

“I just didn’t think he would disappear like this. I thought…” and he took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying. He was subconsciously playing with his necklace again before he let it fall back into his shirt. Michelle gave him a moment. Peter threw on a smile and tried to perk himself up. “You were talking about Calvin. Which I guess means you’re finally over Amelia.”

She knew Peter was better off not discussing Wade so she carried on with the conversation as well. “Well…I didn’t say that. But Calvin is nice and it’s only fair I give the person that actually likes me a chance.” Peter thought of Wade. He thought Wade liked him; wasn’t that why he was giving him a chance. He asked him to wait for him. He wished he could but how long should he wait for someone who disappeared without even saying goodbye.

“I guess as long as you’re not using him to get to Amelia.” Had Wade been using him somehow? _I mean, he didn’t even want to kiss me. But still…_

“That’s not me, Peter.” Michelle replied. Peter knew that. That was more of Harley’s vein line of work. “I actually kind of like him,” and she was smiling. Which was good; she’d been hung up over Amelia for far too long now when Calvin was standing right there with arms wide open.

And as if on cue, Amelia entered the room with Morgan close behind. Morgan was stunned. She hadn’t expected to find her brother and his friend in the common living area. She quickly hid something in her backpack while Amelia greeted the duo for them. Peter noticed that but didn’t think much of it. Whatever it was he was sure Morgan had it under control. She was the most responsible one out of the 3 of them; Harley and Peter. He wouldn’t put it pass her to handle whatever was going on. They were in the next room when Peter spoke again, realizing how flustered Michelle was looking when he put his attention back on her.

“You’re blushing.” He noticed.

“See. I’m not exactly over her.” Michelle sighed, covering her face with both her hands. Peter reached out and patted her on the back, letting out a chuckle.

“You’ll get there.” He assured her. Crushes took some time to get over. He knew that much; just not how long. He didn’t know when he’d stop thinking about Wade even though he walked out of his life.

-

Rhodey sat in bed, his back against his bed’s headboard and an episode of his favorite show playing before him when Carol walked through their bedroom door. She was dressed in casual clothes and as far as Rhodey knew she should be just now returning from a mission which usually required her suit. She was heading to their en suite when he caught her attention

“No mission today?”

Carol halted her actions and faced her husband, “No. I was with Valkyrie.” She answered truthfully. Carol had been spending an enormous amount of time with Valkyrie following Tony’s Christmas party last year; 3 months ago.

“You guys have been hanging out a lot.” Rhodey noted. He wasn’t bothered by that. They both had friends they spent a lot of time with. But between his job, her still being a superhero and finding time for everyone else, they barely had time for each other these days. And the fact that she had become so close with Valkyrie in such a short span of time had Rhodey feeling a little bamboozled.

“Yeah.” Carol responded, stepping into the bathroom. He heard the bathroom sink running. “She’s such a great person. She has a good heart. She –”

“Carol, if this is your way of getting close to Thor and Sif –” because Rhodey wasn’t buying that. Not for a second.

“No!” she countered, stepping out of the bathroom, her hair now in a ponytail. “This is me and Valkyrie hanging out. Being friends.” She paused, narrowing her eyes at him. “James, I can have friends.”

Rhodey stared at her for a long time before she disappeared into the bathroom again. She was lying. He knew she was. There was more to it than what she was letting on. He pulled himself up to the side of the bed and thought it over for a minute. He called out to her when a thought came to him and she came waltzing out of the bathroom, her top now gone. She met his gaze and Rhodey saw something in those green eyes of hers that he hadn't seen in years. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“No.” Her voice was low.

“You’re lying,” he added, getting up so they were face to face.

They were both silent now. Rhodey was still staring at her. Carol didn’t look away. She didn’t move and neither did he.

And then Carol pursed her lips and spoke. “I like her. A lot.” He had the hunch. It was one thing to think something but to have it confirmed was another.

“I didn’t know you were into women,” was all Rhodey could say.

“I’m not.” She paused. He held one of her hands. “It’s just her.” Rhodey squeezed her palm gently because, yeah he didn’t want to lose his wife to someone else but they could work pass this.

But “I think. I need a moment.” He explained. It was too much. Carol released his hand and took a step back. “Yeah. I’ll sleep in another room.” She went to grab a pillow and a blanket when Rhodey stopped her, taking them from her.

“No. You stay here. I’ll sleep in the other room.” Carol watched him leave.

He was halfway out the door when the words slipped pass her lips. “I love you James.”

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I love you too.” And he meant it. They just needed some time to get pass this.

The next morning, Rhodey found their bedroom empty. He called and texted her but got no reply. He wasn’t expecting her to ghost him like that.

He decided to call Pepper, being her best friend, she might know where she was. That was a dead end but as long a she had her on the phone he shared the events of the previous night with her. When Pepper was all caught up she let Rhodey know what she thought.

“I didn’t know she was gay.” 

“Apparently neither did she. But I know we can work it out. I was hoping to start figuring something out with her this morning but…”

“Mhm. I’m sure she’ll be back soon. You know Carol, she likes to blow off steam first.” Pepper reminded him.

“Yeah.” Rhodey said, realizing that Jacob was calling him. He let Pepper know and ended the call with her.

Back at her place, Pepper turned to Carol who was wrapped in a blanket on her couch. Carol was grateful to her for not ratting her out to Rhodey.

-

It was family dinner night at the Stark household. It was the first one in a long time that had Maria Stark in attendance and Tony was happy about it. 

Maria had cooked and she was almost through setting the table when Friday announced that Steve was here. Morgan and Peter were already taking their seats at the table and Maria was placing the final dish on the table.

“It looks amazing Grandma.” Morgan commented.

“Smells really good too,” Peter chimed in. and Maria went around kissing their foreheads.

“It’s a shame Harley isn’t here.” Maria realized. She took her own seat and Steve came waltzing into the room, a dish in hand. He brought dessert.

“I don’t mind. He’d eat all the food before anyone else got a share.” Peter confessed.

“Peter. Your brother is a growing boy.” Maria justified, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek as she took the dish from his hands and carried it to the kitchen for later.

“So am I.” Peter shouted, watching his grandmother walk away.

“We can do it again when Harley is here for Spring Break next month,” Tony finally spoke. Maria emerged from the kitchen again and they were able to start dinner.

Morgan appreciated her parents playing nice. She could probably thank her grandma’s presence for that, but she’d take what she could get. Peter limited his interactions with his mom and Steve noticed. When he inquired about it, Tony glanced over at Peter asking him if he wanted to tell his father or should he?

And now Peter was being painted into a corner. Steve was going to absolutely flip out. “Well…” he began. Steve looked at him expectantly, as did Morgan and Maria. Tony on the other hand, was clearly amused.

Then Friday was announcing that Stephen was in the elevator on the way up and Peter couldn’t be happier. He’d gladly trade out talk of his relationship with Wade for any drama that would likely ensue when Stephen and his dad were in the same room. But why was Stephen here, on tonight of all nights; on family dinner night? He wasn’t family. Steve had asked out loud and both Morgan and Peter shrugged when Tony had left to go meet Stephen.

Tony had completely forgotten about his date tonight with Stephen. Work was hectic these days. He and Pepper’s latest project was being launched next month so he was forever buried in his work. And he was also trying to plan a surprise party for Morgan’s 18th birthday next month. With everything going on, he must have scheduled a date with Stephen on the same night as family dinner night without realizing it.

Stephen had access to his home. He could come and go as he pleased so it wasn’t a surprise that he was exiting the elevator now onto the 3rd floor. He was dressed in dress pants and a half-buttoned shirt. He greeted Tony by pulling him in for a hug. “Hey. You ready to go?”

Tony sighed into the hug. He could always just relax in Stephen’s arms. It was nice. They pulled away a little and Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s. Tony let out a little moan when Stephen’s hands were cupping his ass.

“Are you alone?” Stephen questioned because he was getting just as aroused as Tony was and he wouldn’t mind doing it right here before they left for their date. But the sound of Maria and Peter’s voice informed Stephen and reminded Tony that they most certainly were not alone. And then Stephen wanted to at least greet his mother, but Tony stopped him.

“Baby. I forgot. It’s family dinner night with the kids…and Steve…I forgot that we scheduled our date for tonight.” Tony admitted.

Stephen understood. “I can leave, we can reschedule. I wouldn’t want to impose on your family time.”

“No. I couldn’t let u leave after you came all this way,” Stephen did live far away. “Looking so good,” Tony was nibbling on his bottom lip as he reached a hand into Stephen’s unbuttoned shirt.

Stephen drew him closer once again, enveloping him in another hug. “We could go right now,” he breathed. It wouldn’t be a problem if they did. He just needed a few minutes.

“Tempting...” Tony commented, stopping himself from going any further in Stephen’s shirt. “But I gotta go back to dinner…” he trailed off, before suggesting he join the family dinner. Stephen looked unsure.

“You want me to have dinner with a room of people who hate me?”

“I’ll protect you.” Tony provided, dragged him towards the dining area. “Come on.”

Maria was chatting with Steve when Tony entered the room again; Stephen only a step behind him. Everyone grew silent the moment they noticed Stephen.

“I forgot that Stephen and I had a date tonight. Just been so busy…” Tony was rambling, “Anyways. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.”

Everyone watched the scene play out as Tony had Stephen sit by him. His seat was at the head of the table; Morgan on his right and now Stephen on the left. Peter was closer to the other end of the table where Maria sat and Steve was too.

It was painfully awkward when Tony retreated to the kitchen to get Stephen a plate. Steve spoke up first, merely grumbling under his breath. “I thought this was a family dinner.”

Stephen heard and was about to respond when Tony re-emerged from the kitchen, plate and glass in hand. Tony helped share Stephen’s plate and Tony was grateful when a voice was heard over the clinking of utensils against plates. It was his mother.

“So Stephen, what type of doctor are you?”

“Surgeon.” Stephen supplied and he heard Steve scoff.

“I’m sorry. What exactly is it that you do?” he directed his words to Steve.

“Dad’s an artist,” Morgan informed him. Stephen glanced across at her. Steve was proud of how much pride was in her respond. She really was her father’s daughter.

“Art. That’s a very derivative industry.” Stephen jeered.

Steve put his fork down and took a sip from his glass. “I mean after years of being Captain America; saving the world…” Steve drawled on, very nonchalant. “…I don’t see why I can’t indulge in my other skills. It pays well enough.”

“And Dad’s work is phenomenal. Tremendously good at what he does.” Morgan added. Steve grinned at his daughter. Yeah, she was forever his favorite child. He didn’t ever have to ask her to make him sound good, she just did it on her own.

“Better than da Vinci then?” Stephen mocked.

“Better than da Vinci.” Steve confirmed. You could just hear the irritation in his voice.

“You two might as well pull out your dicks too.” Tony snapped, pausing his eating and glared at both respectively. “I’ll get a ruler.”

Stephen and Steve stayed quiet after that. “It’s like I have 5 kids instead of 3.” Tony went on. Silence flowed across the table until Maria went to the kitchen and grabbed desert.

Peter broke the silence. “I’m gonna pass on dessert.” He pulled his chair out, taking his plate with him to the kitchen. “I have homework.” Tony tried calling after him but it was pointless.

“We have a very dysfunctional family,” Morgan noted after a moment. Everyone else at the table knew it but none of them would admit it. Tony smiled sadly at her.

Stephen finally spoke up. “I suppose I was acting rather childish.”

Steve couldn't agree more. “Yeah very childish.”

“And you weren't?” Stephen rebutted, glaring daggers at him.

Tony put a stop to their bickering before they started again. “I never thought I’d have to say this but,” Tony paused, addressing Stephen first. “No matter the amount of hatred,” he glanced at Steve briefly “I have for Steve, it doesn't take away from the fact that he is still the father of my children so I'm going to need you to at least respect him.”

Steve was surprised to hear this. He never thought in a million years Tony would pick up for him, that Tony would ever be on his side again. Especially after what he'd done in the past and/or where they were at this point in their lives, but he was happy about it. He smiled smugly at Stephen thinking maybe there was still some hope left for his and Tony's relationship.

Tony directed his next words to him. Steve was looking way to happy with himself. “Steve,” he started, “I don't know if you haven't caught on yet or you're just choosing to omit this, but Stephen is my boyfriend.” Steve’s smiled faded and Tony carried on. “So, I’m also going to need you to respect him as well because he's a part of my life now whether you like it or not.”

Steve gave him a look of resentment and Tony was annoyed by it because Steve had a girlfriend, a pregnant girlfriend for that matter so he really shouldn’t be concerned with what was going on in his love life and Tony voiced this. “Don’t you have a pregnant girlfriend you need to get home to?”

No one was expecting that. Certainly not Steve. Morgan stopped eating feeling herself grow nauseous and dizzy from it all because her father’s girlfriend or whatever Sharon is to him being pregnant was news to her. “Dad?” She looked up at her father with betrayal in her eyes. When was he going to tell her? Did Peter know?

“I was going to tell you and Peter once we figured it out…I…” Steve was struggling to find the right words. He wanted to sort everything out with Sharon before he told them. He wasn’t aware Tony knew. Sharon must have said something.

“It’s whatever. I’m just going to go.” Morgan pulled out her chair, rushing to her room; her hand covering her mouth. Steve called out to her and was ready to go after her when Tony asked him and Stephen to leave.

Tony walked Stephen out of the room. He tried to apologize for his part in the ruin of the dinner, but Tony didn’t want to hear it. It was just another messy family dinner for the books. Stephen placed a kiss on his cheek, but Tony’s mood didn’t falter as he watched the elevator doors close between them. He was left with Steve.

“I was going to tell you. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Steve sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Tony unfolded his arms. “You don’t owe me an apology. We’ve both moved on.” They needed to keep reminding each other. “You’re free to be with whoever you want, date whoever you want. As am I.” Tony added that last part in for good measure. Steve could sense there was a but coming and he finished Tony’s train of thought.

“But the kids – our kids – deserved to know. I know.” Steve finished and Tony was smiling at him. “Sorry about dinner.” Because he hadn’t apologized for that yet. “Good night Tony.” And there was way too much compassion in those words.

Tony stepped out of the way so Steve could get to the elevator. “Good night Steve.”

When Steve was gone, Tony made his way into the dining area where his mother had started cleaning. “Honey. You should have known not to ever have those two in the same room.” Maria advised. And Tony knew she was right. Maria offered to finish up and Tony ventured to find his kids. They were the most important thing in his life, not any boyfriend or his kids’ father; only his kids mattered.

Tony got to Peter’s room door first. “Pete,” he called out. “I’m sorry…” he apologized when it was Steve or even Stephen who should be apologizing.

Peter opened his door slightly, peering out at his mother. “It’s okay mom. We’re used to it.” He explained. And that wasn’t a very comforting thought. He hated to think his kids were going to turn out like him; a product of dysfunctional home. “Good night, mom,” Peter finished, closing his door before Tony could reply.

“Good night,” Tony whispered. He took himself to Morgan’s room next. Her door was unlocked, and Tony scanned the room but saw no sign of her until he noticed the door of her en suite bathroom was closed. Morgan had looked a bit sickly at dinner.

Tony knocked on the door and called out to her. “Morgan. You okay?” There was no response and it caused Tony to worry. He was about to knock on the door again when she finally answered.

“Yeah. I’m okay, mom.”

Tony left it at that. He let Morgan know he was there if she needed to talk about the mess that was dinner, leaving her to finish up in the bathroom.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Morgan sat on the toilet, her shorts and underwear pooling at her feet as she stared at the plastic stick in her hand.


	9. Wiser Words Were Never Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bottom line is, we were and still are a family. That never changed even if they split up. And I bet things will be fine for your family too, no matter what your parents end up doing.” 
> 
> “Thanks. Wiser words were never spoken.”

Morgan had been avoiding this for a while now. That was her mistake. She had been feeling extremely ill for the past few days. She even mentioned it to Nathan because he would be the first to know. He had suggested they get a few pregnancy tests and then they’d go from there. Amelia had gone with her to get them. Nathan offered to stay with her whenever she took them, but she told him she wanted to do that on her own. And Nathan understood that. So, she bought the tests. Had them hidden away in her room so she wouldn’t have to see them. But that was a couple days ago. She even forgot about them until she felt her dinner rising up her throat the night before during that god-awful family dinner.

She could put that off for only so long. Now she was pregnant. She knew this was a possibility. She knew there was a chance. She just wasn't expecting it but she really should have.

“We used a condom,” Morgan began. Nathan was sitting on her bed, in her room. He came over as soon as Morgan texted him the news. He didn’t care that is was the middle of the night. She needed him. Morgan was shocked, she just showed him the test and he held her in silence until they fell asleep together. They would discuss it in the morning.

It was morning and the initial shock had faded away. Morgan was busy circling the room trying to justify why she shouldn't be pregnant in typical Morgan Stark Rogers fashion. And Nathan was there to quash everything that passed her lips.

“Not the second time,” he countered. Okay, so maybe they hadn’t used a condom the second time.

But, “You pulled out,” she shot back, pointing a finger at him.

Nathan stayed quiet sucking on his teeth. That wasn't entirely true. To be fair there were plenty of times where he hadn't pulled out in the heat of the moment.

Morgan groaned, falling flat on her back on her bed. Nathan turned to look at her. “We were stupid. I was stupid,” she remarked, staring up at him. Morgan felt him running his fingers through her hair and it put her mind at ease. Then she pulled herself up to meet his lips with her own and he willingly deepened the kiss. She reached for his belt buckle, trying to undo his pants when he stopped her and started to push away. They were both out of breath and Nathan tried to expound on why they shouldn’t be doing this considering the predicament they were in. Except, he didn’t stop himself from kissing where her neck met her shoulder. Morgan struggled to pry herself away. She had to be the more resilient of the two.

Nathan drew his face out of her neck, his lips inches away from hers again. “What are we going to do?” Morgan asked. There was a baby to think about. The thought made her shiver. She never thought she’d be saying that so soon but here they were. A baby between them, literally.

“We should probably tell our parents,” Nathan suggested. He took his phone out, typing out a text, asking his dad and Nat to come by the Stark Mansion. Morgan texted her dad too. She scanned over the messages he had sent her last night, following the dinner, which she had purposely ignored. _Dad was going to freak out and Mom might have a heart attack._ And she remembered, Sharon was pregnant too.

It would be fine though, right? They’d sit them – Steve, Tony, Bruce and Nat – down and they’d had a proper conversation about it. Nathan’s hand was slipping into hers, squeezing it reassuringly. She really hoped this went over some-what civil.

“And after that?” Morgan wondered. What were they going to do? Did they want a baby right now? “Do we want a baby?” she asked aloud.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll be fine with.” Nathan responded, adjusting his glasses and smiling at her. “You’re going be the one carrying him or her. It’s your body. I would never ask you to do something you don’t want to.” And that was gratifying. He wasn’t going to force her to do anything.

Morgan shook her head. She couldn’t, however, agree with that wholeheartedly. “No. This is our baby. You get a say in this. We decide together.”

“We’ll figure it out.” She finished, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

-

Jacob had just got off the phone with Amelia and decided to call his mother. Hopefully, she wasn’t too busy or off world. Amelia had let the cat (flerken?) out of the bag about his mother’s living arrangements. She’d apparently been staying at Aunt Pepper’s since the middle of March and it was almost April. Why Amelia waited so long to mention this to him, he didn’t know but he supposed it wasn’t her place to say and it just slipped out.

“Hey!” Carol answered. Her voice was vibrant, loud and perky. Everything seemed good on her end. Maybe he should have called his dad first. Unlike his mom, his dad wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions.

“Hey mom. I’m just wondering how you are?”

Carol was taken back by that. “I’m great. Why?” And Jacob decided it was best to just get to the meat of the matter.

“Did something happen between you and dad?”

Carol grew quiet on the other end, so Jacob continued, “Amelia told me you were staying at her house.” He confessed. That was probably one of her next questions anyways.

She struggled to find the right words, but she figured, she might as well come clean. Jacob was almost 20 years old. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He could handle this. “Your dad and I are in a bad place right now.”

Jacob didn’t miss a beat in his response. “Are you going to tell me you guys fell out of love?” He’d heard that cliché line before. He watched one too many rom-coms with Amelia. It was the same thing in every movie; just different characters.

“No. We still love each other.” Carol stressed, truthfully. They didn’t fall out of love. She just happened to develop feelings for someone else, as well.

“Did you cheat on him?” her son asked, bluntly.

“I’m sorry. Why would you think I cheated?” Jacob heard Carol’s voice raise a bit.

“Because you’re still not over Uncle Thor.” Jacob dared say, all too quickly and he regretted instantly. That was a touchy subject. That was a low blow. That was right below the belt. That was uncalled for. He overstepped, on his own mother for that matter and he knew that wouldn’t sit well with Carol. She was always the stricter parent. She didn’t take any crap.

“And I think you’ve spent way too much time with Harley. You may be almost 20 but I’m still your mother Jake. I can still blast you into the next galaxy.” Jacob found his hands, glowing unconsciously. He didn’t use his powers often. He didn’t like how destructive it could be. He often wondered, how his mother could control it so well. But when he thought about it, she never really did. Carol Danvers just let everything out.

“I’m sorry.” Jacob responded, sincerely, his hands returning to its normal state.

Carol ignored his response altogether and got back to the initial discussion. “I didn’t cheat on your father and neither did he. I met someone but I didn’t do anything with her.”

“Her?” Jacob was shocked. “I didn’t know you were gay.” Not that was a problem. He just didn’t see that coming.

“I’m not. I just.” Carl paused. Jacob awaited her response. “It’s hard to explain. But I love your dad. We love each other and we’re working it out, so I’ve been at your Aunt Pepper’s for a while but we’re okay.” She said the last part with so much sincerity, Jacob wondered who she was really trying to convince; him or herself?

Jacob stayed quiet after that. Carol took it as her cue to end the conversation. She told her son how much she loved him, and Jacob didn’t hesitate to say it back.

When the line went dead, Jacob found Harley venturing into his room. He noticed there was something a little off about Harley but maybe he was just hangover. He’d spent all night out with Nertha. Harley had become very preoccupied with Nertha as of late; more than the usual.

“Harls.” Jacob called out. Harley was raiding his mini fridge.

“Yeah?” Harley popped the top and started sipping on the soda he took out.

“What was it like when you found out your parents were getting a divorce?”

Harley thought for a minute. He’d heard part of Jacob’s conversation before he walked it. His parents had announced they were getting a divorce to him and his siblings almost 4 years ago. He was 16 at the time. Morgan was 14 and Peter was 13. It was safe to say Peter took it the hardest. _Dad wasn’t living at home anymore. It was weird._

“To be honest. I didn’t even feel like they were divorced. Dad came by the house all the time. We still had family dinners, still took family trips. It was painless for us, kids. Even though I know it wasn’t for Mom and Dad.” Harley paused. “Bottom line is, we were and still are a family. That never changed even if they split up. And I bet things will be fine for your family too, no matter what your parents end up doing.” Harley hoped it all worked out well. Jacob was an only child. His mom and dad were truly the only family by blood that he had.

“Thanks,” Jacob responded. “Wiser words were never spoken by Harley Stark Rogers.” He teased.

“That was really sappy, huh?”

“Very.” Jacob grinned. Harley faked hurling before he was grinning as well.

“So, your mom’s gay huh?” Then Harley was talking again before Jacob could respond. “That’s hot.” Harley burst out into fits of laughter, but Jacob knew Harley. He knew he was serious. Jacob was in the middle of getting himself a drink when Harley’s phone went off and put a pause on his laughter. Harley opened the text that had popped up and hurried to his feet.

“I gotta go. Nertha needs me.” He clarified.

“So you guys are a thing now?” Jacob teased, narrowing his eyes at Harley and putting the can of soda to his lips.

“Yeah. We’re together.” Harley said it like it was obvious. Jacob almost choked.

“Are you serious?” Jacob’s voice faltered.

“Yeah. I love Nertha. I love her so much.” He was pulling on his jacket and stuffing his phone in the pocket.

“Are you on something?” Jacob could only whisper at this point. Harley chuckled.

“No. I’m serious Jacob. I am in love with Nertha. I gotta go.” Harley finished, then he was out the door. Jacob stood there in awe and confusion.

It was odd. It was strange. It was peculiar. It was down-right weird; Harley being in love. It wasn’t normal and Jacob concluded that he must have been on something or under a spell? He wasn’t sure but he knew the root of the problem and he knew exactly how to fix it.

-

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Nat were seated in the living room. They were completely in the dark about the need for such a gathering. Steve thought Morgan was inviting him over so they could discuss Sharon being pregnant, but he saw that wasn’t the case when he found Bruce and Nat waiting with Tony. Bruce and Nat couldn’t begin to imagine what this was about, and Tony was getting a little worried. Morgan didn’t even want to talk about the night before, when he mentioned it. He was starting to think this gathering and that little bathroom incident were linked somehow.

Nathan and Morgan sat on the other sofa across from them. Morgan was biting her lip and pleading with her eyes for Nathan to come out and say it. The silence was going to eat them up. Tony had to know, what was going on.

“We’re pregnant,” Nathan finally said. And the mind-numbing silence prolonged even more. Nathan and Morgan watched them, awaiting their reaction or response or something because it was way too calm. Where was the screaming and shouting about how stupid she was and how could they be so careless and every other stereotypical thing parents of pregnant teenagers said?

Steve and Tony shared a look and Morgan caught that. _Gosh, mom must be so disappointed_ , she thought.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Tony stated, keeping his eyes on anything but Morgan.

“You’re disappointed.” Morgan concluded. It wasn’t a question. She knew he was.

“I’m surprised.” That was Tony’s kindest way of saying he was very much disappointed. He still didn’t look at her and Morgan could feel the tears falling down her face. She was crying. She doesn’t cry. It must be the hormones, right? She wasn’t crying because she knew she disappointed her parents, brought shame to them, ruined her future. She was supposed to take over S.I. Her name would be slandered. People would find out. It would look so bad on her parents. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers’ teenage daughter was a complete fuck-up. Not even Harley had ever messed up this badly and he was sleeping with any and everybody.

Steve got up from his seat and walked over to Nathan and Morgan. He stooped down before her and attempted to wipe her tears with a napkin. It crushed him whenever he saw her cry and that was rare. She always held everything together. Always had everything under control. She was miss perfect. Tears were out of character for her and it pained him to see his little girl cry. Nathan let go of her hand and let Steve pull her into his arms.

Nat finally spoke up, coming to sit by Nathan. Bruce followed. No, he wasn’t the pregnant one, but he needed support too. “You guys are okay. Everything happens for a reason.” She whispered to him.

Steve glanced at Nat upon hearing that and at Tony. He was staring back at him. Was he thinking the same thing? Did his act of infidelity happen for a reason? No. It was just a stupid mistake.

Tony tried to push his disappointment aside and went to take Morgan from Steve’s arms. Her face was red and puffy at this point. He kissed her forehead. “Honey, what I’m saying is that I’m too young to be a grandparent.” He was _only_ turning 45 in May.

Morgan managed a laugh between her tears. Her mom always knew how to lighten the mood. “I’m sorry mommy.” She’d take it back if she could. “I’m so sorry.”

They pulled apart and Tony took her face into his hands. All he could see was his little girl. “No baby. You’re okay.” Tony kissed her forehead again. “We love you so much. We all do,” he motioned to everyone else in the room. “We’re here for both of you.” He looked to Nathan.

“So we’re having a baby?” Bruce added, patting Nathan’s shoulder.

“Well...we haven’t decided.” Nathan supplied, because Morgan was still too choked up to talk. The room grew quiet again. “We just found out last night. We don’t know…” He trailed off. Their parents were all collectively sharing a look.

Back in their day when they were having kids, abortion was never an option. Nat in particular took offense.

“Well,” Bruce broke the silence. “Whatever you two decide. Just know you have our full support. 100%.”

“110%,” Tony corrected. That was comforting. Now they just had to decide what they wanted to do. Should they keep the baby? Were they ready to be parents?

Following the discussion, Tony pulled Steve to the side. “Steve?” he called out. Tony could see how distracted Steve was as he watched Morgan and Nathan leave the room. He hummed to indicate that he was listening, however.

“Why do you always do that?” Tony continued, touching his arm so he’d finally look at him.

“Do what?” he asked, clearly confused.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Take up for Morgan. Pretend like our daughter can do no wrong. I know she’s your favorite. But come on…what she did…what they did is not okay.” Tony knew Steve loved Morgan so much that if she killed someone, Captain America and his righteousness be damned, he’d help her hide the body.

Steve shook his head, taking a step back. “I do not pretend like she can do no wrong.” Steve Rogers really did believe he treated all his kids fairly and equally.

“Yes. You do.” He shot back. “You ran over to her, wiping her tears away like all she’d done was fall and bruise herself.”

“She’s still a kid.” Steve justified. What was he supposed to do if he saw his little girl hurting like that?

“Who had sex.” Tony reminded her. That had Steve quiet for a second before he fired back.

“So that means we turn our backs on our little girl?” Steve wanted to know, narrowing his eyes at Tony. “She already feels so bad about it. She needs our support.”

“Of course. I never said we shouldn’t support her.” Tony said. “But what happened to reprimanding her?” Steve was quiet again, thinking. He refused to believe he put Morgan above his parenting. Did he? Then Tony spoke again. “What if it was Peter who had gotten pregnant?”

Steve almost lost it at that. “Hell no! Not happening. I’d be damned if Peter even so much as had a boyfriend. No fucking way!” His arms were folded over his chest while Tony gave him a look of ‘I told you so’. There was a little gasp from Steve when he realized Tony was right.

“See?” Tony paused, rolling his eyes. “You’re not being fair. You’re being way too lenient with her, when our daughter – your daughter messed up.” He corrected himself.

-

It was the first week in April. Morgan’s birthday was on the 26th and with that thought, Tony remembered his birthday was coming up too. He hated his birthdays. Didn’t like to celebrate himself; not anymore; not like he use to when he was younger. But for Morgan, any of his other kids or any of his friends or family, he’d go all out for them. He’d throw the biggest most extravagant parties. Morgan’s was no exception because little miss perfect was turning 18 and that was a big deal.

Peter caught his mom in the middle of picking a birthday banner. He’d been thinking a lot lately, with Wade being MIA and not there to distract him. Even though it was all said mother’s fault, Peter knew he had to move on from it all. He needed to move on from Wade and this undeniable malice towards his mother. He couldn’t hate Tony forever and with his newfound forgiveness for his mother came the need for a revelation. For whatever reason, his Spiderman secret was eating him alive. He wanted things to be good between him and his mom. He didn’t want there to be any secrets. Morgan had just told him and Dad that she was pregnant not even two days ago. If little miss perfect could mess up that badly and confess to it so early, Peter figured his revelation would be the least. And he was _mom’s little baby_ , like mom liked to say. He wouldn’t be difficult on the baby.

“I think Morgan would like the red, white and blue one,” Peter suggested. Tony shot up and turned in the direction of Peter’s voice. Tony looked over the banners again.

“You know. You’re right. Very Captain America-esque. Should have guessed.” Tony agreed, sending a pic of the banner to Pepper. She oversaw all this fun stuff. Peter was quiet. Tony spoke up. “So you’re talking to me again?” He stared at his son; arms folded over his chest.

“Yeah.” Peter scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m sorry mom. You were right.” Tony smiled at that. “I should have never been hanging out with Wade in the first place.” Because Wade had disappeared – per Tony’s threats – and broke his heart in the process. And Peter was getting teary-eyed and Tony gladly wrapped his baby boy in a hug. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay. That guy was a menace you know. He killed people for a living.” Tony informed him. Of course, Peter knew.

“Yeah. I knew.” Peter retracted from the hug. “Mom. I gotta tell you something.”

“What’s up?” Tony’s voice was laced with concern. Peter was radio silent. “You’re not pregnant too, are you? It’s like everyone’s pregnant these days.”

That shook Peter. “No. I can’t even get pregnant.” That was ridiculous. Tony was giving him a knowing look. “Wait. I can’t, can I?”

“Well…” Tony hummed. He could.

“Why’d you never mention this? What if I got pregnant?”

“I figured you weren’t having sex.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not but like that’s a big deal, Mom.” Because what if he did have sex unprotected one day and he winded up pregnant when he wasn’t ready for a baby? _And mom and dad,_ he bet _had just omitted that._

“Yeah.” Tony brushed it off. “What were you going to say?”

After a beat, Peter finally fessed up. “You know that guy who swings around, saving people, in that red and blue suit?”

“The spider-ling, spider-child, spider-boy?” Tony snapped his fingers at every guess, when he swore, he got it right.

“Spider man, Mom...” Peter whined.

“Right.”

“That’s me.”

Tony placed his right palm over his mouth to conceal his shock…or smile, rather? Why was he smiling? Did he...?

“You knew?!” Peter realized.

“What?” Tony faked shock, his tone was sarcastic. “No.” he sang that. “I had no clue.”

“How long have you known?” Peter asked in disbelief because now he was laughing.

Tony answered with a question. “How long have you had these powers?”

“Almost a year.” Peter answered. “You’ve known for a year?”

“Half that.” Tony corrected.

“Does Dad know?”

“I’ve ran it by him a few times. Your father has selective hearing.” Tony explained. Peter could understand that. Steve only ever heard what he wanted to hear.

“Who else knows?”

“Besides Ned, Michelle, Wade and Shuri?” Tony listed while he packed away the stuff on the table. “Just me and your dad. Figured you’d tell everyone else whenever you’re ready. Didn’t want to spoil it.”

“How did you find out?” Peter wondered.

“One. I know what you look like, you’re my son. Two. Karen and Friday are linked. And three, I like to keep tabs on your medical records.”

“Why?” It was just a series of questions now on Peter’s part.

“That damn super soldier serum.” Tony scoffed. “It’s modified your DNA since birth. And Harley’s and Morgan’s. Morgan’s more than yours or your brother’s though. I like to make sure you guys are okay. Like everyone else, we check for any possible powers at birth and overtime. Bruce did with Nathan. Nothing there.” Tony mentally thanked the Gods. How would they possibly deal with another Hulk? Another Hulk that would be dating his daughter. “You know Torunn - literally God. Jacob. Even little Winter – she’s stronger than she looks.” He finished.

Peter stared at his mother in horror. “Mom. You’re dropping a lot of information on me right now. A lot of relevant information. 16 years into my life.” This was a lot.

“I guess I shouldn’t mention your twin that didn’t make it at birth then.” Tony chimed in.

“Wait? What?” Peter was overwhelmed.

Tony laughed it off. “I’m kidding sweetie.”

Peter held his head in his hand. All this new information was giving him a headache. How could his parents hide these things from him? If he hadn’t asked would they had said anything? And how would he know what to ask anyways? It made him wonder, what else were they hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, what was your favourite part?
> 
> Reviews, Comments & Kudos are always welcome! 💙💛❤
> 
> And it's also my birthday today (August 15) 🎂


	10. A Piece Of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you want to get married?”
> 
> “It’s not necessary. We don’t need a piece of paper to show our love. We don’t need society telling us how to live.”
> 
> “I guess. It would be nice though…”

Tony was startled out of his sleep when he heard a scream. He shot up. He could feel himself shaking all over. He spoke into the darkness. “Fri, what’s happening?”

“Morgan is bleeding immensely, Sir.” With Friday’s response over the speakers in Tony’s bedroom came a dim glow of light from above, reflecting into Tony’s brown eyes.

Tony’s heart dropped. His hands were still shaking. What happened to Morgan in the few hours he’d last seen her? And her baby? Was her baby okay?

“Cause?” Tony wanted to know. He was freaking himself out more by not knowing. Then he pulled the covers off himself and got out of the bed.

“I’m not sure, Sir.” Friday explained.

Tony was racing out his room to get to Morgan’s. “Is there someone else here?” What if someone had gotten pass his security and attacked Morgan. Tony could never guess who. He and the avengers had rid the world of villains years ago. Only petty thieves were left that Peter was conveniently taking care of as Spiderman. Still, it wasn’t impossible that some new villain had come out and decided to attack his family first. No matter what he did, he always made enemies.

“No one else is in the building, since Mr. Rhodes left earlier Sir. Your mother, Peter and Torunn are the only other people here.” Friday answered. Good. So no intruders had gotten in but it still didn’t explain why Morgan was bleeding.

Tony found his daughter on the edge of her bed. Her hands covered in the outpour of her own blood which was leaking from the spot between her legs. Tony could only draw one conclusion from that. She was losing the baby. Sobs were escaping Morgan’s lips. Her eyes were red and the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Mom….” Her voice cracked. “It won’t stop…” Tony ran to her, trying desperately to calm her down. “I can’t stop it…the baby.” She choked out her last words.

“It’s going to be okay.” He tried to assure her before Peter and Torunn came bargaining in. They’d heard the scream too. Peter was shocked out of his mind and stood frozen at the doorway. Torunn had her sword in hand; ready to fight at a moment’s notice. She dropped it when she saw the scene before her, running to her friend’s side. Tony let Torunn take Morgan into her arms as he spoke to Friday. He needed to act quickly.

“Friday! We need an ambulance.”

“On it sir.” Friday responded within the second. Tony then addressed Peter who was still frozen in the doorway. “Peter? Sweetie, I need you to call your dad.”

Peter mindlessly reached for his phone, struggling to find his dad’s number.

“Friday. Call Nathan Banner. Tell him to meet us at the St. Grace hospital.” Tony ordered, watching Morgan cry in Torunn’s hands.

Peter got around to calling his father but was loss for words when Steve finally picked up. “Pete?” Steve questioned over the phone. His voice was ragged and laced with sleep.

Tony snatched the phone from Peter’s hand, stepping outside of Morgan’s room before responding for Peter. Morgan didn't need to hear this. Peter finally moved from his spot and went to Morgan’s side. “Steve?”

“Tony what’s going on?” he worried. It was 2 in the morning. This couldn’t be a regular phone call.

“I think Morgan’s losing the baby.” He whispered and saying the words alone was painful enough. Why was this happening?

“Oh god,” was all Steve could manage to say.

-

Jacob watched Harley with Nertha. He watched his best friend hang on to every word that Nertha said like it was the air he breathed; like a hopeless idiot. Jacob took that one back. Harley clearly had no control over the things he done pertaining to Nertha.

She liked to send Harley to get her things. Poor Harley can’t say no. This time she was sending him out to get her some ice cream. Harley hopped to it and Jacob was left with Nertha. She casted her striking green eyes upon Jacob’s hazel ones. She knew he had a burning issue. She was waiting for him to say something.

“Something on your mind Jakey?” she hooted. Jacob responded instantly.

“What is it? A trick? A spell?” Nertha stopped him right there. She feigned a level of dismay only Nertha could.

“A trick? A spell?” she mocked. “What do you think we are?” It was a rhetorical question. Jacob didn't plan on answering anyways. “We’re not witches or wizards. We’re Gods.” She whispered as a green glow emitted from her body outlining her figure.

Jacob’s hands were glowing on instinct. Nertha became amused. “It’s mind control.” She informed him. “Courtesy of this lovely spell book” Said book appeared in the palm of her hand. Jacob smirked. Okay so maybe it was a spell. Whatever. “Borrowed from my dear Uncle Loki.” It materialized just as fast.

“And just how long were you planning to keep Harley under mind control?”

Her response was nonchalant; as if Harley was just another human she could tinker and toy with it. “For as long as it suits me.” She'd seen the way Harley was with Lila Barton at the Christmas Party those months ago. It infuriated her. She wanted Harley all for herself.

That ticked Jacob off and within a second he had her pushed up against the closest wall, his right arm pressed firmly against her chest to keep her in place. Nertha was strangely turned on by it all and she licked her lips, noting that Jacob’s lips are only an inch away from her own. She wouldn’t mind spending a night with him.

“You need to put an end to this Nertha.” He sneered.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” she wondered. “You can’t even stabilize your powers.” Jacob looked away at that. Harley must have mentioned that to her. Jacob couldn’t let that deter him. He was glaring at her again when next he spoke.

“Maybe not but I don’t think Tony Stark and Steve Rogers would be too happy to hear that their son has been subjected to mind control.”

Nertha scoffed at that. “As if they scare me.”

“No?” he mocked her. “What happens when they tell Uncle Thor?”

Nertha knew if they told Thor, it would nip Hela in the butt. _Uncle Thor might even cast mother out? And where would we go? Where would we live? By the Bifrost with father?_ Nertha supposed she hadn’t thought this all the way through but in hindsight she never imagined this would get back to anyone on Asgard. Okay. _Nicely played Jacob Rhodes._ Nertha accepted her defeat. She wouldn’t dare bring more shame to her mother.

“I suppose I can’t make anyone truly love me.”

Jacob released her. “Someone might but you can’t make Harley. He doesn’t even know what love is.” Nertha had to agree with that. As much as she cared for Harley, she knew he didn’t feel the same.

At the mention of his name, Harley entered the room with two containers of ice cream in his hand. “I brought pistachio because I thought of your eyes and –”

Nertha pleaded with her eyes to Jacob for him to wait just a while longer before she released him from the mind control. She enjoyed being dotted on. Jacob shook his head to express his disapproval. He wasn’t having it. Nertha rolled her eyes and interrupted Harley’s speech with the wave of her hand, ending his enchantment. He blinked a few times and then he looked from Nertha and Jacob to the containers in his hands, asking what was going on. Nertha gladly retrieved both containers from Harley’s hands and they levitated around her as she exited the room.

Harley felt a sharp pain in his head and Jacob went to his aid, sitting him on the bed. He asked what happened again and Jacob finally answered. “Long story short. You’ve been under mind control for the last couple of weeks.”

-

Tony picked up after the third ring on Pepper’s third attempt at calling that morning. She and Tony were due to be present at their long-awaited project tomorrow; 6 months in the making. Tony had been MIA and completely unreachable for a day or two now. Pepper was getting a bit concerned.

“Hey Pep.” Tony sounded tired, like he hadn’t slept in a long time so maybe he was throwing himself into finishing the model for their project. 

“Are you okay?” she questioned.

Tony groaned audibly. “We’ve been trying to keep this under wraps. Only immediate family knows but Morgan was pregnant.” Pepper kept quiet when he paused. “She lost the baby two days ago.” A lightbulb went off in Pepper’s head; so that was the real reason Amelia hadn’t been over to see Morgan. All Amelia was getting when she called or texted Morgan was Tony or Steve letting her know how _‘sick’_ Morgan was; how it might be contagious. But Morgan had had a miscarriage.

“I’m so sorry Tony.” She managed. Pepper could imagine Tony waving her off.

“Pep, I see how torn up she is and it’s like I’m the one who had the miscarriage. I can feel her pain. It breaks my heart. She’s just a kid. She shouldn’t have to deal with something like this.” She can hear Tony’s voice break.

“I know.” Pepper’s eyes get a little wet at Tony’s description. “One of the pains of being a mother. You can just feel your children’s pain.” Pepper knew. Even as old as her kids were, if they so much as got a paper cut, she’d wince at the sight of it.

“I can’t make it to the project launch tomorrow. I’m sorry.” Their long-awaited project was finally being put in effective tomorrow.

“It’s okay Tony. Just take care of Morgan. I’ll take care of the project.” Pepper assured him and Tony was forever grateful for her. The call ended and Pepper saw Carol enter the room; she was reminded of Carol's extended stay in her home. She thought back to the conversation they had three weeks ago when Carol snuck into her house at 4 am after the incident with Rhodey. It wasn’t until Rhodey had called the morning after that they’d talked about it.

 

**_3 weeks ago_ **

Pepper had just lied to Rhodey over the phone about Carol’s whereabouts. With what she’d learned from him, Pepper decided to question Carol. “That was Rhodey.” She began.

“Thank you for covering for me, Pep.” She thanked her.

Pepper took a seat beside her and Carol turned her body around to converse with her. “So you and Valkyrie? You've never told me you liked women.” Pepper felt a bit wounded by the revelation. She thought she'd know this already since they were so close.

“I don't.” Carol had to stop lying to herself. “Valkyrie and I are just getting to know each other.”

“That sounds like the early stages of a relationship.” Pepper teased. Carol got quiet. It did sound like that. "You're starting to remind me of Steve and you-know-who."

Carol became a little defensive. "I'm nothing like them. I didn't cheat." She reminded her. She and Valkyrie though they were very much attracted to each other hadn't acted on their emotions.

“Do you still love Rhodey?” Pepper inquired. Where did her husband fit in with her new found feelings for a woman?

“Of course I do.” Carol stated seriously. “I have never loved anyone as much as I love James.” 

“Not even Thor?” Pepper had to ask. She knew how much she had cared for Thor back in the day even if it was years before her time. Carol never failed to stress about the seriousness of that relationship.

“Not even Thor.” She emphasized and Pepper realized this must be serious. “But Valkyrie?” Carol paused. Only Valkyrie could come this close. Her eyes started to glow beyond her control. “She makes me feel the way I felt when I first met James.”

 _It was that serious, huh?_ Pepper thought.

 

**_Present_ **

Was it possible for a person to love two people the same way? Pepper had thought about it a lot while Carol had made herself at home for the past 3 weeks. She was helping herself to everything in her home, from her food to her clothes. She was in a suit of Pepper’s pyjamas right now as a matter of fact. Carol had no desire to go back home for clothes if it meant seeing Rhodey so soon, at the time. She was ashamed, humilated and disappointed in herself for falling for someone else when she was already happliy married.

“When am I getting my home back?”

Carol poured herself some orange juice, taking a sip before answering. “Next week. James is coming to get me on Saturday.” It was Wednesday. Just two more days to go.

“You guys worked things out then?” That’s the only assumption Pepper could make. They’d somehow worked past the issue and things were amicable to say the least.

“We’re going to therapy.” Carol made a face.

“You don’t think that’s a good idea.” Pepper wondered. It was a good an idea as any. They had to figure something out.

“It’s James' idea.” Carol began. “I just don’t understand why we need to share our problems with a complete stranger.”

Pepper wanted to question her further, when she realized she was already running late for work. “Whatever gets you out of my pyjamas and out of my fridge.” She bid Carol a farewell and headed out her front door. "See you later."

-

Nathan had been spending his days at the Stark Mansion to comfort Morgan which left the Banner household rather quiet. Nat didn’t mind though, neither did Bruce. They’d stopped by a few times to check in on Morgan, but they know it was probably so overwhelming after losing a child. She probably needed space. She needed the comfort of her boyfriend and her parents.

Nat was hurting for her. She could only imagine how painfully it must be to lose a baby. She was so grateful that she wouldn’t ever have to go through that pain, given her inability to have children.

They were sitting in their living room, trying to watch a movie when Bruce noticed her lost in her thoughts. He took one of her hands in his and it made her turn her attention to him. “What you are thinking about?”

“Morgan,” Nat answered honestly. “I’m worrying for her. I can’t imagine how she must be feeling.”

“Yeah. That can’t be easy.” Bruce noted and Nat snuggled closer into him. They stayed quiet after that until moments later, Bruce whispered something by her ear.

“Why don’t we get married?”

The question took Natasha by surprise. They’d never talked about marriage before but in hindsight, she supposed she should have seen this coming. They were getting closer to their 4-year anniversary; 4 months off to be exact and Bruce had married Betty way sooner than that. But there were a lot of factors at play for the duration of his first marriage. Bruce wasn’t a ranging green monster anymore; her father wasn’t a Former Lieutenant of the U.S. Army and she hadn’t gotten pregnant. So maybe she shouldn’t compare then to now.

“Divorces are expensive.” Nat settled with that for a response. She made herself think about that in more detail. People spent so much money to get divorces these days. Not that she and Bruce were struggling financially. After they retired from being Avengers, they realized they had to start earning money to sustain their living arrangements. They weren’t living at the Avengers compound for free anymore. Now Bruce was working as a full-time private doctor and she dabbled in her own line of work so they were pretty stable financially.

“We’ve been together for almost 4 years. We haven’t failed yet.” Bruce reminded her. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if they got married. He just didn’t understand why Nat would associate marriage with divorce.

“Banner doesn’t suit me.” She countered.

“You’re right.” He had to agree with that. Natasha Banner didn’t sound right. “You can keep your last name.” he resorted. He was ready for anything she would throw at him.

At that point, she pulled herself up and turned to face Bruce. He was smiling at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners behind his glasses. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Nat held unto the hand as it rested on the side of his face.

“Why don’t you want to get married?” He questioned, watching as she took the hand from her cheek and kissed his palm.

“It’s not necessary. We don’t need a piece of paper to show our love. We don’t need society telling us how to live.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. They just needed each other and not anyone else’s opinions or views.

“I guess.” Bruce added, when she pulled away. “It would be nice though…” It really would be, but it wasn’t for her. Nat was settling back into his arms when her phone beeped, signaling a new message. She reached over to grab it. It was a text from her sister, Tanya with a picture attached of her and her kids. She showed it to Bruce.

“We should visit them this summer.” Nat suggested. “All of us.” Because last summer, it had just been Nathan while she and Bruce stayed home and had some alone time. It was great being alone with Bruce, she wouldn’t mind doing that again. But she was thinking it would be wonderful to see her sister and her family again. To stay on their farm, do farm work, camp out in the woods and take some time away from the real world.

“Sounds like a good idea. I do love the great outdoors.” Bruce mused. He hoped Nathan would be up for it by then. He knew the loss of his and Morgan’s baby was putting a toll on him right now.


	11. Love and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you feeling, really?” 
> 
> “It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through but I know I’ll get through this because I have so much love and support from my family and friends.”

Up until a week ago only the Stark-Rogers and Banners knew about Morgan’s miscarriage. Like Tony had told Pepper, they were trying to keep it under wraps. It was such a difficult time for Morgan and Nathan (poor kid took the news hard). It appeared that within the couple of days they had known they were truly pregnant; they’d already grown attached to the baby and formed some type of bond.

Since the night of the incident, Nathan hadn’t left Stark Mansion. He was there as Morgan went through her grief. Right now, Maria was staying with Morgan. Nathan had left her side unwillingly to take care of his basic needs per Maria’s requests. Peter and Torunn were in school and Steve and Tony were somewhere else in the building, no doubt close by.

Maria brushed Morgan’s hair soothingly. Morgan seemed to visibly relax. “All this beautiful hair.” Morgan’s hair was always the darkest among her siblings. It tended to get darker as she got older. Almost like Tony’s, Maria realized. She had Morgan sit by her vanity as she attempted to beautify her granddaughter’s appearance. Looking good always helps in making one feel good. Tony let her try anything, anything to get the old Morgan back.

“You look gorgeous sweetheart.”

Morgan let out a whisper in response, staring back at her reflection. “I don’t feel gorgeous.”

Maria turned the chair around, so Morgan was facing her. “I know honey. I promise you though, it gets better.” Morgan didn’t know how it could ever get better. When would the pain go away? When would she stop feeling guilty? When would she stop blaming herself for losing the baby? She and Nathan hadn’t even decided what they wanted to do. Maybe that was their karma. They took too long to decide, and the universe took their blessing away.

Maria’s voice broke her train of thought. “I had countless miscarriages before I had Tony.” She confessed. Morgan didn’t know that. _Maybe that’s why mom was an only child,_ she thought _._ Maria continued. “Howard and I had tried for years.” Morgan could see she was reflecting on the memory. “We got so lucky with Tony. So so lucky.”

Morgan could feel the hint of a smile forming on her lips. Maria loved Tony so much. There wasn’t a doubt. After all her pain and sorrow, she had got her baby in the end.

“So believe me when I say it gets better, my little Marie.” Maria dabbed Morgan’s tears away. “It’s not the end of the world honey. Even though I know it feels like that. Please know you have so much love and support around you.” Morgan was smiling through her tears because she knew her grandmother was right. She was going to be okay.

“And maybe it just wasn’t the right time.” Maria explained further. Morgan never thought of that. “The universe will give you a baby when the time is right.”

It’s a comforting thought. She could live with that and Morgan was surprised to know that she felt a bit better after her grandmother’s comforting words. Maria finished styling her hair by adding a white lily. It was Morgan’s favourite flower. “See,” she turned the chair to face the mirror again. “My beautiful granddaughter, Morgan Marie Stark Rogers.”

Then Nathan entered the room looking freshly showered and a plate of food in his hand. Maria kissed Morgan’s forehead and left the two alone. Nathan approached her and sat on her bed. She turned to him and Nathan went about handing her the plate.

Morgan’s stomach growled at the sight of it. She hadn’t had an appetite lately, but she couldn’t pass up on this. She scarfed the sandwich down in no time. Nathan was glad to see this and then he was leaving the room again, saying he’d be right back. He returned with a box.

“Happy Anniversary.” He added. Had it really been a year since they made it official? Morgan found herself crying again. He sat the box down on her bed and she joined him there.

“I forgot.” She murmured. He told her it was okay and that she should open the box. There was an adorable little black kitten inside. Tears weld up in her eyes again. “I love her and you. I love you. Thank you.”

Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her closely. “I love you too.” He whispered. They’d get through this together.

-

Once Amelia had heard from her mother about Morgan’s misfortune, she made it a priority to see her best friend. Amelia wasn’t the least bit upset that Morgan’s parents had tried to keep this a secret. She knew it was too sensitive a matter to be going around sharing with everyone all willy-nilly.

Today she was at Morgan’s in her room with her and Torunn. The girls attempted to watch a movie to get Morgan’s mind of it, but it seemed like every movie they chose had some pregnant character in it. Amelia just resorted to playing some music in the background while they talked. Steve, who was practically living at the Stark Mansion had gone out of his way to make the girls a bunch of pastries. The chocolate chip cookie Amelia had just eaten melted in her mouth and she had to give Morgan’s dad his props. He truly was the better cooker – and baker between him and Tony. No question about it.

“Morgan, you should have stayed with your Dad after the divorce.” Amelia teased. Torunn agreed and Morgan actually let out a laugh. In trying to keep the conversations about anything but her miscarriage, Amelia shared something she had noticed from the days she’d been visiting Morgan. “Your dad has been spending a lot of time here.” She noted.

“Uncle Steve has essentially moved in,” Torunn informed her. They all knew Steve had “moved in” so he could be there for Morgan, but they’d feed into any gossip if it got Morgan’s mind off things. “Maybe they’re rekindling their relationship.” Torunn suggested.

“Maybe.” Morgan was feeding into it too. Good. “I haven’t seen Stephen stop by in a while. Maybe mom and dad are working something out.” If even one good thing came out of this tragedy, she’d be grateful. She looked at her friends. They all had very different lives and very different parental arrangements. Amelia didn’t even have a dad or a second mom and Torunn had both her parents, King and Queen no less. She had it the best. None of them had to deal with the loss of a child.

Amelia saw Morgan’s eyes sadden and she realized, she had to address this if she hoped to help her friend heal. “How are you feeling Morgan, really?”

“It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through.” Morgan began. “To think that we’d created a life and then it was taken from us…” She trailed off. Her eyes were getting a little wet. “But I know I’ll get through this.” She remembered her grandmother’s words. “Because I have so much love and support from my family and friends.” Amelia and Torunn both joined her in a hug.

“Definitely.” Torunn handed her a tissue.

Morgan wiped her tears and smiled. “Enough about me. What’s been going on with you two?” She needed a change of subject.

“Torunn has a boyfriend.” Amelia let out. Torunn looked mortified. Morgan looked surprised. Torunn’s never had a boyfriend. None that they knew of at least. Torunn was very confused.

“I do not!” she shot back. She glared at Amelia for a second before she caught on. She wanted her to mention the suitors then. “Father is having me meet potential suitors upon my next visit.”

In typical Asgardian fashion she was at that young age where she could start looking for a potential husband. Torunn wanted nothing to do with that. But tradition was tradition. Not even Asgard’s King could change that. “I can say I am not too excited about that.”

“So your parents choose a bunch of guys for you and then you have to choose from that?” Amelia asked for clarification. That didn’t sound fair. Torunn hummed in agreement.

“That’s terrible.” Morgan sympathized. She had so much freedom. She’d probably lose her mind if her parents started dictating her life again like she was a kid. So maybe being the daughter of a King and Queen wasn’t all it was cracked out to be.

“It’s my duty.” Torunn explained. But she didn’t want a boyfriend or husband or any suitor. She was confident she was more than capable of ruling Asgard on her own one day. It’s not as if Thor and Sif didn’t know this. Tradition was just tradition. How else would she give Asgard a legitimate heir, one day? Torunn perked up after a moment, Morgan needed positive energy around her.

“You remember Peter Quill?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Morgan asked.

“Father said he’d spoken with him recently. He and the rest of the guardians hope to visit Earth some time this year.” Torunn supplied.

“Really?” Amelia wondered and she was having flashbacks to her childhood.

Morgan caught on to Amelia’s heart eyes as did Torunn. “Is she okay?” Torunn asked sincerely. Amelia was frozen, lost in her memories.

“When we were younger – before you moved in, Amelia had the world’s largest crush on Peter Quill. It was insatiable.” Torunn glanced at her and then back at Morgan as she continued. “I thought she’d finally gotten over that. I mean we were 10.”

Torunn made a face of disgust and Morgan faked throwing up before laughing. Amelia snapped out of her trance at the loud laughter. “I have. I’m just reminiscing. Like you guys never had crushes.”

“But not on Quill. Father says he’s an idiot. And he’s like 40. He’s our parents age.” Torunn reminded her.

“Whatever. You had a crush on Wanda’s brother.” Amelia chimed in.

“Pietro is very attractive.” Torunn said proudly, “and there are only six years between us.” Morgan nodded in agreement.

Amelia scoffed but she had to agree, Pietro was pretty good looking. She wondered what he was up to these days. At least Morgan was smiling.

-

Harley came home for Easter a few days later. He’d heard from his parents what had happened to Morgan. He’d sent her a couple texts and called once or twice to send what condolences he could, but nothing beat in-person conversations. That’s why Morgan was the first person he went looking for when he arrived at Stark Mansion, after his mother’s smothering of course.

Morgan’s door stayed open these days. She had a sketch pad in one hand and a pencil in the other as she sat crossed legged on her bed. She looked better than his mother had described 2 weeks ago when the incident took place. She even looked a little cheerful. And to see her sketching again was a good thing. Morgan was really good at it and had abandoned it years ago. She claimed she had outgrown it.

Harley knocked by the open door to get her attention. Morgan glanced up at her brother and even gave him a half smile. “Hey.” He began, joining her on her bed. He soon noticed a little black ball of fluff on her bed as well. She'd mentioned the kitten over text. He scooped the cat up, setting it down on his lap. “How are you feeling?”

He saw his sister take a deep breath. “Better. Better than before…” she trailed off and Harley knew she was probably flashing back to the incident.

“It still hurts…” she confessed, and Morgan couldn’t stop herself from getting emotional. Harley wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm in the most comforting way possible.

“I know Morgan. But I also know that you’re going to get pass this.” Harley provided. Morgan looked up into the same blue eyes she saw looking back at her in the mirror every day. _Dad’s eyes._ Everyone kept telling her it was going to get better; that she was going to get pass this. And she was trying. She really was but she couldn’t stop the hurt from coming. It was always there. So how? She asked with her eyes. How did he know she was going to get pass this?

“You’re strong Morgie.” She chuckled at the name. He hadn’t called her that since they were kids. When she was born, Harley had a hard time pronouncing her name and even after he grew older and learned how, he still teased her with the name. “You’re the strongest person I know. That’s how I know you’ll get past this.”

Morgan cracked a smile. “Thanks.” She wiped away the stray tears. “You nailed the big brother talk.”

“You think so?” Harley perked up, grinning and retracting his arm from around her prior to running his fingers through his hair. He was clearly very proud of himself as he got up to fix his hair in her vanity mirror. Being sure to set the cat down carefully first.

“Yeah.” She responded, glancing back down on the sketch before her and back at him when she heard Harley groan. “You okay?”

Harley took the seat at the vanity, his eyes closed as he held the side of his head. “Yeah,” he provided. “Fun fact. I was under mind control.”

“Mind control? Harley that’s insane. That stuff can real mess up your head.” She paused. “Let me guess. Nertha?”

Harley nodded. His eyes still closed.

“I told you to stop messing with her. They’re Gods. We’re ‘mere mortals’ as Torunn likes to say.” Morgan knew Torunn meant no disrespect when she said that. It just usually came off that way. She couldn’t help it. And to be fair, she was only stating facts.

“What about good old triple-S?” Harley reminded her. He was referring to the super soldier serum. Morgan had noticed something was different about her and brought it to her parents’ attention. They all to willingly filled her and Harley in when he caught on to it as well.

“It doesn’t make our minds immune Harley.” Morgan teased. Harley knew that.

She helped Harley up and led him out of her room to find their mother. “Come on. I’m sure Mom would love to take a crack at this.” Her kitten ran after them.

-

Steve almost walked in on Tony on the phone. He’d been staying at the Stark Mansion in a guestroom of course since that god-foresaken night. He had to be there for his daughter. Tony questioned him about it one day. Didn’t he have a pregnant girlfriend he needed to be with? Steve told Tony, he hadn’t plan this. He didn’t want a kid with Sharon so the further he got away from her the better. But of course, Tony scolded him for it. He couldn’t just neglect his responsibility like that. Regardless of how he felt about Sharon, there was baby involved now. He needed to put the kid first. Steve knew he had to _face the music_ eventually but for right now he didn’t want to dwell on the thought. Instead he caught wind of Tony’s conversation with Stephen.

Stephen was on a screen projected from Tony’s phone, before him. “You want me to come over?”

“Not a good time babe. I have to take care of Morgan.” Tony didn’t have time for Stephen right now or anything or anyone else really. He had to stay with his little girl during such a difficult time.

“So who’s taking care of you?” Stephen looked sympathetic. “You don’t look so good.” He added that for jokes, Tony supposed.

“Okay. I’m offended.” He really was. He thought he looked good today, considering the lack of sleep. Morgan couldn’t sleep which meant he couldn’t either.

Stephen laughed at his comment. “You know what I mean.”

“Steve is here…” Tony trailed off because he knew the mention of Steve was going to tick him off.

“Taking care of you?” Stephen asked suspiciously. _And there he goes._

“That’s not what I’m saying Stephen.”

“But he’s there?” He wanted to know.

“Yes. Of course.” Tony confessed. “Our daughter had a miscarriage. She needs both her parents right now.” He couldn’t really be upset about that. It was a given.

“I get that Tony. I just want to be there for you.” Stephen tried. Tony knows he does. He wanted to be involved in Tony’s life as much as possible. He wanted to be involved with the important people in his life. And it was a nice gesture, but it wouldn’t work out that well because, everyone still hadn’t warmed up to Stephen yet and Stephen hadn’t realized that.

“And I’m telling you. It’s okay. Morgan just needs family around her right now.” And Stephen isn’t family, he almost added that part. Stephen is just the boyfriend. Not the father of his children. Tony realized after a moment that Stephen had gone quiet on the other end.

Tony decided to end the conversation right then and there. “I have to go.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.” He responded, after which the screen before him disappeared and he found Steve standing a few feet away.

“Eavesdropping.” Tony noted, giving Steve the once over as he approached him.

“Sorry I was just looking for you and kind of just kept listening,” He apologized but Tony wasn’t paying much attention to him. Steve decided to say what he had meant to earlier. “Morgan is doing better.” Tony was surprised to hear this.

“That’s good.” He remarked him. “I’m happy to know she’s feeling better. I –”

Steve could see and hear that Tony was getting a bit choked up and a little emotional.

“I’m happy knowing our baby isn’t falling deeper into depression. I know that road all too well and I don’t know what I’d do if she went into that dark place.”

Steve awkwardly pulled Tony into a hug. Tony didn’t object. He needed that hug. “I’ll never let our little girl go through that.” he explained. “Never.” And he knew he was part of the reason Tony faced depression. Gosh he regretted it all.

His words put Tony in a state of serenity. He could feel Steve kissing his forehead and it made his heart flutter. He was always a sucker for forehead kisses and Steve knew it. He wished he never messed up. He wanted Tony back. He missed what they had. Steve didn’t know if that could ever happen in this lifetime but one thing, he knew for sure was he’d always love Tony whether it be this life or the next. But for right now, when he couldn’t have him, he’d just be there for him. He’d be his support system; he’d care for him while they cared for Morgan.

And Tony was melting away into it all as Steve squeezed him a little tighter and hugged him a little deeper. They stood there together wrapped in the embrace and for that moment, they were at peace in each other’s arms.


	12. Never Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just don’t leave me again.” 
> 
> “I won’t. I can’t take watching you from a far anymore. Not again.”
> 
> “You were watching me?”
> 
> “I never stopped.”

Morgan’s birthday was April 26. Tony knew she wouldn’t be in any mood for a party, but it was her 18th and he wanted to do something special for her. She was also in dire need of a distraction. He settled on a small intimate gathering of close family – well as small as he could get given the size of their family. Tony scrapped the theme he had planned for months in advance. It was too loud and large and extravagant. Morgan needed something mellow and chirpy. Something like Easter and that’s what Tony did.

Tony had gathered everyone in the living room so they could surprise Morgan and Steve had gone to retrieve her from her room.

“So, your Mom and I got you something…” Steve explained, leading her to the elevator to get to the floor above.

“Must be a pretty big gift if you guys kept it upstairs.” Morgan noted, leaning on her dad for support. Steve brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah. Huge.” He humoured her. “I hope you like it sweetie.” He really hoped she did. He hoped it wasn’t too overwhelming. She still wasn’t fully back to her old self yet. He hoped this didn’t stunt her recovery.

“Dad, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Are you and Mom working things out?” The question had been on her mind for some time now. Morgan was looking up at him with her big blues, like she did as a kid when she was begging for something.

“I wish.” Steve sighed. “Your mom deserves better. Better than me. Better than Strange.”

“Definitely better than Strange.” Morgan agreed. Steve grinned at her. “I’m always on your side Dad.” That he was always sure of. He hugged his little girl tighter.

When they arrived on the right floor, Steve let Morgan go before him. She walked into the main living room and found a group of people dressed in Bunny ears and costumes who yelled surprise upon seeing her. Tony, who stood out in his pink and white full-body bunny costume was the first person to approach her. She saw her dad grab a pair of bunny ears and stuck them on as well.

“What do you think honey?” Tony asked her, placing a pair of bunny ears on top of her head that also had a crown on one ear.

Morgan couldn’t do anything else but cry. They room got quiet with the sound of her first cry. Tony should have known this wouldn’t help. Not a party with so many people. Maybe he should have just got a cake and a candle and called it a day. Had he done that, maybe she wouldn’t be crying now. “I’m so sorry sweetie.”

“No.” Morgan began. “Tears of joy. I love it mom. I really do. I’m so happy and grateful I have such amazing parents and a really big family with so much love.” Tony lit up at that and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

Steve soon joined in and in a matter of seconds she was enveloped in the biggest group hug ever.

-

Peter overlooked the city as Ned talked off his ear. He pulled of his Spiderman mask and took in the night air. It was refreshing. It was peaceful and it made him happy. He found himself at peace following his revelation to his mother – not much of revelation, considering, he’d already known but, it was what it was. He hadn’t been genuinely happy since Wade left and after he and his mom had had that heartfelt conversation, Morgan had gotten back to her old self and all was well in the Stark Household again, he had nothing to complain about. Wade Wilson be damned. He just still couldn’t believe he’d actually left; left without even saying goodbye.

“So me, Betty, Michelle and Calvin are going to the movies on Saturday. Wanna come?” Ned asked from the earpiece in his ear.

“That sounds like I’m going to be a fifth wheel.” Peter argued.

“No!” Ned tried to convince him otherwise. “It’s like a group thing.”

“You mean a double date plus Peter.”

Then Ned got to chattering again, trying to justify his point. Peter was about to rebut when he sensed something – or rather, someone – behind him. He got pulled into a hug before he could register what was happening, his feet completely off the ground.

“Peter.” He recognized Wade’s voice. He’d hardly ever said his actual name. It was always some nickname. “I missed you so much.” He continued and Peter could feel himself sinking deeper into the hug, into the comforts of his presence. He missed Wade so much, his body was saying one thing and his mind another. He snapped back into his senses. Wade had left him. For four months! Peter hadn’t heard even a little peep from him. Wade was radio silent, MIA, unreachable, untraceable. So how dare he come back, hugging Peter like nothing happened? Like everything was okay. It wasn’t.

“Let me go!” Peter screamed, turning around and coming face to face with his chest. He banged at it in anger and despair, oblivious to the tears now cascading down his cheeks. “You left me!” he huffed. Wade still held him tight. “You left me without a word. You can’t just come back like nothing happened. I hate you! I hate you so much! Let me go!” He ranted and raved. Desperate to be free from Wade’s arms. Desperate to be free from Wade. He didn’t want to care for him anymore because all he got was hurt.

Peter kept hitting Wade’s chest until his words became murmurs and eventually, sobs. His heart was aching, and it hurt too much to cry anymore. He couldn’t break free. In the same way that Peter was unable to break free from caring for and loving Wade.

In all this, Wade hadn’t budged, not even an inch and after some time Peter, unconsciously pressed himself back into the hug, closing his eyes and welcoming the embrace.

“No.” Wade whispered. “I’m never going to let you go. Never again.” And Peter hoped he meant it. He didn’t need another heartache or heartbreak. “I’m so sorry I left.” He finished. His apology was appreciated but it didn’t, however, explain why he left.

“Why’d you leave me?” Peter questioned, rising his head up in hopes of seeing his face. He still had his mask on. Peter reached up and pulled it off revealing his scarred face. The mask fell from his hand and he cupped Wade’s face with both hands. His eyes met Peter’s and then closed as he pressed his lips to Wade’s. He didn’t react. He didn’t move. Peter struck his left cheek, smacking him easily. Wade cried out. His eyes flew open and he found Peter glaring at him. Wade was pleasantly turned on.

“Do that again,” he begged. Peter groaned in frustration and walked away from him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He pointed out, sitting on the ledge. Then Peter remembered Ned. “Ned? Sorry. I’ll text you later.”

Ned who had been listening the whole time responded. “Yeah. Sure. Later.”

Wade took a seat by Peter, drawing him into a half hug before he spoke again, ignoring the mention of Ned. “Your mother threatened me.” Wade explained.

 _So what?_ Peter thought. “Why does it matter to you?” he didn’t try getting away this time. “You’re indestructible.” He shot back. Wade hesitated for a second too long and Peter had to ask of him, not to lie to him.

“I went to see my lawyer. I’m trying to get a day with Ellie. I want to be in her life.” He confessed. Peter knew the unfortunate situation Wade was in with his daughter, Eleanor. Her mother made it hard for him to be in Ellie’s life. She said Wade was too dangerous, too destructive. It was bad for Ellie; which Peter could understand but had to go against. Wade was harmless when it came to him. He had no doubt he would be just the same or even more protective when it came to his daughter. Carmelita Camacho had no trust or faith in Wade and so as of right now, she had full custody of Ellie.

“I’m happy for you Wade.” Really, truly, Peter was but it wasn’t fair of him to do what he did. “Just don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.” Wade promised, taking both of his hands in his. “I can’t take watching you from a far anymore. Not again.” He confessed.

“You were watching me?” Peter wondered, staring back into his eyes.

“I never stopped.” Wade explained and he realized something in that moment while his eyes stayed fixed on Peter’s. He was falling for Peter. He was falling so deeply in love with Peter.

-

Sharon struggled to get her front door open. She had a bunch of grocery bags in each hand and her keychain somewhere in between. She was returning home from the supermarket and the doctor's office for her check-up. Steve had come along. He’d been in attendance for every appointment thus far. She wanted him with her all the time, but this would have to do for now. He was very involved when it came to the baby considering his obvious hatred of the situation. Steve hadn’t hesitated to let her know, that he didn’t want a baby with her. He avoided her for the first couple of weeks and then some more after the incident with Morgan but since then, he was there for the baby. Sharon’s doctor appointments were the only times she saw Steve. He was going to be there for the baby, but never for her.

Today she thought she saw Steve smile when the doctor told them they were having a girl. She wanted to go over baby names with him, but he let her know he had other things to attend to and drove off, leaving her at the doctor’s office. She finally got the door open, walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her with her foot.

“If I knew you were going shopping, I’d come help you with the groceries.” Came a voice in the darkness. Sharon shrieked and dropped everything. She searched for the nearest switch. Her living room flooded with light and sitting all poised and perfect on her couch was Justin Hammer. All blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her.

After a moment, he got up and helped her with the bags. “You scared me half to death!” Justin took the bags to the kitchen and Sharon followed with what she had left. She began putting things away and Justin leant on her kitchen counter watching her do so.

“We had a deal.” He reminded her. She paused for a second before resuming the task at hand. “I helped you with your baby situation. Time for you to pay up.”

Sharon finally halted her packing and turned to meet the blue eyes piercing into her soul. She felt like she had made a deal with the devil. They’d met a few months back as fate would have it and they decided they’d help each other out. After she’d gotten pregnant, she hadn’t seen or heard from him in months. She was 4 and a half months now. She thought Justin had forgotten the whole thing and she didn’t mind. She had gotten what she wanted.

The plan was he’d help her get pregnant – Sharon had been trying for months to get pregnant, but Steve was _always so careful_ – then she’d help Justin get rid of Stephen Strange. He and Tony had dated years ago, and Sharon guessed he wanted him back. She couldn’t quite remember it correctly. But all this was to get Tony back. It was always Tony.

“What’s so fucking special about Tony Stark?” She blurted out. “Why do you still want him back after all these years?”

“We’re way pass that. I’m not trying to get Tony back.” Justin informed her. His eyes had darkened. “I was ruined because of him.” According to Justin, after they’d broken up, Tony humiliated him and his company, Hammer Industries suffered in the long run. He’d lost everything because of Tony. He wanted revenge. “I’m going to take everything he loves and burn it to the ground. I want him to suffer the way I did.” He explained.

A smile worthy of the name Cheshire cat smile stretched across Sharon’s face. Justin’s plan was something she could get behind. Anything to hurt Tony would make her happy. He was the reason after all, why hers and Steve’s relationship wasn’t making any progress.

-

Mother’s Day came and on the day of, Morgan, Peter and Morgan’s kitten, Binx woke up to find Tony busying himself on the back lawn. There was a crew of people setting large tents up on the lawn, chairs and tables and containers of food being displayed among other things. Peter and Morgan had been woken by the commotion even though their rooms were a few floors up. They shared a look upon discovering their mother’s whereabouts before Morgan had to ask, what was happening.

Friday provided an answer. “Your mother is putting a Mother’s Day Brunch together.”

“What time is it?” Morgan questioned, journeying into the kitchen to give Binx some breakfast.

“10:29 am.”  Friday announced.

“And how long has mom been up?” Peter finished for Morgan, following her & Binx to the kitchen.

“For five hours and 26 minutes and counting. Since 5:03 am.”

Peter looked to his sister “Should we?” he wondered, looking off in the direction of the back yard.

Morgan shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” She was making sure Binx had enough water in her bowl.

“Race you.” Peter stated. It wasn’t a question.

“What are we? Five?” Morgan laughed, only seconds before Peter was racing towards one of the big open windows. He pointed at a pole in their back yard and used his webs to carry himself across the lawn. He was about to land softly on the ground when Morgan appeared behind with a big thud. Not hair was out of place. Peter almost shrieked.

“Did you just jump 3 floors?”

“Couldn’t let you win, little brother.” She smirked, heading in the direction of their mother. No, no she couldn’t. She always had to win. Good to see the old Morgan was back, however.

So, it turned out that Tony’s last-minute Mother’s Day Brunch was just a small gathering for “mothers”. He invited all the mothers he knew but unfortunately, some of their children and the fathers also tagged along. Tony wasn’t annoyed at first until fathers like Sam Wilson came along.

Sam had grabbed one too many plates and Tony had caught wind of it. “Sam that’s for the mothers.” He lectured.

“It’s for Bucky. I swear.” Sam lied as he stuffed some food in his mouth while walking away.

Tony rolled his eyes. Tony took in the scene. He loved doing this for his family and because he had way too much money and didn’t know what to do with it. There were only so many charities he could donate to. He watched Rhodey with Carol – they seemed to be on good terms again. Nat and Bruce – they looked happy. Sam was feeding Bucky and Winter. Clint and Laura were there too and Pepper and Amelia. Seemed like almost everyone was coupled-up not including his kids, Torunn and Amelia of course.

 _I thought I put together a Mother’s Day Brunch not a couple’s retreat._ Where was his other half?

Just then Friday’s voice came ringing in his ear. “Stephen Strange is at the front gate, Sir.” Oh, right on cue.

“Let him in.” Tony informed her. He hadn’t seen Stephen in a while. He’d become a little bit standoffish following that conversation not too long ago, but he’d been busy with work and out of town for some time as well.

Minutes later and Stephen was walking out onto the back lawn and towards the group of tents. Tony blushed at the sight of him. He even had a gift in hand. Once he got closer to Tony, he put his gift on a nearby table and enveloped Tony in a hug, capturing his lips with his own in the process. No hello? Okay. Fine. He didn’t mind being greeted like this.

Stephen’s tongue had slipped pass his lips and was searching his mouth when Morgan’s voice forced them to pull apart. “Geez mom. Get a room.”

Tony tried to pull further away, but Stephen kept him in place with an arm wrapped around his waist. Tony was at a loss for words and very much embarrassed. He was turning a light shade of red. Stephen stayed calm, cool and collected as he always did.

“Hi Morgan.” Stephen greeted her. She returned the greeting. “How are you feeling?”

Morgan was a little caught off by the question. She tried to put the incident behind her, but she supposed Stephen had just been recently caught up with it all. “I’m great. Much better.”

“Happy to hear.” Stephen remarked and Morgan ventured off to find her friends. “Where were we?” he continued.

“Maybe we shouldn’t in front of everyone.”

Stephen was about to answer when Steve’s arrival caught both his and Tony’s attention. He too brought a gift for Tony, no doubt. Tony escaped Stephen’s hold and went to meet Steve.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Sam texted me. And I figured it was a good a time as any to give you your Mother’s Day gift.” Steve handed over the box. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Help yourself to some food I guess.”

“No problem.” Steve watched Tony walk away, only to see him interacting with Strange thereafter. Steve hadn’t realized he was there too. He found Sam sitting at a table by himself after Bucky had just left with Winter to go find a bathroom inside.

“Hey man.” He pulled up the chair next to him so Steve could sit.

The moment his butt hit the chair he had to ask, “Why didn’t you tell me Strange was here?” Sam skimmed over the guests until he spotted Strange by a table across the lawn sitting with Tony. They were holding hands and Strange was whispering in Tony’s ear from time to time.

“When I texted you,” he explained. “He wasn’t here. He got here like 10 minutes before you did.” Steve’s left leg started twitching. Sam patted it to get his attention.

“How ‘bout you get something to eat?” He suggested. Steve took a breath, rising from his seat and heading over to the food table. Sam shouted something at him before he came out of earshot. “And get your niece a red velvet cupcake.” Those were Winter’s favourites.

Steve decided he wouldn’t let Strange spoil his mood. He’d just grab something to eat, see Peter and see how Morgan was doing then leave. He didn’t need any problems. But he was also a bit irritated. Following Morgan’s mishap, those weeks ago in which he and Tony had had a moment, he really thought they were making progress considering how he left things with Strange. Wishful thinking, he supposed.

So, Steve was fixing himself a plate and putting the red velvet cupcake on a separate plate for Winter when, as fate would have it, Strange sauntered up towards the table.

“Rogers.” Strange spoke. His tone was neutral, neither rude nor polite.

Steve mimicked his tone. “Strange.”

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” He spoke but his slight change of tone made Steve 100% sure that he was trying to berate him.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” his voice stayed level, but his jaw tensed. “Tony’s the mother of my children.”

“Not all anymore, right?” Strange baited. Steve rolled his eyes. He had the propensity to disregard any thoughts of Sharon. Even though the memory of discovering the gender of their baby was still fresh in his mind. He was having a girl and he wasn’t certain how Morgan would react to that. She was his only daughter for 18 years and though, she wouldn’t say it, she was extremely possessive of her father. With Peter she had no choice but to deal, with just a year separating them; he was always there.

Strange was smirking. “What the hell is your deal, Strange?” Steve questioned. He had the audacity to laugh. “What’s in this for you?”

“You don’t think it could be because I love him?” Strange jeered. “Of course, you wouldn’t.” he answered his own question. “It’s obvious you never did. You ruined your entire marriage just for one night with some whore I’m sure.” Strange carried on. _That’s what Tony must have told him,_ Steve figured.

“Now Tony’s with someone that actually cares about him and you can’t stand to see him happy if it’s not with you.” Strange continued to provoke him while Steve tried to keep a levelled head. He wanted so desperately to put Strange in his place, but he also didn’t want to cause a scene. Not in front of his kids at least.

“Finished yet?” Steve prompted him. He’d said quite a mouthful at this point and it still hadn’t ticked Steve off. Stephen noticed that. What was that one thing that got Steve Rogers so angry and riled up that all he could do was act?

“Oh yeah. I can’t blame you for wanting Tony back though. He’s got the best hole I’ve ever had…” _That._ That got Steve Rogers mad.

Steve’s nostrils flared and his fists tightened. “You son of a bitch.” Then he was punching Strange square in the face. His nose was bloody from just that one hit and Steve didn’t want to stop. Strange didn’t fight back. Tony came rushing over, yanking Steve off Stephen and then to help him up. Sam grabbed a hold of Steve and pulled him back. There was a very visible vein throbbing in the middle of Steve’s forehead.

He was huffing and snarling until Tony shouted at him, “Steve! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Steve calmed down a bit and Sam released his arms when he asked him to. “I’m fine Sam.” But Strange wasn’t. He stood with Tony for support as he held his bloody nose. At this point everyone’s attention was on the group – Strange, Tony, Steve and Sam – as they got closer.

Steve eventually calmed himself enough to respond to Tony. “He’s not right for you, Tony. You have to see that.”

Tony scoffed. Was he serious right now? “And who is right for me? You?” he grilled him. He was hysterical. “I don’t think I want to be cheated on again.” Why couldn’t Tony ever get pass this?

“It was years ago.” Steve sighed. “So many years ago. I just don’t get it, Tony.” He paused, taking a paper towel from Sam to wipe his fist off. “You forgave Nat but not me.”

And everyone grew quiet. Steve had said that so nonchalantly as if it wasn’t the biggest bombshell ever dropped within their family. Strange stopped nursing his nose and stared in astonishment at Steve. Sam’s face was pure shock. He looked to Bucky. Did he know? He was equally surprised. Clint and Laura were staring at Steve in disbelief. Amelia and Torunn were frozen in place.

Peter was dumbfounded, and Morgan almost broke her neck with how fast she spun around. Did she hear that right? She looked around at everyone. Everyone else must have heard it too. Carol, Pepper and Rhodey were the only people that didn’t seem fazed by it. They must have known.

“I’m sorry.” Morgan took a step towards her parents. Since no one was speaking, she’d gladly break the ice. “Did you just say Aunt Nat is the woman you cheated on Mom with?” She paused, narrowing her eyes at her father. “Aunt Nat is the homewrecker?” For a lack of better words and she found Nat among the crowd, looking ashamed of herself. She came forward and so did Steve. “You’re the person that made my parents’ marriage fall apart?”

Everyone was always left to believe that the woman in question was a stranger; a one-night stand. Not someone they knew. Not someone they called family. Not Aunt Nat.

“Morgan –” Steve tried. Morgan cut him off, shaking her head in disbelief, turning away from him. Peter came to her comfort. He stared at his father in disgust. This was so unexpected. Aunt Nat was their favourite Aunt. She was family. How could she do this? How could _they_ do this?

“You should leave, Steve. You’ve done enough,” Tony sympathized. This wasn’t brand new information, so it didn’t hurt as much as it must be hurting his kids and surprising his family. He’d tried so hard to keep this under wraps for years. Only three other people had known; only three individuals he trusted. Steve hadn’t even told Bucky and they were best friends.

Steve tried one more time to talk to Morgan, but she pulled away from her father and stood by her mother’s side. It didn’t seem she’d ever be on his side again. He’d lost his daughter and son and no doubt Harley too, once he found out. He hadn’t meant to say it. It just slipped out in the heat of his anger and frustration. But it seemed more hate was directed towards Nat than Steve.

He left, sparing a glance at an angry Morgan, a shocked Peter and a sympathetic Tony. It was like nothing to him now.

Natasha tried to approach Morgan too, but she wasn’t having it. “I think you should leave too Natasha.” The mention of her name and not “Aunt Nat” stung. Morgan couldn’t see her as anything but a homewrecker now. Natasha left without another word. Bruce was already heading towards the car. He was the only person she ever told about that unforgiveable night with Steve all those years ago.

Pepper could feel the tension all around. She glanced at Carol and Rhodey before trying to get everyone’s attention. “I suppose we all should head home.” No one moved, still in shock that Nat and Steve could have ever been a thing, had a thing?

“Yeah.” Carol agreed. “We should all go.” And that gave everyone the push to move off and head out. Even Tony, Stephen, Morgan and Peter headed inside. Morgan and Peter were sharing a knowing look. They’d have to tell Harley.

Everyone left except Pepper, Carol and Rhodey. They sighed because just like that the wound had been reopened and they'd have to pick up the pieces like they did 17 years ago.


	13. That's Not Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you didn’t want me anymore all you had to do was tell me.” 
> 
> “I do want you. I love you. I love you so much.” 
> 
> “That’s not love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!! If for some reason you haven't read chapter 12 yet. Otherwise, Enjoy!

**_…17 Years Ago…_ **

****

**_February 2000_ **

“Are you done yet?” Tony wondered. He was seated on a chair posing while Steve sketched him. He was 16 weeks along with the twins. He’d been pregnant before – Harley was turning 3 in August and Morgan was turning 1 in April – but this pregnancy meant everything was twice as difficult. He’d blown up so much already. He didn’t know how he was doing it but according to their doctor, baby A and baby B were both fine and healthy.

Tony glared at his husband. He was growing tired of sitting in the same spot for so long. Steve was a struggling artist. Tony hated that because his work was always so good. Every time his pencil touched the sketchpad, he created masterpieces, but Tony supposed that was just the art industry. Not everyone got a chance even if their work was good.

Steve had joined the Super Soldier program – funded and created by Stark Industries and he easily became the subject of the lab experiment after passing all the test. Howard Stark, who was CEO at the time oversaw the whole thing along with Margret “Peggy” Carter before he died, the year before in 1991. Peggy led the program there after. At 16, Steve had been injected with the Super Soldier Serum and to say it worked, was an understatement. They wanted a hero and that’s exactly what they got. They deemed him Captain America but that was almost 8 years ago.

Steve volunteered for he no longer wished to be that poor sickly, scrawny kid from Brooklyn that was always bullied. For years he did what he was told; a puppet on strings doing what was asked of him by Peggy and everyone else in the program. He resented Peggy most of all in the end; she took advantage of him. He felt like a joke until he met Howard’s only son, Tony and the realization hit him. Steve didn’t want be Peggy’s monkey being parade around anymore. He wanted to be with Tony, so he did just that. Tony had gotten pregnant quickly and they settled down.

It was now nearing 4 years since they’d met, and they’d have a total of 4 kids by August. Twins was a hell of a surprise. Not that they couldn’t afford it, well Tony could but it took a lot out of them. They were fortunate enough to steal little moments like this – just the two of them. In those moments if they weren’t making love, Steve would sketch Tony and occasionally, paint him.

“Almost done.” Steve hummed. He added a few more lines to the section that represented Tony’s hair.

“You better be or you’re not getting any tonight.” Tony teased; arms now folded over his swollen breasts. Tony was stark naked, and Steve didn’t stop reminding him how glorious he looked.

Steve momentarily glanced up from the sketch pad that was angled on the easel, his tongue jutted out from one of his cheeks. Tony wouldn’t really keep sex away from him. _Would he?_

“Done!” Steve shouted. Tony groaned, running to the bathroom.

“Baby. You didn’t even look.” Steve sighed, trying to appreciate his own work.

“I had to pee Steve.” He shouted. “Your children were squeezing my bladder.”

Steve heard the toilet being flushed and the sink running. “They’re your kids when they hurt their mother.” He taunted. “My kids would never do that.”

“Of course not.” Tony came back into the room, his hands wrapped around his bump. Steve turned the easel to him; he stared at the sketch in awe. His husband was mind-blowingly good, and he wasn’t just saying that because he loved this man. Steve began circling him until he felt Tony’s naked body being pressed up against his bare chest.

“You’re so good Steve.” Tony remarked. It was breath-taking how accurate it was. Steve’s arms came wrapping around him, settling on his bump and his chin hooked in the sink of his shoulder.

“Thanks baby. You know your approval always means the world to me.”

And Tony turned around to face him at that, taking his face into his palms capturing his lips with his own and slipping his tongue pass his lips. “You most definitely deserve some.” Tony whispered against his lips. Steve’s hands found his ass. “Right now.” He finished.

Steve scooped up his husband after he said those words. Tony squealed and Steve had to remind him that Harley and Morgan were still in the building. He shushed him. “Wouldn’t want to wake the kids.”

Tony shook his head. Steve rested him on the only other piece of furniture in the art studio, his sofa. Tony wasted no time in dragging Steve’s pyjama pants down his legs, revealing his painfully erect cock. “For me?” he questioned, his eyes big and doe-like.

“Only for you.” Steve promised. He settled between his thighs, shoving two fingers into Tony’s mouth for him to get wet before he put them in his hole, curling them as he did. Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He reached a hand out to grab Steve and stroke his length. Steve whimpered at the contact. If Tony kept this up, he was going to cum too soon. In a matter of seconds, Steve replaced his fingers with his cock and sunk painfully slow and deep into the warm, wet clenching hole. Tony’s eyes opened to meet his. It was so intoxicating and sweet and tight, that every time he got a taste, every time he was inside him, he wanted nothing more than to let it all go. But Tony gripped his cock and Steve couldn’t move. He wasn’t certain if he was doing it unknowingly or intentionally.

“Baby. I can’t move.” He whispered, caressing the side of his face. Tony held that hand and used the other to cradle his belly. “I’m going to come if you don’t release me…just a little bit.”

Tony’s lips parted as he took a breath. Steve felt his hold on him loosen and he pulled back before slamming into his husband. Tony whimpered and Steve leaned down to kiss him. His hands stayed in his blonde locks. Steve groaned at the assault to his head, feeling Tony’s nails scratch his scalp, then on his shoulders and upper back. His legs wrapped around his waist, using his heels to force Steve as deep into him as possible, making it harder for Steve to roll his hips. They found a rhythm, however. Steve was able to hit his sweet spot with each brutal thrust he made. Tony screamed out with each one. Steve could feel his husband’s erection pressing against his belly and he reached down between their bodies to stroke him until he released, clenching his hole even tighter around Steve’s cock.

Tony liked it rough these days. He could alternate between love making and fucking. He even enjoyed being tied up every now and then but since he’d gotten pregnant with the twins, he only ever wanted it rough and that’s how Steve knew Tony was pregnant. His sexual appetite had changed drastically and intensified.

Steve drew his tongue out of Tony’s mouth, pressed his nose against his and stared into his brown orbs as he came, shooting wave after wave of cum inside him with each sloppy thrust. Tony gasped and Steve captured his bottom lip between his teeth. Neither of them moved. Steve tried his best to keep his weight off the twins. He stayed buried inside him as his cock soften and Tony pulsed around him. He didn’t stay soft for long which made Steve give him a look. A look that said he wanted to go again. Tony gave him another look in response.

Steve pulled out slowly, drawing his member from the comfort and warmth of his pulsing walls. He lifted himself off Tony, helping him to turn around and get as comfortable as possible. He was on all fours with a pillow under his belly when Steve rammed his cock into him again, impaling him to the hilt. He jerked forward holding on to the arm rest of the sofa for dare life. Steve kept his pace steady while Tony cried out at each thrust. Only slowing his thrusts when Tony came again, spurting his release all over the pillow under him. Steve climaxed again. Then he leant forward, his belly and chest pressed up against his back, so his lips were at his ear. And he whispered to his husband, “You think we could go again before the kids wake up?”

At that very moment they heard 2-year-old Harley at the door. Steve thanked God they’d locked the door, or their son would have been scarred for life. “Mommy? Daddy?” he called out. “Morgie crying.”

Steve pulled out of Tony, who winched at the loss. Steve got an eyeful of Tony’s clenching hole dripping with cum. He groaned in arousal and frustration. Tony sat up, pulling a robe on while Steve dragged on his pants, trying to keep his erection down. They both went to the connected bathroom and tried to clean themselves up. Tony took longer of course so Steve reached Harley first.

Steve picked Harley up the moment the door opened, and he saw his son’s face. He was scanning the room for his mother. “Where mommy?” he asked, wrapping his little arms around Steve’s neck.

“Mommy’s in the bathroom. He’ll be out soon.” He assured him, walking out of the room with him and towards Morgan’s room. “So, what happened to Morgan, Harls?”

Harley paused, piecing his words together before saying them. “Morgie wants to get out of her crib. I can’t get her out Daddy. Not big enough.”

Steve ruffled his hair. His hair was a dirty blonde now, almost light brown as opposed to the blonde he had at birth. “That’s okay baby.”

“I’m not a baby. Mommy says I am 2 and half.”

“Yeah you are.” They got to Morgan’s room. She was standing in her crib, her dark hair getting in her face, her eyes red and nose running from crying. She saw her father and instantly lit up. “Dada!” she screamed, making grabby hands at him. Steve scooped her up easily with Harley still in his other hand. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and Harley was rubbing her arm in the attempts of soothing her. He’d seen his mom and dad do it on numerous occasions to comfort Morgan. Steve noticed it. Harley was such a smart kid and now Morgan was content. She had an unwavering connection with her father.

Soon Tony joined them. Harley went to his mother’s arms willingly as Steve passed him to Tony. They journeyed to the kitchen so all 6 of them could get something to eat.

-

Steve had plans to meet Bucky and Nat for drinks. Steve got his wallet and keys, kissing Tony’s, Harley’s and Morgan’s head and Tony’s belly in two different spots before leaving. He didn’t get to see Bucky and Nat often, unfortunately because Steve spent most of his days at home with his kids while Tony worked at S.I. He didn’t mind that Tony was making more money than him, he’d gladly stay at home with his kids. Tony would work most of the day, while Steve stayed with the kids then Steve would work on his art in his studio when Tony got home, and he’d watch the kids. Everything worked out perfectly.

And Bucky, on the other hand, was taking therapy to deal with his aftershocks after the damage he’d caused as the winter soldier. He was mostly in hiding but Steve and Nat helped him get back out there. Nat was Tony’s friend first; she’d posed as his secretary years before and it turned out she was some sort of spy and they hit it off well and then with Steve.

Tonight, all three of them were at a bar, conversing, laughing, drinking way too much and having a good time. Not that alcohol had any impact on any of them. They were all immune to it.

Nat had noticed a blonde stealing glances at Bucky and pointed it out. “Bucky, I think that guy is checking you out.” Both Steve and Bucky stopped their drinking to see who Nat was referring to. The guy turned away when all three pairs of eyes were on him. Bucky didn’t buy into it. He wasn’t looking for someone, but he knew that anyone would run away once they realized who he was and the track record that he came with.

He adjusted the cap he had on, pulling the rim lower to shield his eyes. “Sure, until he realizes who I am.”

Steve sympathized with him, patting his shoulder. “You never know until you try Buck.”

Maybe, but Bucky wasn’t ready to try. Steve directed his attention to Nat. “When are you going to find a partner?” Bucky laughed at that.

“As if I need a man or woman to make me happy. Not everyone is lucky enough to find a Tony Stark.” Nat quipped.

Steve knew he was lucky. He’d struck gold when he met Tony. He never stopped winning after that. They spent the rest of the night, drinking and chatting until Steve realized how late it was. He’d told Tony he’d be back in time to put Morgan to bed. She always had a hard time getting to sleep and staying asleep if her dad didn’t put her to bed. So, they all finished their drinks and went their separate ways.

-

Steve was shocked out of his mind when he woke the next morning beside a naked Natasha in her bed. He was equally naked, and he didn’t want to believe they had done what he thought they did. Nat tried to cover her body as best she could while Steve did the same. They really did it, huh?

Without a second thought, Steve jumped out of her bed and began searching for his clothes and throwing them on when he did. He could see from the curtains that it was still very early in the morning. Gosh, he was supposed to get home to put Morgan to bed. Steve grabbed anything else he didn’t have on and was heading out Nat’s room door. He found his keys and wallet still in his pants pockets.

They’d have to figure this out at some point but for right now, he begged her not to mention this to Tony. He didn’t stay to hear her response. He needed to leave. He’d cheated on his husband and couldn’t even remember it.

-

He got home by catching a cab. Apparently, he had left his car still parked at the bar. He’d have to figure out a way to get it later. He rode the elevator of his and Tony’s home until he got to the main floor. The whole time he was running his hands through his hair trying to figure out or comprehend what could have caused him and Nat to do what they did. They didn’t like each other like that, and they weren’t drunk so maybe they just got caught up in a horrible moment and…it just happened? He couldn’t tell Tony that. He just couldn’t. He didn’t need to know when it meant nothing. It didn’t matter.

Steve found Tony sleeping in the living room on one of the sofas. Morgan was curled up on top of him with a blanket draped over them and Harley was sprawled out on another sofa sound asleep.

Morgan’s head shot up the moment Steve was standing directly over them. It was like she could feel whenever her dad was near. She called out for her father. Her voice and movements as Steve picked her up, woke Tony. Harley still slept peacefully.

Tony looked and sounded grouchy as his eyes focused on Steve. He sat up, rubbing the left side of his belly. “Baby. What happened?” There was worry and concern laced in his voice. He’d called and texted Steve so many times last night. He promised he’d be back earlier, and Morgan was waiting for him.

“I’m so sorry Tony. I got so distracted. I didn’t even realize the time had gone by so much. I slept over at Bucky’s.” He lied perfectly.

Tony stayed quiet for a minute. Of course, he believed every word. Steve had never lied to him; would never lie to him. “Well I’m not opposed to you hanging out with Bucky and Nat, but Morgan was waiting up for you.” He lectured.

Morgan, who was still in his arms responded when she heard her name. “Ma!”

“It was hard getting her to sleep and then she woke in the middle of the night crying and it woke Harley.” He finished.

Steve was embarrassed and feeling guilty. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair what he’d left Tony to deal with. A 2-year-old, a 10-month-old and pregnant with twins while he was out having fun with his friends and ended up sleeping with one of them.

“I know.” Steve kissed Morgan’s forehead. “I’m sorry Morguna.” He tickled her nose with his and she started giggling. She’d forgiven him no problem. He knew things wouldn’t go over that easily with Tony, if he knew the truth. He couldn’t tell him. It would ruin everything. He turned to Tony. “And I really am sorry baby. Never again.” He promised. He would make sure nothing that had happened last night ever happened again.

After that, he let Tony get some rest while he tended to their kids. He owed him that. But not before kissing him like his life depended on it. “I love you.” He reminded him.

“I love you too.” Tony responded. Steve had even gotten his mind off the night prior until Nat texted him. She wanted to talk.

 

**_April 2000_ **

Morgan turned one on the 26th. Steve and Tony had a small party for her birthday complete with Pepper and baby Amelia, Carol, Rhodey and a 2-year-old Jacob, Bucky, Nat and Maria. The party was fun. Everyone had left except for Nat. Tony was cleaning up when she approached him.

Steve had put Harley and Morgan to bed and was heading back to the party area to help Tony finish cleaning when he saw Nat still there. They had discussed the situation and Steve asked that they forget it ever happened and move pass it. Nat, however, wanted to tell Tony to clear her conscience.

“Nat what are you doing?”

She didn’t respond to him. Instead she directed her words to Tony. “Tony…” she paused. Tony looked at her expectantly. Steve pleaded with his eyes, begging her not to say anything. His efforts were futile. “I’m so sorry…we kind of...” she trailed off and Tony was getting a little concerned.

“What? What happened?”

“We had sex.” Nat finished, gauging his reaction.

But Tony let out a little laugh. He might have even chuckled. He didn’t believe that. He trusted Steve. He trusted Nat. They would never do that. It had to be a joke. He looked to Steve in hopes of seeing him laughing. He wasn’t. He seemed conflicted with himself. “Steve?” he inquired. This had to be a joke. This had to be a sick joke.

“Are you, serious right now?” his eyebrows raised but his voice stayed level. Steve knew Tony was the angriest whenever he was the calmest, as he should be. He had every right to be. He’d broken his trust.

Steve tried to apologize. Tony glanced at Nat who had gone quiet on them. “So what is it? Are you two in love?” Because Tony couldn’t conjure up any other reason as to why they would do that to him. “How long has this been going on?”

Nat finally found her voice. It was full of regret and shame. “Nothing’s going on Tony. It was a mistake. We had no idea what we were doing –” Tony cut her off because if this was her way of apologizing, she was doing at shit job at it.

“Really?” Tony asked. He let out a hard laugh, turning his back to them. Hoping to calm himself down. “Are you going to tell me you two were drunk or something?”

“No. Tony I swear to you.” Steve whispered, turning him around so he could see him. He had tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what happened or what I was thinking.” Tony shook his head. How many times were they going to say this lie? “I never wanted to bring this up because it meant nothing.” He glared at Natasha.

“You knew exactly what you were doing. You both knew.” Tony’s voice cracked at the last word and his cries soon turned into sobs. Steve tried to pull him into his arms, but Tony pushed him away. What? Did he think a hug would fix this?

“I’m sorry.” Steve tried again.

“When?” He questioned. He needed to know. He didn’t want to. It wouldn’t make the pain, hurt or heartache go away, but he needed to know.

“February. That night we went out with Buck…I didn’t mean for any of this to happen Tony. I’m so so sorry,” Steve supplied, reaching out for him. He looked apologetic. He sounded apologetic but if he hadn’t meant for any of it to happen, why they hell did he do it in the first place? Steve could see more tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony remembered that night. How he stayed up, waiting for his husband while he was out screwing his friend. The tears travelled down his cheeks, clouding his vision but he spoke in Steve’s direction. “How could you sleep with my friend?” then at Nat. “How could you sleep with my husband?”

“I’m so sorry.” Nat expressed her regret, but Tony was growing tired of hearing it. Those words weren’t going to fix anything, and his anger consumed him as he started throwing glasses and plates at them. He was livid.

He managed to injure Steve far more than Nat because he drew even closer when Tony had fallen to the floor on his knees, screaming and howling. “If you didn’t want me anymore all you had to do was tell me.”

Steve’s heart broke. He didn’t want Tony thinking that. Of course, he wanted to be with him. “I do want you Tony. I love you. I love you so much.”

Tony stared at him with fire in his eyes. “That’s not love.” And then he felt a sharp pain in his belly. He groaned as Nat and Steve drew closer.

Steve got down to his level, trying to help him up and calm him. He shot daggers at Nat. He had asked her not to mention anything to Tony. They could have avoided this. He didn’t want to be held responsible if anything happened to the twins. Now wasn’t the right time. This couldn’t be good for the twins.

“I’m fine.” He assured them, jerking back and away from Steve. “Please just leave me alone.” He whispered.

Nat watched the scene unfold. Steve tried once again to explain it all to Tony. “Please Tony. Let me explain.”

“No.” Tony whispered. “Just leave.” He wasn’t able to look his husband in the face anymore. What more could he say? How many more lies did he have left to say? He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want to be around Steve.

Nat tried again but Tony had had enough of their apologies and lies. He couldn’t deal with it anymore. “Get the hell out!” he shouted because being kind wasn’t getting him anywhere. “Both of you!” And Steve got up, whispering how sorry he was.

Even after they were gone, Tony could feel his heart racing at incredible speeds. He called out for Jarvis. “Jarvis what’s happening?”

“You’re hyperventilating, Sir.” The AI explained. He thought of his babies. He had to relax for their sakes, for their lives. He took some deep breaths before he spoke again.

“Morgan and Harley?”

“Both are still asleep Sir.” Jay provided. Tony was grateful. He didn’t want his kids to see him in this horrid state.

“Good.” He stated. “Call Pepper please.” Tony requested. He gathered himself and spoke with Pepper as he got his and the kids’ stuff together. He couldn’t stay in his home, at least not tonight.

****

**_May 2000_ **

Tony had been staying at Pepper’s for an entire month now. He’d just turned 28 a few days ago. He buried himself into work as much as possible and distracted himself with caring for Harley and Morgan. Harley handled the separation better than Morgan did. He would, on occasion, ask where his father was but Morgan had spent most days chanting ‘dada’. Tony’s solution to the problem was usually some ‘mommy and me’ time or some ‘Morgan and Amelia’ time. The two toddlers were inseparable, and Tony was thankful for her and for Pepper for letting him stay in her home. He didn’t want to stay in his home without Steve. He did, however, intend to move out once he got closer to his due date. His mother had offered to stay with him and aid for as long as he would need her. And Pepper reminded him, she and Amelia were only a short drive away.

Today Tony was off from work. He was taking a nap while Amelia and Morgan played together, and Jacob and Harley used Harley’s tablet. Carol and Rhodey had stopped by. It was no question that they’d discussed the whole situation. Carol was so ticked off by it all that she’d almost gone out of her way to find Nat with the intent of hurting her. Pepper and Rhodey who were just as protective of Tony, weren’t as short tempered as Carol, thankfully. She did however get a few hits in on Steve after they had a one and one. Rhodey stopped it right before things escalated out of proportion. Pepper stayed out of it.

“What a bitch.” Carol began, whispering the last word as she remembered the kids before them. “I always sensed there was something off about her.”

“Okay. Let’s not forget it takes two to tango.” Rhodey added. “Steve is just as much to blame or more.” He clarified.

Pepper agreed. “Yeah. Poor Tony. I really thought Steve was the one for him.” Carol hummed in agreement. She had thought so too. Tony was in a bad place before he met Steve. His father had been dead for years but the memory of him still haunted Tony in everything he did, and Obadiah Stane never hesitated to remind him of how much he didn’t live up to Howard’s legacy. Then along came Steve and everything was better. They made each other better. They completed each other.

“You think they’ll ever get back together?” Carol wondered.

“Hard to tell.” Rhodey mused.

“They’re about to have a total of 4 kids in a couple weeks.”

“You don’t think Tony can handle it?” Pepper took offense. She was raising Amelia on her own and unbeknownst to them, she was pregnant again. Tony could take care of his kids and they’d be there for him if need be.

“Of course.” Carol agreed. Tony didn’t need Steve. “I’m just glad you-know-who left.” She was referring to Nat, who had left for Russia a few days ago to stay with her family. She knew it was best if she stayed away. Her and Steve, together and separately had made numerous trips to Pepper’s in the past month trying to talk to Tony. Seeing them together only made Tony’s heartache intensify. He couldn’t even go through his heartbreak in peace without seeing the two of them together.

Pepper laughed. “Are we calling her that now?” Rhodey didn’t want to be a part of the discussion any further so he left the two women to talk.

“Yeah. That’s you-know-who from now on.”

“I can’t believe she’d do that.”

“We should have saw this coming.” Carol told her. “She spends so much time with Steve. We never see her with anyone else.”

 

**_August 2000_ **

Harley turned 3 on August 6th and Tony gave birth four days later, a week after his due date. When Tony went into labour, Steve had rushed to the hospital to be with him, learning about it from his mother-in-law, Maria. Tony was too far gone on anaesthetics and in pain to argue with Steve when he had asked him specifically to not be in the room when he had the twins.

He was frantic as he gave birth. The room was hectic, and Tony screamed in agony at each contraction. There was a scare when Tony’s heart had stopped for a few but very crucial seconds. The babies were suffocating, and the doctors had to work fast. They put an oxygen mask over Tony and proceeded with the removal of the babies. When the first baby was pulled out Tony was already breathing on his own again.

“The boy is out.” The doctor shouted, placing the baby on Tony’s chest. Peter. Steve cut the umbilical cord while Peter screamed and flayed around looking for warmth and comfort. Tony kept him wrapped in the blanket, moving some of the gunk out of his face and brown hair. His little eyes weren’t open yet. Not long after the doctors took Peter and weighed, measured and cleaned him off among other things before placing him in a transparent hospital bassinet. Steve only left Tony’s side momentarily to be with Peter, talking to him.

“It’s me honey.” Peter seemed to have recognized him, gladly taking the finger Steve had extended and calmed down a bit.

The doctors then worked on getting the second baby out. She came out with the same head of brown hair as her brother except for one streak of white. That was unforeseeable but what shocked Tony and Steve was the fact that she wasn’t reacting, was barely moving and struggling to breathe. One of the doctors cut the umbilical cord and rushed her over to a machine that could hopefully stabilize her breathing.

“What’s happening?” Tony cried, searching the other doctors’ faces for an answer. Steve watched them hook up the unmoving baby to different machines trying anything to make her breathe on her own.

“We lost her.” The head doctor explained. “I’m sorry.” Paige didn’t make it. And Peter was crying again. He knew his twin was no longer with him. Steve passed Peter to Tony as the doctors got Tony cleaned up. He held onto Peter, praying nothing would ever happen to him. Tony’s sobs prolonged whilst he held Steve’s hand for support. Neither Tony nor Steve got to hold or see Paige again before they took her away.

Tony and Steve managed to patch things back up following the loss of their daughter. They consoled each other as they grieved. Tony had never fully forgiven Steve for his infidelity, but they needed each other more than ever after their loss.

 

**_June 2002_ **

The next time Steve and Tony saw Nat, Tony had the arc reactor in his chest and Nat was a full-blown Russian spy. It had been a rough two years. When she returned, she brought Director Nick Fury and Agent Barton. Then Bruce and Thor came along and Fury wanted to form the Avengers. Thor’s brother was on the loose wreaking havoc and Fury wanted all 6 of them to stop him. Tony didn’t want any part of it. He only wished to stay at home and care for his kids. But then Carol reminded him that it would be a waste to not use his powers to help people who needed it. He used his kids as an excuse of course and Rhodey convinced him otherwise, told him to look around. They all had kids. They had to do this for their kids so that they could have a safer world to grow up in.

And just like that Tony’s family grew exponentially. Even more so when Sam, Wanda, Pietro, T’challa, Vision and everyone else joined the team. That progressed for the next 10 years.  Naturally, there were hiccups, during that period. One of the most infamous ones being that incident in which Tony and Steve almost destroyed an airport hamper from fighting because Tony had caught Steve in a moment with Sharon Carter and the world dubbed it, Civil War. Sharon had come on to him, but he never did anything with her. Tony didn’t believe him of course because once a cheater, always a cheater. Besides such occurrences the team did what they did best.

Protect and Avenge the earth.


	14. Try To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I can forgive Dad and Aunt Nat for hurting you Mom.”
> 
> “It takes time that’s for sure but don’t hinder the process any longer. Talk to your father, let him know how you feel and try to move on.”

**_Present Day – June 2017_ **

T’challa had invited Bucky and his family to join him in Wakanda for the summer holidays. Winter was indifferent about the entire thing; she’d never been to another country before. Sam was ecstatic. He’d been to Wakanda once before and he loved everything about it. He was also anticipating the royal treatment he was confident they would be receiving on account of Winter being betrothed to Prince Azari, Wakanda’s future King.

T’challa was kind enough to send a ship to bring them to Wakanda. On arrival, the Wilson-Barnes were greeted by the King, the princess and the fierce female guards, the Dora Milaje – led by Okoye. When T’challa saw Bucky, he approached him, speaking to his guards and servants in his native tongue to take their belongings to their rooms. Winter held on to her papa in fear. She didn’t feel comfortable being around all these new faces.

“James.” T’challa greeted, smiling at him. Sam was taken off guard. No one called Bucky, James. He watched Bucky to see his reaction. He only returned the smile.

“Your highness.” He responded, bowing slightly.

“None of that.” T’challa pleaded before he focused his attention on Winter, who was partially hiding behind Bucky’s leg.

“Winter. Welcome.” He began, she smiled shyly at him. “Azari is so excited to see you.” Winter stepped out from behind her papa, a grin plastered on her face. She scanned the area for her friend but only got Shuri advancing towards her.

“I’ll take you to him.” She provided, extending her hand out to Winter. She grabbed it eagerly, waving goodbye to her parents. Bucky was fine with that. Sam was a bit on edge.

T’challa then placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder leading them inside the palace. The Dora Milaje followed, leaving Sam to gawk at the closeness the King and his husband shared. He didn’t like it.

The duration of the summer brought Bucky absolute joy, Winter, time to gain some knowledge of the Wakandian traditions and customs – which she enjoyed and brought Sam anxiety.

He noticed way too many men staring at Bucky like he was a rarity or some prize to be won. Sam found it appalling how well Buck fit in and he didn’t. His nerves were getting the better of him, so he had to address it with Bucky.

“Buck. Why don’t we head home in the next few days?” he suggested, one day as Bucky was preparing himself for bed. He kept his hair long as he sat before a mirror, brushing it and putting it up in a bun. He was also wearing traditional Wakandian attire. Sam had to admit it suited him.

Bucky’s eyes met Sam’s in the mirror, his eyebrows creased in wander. “Why? We’ve only been here a week.”

“Well,” he sat up in bed, keeping his eyes on him in the mirror. “I don’t like it here.”

“Why not? Winter loves it. Nakia said she’s a gem. Said she’ll make a great Queen. I like it here…” Sam scoffed at his response. He already knew Bucky liked it here. He decided he’d be better off being truthful.

“If I’m being honest, babe. I don’t like the way T’challa looks at you.” He confessed, looking away from his eyes in the mirror. Bucky turned around to face him.

“T’challa?” Bucky laughed. “He’s the King, Sam. He’s married. I’m married.” He went on.

“That didn’t stop Steve,” Sam countered. The light bulb clicked in Bucky’s head. That’s what had Sam on edge. Everyone knew Steve had cheated, that was no secret, but he supposed the revelation that he’d cheated with someone so close to him and Tony – someone they called family was plaguing Sam’s thoughts; making him feel insecure. Making him see something that wasn’t there. He’d never have anything with T’challa. And sure, T’challa had voiced his interest in him in the past but neither had pursued it. He respected himself, his husband, his family too much to ever get involved in such a scandalous affair. He wasn’t Steve.

“Baby. I’m not Steve. I’d never do that.” He assured him as he strolled towards their bed and joined him there. “You’re stuck with me.” He quipped, kissing the only man he’s ever loved.

Sam drew back, not satisfied with what had been said. “Is Winter T’challa’s?” he wondered aloud. Bucky had spent a few months in Wakanda years ago and sometime later they’d found out he was pregnant. Sam found it a little strange after they’d been trying for years with no luck then he got back from Wakanda and he was suddenly pregnant. Sam had just never mentioned it before.

Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No way! I’ve never been with T’challa.” Sam wasn’t sure if he should believe it. “If Winter was his, why would I agree to her marrying Azari one day.”

 “I don’t know…” Sam sighed. “But what about that M’Baku guy?” he interrogated further. “I see the way _you_ look at him.” He put emphasis on the ‘you’.

“What?” he laughed again. “I think you mean the way _he_ looks at me?”

“So, you have noticed!” Sam fired back.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting.”

“I just don’t want to lose my husband.” Sam confessed. “And here you are surrounded by all this chocolate. And I know how much you love chocolate.”

Bucky chuckled, stood and removed his clothes, exposing his naked body and crawled under the covers. Sam, who was equally naked, hardened at the sight of him. “You’re the only chocolate I want baby.”

Sam watched as he hovered over his erection for a second, lining up his hole with it. Bucky sat down slowly feeling himself being impaled by his cock. Sam held his hips to keep him in place, savouring the warmth around him as his husband rode him to completion.

-

Wade wanted to make things up to Peter for his absence during the past few months. He asked Peter to come over to his place so they could have a ‘date’. It was the least he could do since they couldn’t spend time together out in public. Peter informed Tony that he was just going out patrolling for the night and since his revelation, his mother had been really understanding. Peter initially thought, Tony would be super overprotective, overbearing and prevent him from doing what he loved and was good at. It was the opposite and Peter was relieved he didn’t have to lie about that anymore, even though he was hiding his relationship with Wade. Now, Tony would just hug him before he went out and asked him to be safe and to call him if he was ever in any trouble he couldn’t manage on his own. He told his son, he’d dust off any of his suits in a heartbeat if he ever needed help.

Peter got buzzed into the apartment complex where Wade lived prior to changing into regular clothes. He knocked on Wade’s door once he got to the right floor. Wade hugged Peter the instant he saw him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. Peter’s arms stayed wrapped tightly around Wade’s neck and his legs around Wade’s waist while he enjoyed the moment of being with Wade. He could have never been happier.

“Peter.” He whispered, into his hair. Wade had limited his usage of nicknames for Peter since his return and became more touchy-feely than ever before. It was adorable. Peter pulled his head out of the crook of Wade’s neck so he could speak.

“Hi.” He whispered back. Then Wade let him down, staring down at Peter into those, stunning brown eyes.

“Hi,” he responded, his hazel eyes weren’t the only thing smiling. They stood there lost in each other’s eyes like two idiots. The sound of the timer going off which Wade had set for his cooking was what brought them back to reality. Wade cleared his throat and hurried to his kitchen to get his food out of the oven. Peter took this time to take in the contents of Wade’s apartment. It was small but quaint. He could see bits of Wade’s personality shining through in each piece of décor.

He circled the living room after which he journeyed to the bedrooms. The first one, Peter had to guess was what Wade was working on for Ellie. It didn’t have much, just a bed, a few toys and a couple of other items. Peter remembered Wade talking about setting things up for Ellie. He had said he didn’t know what he was doing, spending hours online trying to figure out what 5-year-olds liked. He was trying and it showed. Then Peter went to the second bedroom, Wade’s and he found himself in his closet, running his fingers over his Deadpool suit. Then he was looking at a post-it board on his wall, that had things he needed to do, people he needed to kill, one picture of a baby girl, he assumed was Ellie and a picture of a little boy that looked at lot like Wade.

“Wanna use the bed?” came Wade’s suggestive tone. A shiver ran through Peter’s body for two reasons. One, Wade had scared the hell out of him. And two, he was getting sexually frustrated.

 _Yes._ He wanted to say. He refrained from it, however. Wade approached him, staring him down the way he did earlier but with arousal in his eyes. Peter smiled up at him. What was happening? What happened to waiting until he was legal? And why was he second guessing this? He wanted it.

Just then, Wade burst out into laughter. “I’m kidding.”

Peter rolled his eyes, swallowing his own arousal. He decided to change the subject. “I half-expected to see countless pictures of myself in here.”

“What? Why? I’m not a creep.” Wade said, comically offended.

“You said you were watching me when we first met.” He shot back. “ _You_ said you never stopped just last month.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t taking pics of you. I only committed your face to memory.” Wade clarified. Peter pouted. “Come on. Dinner’s ready.”

“You didn’t burn it?” Peter asked on instinct.

“No. I can cook.” He reminded him, pulling a chair out for Peter. The food looked great. Smelled even better.

“It’s just a force of habit.” Peter explained as Wade took his own seat. “My mom’s a horrible cook.”

Wade hummed. “We can’t all be good at everything.” He smiled, asking Peter to take his first bite.

Peter chewed and swallowed slowly. His eyes brighten and he found Wade staring at him expectantly. “This is good Wade. Like really good.”

“Told you.” He boasted. Wade’s cooking was almost as good as his father’s. And Peter was left thinking about what had happened last month at his mother’s brunch party. He and Morgan were having a hard time forgiving their dad and Aunt Nat for all the pain they caused their mother. They were always the most protective of their mother. Harley was just left in shock when he heard about it.

Wade noticed Peter was playing with his food. “You okay?”

“Remember I told you, me and most of my family found out who my dad had the affair with all those years ago.” Wade could recall it.

“Well, Morgan and I don’t know how to feel about it. And it’s so strange; it has nothing to do with us, but we can’t help thinking about what our mom must have been feeling.” Peter went on. He looked up at Wade. Maybe this was too much information for him to handle.

“That’s not strange at all.” Wade remarked. “I can tell you’re very protective of your mom.” _And vice versa,_ he thought. “It’s okay.”

“Thanks Wade.”

“So, like are you in need of a daddy?” he wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively. Peter shook that thought away, laughing at his suggestion.

After that they engaged in a conversation about what was going on in Wade’s life since he got Ellie back. Wade shared his initial meeting with Ellie after not interacting with her for 2 years. Wade had even tried learning some Spanish to communicate with her. It wasn’t any good and it had Eleanor cracking up. ‘I speak English, you know,’ the 5-year-old had explained. Wade was left flabbergasted. Carmelita had told him Eleanor only spoke Spanish. Clearly, she had lied. Ellie even knew who he was which was surprising for Wade. A couple hours with her and they had gotten along great. Wade knew if Peter wasn’t enough to make him a better person, Ellie would do just fine.

“You should meet her.” He implied, once dinner was done and Peter helped him wash the dishes.

Peter paused his washing, his hands still in the soapy water and gazed at Wade who was busy rinsing in the other sink. “Really?”

“Yeah. Why not?” He wanted the two most important people in his life to meet and he could already tell they’d get along well.

“Wade, are you trying to make me a step-mom?” Peter teased.

“For now, yeah.” Wade said boldly. Peter blushed. He had to accept. Wade never failed to let him know he wanted kids with him one day as did Peter. They finished up with the dishes when Wade spoke again. “I love you Peter.”

Peter took Wade’s hands in his. He was silent for a while and Wade was starting to regret what he’d said. Then Peter released his hands and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “I love you too.” He whispered and Wade embraced him.

-

Torunn went home for the summer. She spent most of her time meeting potential suitors and hated every second of it. Luckily, Sif had given birth two days ago which put the attention on her mother and away from herself, halting the meeting of suitors. She was grateful.

Today was her new baby brother’s presentation day. As the name suggested, the little Prince was to be presented to the people of Asgard. The people were overzealous to get even the slightest glimpse of their Prince. The members of the royal family gathered in the inner room that led to the palace’s grand balcony. Torunn, Loki, Hela and Nertha were awaiting Thor and Sif’s arrival with the baby. Torunn was briefing her family on the scandalous revelation that had surfaced at Tony’s Mother’s Day Brunch, the month prior. Loki sat with Torunn on a sofa, Hela stood by the window looking out at the screaming people and Nertha sat on the armrest of the sofa.

Loki was genuinely appalled. His eyes widened at the news. “Oh dear.” He began. “I never would have guessed Natasha could do such a thing.”

“Neither had I, Uncle.” Torunn agreed.

Hela backed away from the window, standing before them. She was dressed in green and black as per usual, a cape dragging behind her on the floor. She pushed her hair back, unfazed by it all. “Now brother. You should have realized. That woman had no good intentions. You can just smell the malicious intent on her.”

Loki chuckled. “Are you certain you aren’t speaking of yourself, sister?”

 “Maybe.” Hela cracked a smile. “But don’t we all have some malicious intent.” Loki smiled smugly and Nertha spoke up then.

“Except Torunn. She reeks of goodness.” She teased, turning her nose up at the sight of her cousin and walking towards the windows.

Torunn snatched the knife sheathed on Loki’s hip and threw it in Nertha’s direction. It went flying past Nertha’s face and her eyes widen in horror as it missed her by an inch, cutting off a couple strands of her dark hair. Nertha fired back in an instant, levitating Torunn high up above them. Loki and Hela watched in amusement. Then Torunn’s eyes began to glow as she summoned enough lightning to target Nertha and give her a shock. Nertha screamed in pain upon impact, dropping Torunn to the ground. The princess caught herself, landing on her feet. She pushed a lock of blonde hair that had fallen out back in its place.

“The Goddess of Thunder.” Loki announced “And the Goddess of Deceit. Very impressive,” he commented, as Nertha straighten her attire and Torunn took her seat by her Uncle again.

“Very.” Hela added. Nertha was happy to hear that and Hela did love a good family fight. It was harmless fun. Thor would beg to differ. We can’t fight amongst ourselves, he’d say. Torunn smirked at her cousin and Nertha scoffed.

“Right.” Loki brought everyone’s attention to him. “Where were we?” he thought for a second, hoping to direct his next words to Nertha when Thor entered the room; Sif close behind, with the baby bundled up in her arms.

“Are we ready?” Thor questioned, getting the faint smell of something burning from the air. He chose to ignore it. He could guess quite accurately what had happened judging by Nertha’s disgruntled appearance.

“Just waiting on you, brother.” Hela explained after which Torunn approached the trio. She stayed by her mother’s side as they made their entrance on the grand balcony. Nertha, Loki and Hela followed suit. The crowd roared and cheered when the royals came into view and Thor introduced his son, Magni, Prince of Asgard and God of Strength. He favoured Sif more in looks especially with his head of dark hair that was identical to Sif’s.

“Asgard’s future King.” Nertha remarked so only Torunn could hear.

“Dear cousin, I know you have no titles or claim to the throne but surely even you must know I am to be Queen after my father.” She responded confidently, waving to the crowd and smiling widely.

“Then why does Uncle Thor intend to gift Magni with Mjolnir once he is of age. It is, after all, a ruler’s weapon.” Torunn became consumed with doubt. She was never offered Mjolnir. Why should Magni have it? She was beginning to think her sword was of no value.

“Don’t be mean, Nertha.” Hela scolded her. She rolled her eyes. “Torunn is the best thing Thor has ever done. She will be Queen.” She had promised Thor that she would make sure of it. A woman could rule. A woman would rule. She placed a gentle finger under her niece’s chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. They shared a smile.

-

Tony was fixing himself a plate when Morgan and Peter entered the kitchen, that Saturday morning. “Morning guys.”

They greeted their mother before Peter headed to the fridge to get some juice. Morgan stopped at the island counter taking in the sight and aroma of all the food laid out there. “Mom, did you cook?” she asked, going to feed Binx only to find her already eating from her bowl. No doubt, her mother had fed her.

Tony was getting himself a handful of grapes when he responded. “You guys know I can’t cook to save my life.” Newly 45 as of the end of May and he still couldn’t cook. Why would he need to though? He was Tony Stark. “Your grandmother cooked right before she left for her book club earlier.”

He finished his plate and sat by the breakfast table adjacent the kitchen. Tony got a lovely view of his back lawn which sparked memories of his Mother’s Day Brunch. Peter and Morgan made their own plates and joined him at the table.

“Father’s Day is right around the corner. What are you guys planning on getting your dad?”

“Nothing.” they responded simultaneously. They could have passed for twins at the right angle and Tony wondered what his little Paige would look like today had she survived. Probably identical to Morgan, he figured but with his eyes.

“You two can’t be mad at your father forever.” Tony teased. They stayed silent.

He smiled sadly at them. “Guys, I appreciate you being angry for me and I know the new information can be a bit upsetting, but this happened years ago. You can’t spend the rest of your lives resenting him. Don’t let what happened in our relationship affect your relationship with your father. It doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s still a good person and an even greater father.” And Tony would know. He had had a shit father.

“Mom, how could you forgive Nat?” Morgan ceased her eating, her eyes fixed on his. She sounded just like Steve. Tony sighed.

“Because even though she hurt me just as much, she wasn’t the person that took vows with me and swore before God and all our family to love and be faithful to me.” He shouldn’t blame _the other woman_ more than his husband, at the time in any case. Tony took a moment, to compose himself. This always made him emotional. No matter how much he swore he was over it. “It just wouldn’t do me any good to hold on to that hatred.”

“I don’t think I can forgive Dad and Aunt Nat for hurting you Mom.” Peter chimed in. Tony broke eye contact with Morgan to face him.

“It takes time that’s for sure but don’t hinder the process any longer.” His eyes darted back and forth from both his children. “Talk to your father, let him know how you feel and try to move on. It’s hard to forget, I know.” _Even harder to forgive,_ he thought. “You never truly forget but you can always find room to forgive”, and Tony was starting to think maybe it was time he took his own words, his own advice into consideration.


	15. Once A Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t think they’re still ‘seeing’ each other?”
> 
> “I thought your Dad was dating that blonde lady. Sarah? Shannon?”
> 
> “No. They’re just co-parenting.”
> 
> “I don’t think it would matter though. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing for any typos/erros in advance.

“First of all, no one showed up to the airport to get me.” Jacob started. Harley listened to his friend complain about his first day back home. They’d flew down for summer holidays, but Harley got home a week before Jacob did. He was projected from his phone on a holographic screen before him. Harley was down in his mother’s lab tinkering with Peter’s Iron Spider suit. Shuri had made plenty of improvements on it but Harley wanted to add a couple of things. Harley was the only one that was surprised indefinitely by the revelation – his little brother was Spiderman. Morgan had a hunch for a while.

He came home a little earlier because he was at a genuine loss for words about his father’s affair with Aunt Nat. He needed answers and only Steve could provide that.

“Maybe they forgot,” Harley suggested. He was distracted. Jacob couldn’t tell.

“Their only child? Come on.” Jacob had a look of irritation on his face. “Anyways, I get home thanks to Amelia.” Amelia entered Jacob’s room in that moment, taking a seat by her boyfriend so she was visible on the screen.

“Hey Harls.” She called out.

Harley glanced up at the screen, smiling widely at her. “Hi MiMi.”

Jacob stopped his story to address the use of the nickname. “Since when do you call Amelia that?” He raised an eyebrow, looking from his girlfriend to Harley.

“Always Jake.” Amelia answered. Harley kept his attention on the suit before him while a chuckle escaped his lips. Jacob chose to ignore it.

“Okay…well, I get home and I hear them doing the nasty.”

Harley’s attention was caught. “So your parents made up,” but his eyes stayed fixed on the task at hand, only darting from other screens around him with information and different model designs.

“More than made up.” Amelia confirmed, running her fingers throw her boyfriend’s head of brown curls. Jacob groaned.

“There were three voices Harley.” He clarified and Harley finally met his hazel eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. “You’ll never guess who the third voice belonged to.”

“Valkyrie.” He responded without hesitation.

“How on earth did you guess that?”

Harley rested his elbow on the table before him and placed the side of his face in his palm for support as a smile stretched across his face. “Because if I was married and my wife decided she liked women. I’d take advantage of the situation and do exactly what Uncle Rhodey did.”

“That’s why you’re never getting married Harley.” Amelia teased. Harley could care less. Marriage wasn’t for him. Nor were relationships.

“I just don’t see what the problem is. Your parents made up.” Harley carried on.

“Of course, _you_ don’t see the problem.” Jacob jabbed.

Harley mused, trying to stifle his laughter. “I’m just saying if it works, it works.” There was no harm or loss in being in a polygamous relationship.

Jacob sighed. “Whatever.” Amelia was laughing uncontrollably at this point. “What’s got you so distracted anyways?”

Harley moved the screen around, so it was displaying Peter’s suit. “I’m trying not to think about my dad’s situation.” Jacob caught on. Amelia had told him about Steve and Nat. “I don’t even know why it bothers me so much.”

“It was a shocker. No one could have predicted that.” Amelia chimed in. “But we can’t help sympathizing for others, especially family.”

Harley thought about it. She was probably right. “I just can’t imagine Aunt Nat and my father being a thing, betraying my mother like that. And no one knew.”

“I think my parents knew.” Jacob put in. “And Aunt Pepper.” Amelia was nodding. “My mom was always so standoffish when it came to Aunt Nat. I honestly thought it was just her personality.”

Harley could understand that. Aunt Carol was a ticking time bomb. He sighed, a thought flooding his mind. “You don’t think they’re still ‘ _seeing_ ’ each other?”

“I thought your Dad was dating that blonde lady. Sarah? Shannon?” Amelia questioned, trying to recall her name.

“No. They’re just co-parenting.” Jacob evoked in her mind the memory of a prior conversation.

“I don’t think it would matter though. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right?” Harley finished. That left them with food for thought. What if his dad and Aunt Nat still had a thing going on? _Wasn’t he trying to win mom back?_ He figured not because he’d gotten with Sharon, even if it was over a year after the official divorce and got her pregnant. He couldn’t possibly be trying to get Tony back.

-

Steve had a decent 4th of July celebration/birthday considering where he stood with his kids. Peter and Harley had stopped by to give him a gift and celebrate with him. Harley had wanted to know if he and Nat were a thing and he set the record straight. There never was a thing to begin with. Just a mistake. Morgan, however, was actively avoiding him. That wasn’t sitting well with Steve.

Sam and Bucky were still in Wakanda so he knew they wouldn’t be attending. Then Sharon had tried to insert herself into his birthday celebrations, but he had to remind her, they didn’t need to interact if it had nothing to do with the baby. Otherwise, his 41st birthday was good. Vision and Wanda had even made an appearance. Steve accommodated them while they figured out living arrangements in New York. The young couple shared their future plans with Steve.

“So having a dog was entertaining.” Wanda began, a drink in her hand and Vision by her side. “But we see everyone with babies.” She sang. “And we want one too.”

Steve watched Vision searching his face for his reaction. He spoke in agreement with Wanda. “Yes. Wanda and I have done plenty of research on babies. We plan to adopt.”

“You two know babies get older, right?” Steve teased. Wanda rolled her eyes and Vision responded. Of course, they knew. “This is a big responsibility.” Steve lectured. He used to treat Wanda like she was his own when they had first joined the Avengers. Back when her and her brother where playing for the wrong side and discovered they were more than just pawns. They were just kids in Steve’s eyes and Vision was a good person…machine? He was good. Both were young and inexperienced. A baby was no walk in the park.

“We think we’ll manage.” Wanda assured him.

“You and Tony did exceptionally well with your three.” Vision reminded him. “We think we’ll be capable enough to care for a baby.”

“It wasn’t easy guys.” Steve confessed. “I’m still figuring some things out.” Vision was surprised to hear that. “But if you two feel you’re ready. Who am I to stop you?”

“Thank you, Steve.” Wanda appreciated his kindness, wisdom and approval. “I told Pietro and he laughed.”

“Where is he anyways?” Steve hadn’t seen Pietro in years, since the Avengers split up. No one had really. Not even Wanda. It was just calls, texts and the occasional video calls. Never in person.

“Rome, I think.” Wanda figured. “He’s having the time of his life. Vis and I want to move back here to raise our family.” Vision was holding one of her hands. Steve was smiling at them. Young love was the best love. The earlier years were the better years for him and Tony even with 3 kids so close in age.

“Sounds like a plan.” Steve noted. He and Tony didn’t have a plan; they just did things. It worked well most of the times.

“Steve, I have to ask.” Vision stated. “We heard about your past…with Natasha.” Steve nodded as Vision spoke. “Why her? Did you not have feelings for Tony anymore?” Steve stayed quiet. Vision spoke up again. “I hope I haven’t overstepped.”

“No.” Steve explained. “You haven’t. To be completely honest, I can hardly remember what took place that night but I know I’ve never felt anything for Nat; she’s never felt anything for me. And as for Tony, my feelings for him have never changed.”

They talked some more until Steve’s phone went off. A few texts from Sharon but he didn’t waste his time reading them. He didn’t want to deal with her right now. It was at least 10 minutes later when his phone rang. It was Sharon. He answered, no sympathy in his voice.

“Unless something happened with the baby, I don’t know why you’re calling.”

Sharon held her voice for a second, before whispering. “My Aunt Peggy passed away…” he could hear her quiet sobs.

-

Morgan and Amelia were hanging out at Amelia’s place. Her mother was at work and Calvin was out with Michelle Jones. Things had been going great between those two. The two girls had Torunn on a video call while she whined and murmured about having to meet suitors. Her brother’s birth only paused her crisis and resumed days afterwards. It took little to no time for the focus to be on her again, being Asgard’s crowned princess. Regardless of what Nertha believed, her position as future Queen still stood.

Amelia was in her kitchen getting a bottle of water and Morgan used her phone to project Torunn’s screen when a notification popped up. She only then remembered she had something to share with Torunn that she and Amelia had discovered. She had gotten a post notification on Instagram from @pietromaximoff. Morgan opened the app on another screen before her.

“Torunn. I forgot to tell you.” Morgan glanced over at Amelia who was looking down at her phone no doubt getting the notification as well. “We found Pietro on Instagram.”

Morgan then dragged the Instagram tab so Torunn could see it. Torunn was pleasantly surprised. Pietro’s post was a shirtless mirror selfie, all chiselled abs and toned muscles on display.

“Wow,” was all Torunn could say. Morgan was sure Torunn was drooling.

Amelia came over and sat by Morgan staring at the picture in awe as well. “And based on his posts he’s single and ready to mingle.”

Torunn focused her eyes on Amelia. “Surely you’re not suggesting I should ask him out.”

“Well we can’t. We’re both taken.” Morgan explained. “Someone has to live out our fantasies.”

Amelia nodded. Torunn snickered at their responses. “Have you two forgotten I have to find a suitable husband? I’m practically taken as well.”

“That’s a shame.” Amelia noted.

“Maybe Cassie Lang.” Morgan suggested.

“Cassie Lang doesn’t like guys.” Torunn reminded them.

“Yes she does. Her father just ‘babys’ her a lot. Doesn’t let her do anything that involves guys.” Amelia informed them.

Morgan decided to send her a quick text. Maybe she’d be interested in Pietro. Torunn lingered on screen and Amelia went to answer her front door following the ringing of the doorbell. Pepper was expecting a package today; Amelia figured that’s what it was – UPS or FedEx dropping it off. Instead she opened the door and found herself in the presence of a man dressed in a long open coat standing before her. His eyes were red with black sclerae, his hair was dark auburn, and he had a deck of cards in one hand.

“Can I help you?” she asked, keeping the door only partially open.

“You’re Pepper Potts?” he responded. He had a very thick accent, but Amelia couldn’t place it.

“Who’s asking?” she shot back, watching as he shuffled the cards.

“Where are my manners?” He caught himself. “Remy LeBeau.” He stated, handing her one of the cards. Amelia hesitated for only a second before she let the card pass from his fingers to hers. She wasn’t aware that the man before her was subtly influencing her actions with his powers. He watched her carefully gauging her reaction. He saw a small spark flash by within her green eyes and she was none the wiser, flipping the card over to examine it closer. It was a black heart. Nothing special about that.

“Your name doesn’t sound familiar.” Amelia concluded, handing the card back to him. The spark was there again. She folded her arms over her chest not amused by whatever it was this man was trying to achieve.

“That’s because you’re the daughter.” Remy remarked. “My daughter.”

And Amelia almost laughed. She didn’t have a father. She was the product of her mother being inseminated and she let him know that. Amelia wondered though, after she said it if it was true. She’d never doubted it before but parents lying was like a crazy new trend as of late. She would, however, give her mother the benefit of the doubt stating, “You must have the wrong Pepper Potts.”

Remy knew that wasn’t true. “I’m sure if you spoke with your mother, she’d tell you otherwise.”

His red eyes peered into hers and Amelia started to question the things her mother had told her on account of Remy’s inconspicuous powers of persuasion.

-

Justin Hammer sat at the bar. The same one Stephen Strange liked to visit, every day after work for a drink or two around 10 pm like clockwork. Justin already had a drink in hand when Strange walked in and sat two barstools away from him. He ordered a whiskey and Justin started to put his plan into effect. He retrieved his phone from within his jacket and pretended to read a message that got him a little ticked off.

He glanced up to the bartender that was in on his little rouse. “Kids are a piece of work. You got kids?” he questioned, the bartender.

“Oh yeah.” The bartender, his name tag said Gary responded as rehearsed. “The Mrs. is pregnant again.”

“Congrats Gary.” Stephen spoke up before Justin did as he had planned.

Justin knew it was his cue to moderate the conversation between him and Stephen. Gary had done the first part of his job. “You got kids?”

Strange only glimpsed at him but gave a response. “No actually.” He took a sip of his drink. “My boyfriend has three though, so I suppose I do…in a sense.” Stephen didn’t consider Tony’s kids his, but he’d humour strangers if it made his relationship look secure and the kids were warming up to him as of late. Especially since Steve and Nat’s revelation. That gave him an opportunity to swoop in and ‘play father’ with the three of them avoiding Steve.

“Oh yeah. That counts.” Justin informed him. “Isn’t easy though, is it?” he faked sympathy.

“Yeah. Not easy at all.” Stephen agreed but still his attention was not on him. Justin knew he had to up his game.

“You look familiar…” he trailed off. Stephen stayed quiet. “Yeah. You look like um…Dr Strange. Yeah!” Justin put so much enthusiasm in his voice.

“Yeah. You got me.” Stephen smirked, finally turning to look at the man across from him.

“I’m such a big fan.” Justin lied and he saw Stephen’s interest grow in his eyes and his smile. “Yeah. I work over at the Margot Robbie building at the hospital. We love you over there.” Then Stephen was turning his entire body to face him, and Justin used that opportunity to sit one bar stool closer to him.

He held his hand out for a handshake and Stephen took it without hesitation. “I’m Johnathan Doeran.”

“And I’m Dr Stephen Strange.” Stephen laughed.

“Yeah you are.” He laughed as well. “I’m just a nurse at the M.R. building but you really have inspired me. Your work is phenomenal. There has never been a surgeon as great as you.”

“Happy to hear. Thank you.” He smirked, swallowing the last of his whiskey.

“Can I get you another drink? On me?” Justin insisted, glancing at Gary. That was his signal to let him know to pour Stephen another drink. Gary poured two glasses, putting one in front of each man.

“I should get going actually.” Stephen started to rise from the barstool.

“Maybe to go then?” Justin suggested, picking up both glasses and handing one to Stephen. Stephen thought for a second before he took the glass and clinked it with Justin’s.

“To you Dr Strange.” Justin jested, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Stephen drank the entire thing in one go after which he placed the glass on the bar. He made to leave, when Justin wished him a good night.

“You too…” He was trying to remember his name.

“Johnathan. Johnathan Doeran.” Justin provided, smiling proudly at him.

“Right.” Stephen concluded.

He left the bar and Justin spoke to Gary without taking his eyes off Stephen’s car driving away. “Did you put the elixir in the drink?”

“Yes, Sir. Mr. Hammer.” Gary responded in a heartbeat.

“Good.” Justin commended, reaching in his pocket for a piece of paper before turning and sliding it to Gary.

“Thank you, sir.” He accepted, smiling down at the cheque in his hand before stuffing it in one of his pockets. Justin was grinning. His plan was fool proof.

-

When Stephen got home, Tony was sitting up in bed with his phone projecting a screen before him. He was busy moving bits and bobs of a holographic model around. Always working on something. Stephen started undressing and he swore he saw something fly past him.

“Hey baby.” Tony called out, glancing at Stephen for only a second. “How was your day?”

“Same ole, same ole.” He was disappearing into the en suite. “Actually, I met a weird guy at the bar today.”

“Do tell, Doctor.”

“In a second.” Stephen replied, changing into just a boxer brief. He got out and joined Tony on the bed, pulling him away from the screen in front of him, so he’d fall back on the bed with him. Stephen wrapped his arms around him. Tony giggled. “He was really sucking up to me.”

“But you love when people suck up to you.” Tony teased, scratching his salt and pepper coloured beard. He’d shaved recently per Tony’s request. His facial hair tended to irritate his thighs whenever he was between them. He never had this problem with Steve. He stayed mostly beardless and when he didn’t, it was never a bother because Steve’s hair was so soft. It tickled instead. Tony knew he wasn’t supposed to compare the two, but he couldn’t help it. Now Stephen’s beard was growing back but he did enjoy playing with the stubble. 

“No.” Stephen lectured, placing one hand on his hip. “I love when _you_ suck me off.” He emphasized.

Tony couldn’t hold back his laugh. He thought that was clever. “Ha-ha funny”.

“Besides the sucking up,” Stephen tried to stay on track. He wanted to share this with Tony. “He said something that made me think.” He paused while Tony watched him with curious brown eyes that were glowing from the dimmed ceiling lights. “Why don’t we have a kid?”

“We have a kid.” Tony said, effortlessly. “We have _kids_. Plural.” 

“No. _You_ have _kids_.” Stephen stated. They’d never be his kids no matter how they currently felt about their dad.

“Oops. I thought I was talking to Steve.” Tony jeered. He withdrew from Stephen’s hold on him and sat up again focusing on the model.

“Baby. I’m serious.” He spoke, wholeheartedly, sitting up as well. He didn’t know if his little bit about Steve was true or not. He was irritated and annoyed at the fact that Steve was always mentioned whenever they had a conversation. He couldn’t get rid of him apparently.

“Stephen...” Tony drawled. “Why would you ever want a kid? They’re so much work...” He trailed off. “And it doesn’t get any easier when they get older, you know.” He added as a matter-of-factly.

“I’m dying to see you pregnant.” Stephen mumbled, wrapping his arm around Tony’s middle. He always had a little pudge following his last pregnancy.

“Steve sketched a million and one portraits of me during all 3 of my pregnancies. And took too many pics. Want me to go get a photo album?” Tony asked, poking fun at him.

“Come on Tony...” 

“Stephen. We’re old. I turned 45 in May, remember? We’d be crazy to have kids at our age. I don’t even know if I can still get pregnant.”

“Never know until you try.” Stephen quipped, slipping a hand into his pajama pants. Tony grabbed the hand that was descending, shooting him a glare.

Stephen retreated with his advances. “Can you just think about it?” He was getting frustrated.

“I’ve already decided.”

“Think about it a little longer.” Stephen pleaded. “I just want you to be the mother – the only mother – of my children.” Tony rolled his eyes at that. He knew that was a jab at Steve’s baby mama drama. “Even if it’s just one. I just want it with you.”

Tony gave in. “Okay.” 

“You want to try?” 

“I’ll think about it.”

Stephen reached out to kiss him and Tony stopped him. “I’m not kissing you. You aggravated me and –” Tony cut himself off when he saw Stephen shaking uncontrollably.

“Stephen!” He screamed. Stephen’s eyes fixed on him as if he was trying to communicate but all Tony got was Stephen foaming at the mouth. “Friday! I need an ambulance.” He was panicking.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Justin Hammer was watching the scene unfold from the drone-like micro-camera he manged to put on Stephen when he patted his shoulder earlier.


	16. Every Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe this makes me a bad person but I feel like a weight has been lifted off me.” 
> 
> “It doesn’t make you a bad person. You have every right to feel this way. You get to finally move past this.”

Carmelita Camacho was beautiful. She was about the same height as Peter, all dark hair, brown skin and dark eyes. She truly was a sight and her presence made Peter feel inferior, uncomfortable and maybe even a little jealous; jealous that she’d been with Wade. She’d seen parts of Wade he still hadn’t. She was with him first in every sense of the word and Peter was second best, felt like second-best.

When she had opened her front door, she averted her eyes at Wade and then at Peter with a scornful look as she alternated between speaking in English and Spanish. It went on for a while with Wade trying to get a word in when Ellie popped up at the doorway beside her mother. The little girl looked more like her mother than Wade by a long shot, but Peter could still see a hint of Wade in her when she smiled up at him; one of her front teeth missing.

“Hey Ellie-Bellie.” Wade greeted her, taking one of her hands into his. She adjusted her backpack a little with the other.

“Hi Daddy.” She responded and Peter saw a smile creep up on Wade’s face.

“What’s your mom saying?” Wade questioned.

Ellie peered up at her father under long lashes. “Very bad words…about you.” Her eyes were apologetic as she pointed at Peter. She pulled the same face Wade always made whenever he was trying to apologize.

Peter was a little offended. Wade looked equally apologetic.

“Don’t forget she needs to be home by 10 am tomorrow.” Carmelita finally uttered in full, unadulterated English to Wade. She stooped to Ellie’s level to hug her. “Nos vemos mañana, nena. Te quiero.” _(See you tomorrow baby. I love you.)_

“Yo también te quiero. Bye mama.” _(I love you too.)_

“Bye.” Wade said plainly and the trio walked away to Wade’s car.

“Hi Ellie, I’m Peter.” Peter introduced himself.

“Hi. You’re daddy’s boyfriend.” She stated, slipping her hand out of Wade’s and into Peter’s. “You’re so pretty.”

Peter turned a little red in the face. “Thank you, Ellie. You’re so pretty too.”

“Okay.” Wade scooped up his daughter and got her seated in one of the back-passenger seats and secured her with a seatbelt. He handed her his phone to distract her while he talked with Peter for a second.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Peter wondered; his face was red again. “Thought we weren’t labelling it…”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Wade sang, getting into the driver’s seat. Peter took his seat as well. They could leave it at that. No one had to know.

“Okay boyfriend.” Peter tested the word out.

They pulled out of Carmelita’s driveway and Wade asked Ellie what she wanted to do today.

“Aquarium?” she suggested. “I want to see the dolphins. Then we can watch a movie at home later?”

“Sure Ellie. That will be fun.” Wade agreed. Peter adored their conversations. There was so much love and adoration in each word that was said. It was beautiful. He wanted kids one day especially if they turned out like Ellie. Wade loved to argue that she was all her mother, but Peter wasn’t oblivious to the little things about her that he saw right of the bat that were clearly a reflection of Wade.

“Is Peter going to stay with us?” Ellie wondered, peering at him in the side mirror.

“I don’t know. Would you like that?” He realized he didn’t know.

“Yes please.”

Wade’s next words were for Peter. “Can you stay over tonight?”

Peter was a little bit in shock. He’d never slept over before and he could tell from Wade’s pleading eyes and Ellie’s matching ones that he wanted him to. He’d have to lie about that. He didn’t like lying but… “Yeah. I could just say I’m staying at Ned’s or Mj’s.” He knew his friends would cover for him, no question about that.

“Yaayy!” Ellie shrieked in excitement. She threw her little arms up in the air. “Sleep over!”

Wade was smiling at him and for the third time that morning, he was blushing again. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing to sleep over at Wade’s and Ellie would be there. They wouldn’t do anything with Ellie a door away. They just had less than a month to go – Peter would be 17 soon and it would be perfectly legal for them to…do the deed.

-

Tony’s face was the first thing Stephen saw when he woke up. Tony was alerted of Stephen’s consciousness when he heard him groan. Stephen was rushed to the hospital the night before. It was scary for him. He cared for Stephen. He didn’t want to lose him; he’d grown pretty attached to Stephen after 9 months of being in each other’s lives.

“Hey.” Tony whispered. Stephen tried to sit up and groaned again, holding his stomach. “Don’t move. Your stomach was pumped a few hours ago.”

Stephen took in Tony’s appearance as best he could. He was seated at the side of his bed. His eyes were having a hard time focusing and he felt the room spinning. To him, Tony looked as if he had been crying. “Were you crying?” His pained expression softened, dissolving into confusion.

“A little.” He admitted. “I thought I might lose you.” Tony reached out and took one of Stephen’s hands in his.

“I didn’t think you cared.” Stephen said honestly but his words were a little slurred. He was still recovering.

“What?” Tony stared at him in surprise. “Why would you think that?”

Stephen could think of a couple reasons, so he began listing them off in his drugged state. “We’ve been together for months,” Stephen whispered. “And you still haven’t told me you love me…”

“Stephen?” Tony responded in a whisper as well. “I –”

“And you always bring him up.” Stephen interrupted him. Tony got a little perplexed at his statement until he realized Stephen’s intoxicated mind must be muddling things, having him interpret his name as Steve’s.

“I don’t know if it’s because you still love him, or you don’t love me...” Stephen drawled on and Tony knew he couldn’t answer that question if Stephen had asked him that while in a conscious state of mind.

Tony decided it was time to change the subject. “The doctors say you were poisoned.” Stephen hummed. “They say it couldn’t have been ingested more than an hour before.” Stephen’s eyes were surveying his surroundings – he was in a hospital. “Was there anyone suspicious at the bar?” Tony asked, turning Stephen’s face so he would only look at him.

Stephen gave it some thought, thinking back to his time at the bar prior to getting home last night. “Yes…” Stephen confessed. “There was a Johnathan Doeran.”

“Johnathan Doeran?” Tony tested out the name. He was surprised Stephen could even remember a name and what type of name was that? He might as well call himself… “John Doe.”

“Wow. That obvious and I missed it.” Stephen sighed, closing his eyes. “Maybe it was Steve. Maybe Steve poisoned me…”

“Okay.” Tony said slowly, rising from his seat. Stephen was still out of it and he needed to get going. “I’ll look into it for you.” Tony humoured him and kissed his cheek. “Get some rest.”

“Where are you going?” Stephen asked, seeing his full outfit for the first time; he was in full black. He grabbed Tony’s arm.

“I have to get to the funeral baby.” Tony released himself from his hold and straighten his clothes. “See you later.” He added, before walking out Stephen’s hospital room.

-

Tony brought Peter, Morgan and Harley along to Peggy’s funeral. Maria Stark’s attendance was a given. Despite the kids’ state of limbo with their father, they knew Steve would be in attendance and they wanted to be there for him. Family always came first, come what may. Peggy’s family – her children and grandchildren sat up front; Maria joined them. Steve was in the second row of seats and Sharon stayed glued to his side. Tony however, sat closer to the back with Harley, Morgan and Peter, as far away as possible.

He didn’t want to be there. Mother insisted and once the kids had caught wind of the situation they wanted to attend as well. The service was longer than expected. Peggy’s work at SHIELD and Stark Industries was highlighted. She had lived a full life. Her children said their piece, Maria said a few words about her longest friend and Sharon managed to sneak in a couple words about her pregnancy with Steve somewhere in her speech.

Tony rolled his eyes as she stepped down from the podium. Her bump was far more noticeable than the last time he’d seen her which was to be expected. That was 5 months ago. He’d managed to not encounter Sharon Carter for five whole months, and he was proud of that. Tony smiled to himself.

After the service, Maria, Harley, Morgan and Peter stayed with Sharon and the rest of Peggy’s family to offer their condolences. Steve was able to leave Sharon’s side when Tony sought him out.

“Hey.” Tony whispered, holding onto his upper arm. They were both dressed in black as per traditional funeral attire. He held no animosity towards Steve. “Can I ask how you are?”

Steve started a walking pace and Tony, without thinking followed suit. They were outside the building when they resumed their conversation; out of earshot from anyone.

“Can I be honest with you?” Steve asked instead. Tony nodded. Even if they weren’t together, he’d always be there for Steve. No matter what.

“Maybe this makes me a bad person Tony.” He was staring into his eyes, “but I feel like a weight has been lifted off me.” He paused. “For the first time in my life I don’t feel like the 16-year-old kid she took advantage of, that she used for sex, all those years ago.”

Tony and Bucky were the only two people Steve had ever shared this with. After he got injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Peggy Carter took advantage of him. She was evil and manipulative. She hadn’t taken a proper look at him until he stepped out of the pod, his muscles all newly defined and on full display. She couldn’t resist touching him and very soon she was using him to fulfil her sexual desires and Steve had no say in it. He was supposed to listen to her; do as she said. He didn’t have a say in it but then he met Tony and he didn’t want to be a part of that anymore.

Tony without a second thought, hugged him. This haunted him for years and now he was free. “It doesn’t make you a bad person. You have every right to feel this way. You get to finally move past this.”

“Dad?” Peter came around the corner. Tony pulled away from Steve and watched Peter hug him. “I’m so sorry.”

Steve was baffled. Tony realized what was happening right away. “You heard?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He pulled away from his father and turned to his mother. “That’s why you don’t want me hanging out with Wade.”

“Besides the obvious, yes Peter.” Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.”

Peter was feeling guilty. He was in so deep with Wade now that they already planned their future together; marriage, kids, a house. Wade was the person Peter wanted to be with forever, but he knew that would not go over well with his parents. Then Steve was asking, “Who’s Wade?” But before Tony could explain for Peter, Sharon also appeared around the corner a hand cradling her bump. She did that every chance she got; proudly displaying her unborn child like she’d won at life.

“Steve, I was looking for you.” Sharon smiled at him after which she acknowledged Tony and Peter’s presence. Her smile disappeared. “Oh Tony. Pietro.” Peter couldn’t tell if she was botching his name on purpose or if she was that incompetent that she didn’t bother to learn the name of the son of the man she was so desperately trying to win over. “Did Steve tell you we’re having a girl?”

Neither Tony nor Peter got to answer before Sharon was chattering again. “You’re going to have a little sister.” And she had the audacity to reach out and grabbed both of Peter’s cheeks as if she were talking to a child.

“Get your hands off my son.” Steve and Tony shouted at the same time. They glanced at each other and Peter grinned smugly at her.

Sharon had surprise and embarrassment written all over her face. “Please don’t be so hostile.” Both her hands were cradling her bump at this point. “It’s not good for the baby.” Tony scoffed. She was using this baby like a shield. “We’re all going to be a family soon. We should at least try to get along for the baby’s sake.”

“Not even in your dreams.” Harley jeered, appearing behind them. Morgan joined as well before they went their separate ways. Steve said his goodbyes and Tony shot him a sympathetic look before leaving him with the likes of Sharon Carter. He made his bed; he’d have to lie in it.

“Mhm…they’re so defensive.” She commented, resting a hand on his arm. “It’s really not good –”

She got interrupted by an irritated Steve, who shook her hand off in the process. “Will you just stop?!” He was loud enough to draw by-standers’ attention, and he quickly apologized. “Look, I’m sorry for being so awful to you especially right now after you’ve just lost your aunt. I haven’t been fair to you and I apologize. I will be there for our daughter, but I need you to understand Sharon that I can’t be with you.

“We’re supposed to be a family, Steve.”

“We can’t be. Not now or ever. I can only be a father to our daughter.” He started to walk away, mumbling a ‘sorry’ as he did.

Sharon was only a second away from tears that spurted from anger. A baby wouldn’t keep Steve Rogers in her life, wouldn’t keep him with her romantically, so what would?

-

“This is why I got inseminated.” Pepper protested. “I didn’t want to deal with any man.” Pepper was briefing Carol on what took place when Remy LeBeau showed up at his house and introduced himself to Amelia. The incident left Amelia to believe her mother had lied to her about her conception. Remy wanted to meet and talk so she gave him the benefit of the doubt and met her for coffee and talk, they did.

“What is it that he wants exactly?” Carol urged. The two women sat on one of her home’s balconies on patio chairs, cool drinks in their hands and sun hats and shades on. It was a beautiful summer day in July.

“Well first of all, he’s a mutant.” Pepper informed her. She knew what Carol would ask next. Had she known he was a mutant from before? “No. I didn’t know he was a mutant. That wasn’t on his file.”

Pepper didn’t know for sure if Remy had always been a mutant from birth or if it was something he had recently discovered. She remembered seeing a picture of him at the fertility clinic and though it was over 18 years ago, she was positive he looked nothing like he did back then. But Remy was a mutant and by relation, there was a chance Amelia might be too. In fact, Remy had claimed she was upon their first meeting. He passed a kinetically charged card to her daughter and she wasn’t at all fazed by the gesture instead she channelled the same energy back to the card. When asked what would happen if she didn’t, he threw one towards a road and a huge explosion was the result.

Pepper almost fainted, if Amelia didn’t have his powers she’d probably be seriously injured or worse…

“Is it confirmed then that Amelia has mutant abilities?” Carol brought her attention back to the present.

“It’s confirmed.” Pepper swallowed a lump in her throat when she thought of the explosion incident again. “He thinks they share the same powers, which is rare apparently.” Carol hung on to each word. She always enjoyed talk of super-enhanced abilities. “He also thinks she might have more.”

“And he wants to help her harness that?” Carol realized.

“Yes, but Amelia doesn’t need any of that.” Pepper assured her. When would she possibly need to use them? The avengers had left the world a better, safer place.

“You never really know Pepper...” Carol teased. The timing of villains was always so uncertain and varied as time progressed. “And if he’s only trying to help her figure out her powers, I don’t see why not?”

Pepper thought about it. Amelia was going to be 18 soon, there wouldn’t be need for a custody battle if he wanted his daughter in his life. Turning 18 also meant Amelia didn’t have to listen to her anymore. But having powers, being a superhero was so dangerous. She’d be attracting unwanted attention; attracting villains. She could recall clearly Tony’s early years of being Ironman and all the baggage that came with it and how it deteriorated his health. This was no walk in the park but what could she do for Amelia? Offer a piece of advice and hope she’d at least take it into consideration.

“If she wants to, I guess I can’t do anything about that.” She concluded. This was Amelia’s decision. She hoped no more baby fathers would show up. She could vaguely remember what Calvin’s father looked like. “Thankfully Remy’s only interest is Amelia.”

“Are you really?” Carol teased. Pepper has been single most of her life. Surely even she gets lonely sometimes. Everyone craves human companionship every now and then. Not Pepper Potts apparently.

“Yes. I enjoy being single.” Pepper promised her. She was quite content without a partner.

“Okay.” Carol hummed, giving her a look.

“Then there are individuals like you who need two partners.” Pepper sighed. It was a little peculiar, the whole polygamous relationship but that was Carol's lifestyle and Rhodey's and Valkyrie's. “That is probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard of in my 44 years of life.” Carol had a little smirk etched on her lips. “Are you three planning a three-person wedding too?”

“I don’t need your judgement, Virginia Potts.” Carol taunted. Pepper laughed. She hadn’t heard anyone utter her legal name in years. “It works. Let’s not question it.”

Pepper was still laughing away, and Carol couldn’t tell if it was from the use of her name or because of her situational relationship. “Oh yeah. Let’s definitely not question it.” It was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the "get well" comments. I'm feeling like myself again. 
> 
> Wasn't too fond of this chapter but thank you so much to all who read and comment. Comments are always nice to read 💛💙❤
> 
> Note: Mentioned that Peggy took advantage of Steve (Ch13, 4th paragraph)
> 
> I'm always afraid I give things away but glad to know my subtly is still subtle. I've actually given away alot of plot points so far ✨
> 
> Thoughts? Comments?


	17. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to remind you that you had us first. We were your family first.”
> 
> “I can never forget that. You always come first. All of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention:
> 
> TAGS, WARNINGS and RELATIONSHIP TAGS may be refering to the Past, Present or Both! They might be only mentioned, done in real time OR both. I'll also be adding more tags as I go along...

By the time Harley was 16, his birthday parties had developed a pattern – strippers, underage drinking and loud, obnoxious music. Tony allowed him to have his parties on the other side of the property far away from the main house, in one of the guest houses which Harley made sure was soundproof. Steve and Tony had only found out two years ago what really happened at those parties. They forbid Harley from having those types of parties on Stark property, but Harley of course had found a way around that.

Eventually they decided, as long as they got to throw him a separate party each year, they let Harley be. Essentially, he had two parties each year. This August, however, for his 20th birthday, Harley only had one; the one Tony planned.

“No underage drinking, tonight?” Torunn’s voice rang clear in Harley’s ears. He found her staring at him. She was propped up against a table, a drink in her hand.

“No.” Harley informed her, sipping on the soda in his cup as opposed to some type of alcohol he’d be drinking in the previous years. “My mom planned this one.”

She scanned the room again, taking it all in. “It is quite mediocre for Uncle Tony's style.” Torunn had to admit. She meant no disrespect. She just told it as she saw it. This wasn’t Tony’s usual style of party planning.

 “Yeah.” Harley agreed, admiring the work his mother had done. It wasn’t what they’d done in the past, but he appreciated it. “I asked my mom to tone it down a bit this year.” He explained and Torunn had to ask why. She knew Harley much preferred his own parties. What changed?

“Why so? Would you not rather be indulging in sexual activities with a girl at this moment?” She asked. That was more his forte.

“Maybe a few weeks ago but ever since your cousin released me from the mind control, I’ve been trying to become a changed man.” Harley clarified. He hadn’t had sex since Nertha. He was becoming a little more self-aware and careful when it came to who he was sleeping with. He was always protected of course but he knew there was still a risk; a chance of him really messing up and getting someone pregnant or catching a disease… He was putting himself first these days, and not in the narcissistic way he was before but in a more respectable and hold-yourself-to-a-higher-standard manner. It was hard not slipping back into his old ways, but this newfound philosophy and lifestyle was gratifying.

Torunn was surprised to hear this. She never thought Harley would change. “That’s good Harley. You will find life to be much happier this way.”

“Thank you, Princess.” And his tone lacked any form of ridicule. Before he’d say _princess_ like it held no weight, as if she wasn’t above him, as if she wasn’t truly a Princess, as if she wasn’t a God.

“But this is still a mediocre party.” She teased him. Harley chuckled, humming in agreement. “My first coronation is in the following month, for my 18th name day – birthday.” She corrected herself, remembering she wasn’t on Asgard. “You must come.” It was the first of many coronations that came with being future ruler of Asgard. No outsiders had ever been in attendance in the past, but this was another thing Thor had changed when he became King.

“On Asgard?” Harley’s eyes widened and his lips parted with a silent gasp. No human, no mortal had ever been to Asgard in all their recorded history.

“Yes.” Torunn said as if it wasn’t obvious. “Where else would I be referring to?” Harley shook his head. He was thinking about it too hard and Torunn became aware of it. “You must attend. It will give me the chance to show you what a good party looks like.” She gestured to the room in its entirety as she spoke.

Harley had to accept. “Alright. I’ll come.”

“Wonderful.” Torunn smiled at him and he watched her saunter away from him. He never noticed it before but Torunn Thorsdottir was a sight to behold. For the first time he was seeing Torunn as more than just Thor’s daughter or Morgan’s friend.

-

Steve and Tony had had a talk. They decided it was time they had one of those family meetings and if Tony could recall correctly, he would have to pinpoint the last one to be about 5 years ago when he and Steve told their kids the divorce was going to happen. Steve agreed that this talk would give everyone the opportunity to say what was on their minds. Tony was hoping this would resolve the kids’ issues with their father. Harley and Peter were almost past Steve’s scandalous cheating revelation while Morgan on the other hand still held a personal vendetta against her father. It upset both Steve and Tony because why was Morgan of all their kids still loathing her father for what took place 17 years ago; when she was just a toddler.

Harley, Morgan and Peter were seated in the living area when Steve and Tony joined them. They sat across from their kids on an ottoman. Harley tried to break the ice with a little humour. “Are we in trouble?”

“I don’t know Harley. What was the age of the last girl you had sex with? Done any drugs? Drank any alcohol at your birthday party?” Steve went on and with each question, came a new state of shock, horror and embarrassment on Harley’s face. He could hear both Morgan and Peter trying but failing to stifle their laughter.

“Dad?” Harley whined. “Seriously? I was just joking you know.” He hadn’t had sex in a while. He didn’t do drugs and alcohol was the furthest thing on his mind.

“I wasn’t.” Steve responded plainly.

Tony pinched Steve’s arm. “Stop torturing my son.” Steve rubbed the irritated spot on his arm while Tony joined his kids on the sofa, placing a kiss on Harley’s cheek. “I know you don’t do any of that.”

“Thanks.” Harley responded, as a matter of fact. “After the whole mind control fiasco, I’ve decided to live my life differently –”

“When were you under mind control?” Steve wondered. He glanced over at Tony. He was biting his lip.

“Nertha.” Morgan informed her father. Steve focused on her while she elaborated further. She hadn’t addressed him directly in weeks. “Why was it, again?”

Harley picked up right there. “She was jealous because that thing I had with Lila last year.” Steve rolled his eyes, recalling clearly the date in question.

“I told you to stay away from her.”

“I told him to stay away from her.”

Steve and Morgan spoke at the same exact moment almost word for word. Harley sighed. “Yes. I know. But I’m changing my life now…” Nertha’s enchantment really put his life into perspective.

“How’s your head feeling, sweetie? No more flashes, right?” Tony asked Harley, placing two fingers at his temple while using his other hand to turn his head around, so they were face-to-face. Steve wasn’t even surprised Tony already knew about this. Their kids never had an issue sharing their problems with Tony as opposed to him; Tony was always the ‘softer’ parent and as the little geniuses they were they often took advantage of that.

“I’m good, Mom. No more flashes.” Harley provided, truthfully. He felt like himself again and even better than before.

“Okay.” Steve had a way of commanding a room. “We wanted to share a few things with you guys.”

Tony continued his train of thoughts. “We always just left most things at a need-to-know basis.” Tony paused, looking from Steve to each of their children’s faces. “This isn’t like a big life-changing secret…”

“…but it’s a part of our lives, a part of my life which makes it a part of yours.” Steve carried on. “And if there’s anything that you want to share with us, don’t hesitate.”

“No judgements.” Tony chimed in. Steve begged to differ. “We’re all almost adults here.” He smiled at Peter who returned it.

Steve drew closer to his family, clasping his hands together as he looked down at his tapping feet, hoping to build up enough courage to speak. “When I was 16,” he started, staring at Harley then Morgan then Peter, who were all waiting for him to proceed. Then at Tony, who was encouraging him with his eyes. “I was raped.” Steve let the words hang in the room for a minute; letting the kids process it.

“I never intended to ever talk about this with anyone but your mother or your Uncle Bucky for the rest of my life.” He declared, observing everyone’s expressions. Morgan had a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her shock. Harley was gaping at him in disbelief while Peter visibly shivered from hearing the actual words. “But when Peter overheard me and your mother discussing this at Peggy’s funeral, I figured I should let you all know. And yes, it was Peggy. She took advantage of me and I didn’t know any better.”

 “Oh dad.” And Morgan got up from her seat so she could be by her father’s side. They shared a heartfelt embrace and she couldn’t prevent herself from getting a little teary-eyed in the process.

“Dad.” Harley said in exasperation. “That’s crazy. I’m so sorry.” Harley was closer to his mother than his father but even he wasn’t insensitive to such a matter. He couldn’t imagine how scary that must have been and his father was the bravest, strongest person he knew. He could handle anything, but this made him emotional as he had every right to be.

“It’s okay.” Steve assured them. “I’m good. After all these years I feel free and able to talk about this freely.” It wasn’t a burden anymore.

“And we’re afraid – I’m afraid of any of you ending up in that type of predicament.” Tony spoke up as he focused solely on Peter. Peter was starting to feel guilty for still seeing Wade behind their backs, but Wade wasn’t like Peggy. He would never take advantage of him; Wade was different, and Wade happened to love him. Peter’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Steve nodded in agreement. Morgan released her father from the hug and kept her head rested on his shoulder for comfort. Steve soon noticed Peter hadn’t said a word even though this information wasn’t new to him. His voice which was filled of concern broke through Peter’s thoughts. “You okay Pete?”

Everyone was staring at him; Tony especially. “Mom. I know you said you were afraid that would happen to me too because of Wade but –”

“Who’s Wade?” Steve inquired. He’d been asking this since Peggy’s funeral and got no answers.

“Wade is a guy that’s taken a liking to our son.” Tony provided, finally catching Steve up.

“You’ve met him?” Steve realized. He had to remind himself that their children told Tony everything first.

Tony nodded. “Yeah –” Then he cut himself off. “You’re not still seeing him after I told him to stay away from you, are you?”

“Why? What did he do?” Steve narrowing his eyes.

“He just happens to be almost 30.” Tony said calmly. Harley and Morgan already knew of Wade. They just didn’t know he was pushing 30.

“Geez!” Steve shot up, walking in circles with one hand on his hip and the other brushing his hair back. “Did he force himself on you?” He stared at Peter who looked completely mortified. “Tones, did you call the cops?”

Morgan had been mum long enough. She wasn’t oblivious to the way both of her parents always babied her little brother. “Dad. Mom. What happened to no judgements?”

Harley was less susceptible to the idea. That was his little brother seeing an older man. _So, judge away,_ he thought but “Maybe we should hear Peter out.” He gestured to Peter who was now crying silently on one end of the sofa.

“Honey.” Tony whispered, scooting over to Peter’s end of the sofa and reaching out for him. Peter flinched. Steve’s worried expression soften a bit as he took his seat by Morgan again.

Harley handed Peter a box of tissues that was close by. He wiped his eyes and settled his breathing. Everyone left the floor open for him.

“You guys always baby me and I’m about to be 17 in two days.”

“Morgan got pregnant and you guys didn’t even bat an eyelash.” Peter complained. Morgan felt uncomfortable. “Harley was sleeping with any and every one at my age and you two didn’t do a thing about it.” Harley thought about defending his past behaviour but decided against it. He let Peter speak. “I’m literally the only virgin left in this family.” Peter reminded them. The rest of his family listened intently.

“And if I talk to a guy, you guys want to kill him.” Peter almost shouted. “I know he’s older. I know it looks illegal, but I’ve never done anything with him. Wade’s a good guy.” Tony and Steve wished they could believe that. “And if you guys just gave him a chance and got to know him and trusted me...” Peter trailed off. The room was flooded in silence again.

“Okay.” Steve’s voice filled the room. “I’ll meet the guy. I’ll give him a chance.”

Tony stared at him in bewilderment. Steve couldn’t possibly be serious.

“And I’m sorry Pete.” Steve swapped seats with Harley and Peter let Steve hug him. “I know we’re tough on you. I just want you to be better than your brother and sister. They’re already just so fucked up.” 

“Language!” Tony teased.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I just want at least one of my kids to turn out good.” Morgan and Harley were offended. Steve wondered what his daughter with Sharon would end up being like.

Harley spoke up first. “Are you saying Peter is the good child?” Although he always knew Peter was. Morgan always tried too hard.

“Oh yeah.” Tony confirmed. “It’s too late to fix you two.”

Morgan grew self-conscious. “Mom you’re not serious, are you?” She always thought she was the good child. All she did was have sex…and get pregnant… Surely that alone couldn’t have permanently soiled her reputation.

Peter chuckled while Morgan’s question went unanswered. And Tony leaned in snatching Peter from Steve’s embrace. “And because you’re my last baby Peter. After we lost...” Tony paused. Steve was giving him a knowing look. Should they talk about this? They were airing everything out, right?

“After we lost your twin sister. I held on to you so tightly. I didn’t want anything to ever happen to you.” Tony finished. Morgan and Harley were shocked. 

“I thought that was a joke.” Peter stated. Tony had laughed it off the first and only time he mentioned him having a twin.

“What happened?” Harley asked, leaning in closer with Morgan. They kept their eyes on whichever parent was speaking at the time.

“You remember we told you, your mother had a difficult labour with Peter and Paige – her name was going to be Paige.” Steve explained. The trio nodded for confirmation. They knew the circumstances of their mother’s last delivery. Tony’s heart had stop. Steve directed his next words to Peter. “You and your sister were having trouble breathing. The doctors didn’t get her out in time, and we lost her...”

“Was she identical to Peter?” Morgan asked.

“I can’t remember, exactly. We didn’t see her for long before she was taken away, but I imagine she was so beautiful.” Tony sighed, sadly at the memory. “But I still have you three.” He couldn’t be happier for the three children he did have even with all their quirks.

“So, does anyone else want to share anything else?” Steve asked staring pointedly at Morgan, who began talking when her eyes met his.

“Dad. I really don’t like what you did to mom. I never did but finding out who it was with really upset me.” Morgan lectured.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Steve responded. He wouldn’t expect any differently from her.

“But if mom is able to move on from it, I suppose I can try too.” Morgan concluded.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Steve was glad they could move pass this. He didn’t like having her or any of his family against him.

“Also. I know Sharon’s having a girl, but I want to remind you that I was your first daughter. You had us first.’” Morgan gestured to herself and her siblings. “We were your family _first_.” She emphasized her last statement.

“I can never forget that. You always come first. All of you.” Steve stared at Tony longingly as he was inclusive in his statement and Tony could tell. He would give anything to have Tony back in his life again...

-

Two days later Peter celebrated his 17th birthday. Steve watched his son enjoy his birthday party with his friends. This Wade Wilson guy hadn’t showed up yet and Steve was okay with that. He was enjoying his son’s party until Stephen Strange made an appearance. Lucky for Stephen – because Steve wasn’t opposed to breaking his nose again – all Stephen had done was hand Tony a gift which he presumed was for Peter at the glass doors then he was on his way until his eyes met Steve’s. So, he put on a show of making out with Tony inappropriately and groping his ass. He smirked at Steve before leaving and he found a blushing Tony when he headed back into the party. Steve scoffed.

When Wade did show up, Steve watched the man carefully as he handed Peter a gift after which Peter got on his toes to give him a proper hug. Steve saw him return the hug reluctantly. He didn’t know what he expected upon meeting Wade, but it most certainly was not this. Tony approached the couple first.

“Wade.” Tony called out. Wade quickly pushed Peter away when he found the source of the voice calling his name.

“Mr Stark-Rogers.” Wade greeted him, shrinking at just his very presence. Very few things scared him, and Tony Stark-Rogers had newly become one of them.

“It’s just Stark, Wade.” Not legally, Tony might add but that was a discussion for another time. Wade apologized not meeting Tony’s eyes. “Peter’s dad wants to meet you.”

“Captain America?” Wade questioned, looking at Peter who nodded at him. Peter knew Wade was a fan of his father more so than his mother, but Wade hadn’t known that Steve was the scarier parent.

Steve appeared behind Tony.

Wade stuck his hand out. “I’m Wade, Mr Rogers.” Steve stared down at his scarred hand. Tony nudged him, reminding him it was his idea to _give Wade a chance._ He was supposed to play nice. Steve sighed, shaking Wade’s hand. A wide smile grew on Wade’s face as he peeped over at Peter to see if he was seeing this too. Peter nodded again letting out a little chuckle.

Steve released his hand, turning him around so he could walk him out of the party and unto one of the balconies attached to the 4th floor of Stark Mansion. They were roughly about the same height. “Let’s chat outside.” Wade looked back at Peter and gave him a thumbs up.

“Is Dad going to hurt Wade, Mom?” Peter asked without looking at him. He was too focused on watching the two of them walk away.

“He regenerates, right?” Tony had remembered reading something about that on Wade’s file.

“Yes.”

“Then he’s fine.” Tony concluded, walking away from Peter.

Outside on the balcony, Steve initiated their conversation. “I don’t like you. I don’t like you _being_ with my son.” He started and Wade’s smile disappeared. “And no, I don’t have to _know you_ to know I don’t like you.”

Wade stayed quiet. He was a little hurt. Captain America had just told him, he didn’t like him.

“Peter is just a kid.” Steve continued. “And Tony says you have a kid. Do you have any idea how disgusting and inappropriate that is? I would call the cops but how well could a cell hold an enhanced human?”

“I’ve never done anything with Peter. He’s still a virgin.” Wade confessed, feeling wounded and humiliated. “And he’s 17 now, he can consent to sex…” he trailed off when Steve glared at him. “…if he wants to,” he finished.

“You think this is a joke, huh?” Steve said through gritted teeth.

“No!” he almost shouted. “I love Peter. I want to be with him. I’m not going to take advantage of him.” Steve stared at him. He could sense a hint of sincerity in Wade’s words. “I want to marry him…” Steve raised an eyebrow. “…one day.”

“No.” Steve said. To what exactly, Wade wasn’t sure.

“No?” Wade asked.

“I know Peter likes you a lot and I’m trying to understand why but…” Steve paused, shaking his head. “No.” he said again. “You need to leave. You need to stay away from my son for good this time.”

Wade was going to leave but Peter’s sweet face crossed his mind and he remembered how torn up he was when he left and returned the last time. “I’m sorry Mr. Rogers.” Wade began and Steve believed for a second that he had gotten through to him. “But I can’t do that. I can’t abandon Peter again. I love him too much to let him ever hurt like that again.”

Steve’s jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest. Wade was starting to think he was being too assertive in his response and he began to shrink a little. “I’ll leave the party though –”

Tony cut him off when he joined them on the balcony. “You can stay Wade.” And Wade’s face lit up while Steve’s painted a picture of concern. “Just please be good to Peter.” Tony added, wearily.

Wade nodded. “I would never hurt him.” He pulled Tony in a hug.

“You better let me go before I change my mind, Wade.” Tony remarked.

“Thank you.” Wade then excused himself, running to Peter’s side, pulling him into a proper hug.

Steve spoke up once they were alone. “Tony?” He couldn’t understand why Tony would suddenly have a change of heart. He thought they were on the same page.

“We have to trust Peter.” Tony explained, helping Steve unfold his arms and touching the crease that was forming on his forehead so he would relax. “You know he’s a good kid. He’s probably the most sensible one out of the three.”

“Tony. The last child of ours that we trusted got pregnant.” Steve reminded him but Tony didn’t forget; that was only 4 months ago.

They watched Wade with Peter. He seemed harmless but then Harley was joining them on the balcony and all thoughts of _harmlessness_ left his mind.

“Dad aren’t you going to do something about that Wade guy?” Harley shared a few striking qualities with Steve. His overprotectiveness of his little brother was one such quality.

“I tried to.” Steve glared at Tony.

“You guys need to try harder.” Harley insisted. “You know that guy’s going to be sleeping with your precious baby boy tonight, if he hasn’t already.” He needed to remind them what was at stake here.

It was too graphic of an image and Tony didn’t want to imagine it. It made him shiver. “Oh god.” He mumbled and then he took a deep breath and walked away from Harley and Steve before joining Wade and Peter. Wade needed to be at arms-length. The thoughts of him being with Peter frightened him. He was regretting trusting.

“I agree.” Loki added, appearing on the balcony as well out of thin air. “You can’t possibly let him get away with ruining Peter’s innocence.”

Steve watched Wade with Peter again and Loki’s words kept ringing in his ears.

-

Rhodey had finally gotten around to sharing his recent sex-capades with Tony by the end of August. Had it been about 20 years ago, Tony would be laughing with him about being in a polygamous relationship. Now he thought it was so out of character for Rhodey and anyone getting closer to 50.

“Yeah. I thought it was weird at first –” Rhodey began. They were lounging around in Tony’s kitchen, while he fixed them both a drink.

Tony had to stop him right there. “It’s still weird Rhodey.” He wondered if this was Rhodey’s mid-life crisis.

“But it works Tony. It works. And now I understand why you were sleeping around so much when you were younger.” Rhodey carried on, trying to justify it all. Tony was only half-listening when a buzzing sound caught his attention.

Tony held a hand up, ceasing Rhodey’s speech. “Do you hear that?” Tony left his bar and journeyed over to the wall were his flat screen was mounted, searching for the source of the noise he was hearing. Rhodey eventually joined in on his search once the sound became more distinct.

It didn’t take long for Tony to find what it was and once he identified it as a tiny piece of tech, he took it down to his lab for Friday to exam.  Tony and Rhodey watched and listened intently as Friday’s voice poured out of the speakers above them. “It seems to be a micro-camera and it’s live streaming sir.”

“Is it now?” Tony asked. He might have sounded amused, but he was fuming on the inside because someone had managed to get pass his state-of-the-art security and infiltrated his home. He knew only a couple of people who could have possibly done that and they lived with him. “Disable the streaming.” Tony requested and Friday did just that.

“Where’s this from?” Tony examined the tech closer. What villain had he created now?

Friday took a minute to figure it out. The screens projected around him flashed many computer codes before it settled on a company logo. “It’s Hammer Tech Sir.”

Tony repeated the name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Justin Hammer.” Rhodey provided. With the mention of the name, memories of Justin Hammer resurfaced in Tony’s mind. So that’s the _genius_ who got pass his security. He thought he’d gotten rid of him years ago. _Guess not._

Now he had to find the rat that was Justin Hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: True Beauty  
> \- Has a few house visits and a coronation
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, what was your favourite part?
> 
> Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨


	18. True Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surely even you must be able to acknowledge true beauty when you see it.”
> 
> “Yeah. I can appreciate beauty.”

Nat and Bruce had stopped by the Barton’s one weekend in September. Clint and Laura were possibly the only two people who weren’t against Nat after learning about her and Steve’s past. They let her tell her side of the story and tried to understand it all. And if Tony had forgiven her, they didn’t see why they should hold a grudge on his behalf. The four of them were seated out on the porch of Clint and Laura’s home. They could see Nathan, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel out in the front yard while they had snacks and lemonade. School had been open for a couple weeks now and Laura who was a housewife welcomed the thought of being child-free again.

“You two never told us how Volgograd was.” Laura began.

“Good except that Nathan avoided me for most of the trip.” Nat provided, staring off at Nathan.

“I’m starting to think Nathan isn’t thinking for himself anymore.” Bruce chimed in. Following the revelation, Nathan had had a hard time being around Natasha. He felt like he was fraternizing with the enemy because Morgan was his girlfriend and she wasn’t on good terms with Nat. For the duration of his summer vacation in Russia, which he couldn’t back out of, he’d spent most of his time with Nat’s nephews Jaime and Levi instead.

“Tony and Steve’s kids seem to have that effect on everyone.” Clint gestured to Lila in the yard who was now walking and talking with Nathan.

Laura had to agree. “Lila took such a long time to get over Harley.” She added, remembering her daughter’s fit after last year’s Christmas party.

“Tony, Steve and their kids are always the common denominator when it comes to drama.” Bruce pointed out. Clint and Laura nodded in agreement. Natasha was puzzled. She wasn’t expecting to hear that from Bruce. Was he still annoyed by her alleged affair with Steve that took place years before they got together?

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Nat tried.

Clint shook his head and tsked. “I would.” He grabbed a biscuit from the plate before them. Natasha stared at him with confusion. She couldn’t understand the newfound resentment towards Steve, Tony and their children so she changed the subject altogether.

Nathan and Lila watched their parents converse on the porch. Nathan could see Natasha’s eyes on him at one point or another. He had avoided her all summer and though his father thought he was doing so because Morgan had asked that of him, it was simply his choice. He only felt it was right for him to put some space between himself and Natasha. He’d just discovered, along with the majority of his family that she had caused a marriage to come undone and that was something Nathan Banner could not support.

He and Lila were talking about Volgograd. Nathan always enjoyed his time there. Nat’s family was always kind and he was great friends with her nephews and niece. Jaime would be taking his first trip to the United States in December and Nathan thought he and Lila might enjoy each other’s company, so he asked her to be his guide for the duration of his trip.

Lila couldn’t say no. She liked meeting new guys, especially foreigners.

-

Asgardian traditions stated that celebrations be held for significant birthdays in a royal family member’s life and dubbed coronations for heirs: crowned princes – future Kings and most recently, the crowned princess – the future Queen. Torunn had a lifetime more of coronations to attend while Thor was still King, but it wasn’t a bother for her. She enjoyed being home and celebrating with her family and her people. She just didn’t enjoy the part where she had to meet suitors. This was something she brought to her parents’ attention and they agreed to cut back on that.

Harley was in complete awe of everything about Asgard. It really was a stunning place, that shimmered in gold when the rays of light hit it just right. Loki was the first member of the royal family waiting on the steps of the palace to greet Torunn and Harley. Torunn greeted her Aunt and cousin next. Loki hugged Harley, Hela said a brief hello and Nertha smirked at him. Harley sucked on one of his teeth to keep from saying anything degrading before the King and Queen. Nertha was now one of his least favourite persons in the world but maybe he should thank her for what she’d done. He probably would have never turned his life around had she not subjected him to mind control.

Torunn acknowledged her parents next, bowing before them. Thor helped her up, pulling her into a hug while Sif held a 3-month-old Magni in her arms. “Torunn, welcome home.” Then he released Torunn and hugged Harley. “Welcome to Asgard, Tonyson.” Thor had the tendency to alternate between calling Harley, Tonyson or Steveson from time to time.

“Hi Uncle Thor.” Harley responded. By now, Torunn was handed her brother in the middle of a hug with her mother. Torunn noted that Magni had gotten so big already. They knew he’d be as tall as Thor by his 16th year of life, if not sooner.

Then Sif greeted Harley. “Welcome Harley. Let’s get you settled in.” They’d see to it that Harley was well taken care of. It could never compare to how well Tony and Steve cared for Torunn in their own home, all these years, but it was a start. Any of the Stark-Rogers children would always be welcome on Asgard.

The coronation took place later that evening and Harley had to admit he enjoyed his time there. Asgardians really knew how to throw a party. After the celebrations everyone but Torunn and Harley retreated to their rooms for the night. She had to take him to her favourite spot in the palace. It was also the most delightful view.

Torunn led him up to the highest tower in the palace. At the very top, one had the perfect view of Asgard in its entirety. “This is my favourite place in the entire palace.” Torunn explained, leaning over the balcony slightly. “Is it not magnificent?” She got no responses from Harley. “Surely even you must be able to acknowledge true beauty when you see it.”

Unbeknownst to her, Harley was staring at her figure and admiring her. He knew beauty when he saw it. He was looking at it – her. “Yeah. I can appreciate beauty.” Then he joined her at the balcony. They stared into the night together in silence until she suggested they head to bed.

Harley walked her back to her room. He wished her a good night and turned to leave her doorway when she planted her lips against his. She was smiling sweetly at him when next their eyes met after the kiss. Harley wasn’t sure of what was happening and Torunn gave him no real time to think before she yanked him into her room, closing the door behind them. He saw her drop her shear dress revealing her curves. Harley couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

Caught up in a trance of the sight that was Torunn’s naked body, she pushed backwards so he fell on her bed. He tried to form words. “Torunn, I –”

She cut him off becoming irritated with his clothedness. “What? You think you’re too good for me Harley?” She jeered. He’d sleep with anyone really, so why not her?

“You’re  _too good for me_.” He countered. What place did he have sleeping with a Princess? She should be saving herself for her future husband.

“I want this.” She informed him, standing between his legs. He pulled himself up and she initiated another kiss. His hands stayed on her naked waist while her hands lingered in his hair.

“It’s going to hurt.” He whispered, when they came up for air. Torunn kept her eyes on his letting him know she still wanted this. She began working on his pants, but he stopped her, picking her up and placing her gently on the bed.

He worked on her clit before slipping a finger into her core. Torunn groaned and Harley paused but she insisted he proceed. Then he slipped in another finger, curling them hoping to get her off. She came around his fingers, arching her back.

When Harley pulled his fingers out, she winced as he started to properly undress. He was completely naked when Torunn gathered herself. She bit her lip at the sight of him and without a second thought, she took control again, flipping him over. She hovered, using his shoulders for support while she sunk down slowly onto his erection and tore her hymen in the process. Torunn cried out in pain. Harley could see a hint of blood on his cock when he looked down at where their bodies joined.

She took a moment to adjust to the feeling. Her eyes stayed closed as he watched her face. He let her set her own pace and not long after she was rolling her hips. She pushed him back, so he lay fully on her bed. He was only able to squeeze her large breasts and take a nipple in his mouth in the moments in which she’d lean forward, making them face to face. Occasionally they’d share a kiss but during their coupling he kept his thumb on her swollen clit, allowing her to come multiple times before he did. Torunn was getting closer to another orgasm when Harley finally let go and came inside her.

He flipped them over, staying buried inside her as they shared another heated kiss. He finally pulled out of her when he felt his eye lids getting heavier, but he kept his hands in her hair as they slumbered.

 

Harley was woken to the sound of a spoon hitting the insides of a cup. The room was still very dark, and he could barely make out Torunn’s figure. She seemed to be stirring a cup of tea, he assumed. He sat up so he could see her better. Before he could get a word in, she let him know what she was making. “Moon-tea. Far more superior than any earthly contraceptive.”

Harley kept quiet. It wouldn’t have been his first thoughts but at least she was taking precautions. “Oh. Cool.” He wanted to talk about last night. Were they going to make this a thing or –?

“You should go.” Torunn said, finishing her cup. And Harley tried to hide it, but he could not deny how hurt and used he felt. It didn’t feel good being on the receiving end of a one-night stand. He wondered if this was how he made every girl he’d ever slept with feel. It made him feel so much better about changing his life around, but he was starting to think he was growing feelings for Torunn. Clearly, she didn’t feel the same. He got up out of her bed and saw her blush before averting her eyes, providing him with some privacy so he could dress. Once he was fully clothed, he made his way out of her room, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him.

He got to his room without being spotted by anyone. He couldn’t imagine what might happen if anyone found out what they’d done. Especially Thor, in his own home, nonetheless but Harley failed to realize that Nertha was always somewhere lurking about.

-

Upon returning from Wakanda, Sam and Bucky spent more time together making love and reassuring each other that they only belonged to each other than ever before. They couldn’t get enough of each other, really. So much so that Sam’s unsettling confession about his jealously and his audacity to accuse Bucky of giving him another man’s child was never brought up again.

When Steve stopped by that Sunday morning, Bucky had answered the door in a robe. His hair was a mess – Steve knew just-fucked hair anywhere, his face was red, there were hickeys littering his neck and collarbone and there was a little limp in each step he took. Bucky had to clear his throat before speaking. He was hoarse from screaming no doubt.

“Hey…Steve.” Bucky began slowly. He wasn’t expecting Steve over so soon. He opened his door wider so Steve could get in. “I didn’t know you were _coming_ this early.” Bucky cleared his throat again at the word ‘coming’. His mind was still clouded with sex. He and Sam weren’t expecting Steve to be over until later. Winter was at her aunt’s house, Sam’s sister for the weekend which meant they had the house to themselves.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon.” Steve expressed, pointing at his digital watch. He came bearing a plastic container with pastries as he entered their home.

Bucky was embarrassed, his cheeks turned a light shade of red. “Right!” he apologized, taking the container from Steve and emptying its contents in a container of his own on his kitchen island. Steve never came over empty handed. It was just something nice his best friend liked to do. Steve was a good guy. Bucky cleared his throat again. “I’ve just been busy with –”

“Getting your brains screwed out?” Steve smirked. Bucky’s cheeks turned red. “I know.” He provided, gesturing to his messy head of hair. Bucky attempted to smooth it out. Steve knew his best friend didn’t particularly like talking about sex while Sam was the complete opposite.

“Don’t say it like that.” Bucky protested, placing the empty container in his kitchen sink and grabbing a bottle of wine from his fridge. He poured them both a glass. “But we are still trying for another baby.” Bucky added.

Steve had taken a seat on their sofa. “How is that going?

“I mean its sex…” Bucky trailed off, handing Steve a glass and joining him on the sofa as well. Bucky didn’t know what else to say. Sex went as sex went. Until Bucky realized Steve wasn’t asking how the sex was going. Obviously. He was asking about the baby-making and his fertility issues. “Oh!” Now, he understood.

Steve chuckled at Bucky’s realization and it made him think back to their younger days when Bucky was clueless on anything pertaining to sex and he never cared for it or relationships because he was certain he’d always be single; having a metal arm, brainwashed into killing thousands of people and all. But Sam looked pass all that. It didn’t happen overnight of course, but they fell in love and Sam was, essentially his first everything. “What did the doctor say?” Steve clarified.

“She said that even though the Winter Soldier Serum is completely out of my system, I don’t have that many eggs left. And being in my 40s, chances aren’t that high anymore.” Bucky informed him. He paused, looking away as his eyes saddened. Steve knew he really wanted another baby. He always talked about wanting plenty of kids if he ever got the chance.

“But at this point,” he went on. “I’m thinking that we should just stop trying and let things be. We already have Winter.”

Steve could tell he was trying to make himself feel better. Soon, Sam joined them also wearing a robe. “Hey man. I didn’t know you were coming over so early.”

“It’s after 2, baby.” Bucky updated him, pointing to the clock on the wall.

“Oh.” Sam whispered, he poured himself a glass of wine as well. He kissed Bucky’s cheek, whispering something in his ear that made him blush before he sat across from Steve. “But hey. Isn’t it your baby shower today?”

“Mhm.” Steve hummed for confirmation. He was at Sharon’s shower for a full 10 minutes before he got annoyed with her and left. “It would have also been my wedding anniversary with Tony, today.” It was September 17th.

Steve was left pondering on his marriage with Tony that fell apart after 15 years and ended legally after 18. Sharon knew it. She’d chosen this date intentionally.

Sam broke his train of thoughts. “Look man, I mean this in the nicest way possible but maybe it’s time you move on from Tony. He seems genuinely happy with Strange.”

Steve sighed and Bucky picked up where his husband left off. “I really think you should focus on the new baby right now.”

Sharon’s due date was drawing nearer. Their daughter would be arriving in the world soon and even though he didn’t want a child with Sharon, Steve knew he would love that little baby like he loved his other children. Sharon was, unfortunately the burden that came with his child.

Steve let Sam and Bucky know how much he truly hated them for always being right and Bucky had smiled; excitement present in his voice as he asked Steve what name they’ve chosen for the baby. Stephanie Grace Rogers. The first name was Sharon’s idea and the middle name was Steve’s.

-

-

-

Justin Hammer was surprisingly hard to find. It took Tony a couple weeks in fact, not until early October. He knew Harley would have found him quicker had he asked for help, but he had no idea what he was going up against therefore he didn’t want to put him or anyone else in danger. Tony would have acted alone had Rhodey not been present when he discovered the micro-camera but here they were now, getting ready to face Hammer.

Tony uncovered the location of Hammer’s home. He and Rhodey were sneaking into the building dressed in full suits of armour. The place was dark and dingy, but their suits enabled them to see around. Friday scanned the area for any signs of life. The moment she detected life, a large stand of light filled the entire room and a voice was heard from a series of speakers bordering the perimeter.

“I thought you would have found me sooner, Tony.” Justin greeted them. “I wished you’d have come alone.”

Friday had already pinpointed Justin’s exact location in the building even though it was invisible to the naked eye. Tony waltzed closer towards the source. “What can I say, Justin? You were never a priority of mine.” He responded smugly.

Justin grew angry at his snide remark and released thousands of missiles at both Tony and Rhodey.

“Incoming boss.” Friday provided.

“I know.” He whispered, flying off and narrowly escaping the explosions. He and Rhodey fired back. It was far greater than he had expected and was glad Rhodey had come along.

“And you didn’t want to bring a suit.” Rhodey remarked as his voice echoed in Tony’s helmet.

“I could take him.” Tony teased before he was knocked down by a blast. He could hear Rhodey, agreeing with him sarcastically before he too was knocked down.

“You’re going to regret humiliating me Tony.” Justin screamed. This was getting out of control, Tony thought. He and Rhodey hadn’t fought in over five years. They were out of practice and out of shape and too old for this. He was through playing games with Justin. He shot a blast from his suit’s back repulsors that were powerful enough to destroy the source of the missiles and take down most of the ceiling and structure of the building.

“Come on Justin. Let’s settle this like adults.” Tony mocked, sticking a landing and then retracting his helmet in the nanotech suit. “You can’t still be bumped about me rejecting you after one date.”

Justin emerged from the rubbles that were the result of Tony’s last blast. He came out in a tailored suit, completely weapon-less and unharmed.

“You’re not still telling people we dated, right?” Tony carried on. Tony had given Hammer a chance after his non-stop harassment and it took less than half a date for Tony to realize he didn’t want anything to do with him, romantically or otherwise. A couple months later and he had met Steve and Justin couldn’t stand seeing them together. He tried to win him over. That didn’t work and so he aimed to destroy Stark Industries instead. They’d fought only once before this and Tony spared his life allowing him to be held in prison. He’d served his time. He’d been released recently, and Justin was claiming to be a better, changed man. Clearly those words held no weight. Tony wouldn’t hesitate to kill him this time around if it came to that.

“I want you to suffer. I want you to watch as your family suffers, and your life falls apart before you...” His eyes darkened behind his glasses and a grin spread across his face when Tony realized what he was referring to.

“You poisoned Stephen.”

“I did.” He responded, proudly. After which a giant armour three times the size of the average man and 5 times the height, appeared behind Hammer. Tony pulled his helmet back on and, he and Rhodey engaged in another battle as Justin looked on. They were being beaten badly but Tony had to remind himself and Rhodey that they’d faced worse than this and won. They defeated Thanos. They stopped him before he snapped, and Tony didn’t want to know what type of world they’d be living in today had he snapped. He had a 14-year-old, 12-year-old and 11-year-old at the time waiting for their parents to return. So, he and Steve and the rest of the team had made it through. He and Rhodey could handle a gigantic suit of armour.

“You should have chosen me, Tony.” Justin argued. Tony rolled his eyes in his helmet as he and Rhodey kept on fighting. “I thought you’d have left Steve after his cheating incident but that was a lost cause.” He finished, his hands in his pockets as the scene unfolded.

“What?” Tony shouted, ripping right through the centre of the giant armour, and destroying its poorly created and designed, make-shift arc reactor. He landed a few feet away from Justin. He didn’t seem to be affected by the destruction of his armour.

“Oh.” Justin began. “You still don’t know.” Tony could see him searching for something in his pockets. “Chips. I planted chips on Steve and your little Russian friend. The redhead.” He explained, nonchalantly. He retrieved a remote from his pocket, pressing a button and deploying hundreds of gigantic suits of armour. Rhodey pulled out his guns and Tony stared at Justin.

He was a little frozen in the spot. Tony was trying to process it all, repeatedly and each time he came up with the same thought. Steve hadn’t willingly cheated on him. He was chipped. Natasha was chipped. They didn’t know what they were doing, and Tony had always thought that when they said that, it was just another excuse. But it was the truth. Steve was faithful to him or at least tried to be on his own accord and Justin Hammer had successfully torn them apart. It took him 17 years to learn the truth because Justin wanted something he could never have. Him.

“Tony, need some help here.” Rhodey cried out, breaking Tony’s thoughts. He was struggling with preventing the giant armour from crushing him with one of its metal feet. Tony channelled all his anger into defeating the giants once Friday had located the source of their power. He flew past the armours easily infiltrating Justin’s power source and destroying it. The armours all collapsed leaving a frustrated Justin in the middle of it all.

Tony fired both repulsors at him. He got knocked into a wall, groaning in pain on impact. Tony was ready to end his pathetic life in a heartbeat. This was the man that ruined his entire marriage, his life and caused him so much pain by forcing the man he loved to hurt him. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now for ruining my life.” He gritted his teeth, pressing a foot firmly onto his ribs.

“You’ll never find your daughter if you do.” Justin murmured.

“What? What have you done to Morgan?” Tony was sure he had left Morgan safe and sound at home, completely out of harm’s way. What had he done?

“No.” He whimpered, feeling Tony’s metal clad boot crushing his chest. “The other one.” Tony was starting to think he would say anything at this point to save his life. He didn’t have another daughter. “Paige,” he whispered. Tony looked to Rhodey who was equally perplexed. How had he known about Paige?

Tony removed some of the pressure off Justin’s chest so he could speak. “She’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I was so scared to post this chapter for so many reasons 😣
> 
> Notes:  
> I mentioned a blonde checking Bucky out in Chapter 13 (2nd scene) when he was at the bar with Steve & Nat. That blonde was Justin Hammer. That's the only reason I mentioned that observation made by Nat 😊
> 
> Also I'm sorry about my fight scene. I'm no director or producer or whoever coordinates fight scenes but I tried 😐 please be nice..
> 
> -
> 
> Next Chapter: Forgive Me  
> \- Gives us a few more revelations and some much needed reconciliation...💛❤💙
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, what was your favourite part?
> 
> Reviews, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ✨


	19. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should have believed you. I should have heard what you had to say. Please forgive me.”
> 
> “You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

Tony needed to find Steve.

He managed to squeeze more information out of Justin before he was taken into the custody of SHIELD’s intensive and impenetrable prison. He’d learned where his alleged daughter was living – Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning, a home and school for mutants; he’d learned that Sharon Carter wasn’t carrying Steve’s child but in truth it was Justin’s.

Steve was at St. Grace’s hospital. Sharon had gone into labour earlier than expected. Rhodey had accompanied Tony to said hospital with the goal of getting his wounds – earned from the battle, treated. Tony had neglected his.

Rhodey got some assistance from a nurse and Tony asked for Sharon’s room. The receptionist informed him of such, only getting the floor number out before he was hurrying to the given floor via the elevator. He rushed through the halls stopping at each room, now wishing he had stayed to hear all the receptionist had to say.  But Tony couldn't wait. He was itching to share everything which had been revealed to him in the last couple of hours. The cause of Steve’s infidelity, the real father of Sharon’s child and most importantly, the possibility that their daughter – thought to be dead after all this time – may be alive.

Steve was holding a small bundle when Tony found him. He could see an indisposed Sharon, resting on her hospital bed while the doctors got around to cleaning her up. Tony’s skin crawled. He shivered seeing all the blood, remembering his last delivery. They’d lost Paige and now they might be getting her back.

Steve engaged in a soft lullaby for the baby in his arms. He kissed the baby’s forehead, pushing its little strands of blonde hair out of the way. _The baby that wasn’t his,_ Tony thought.

Steve only became aware of Tony’s presence when his name had been spoken. A smile spread across his face as he registered the voice in his head. He couldn’t be happier holding his new-born and having the person he loved most here for him. His ecstatic blue eyes met Tony’s gloomy brown ones and Steve’s joy shattered, seeing the pained expression and unmissable wounds on his face. It was mostly bruised; only one particularly deep wound stood out on the side of his face and his eyes were red. It was clear to Steve that Tony had also been crying.

“Tony, what happened?” He whispered, handing the baby to one of the nurses and rushing to his side. Tony swayed a bit and Steve caught him before he almost collapsed. He held his face in his hands, seeing tears spurt from his eyes.

“Talk to me Tony.” He begged. Tony straightened up, wrapping his arms around Steve. Steve welcomed the embrace, being careful not to squeeze too tightly as he lifted Tony’s feet off the ground.

“Steve.” He mumbled into his chest. “So much has happened.”

-

On Asgard, Thor had just finished listening to his people’s complaints. The throne room was empty currently except for Asgard’s royals. Thor sat on the throne and Sif was seated on his left while the seat on his right remained empty for Asgard’s crowned princess. Hela and Nertha stood close by.

Nertha stepped forward from the side, bowing slightly in respect for her Uncle and Aunt. She greeted them and they acknowledged her. “I must inform you; I saw Harley leave Torunn’s room the morning following her coronation.”

She was happy with herself for exposing Harley and Torunn. Though, she didn’t care for Harley anymore, she hadn’t fully moved pass the incident and her family rivalry with her cousin could go on for centuries and she wouldn’t mind. In her mind, Nertha believed she had hit two birds with one stone. _Two birds named Harley and Torunn._

Sif fixed her gaze upon her. “That was almost a month ago. Why wait this long to say something?”

“I did not think it was my place to say.” Nertha conceded with such poise and false remorse. To be honest with herself, Nertha had forgotten about the incident, putting it in the back of her mind until Torunn was ever so frequently mentioned.

“That Harley seems to get around, doesn’t he?” Hela butt in and Nertha smiled, grateful her mother was in agreement with her. “I have said it before and I will say it again. Dear brother, why do we continue to mingle with humans? They are beneath us.” Hela chirped.

Thor had remained quiet so far, processing what had been said. He glanced from his sister to his niece, then to his wife. “In our home.” he paused. “And he takes advantage of our daughter.” His voice raised a few octaves.

“What will you do, then brother?” Hela drew closer.

Sif touched his arm to gain his full attention. Thor knew this was something they’d have to discuss and decide together, alone. “Thor and I will decide.” Sif informed her. She thanked Nertha for letting them know and Nertha nodded, a smug smile etched on her face.

-

Pepper had learned that Remy LeBeau was a cold and calculated individual from the two full conversations she had had with him thus far. He listened, watched, and learned before he acted. He also stayed true to his word by only focusing on Amelia. Pepper caught him one day when he’d stopped by to pick up Amelia. A thought had been floating around in Pepper’s mind that she was eager to know the answer to.

“Hey.” Her voice caught his attention as he stood by her open front door, awaiting Amelia’s appearance. He refrained from entering her home, even though Pepper had invited him in before. He preferred to wait outside. Pepper would write it off as strange, but she respected his wishes and never pushed it. “Can I ask you something, Remy?”

“Doesn’t matter my response, you’ll ask either way.” Remy said, idling flicking a card from the stack he always carried on him. It emitted a pick glow. He was uninterested.

“Will you answer?” She dared, smiling at him. He nodded in hopes of assuring her. He’d answer any questions she had, if it helped ease her mind. He admired Pepper. He could see she was good woman.

Pepper then voiced her thoughts. “Why’d you come looking for Amelia?”

Remy’s poker face faltered but he answered after a moment in all honesty. “I was curious to know if I could have created anything good.” Pepper raised an eyebrow, not expecting that response _,_ but she allowed him to continue. “And I did. We did and you did a great job with Amelia. You’re a good mother.”

The conversation ended there, due to Amelia’s presence. She left with Remy, leaving Pepper to appreciate his kind comment about her good parenting and if he had any ill intentions towards her or Amelia, she couldn’t see it.

Remy LeBeau made certain she didn’t see it.

-

Nights at Wade’s place was something Peter knew his parents weren’t aware of. He feared his father would catch on sooner than his mother would, and he knew no good would come from that. And even if Tony did find out first, he could only extend his favour of trust in his son to so much and no more; the same trust he was already going back on, slowly but surely.

Steve, on the other hand, would not falter from the things he’d said before. He wasn’t happy about the situation and he never would be.

Tonight, Peter, Wade and Ellie had stayed up in the living room to watch movies. Ellie made it halfway through the second movie before giving in to sleep. Wade had carried her to her room and tucked her in nicely. When he returned, he and Peter resumed their snuggling and watched more movies. They shared a few kisses in between. Some got more heated than others and Peter tried to initiate sex, but Wade always backed out before it became too much. Peter couldn’t comprehend why. He turned 17 almost two months ago and like Wade loved to point out, that was the legal age of consent in the state of New York.

Peter was starting to think he’d done something wrong or Wade wasn’t that into him any more for whatever reason. He didn’t know. Naturally he asked why.

Peter was sitting facing him on his lap. Wade’s hands were on his waist – they never went lower than that – and Peter’s hands were around his neck as their lips met in another open-mouth kiss. Peter pried his lips from Wade’s but kept himself in the embrace. Wade opened his eyes to find Peter staring at him with pure exasperation.

“What’s wrong?” he wondered. Peter’s hands were cupping his face and Wade played with the ‘W’ charm on the necklace around his neck. Peter never took it off.

“You never want to…” He tilted his head to the side, widen his eyes to indicate what he was trying to say but didn’t. Wade picked up on what he was referring to quicker than usual.

“Ellie’s here.” He responded, coolly.

Peter dared to roll his eyes. “Okay. What about when she isn’t here?” Wade struggled to find an answer. His hold on Peter’s waist loosened. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” He assured him, quickly, after which he trailed off into silence. He maintained this for only so long before he forced himself to fess up. “I’m a virgin.”

Peter stared at him. He didn’t find that funny. Wade hadn’t cracked a smile either. He liked to make remarks like this and then laugh about them but not this time, apparently. “Then how’d you get Ellie?” He challenged.

“I mean…” Wade paused. “I’ve never done it with a guy.” He clarified.

 _Oh._ “Neither have I.” Peter added. They were in the same boat and Peter convinced himself he should have already known this. Wade always told him, he was the first and only guy he’d ever been romantically involved with.

“Really?” he teased.

“Yes Wade.” Peter remarked, rolling his eyes again. “I told you I was a virgin.” He knew this. Wade hummed, pretending to recall that being said on numerous occasions and finally letting out a laugh. Peter silenced him with a kiss. They’d figure it out together, eventually. There was no pressure or hurry. Slow was good for that type of thing and they both had to be ready for it.

-

Steve had assisted a nurse in dressing Tony’s wounds while at the hospital. Once he’d been all patched up and Sharon had woken, Steve let her have a piece of his mind. He felt so used and humiliated. Afterwards, he’d taken Tony back to his home so they could finally be alone and talk. There was so much to discuss.

That was over an hour ago. Tony hadn’t left any detail out. Due to Steve’s lack of knowledge on technology, it took him some time to comprehend the act of chipping. Steve repeated the word, trying to make sense of it all. Left in a state of bewilderment 17 years ago regarding the reason he and Nat would sleep together, Steve now knew Justin Hammer was to blame.

“Yes.” Tony confirmed. “He said he was there at the bar that night. That’s when he planted the chips on you and Nat.” Steve could vaguely remember seeing a blonde that kept looking their way that night. They’d thought he was interested in Bucky, not that he was planning to chip them. Steve wished he had recognized him, but he’d only ever seen Justin once and never committed his face to memory. He wasn’t relevant. Oh, how wrong he was.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Tony sniffled. He’d been silently crying with each revelation he made.

Steve shook his head, handing him another tissue from the box that had been resting on his coffee table before them. His living room was relatively dark except for a lamp by the sofa on a side table. Tony hadn’t gotten a chance to survey the room properly upon his arrival as he’d never been over prior to this night. The apartment was lovely however, from what he had seen; it felt like Steve as odd as that sounded.

“What else could you have thought in that situation?” Steve inched closer to him. “You had every right to.” He’d cheated though it wasn’t by his own will, he’d still done it.

“I should have believed you. I should have heard what you had to say.” There was a heaping serving of regret looming over him. He could not fathom why he hadn’t considered the fact that there might be some evil a foot. Steve was already Captain America at that time. Heroes attracted villains. “Please forgive me.”

“Tony, you don’t need to apologize for anything.” Steve promised. There was no need for him to be forgiven. He passed the entire box of tissues along. Tony pursed his lips and smiled. He let Steve continue talking. “I want you to know I never cheated on you with Sharon either.” He whispered above him. “That fight we had at the airport those years ago. I never did anything with her.”

Steve watched Tony wipe his nose. “I feel like a part of me knew that while another part kept reminding me, you’d cheated before and…” Tony sniffled. “…once a cheater, always a cheater.” Steve nodded. He believed that too. He couldn’t blame Tony for thinking he’d cheated again. He only wished to clear things up. _Let’s lay everything out on the table_ , he thought.

“But that’s not me. And if I’m being honest, I only started messing around with her last year to take my mind off the fact that I couldn’t have you anymore.” He confessed. It took Steve a year and two months after the official divorce to start moving on from Tony. He saw Tony’s eyes sadden. They’d been ruined. How could they come back from this? “I felt lost, lonely, a little depressed.” Then he fell back on Sharon which brought him more trouble than anything else he could have asked for. “It was stupid of me to do that.”

“It was.” Tony agreed. “You gave her too much power over you.” It was evident however, that he wasn’t thinking clearly at the time. He let that insane woman, use him like a pawn but Steve knew he couldn’t put all the blame on her.

“I know and I was wrong. I was wrong for sleeping with her, leading her on, letting her think we were in a relationship and getting angry at her for getting pregnant when we were sleeping together.” Steve ignored the fact that Sharon hadn’t even been carrying his child because he was lacking that information at the time.

“Sounds like something you should be saying to her.” Tony responded.

Steve did feel as if he owed Sharon some sort of apology. He hadn’t been fair to Sharon even though she did trick and use him. He was starting to think he deserved it; his karma in the end. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to focus on Tony right now.

“I was wrong and I’m sorry Tony. Sorry for letting someone else in when I should have been focusing all my energy on trying to win you back. I should have never given up on us when I knew I was innocent. I’m still so sorry.”

Steve choked up; sobs now lodged in his throat. Tony gave him the box of tissues. Steve crying was as rare as Morgan crying and he didn’t like seeing it.

“But you didn’t give up. You didn’t give up on us. You tried. You tried for over 10 years.” Tony held back tears. Steve tried to win his trust back for years and Tony hadn’t given in once. “I can’t blame you for taking a step back after such a long time.” Because if Steve was to be blamed then he should be too.

“If I could go back and change things, I swear to you I would.” Steve whispered.

Tony broke down again, crying as hard as Steve did. Justin Hammer had ruined them, broken them, destroyed them, caused them so much pain. Their hearts ached together as they embraced in a hug stained with tears.

Eventually, Steve pulled himself together and helped Tony wipe away his tears. He kissed his forehead and asked Tony where they’d go from here.

Where do they go after the revelation of Justin’s hand in the downfall of their relationship? After Tony had moved on? After Steve found out the baby, he was growing to love wasn’t his? After they’d discovered there might be a chance their other daughter was out there?

“We find Paige.” Tony decided, pulling back from the comforts of Steve’s arms. He wouldn’t let him forget that they might get Paige back, but Steve felt his mind inflating with worry. He wiped his eyes, before meeting Tony’s.

“Ba–” He stopped himself from calling him any terms of endearment. They weren’t there yet. “Tony, I really hope she’s out there.” He really did.

Tony felt a ‘but’ hanging in the air. “But?” he provided.

“I don’t want us to get our hopes up.” Hammer could have been lying. He didn’t want them to get excited and later disappointed.

“I promise you this one is yours.” He teased, trying to lighten the mood and although he made a joke of it, he really did hope they were getting their daughter back.

Steve chuckled, letting his laughter flow through him. Tony had his arms extended. He needed another hug. They both needed another hug. Steve took him up on the offer as he drew himself closer again, allowing Tony to envelope him in the hug.

“I love you.” Steve breathed. Tony stared at him and remained silent. “I want you to know that you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.” He went on. “I knew what I had. I knew how lucky I was.” He was able to make out a light blush on Tony’s cheeks regardless of the poor lighting. “I would never mess that up.”

“I know that now. I just wish I’d known before.” They hugged again and Steve could faintly make out Tony’s next words, uttered under his breath. “I love you too.” He had said. He had never stopped.

-

Tony forgot Stephen had moved into his home unofficially which meant most nights he was there. This omittance from his memory, left him surprised when he’d stepped through his elevator doors and found a worried Stephen standing there. He made note of Tony’s treated wounds before anything else.

“Baby? Why didn’t you tell me about Hammer?” He was helping him to his bedroom.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How do you know about Hammer?”

“Rhodey.”

“How much did he tell you?”

“Just the fight and that he’s the one who poisoned me.” They made it to his bedroom, sat Tony on the bed and started the removal of his clothes. Tony stopped his hands, letting him know he could handle it himself. Stephen complied, giving him some space. Tony let out a whimper every now and then.

Stephen’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the situation. “Where were you?”

“Huh?” Tony ceased his movements. He was almost out of his pants now and ready to curl up under his bed covers, alone.

“I ran into Rhodey almost 5 hours ago.” He added to make things clear. “Where were you?” That was five hours unaccounted for and Tony blinked up at him, wondering how much Stephen really knew about Hammer’s deeds. But Stephen’s face appeared more concerned than infuriated. He’d heard about the fight and for the next five hours, his boyfriend was unreachable. That warranted some worry.

Tony cleared his throat and lied. Easily. “I was just flying around.” He took the nanotech arc reactor off his chest to punctuate his point. He placed it on the nightstand by his bed. “I hadn’t done that in years and I wanted to clear my head.” And he sank back onto his pillow, pulling the covers up to his naked shoulders.

Stephen then sat on the bed by his thigh, resting his hand on that area. “So, you weren’t with Steve?’ he asked.

Tony realized that he knew more than he was claiming to, but he wasn’t ready to have this conversation yet. “Stephen, I want to be alone right now.” Tony said firmly. Stephen then marvelled at how well he deflected and never answered the question.

“It’s been a long night.” He continued, closing his eyes and getting even more comfortable in bed. “I just want to rest right now.”

Stephen decided not to force the conversation and ultimately left the room. It had been a long night and he did need to rest. They’d talk about this again later because Stephen knew with everything, he’d heard from Rhodey about Hammer, chances of Tony and Steve rekindling their relationship were extremely high. But he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let Steve Rogers take Tony away from him. He couldn’t let him win.

As Stephen's mind wondered, Tony fell into a deep slumber with thoughts of finding Paige filling his dreams.

It made him smile after all this physical and emotional pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not like this chapter. Someone please tell me that they did. Even if it's a lie. Lol.
> 
> -
> 
> When one antagonist falls, another one rises..or two..
> 
> Note: I did say indirectly that Sharon's baby was Hammer's in Chapter 12 (3rd scene)
> 
> -
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> \- Features a slumber party, a family dinner and more revelations✨
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, what was your favourite part?  
> Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨


	20. All is Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came to apologize –”
> 
> “Hey. It’s okay. I know how much you care for your parents, as you should. But just know that all is forgiven. We’re okay.”

Cassie Lang was an only child for 10 years. Then Hope Van Dyne and her father had her little sister, Christie. Growing up she never had many friends until her father became Ant-man and he gained a few superhero friends who had children her age. It was how she met Morgan, Amelia, Torunn, Lila and most recently Michelle. She became good friends with these girls, which would explain her attendance at Amelia’s sleepover party and, why she was called and told about Pietro.

That was going well. Cassie was newly 18 and Pietro wasn’t opposed to going on a few dates with her. She was appreciative of Morgan and Amelia for setting things up for her. Now they were dying to get details about Pietro.

Amelia’s sleepover was actually Morgan’s idea. She wanted a chance for all her friends to hang out and catch up on things, so they picked a weekend in October and set it all up. It was a much-needed break from the pressure 4/6 of the girls were under which came with their final year in high school. College would be here quicker than they thought although Morgan had decided not to apply for such. Michelle was the other exception; she was only in her junior year with Peter, Ned and Calvin.

Amelia initiated the conversation regarding Pietro, and Cassie spared no details about her dates and the coitus that followed on multiple occasions. Lila was the most raved up by descriptions asking, “Did he use his powers?”

Cassie bit her bottom lip and nodded at her. Amelia called her out. “Geez Lila are you getting wet over there?”

Her cheeks redden and she cleared her throat before excusing herself to the bathroom. The other girls let laughter ring through the room.

“Speaking of powers…” Morgan continued on the topic, darting her eyes at Amelia who sat directly across from her. The girls were sitting in a circle. Lila’s empty spot was on Morgan’s left, followed by Torunn, then Michelle, Amelia and then Cassie on Morgan’s right to complete the circle. “How has it been going, working on your powers?”

Amelia had found her powers to be very powerful and potentially, destructive from her lessons with her father. It was scary at first, not knowing she had them and not knowing how to use them. She always considered herself as “normal” and it was taking quite a bit of adjusting but at this point in her life, with four months of her father’s guidance, she’d mastered it indefinitely.

A pink flame appeared in the palm of her right hand. Morgan grinned at her. “I’d say it’s going pretty good.”

All eyes were on Amelia and Torunn cheered her on. “You possess such an incredible power Amelia. We must spar one day.”

“I won’t hold back.” Amelia smirked, extinguishing the flame.

“I would be upset if you did.”

Lila rejoined the circle. Amelia scoffed at her while Michelle chuckled. Lila still appeared flustered.

“Down, girl.” Cassie snarked. “Tell us about your love life.”

“As long as everyone else shares.” Lila decided. The other girls nodded. Torunn was a bit hesitant and she hoped none of them had noticed. She didn’t want her time with Harley to become common knowledge. She’d just continue playing the virgin.

“Well?” Cassie prompted.

Lila perked up. “Okay. I’ve been talking over the phone with Nathan’s cousin or Aunt Nat’s nephew actually.” Morgan was less than pleased at the mention of Natasha. She’d been meaning to reconcile with her after uncovering the truth about the affair with her father. She just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. “Jaime. He’s visiting for Christmas and I think he really likes me, so we’ll see how that goes.”

“Oh good.” Michelle commented. She’d said little to no words so far. “I half-expected you to bring up Harley.”

Lila stopped her right there, speaking her next words with lure, suggestiveness and confidence. “I’m pass that but if he wanted to have sex again, I’m not saying I would deny him.”

Morgan scoffed. “Okay. Ew.” She seemed to genuinely want to throw up. “Talk of any of our brothers is off limits if its sexual.” Amelia couldn’t agree more while Torunn was grateful. She hated to be reminded that the person she’d given her virginity to was also the subject of so many past affairs, one of such being with a horny Lila Barton.

“How about you Torunn?” Morgan added. Torunn focused on her friends again but she looked lost. Morgan filled her in. “What’s going on in your love or sex life?”

Torunn sat up straight. “Still a virgin.” She shrugged. “And I still have to meet suitors.”

The girls accepted that. They knew this was expected of Torunn as future Queen and she was no rule-breaker.

“How about you Michelle?” Lila wondered.

Amelia butt in. “Please don’t answer that if you’ve been with Calvin. I don’t want to picture that.”

Michelle smiled at her. “No. Still a virgin. I’m just waiting for the right guy or girl.” She wasn’t sure if that was Calvin Potts.

“Oh yeah. I always forget you’re bi.” Morgan remembered. The other girls hadn’t known this.

“This is news to me.” Amelia said, turning to Michelle. Then Amelia was kissing her on the lips, slipping her tongue in. The other girls stared in confusion for a minute. “So does that do something for you?” Amelia questioned when she pulled away.

Michelle tried to hide her smile, replacing it with her usual blank stare. She waved Amelia off. “No. I’m not attracted to my friends.” _Just my boyfriend’s sister,_ she thought.

Cassie broke the silence that followed. “That was a little unexpected and forward even for me guys.” She resonated with such affairs because she was openly bisexual as well.

“It meant nothing, Cassie. Chill.” Amelia explained and Michelle saddened a bit.

“You mortals are quite peculiar.” Torunn remarked. More confusion spread across the room. “And what of you Morgan?” she went back to the topic at hand. “Things are still good with Nathan?”

“Yeah. It’s my parents I’m most concerned about.” Morgan answered. Her mother and father had sat her and Peter down and had Harley on video call and told them about Justin Hammer’s involvement in their life. Now they knew Aunt Nat and their father’s affair wasn’t of their own free will; their father wasn’t the father of Sharon’s baby and that there was a possibility that Paige, their sister might still be out there.

All the components needed for a possible rekindling of their relationship, if Tony just ended things with Stephen. Morgan had relayed most of this information to her friends being sure to omit the mention of Paige per her parents’ request. They didn’t want to jump the gun, didn’t want to get excited only to find out Paige wasn’t really at Xavier’s School.

“Maybe, Uncle Tony is happier with Strange.” Torunn provided.

“Maybe.” Morgan agreed but she didn’t want that to be true. She wanted her parents back together but then she realized, “I’ve never really asked what my mom wanted.” _Or dad for that matter,_ she thought.

“I think they’ll be fine regardless of who Uncle Tony ends up with because your parents have managed to resolve their issues after so long.” Amelia did her best to assure Morgan because a small part of her was wishing for something similar for her own parents. “I wish my mom would give Remy a chance.” She whispered. She’d always wanted a second parent in her life, living in her home.

Lila twisted up her mouth at that. “Your father is literally so hot.” She added, before sticking a lollipop into her mouth and sucking on it slowly. Amelia chucked a pillow at her. No one had even seen when or where Lila got the piece of candy from.

“You’re so freaking disgusting.” Amelia shrieked.

Lila narrowly missed the pillow, laughing as she did. “Did I lie though?”

“I mean…” Michelle trailed off. Amelia was surprised to hear her even talk again. She scanned the room noting all her friends’ reactions. Even Torunn couldn’t deny what Lila had said. Morgan was the only one that looked away when her eyes reached her.

She was covering her mouth, trying to hide a smile when Amelia looked her way again. “Ew.” Amelia finished, making to change the topic immediately.

-

**See you in a bit.**

That was Steve’s most recent text to Tony. They had been discussing their plans to find Paige. It was only two days after the Hammer incident, but Tony did not want to waste any time when it pertained to possibly reuniting with his long-lost daughter. Steve felt the same. Tony had eventually caught Stephen up with everything Hammer had done, everything Stephen claimed Rhodey had omitted but Tony knew better. Stephen was acting oblivious.

Now he was getting ready for the trip to Xavier’s School after reading Steve’s text. He wasn’t aware of Stephen’s presence until he knocked on their open room door. Tony smiled up at him briefly while he put on his shoes. “Hey.”

Their relationship had been lacking in luster recently. Tony was putting all his energy into finding Paige. He’d even got a doctor on hand to do the DNA test once, they’d met their supposed daughter and if Stephen was feeling neglected because of that, Tony could understand but he wouldn’t be sorry for it.

“What’s going on?” Stephen advanced towards him, leaning on a nearby wall as he finished with his shoes. It was clear he was heading out and Stephen was curious after Tony had been home and mostly in bed for the last 48 hours.

“I’m going to hopefully meet Paige today.” Paige’s new name was Anna Marie as appointed by her foster parents. Hammer had explained to Tony that he had taken Paige from the hospital the day she was born, with the help of a doctor and had her set up in foster care. Just another way to hurt Tony but he felt like that was only half of the truth though. He’d let things be for now however, if he got his daughter back in his life.

“I didn’t know that was today.” Stephen remarked. Tony thought he should have known. It was all he could talk about for the two days which prevented Stephen from asking about Steve, but his boyfriend wasn’t an idiot. He knew Tony was purposely avoiding any discussions on that topic. “I’ll get dressed quickly.” He finished.

Tony stopped him, before he walked off to his side of the walk-in closet. “I told you, Stephen. I’m going with Steve.” Stephen’s face hardened and Tony gave a half smile. “If it’s really her, she just needs her parents right now.”

Stephen understood that but he didn’t like all this time he’d be spending with Steve and even more so if Paige was really Paige. The news that Steve’s affair with Natasha wasn’t by their own free will gave room for a possible reconciliation - reconnection. _Winning back Tony would be almost effortless for Steve at this point,_ he thought, and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Of course.” He commented. He put a fake smile on and let Tony finish getting ready. Tony grabbed his phone and gave Stephen a peck on the cheek to announce his departure. Stephen pulled him back, picking Tony up, pressing him up against a wall and going in for a proper kiss.

Tony was red when Stephen set him down. “What was that for?”

“Just wishing you luck babe.” He pecked Tony’s lips this time. “I hope everything works out for you.”

“Thank you.” He replied, smiling back at Stephen as he headed out. Stephen could feel his mind already hatching something else up. He couldn’t lose Tony to Steve. He wouldn’t allow it.

-

Paige, now Anna Marie, had been in and out of foster homes for 13 years following her birth. Then her powers became evident which led to Charles Xavier’s discovery of her and he gladly took her into his school where she could be with people just like her. Life for her was for the most part, happy. Even though she’d never felt the love of parents and her powers made it hard for her have proper physical contact with anyone, she had friends and people she could call family and she was happy.

She hated her powers, however. Professor Xavier always told her it was a gift; a gift to be able to gain access of any other mutants’ powers and other people’s memories through physical contact but at what cost? To cause the individual to be in excruciating pain. It was a curse so when she met Tony Stark Rogers and Steve Rogers – who claimed to be her parents and she believed them on the account of a connection she felt with Tony – she wasn’t sure if she should hug them.

She explained the vastness of her powers. _You could die_ , she had explained but Tony overlooked it because he knew this was his daughter and he wanted to hug her. As long as her skin wasn’t touching his, they’d be fine. Anna hugged both of her parents after which they all sat and discussed how and why she had ended up in foster care. It was heart-warming. They’d gotten their daughter back and Anna finally had real parents.

Professor Xavier wished them the best of luck and Anna was grateful for the home he’d given her when she was all alone. Now their family was complete, and the DNA test results that were presented in the next few days only further solidified everyone’s assumptions. Anna Marie, now officially Anna Stark Rogers, after some paperwork was in fact Steve and Tony’s long-lost child.

-

“17 years. We were all walking on eggshells around each other for 17 years.” Nat sighed. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the awkward situation Justin Hammer left them in.

Bruce hushed her. He knew how much she hated herself for breaking up Steve and Tony. Steve had even blamed her at one point. He was adamant Natasha must have done something to him because he couldn’t remember anything about that crucial night.

Natasha had of course, taken offense. She was just as clueless as he was. When Steve and Tony had briefed her about Hammer, Nat went to Bruce first, confiding in him. She was relieved but so broken, only the thought that Hammer would be locked up for life eased her mind. He couldn’t hurt anyone ever again. And then she’d heard the good news from Steve that Paige had been found and joined her family. She was happy for them and damn anyone that tried to destroy a perfectly good and stable family.

“I know.” Bruce was there to hand her tissues and push her hair out of her face. Bruce was always so supportive in everything. She couldn’t love him anymore than she already did even if she tried. “I knew in my heart you wouldn’t hurt them like that; not intentionally. We’re good now.”

They kissed. “Surprised to hear you say that.” Natasha baited.

Bruce hummed. “Why?”

“When we visited Clint and Laura, it sounded like you were against Steve and Tony.”

The memory became clear in Bruce’s mind. He smiled at Nat. “At the time, yes. Everyone was blaming you for what both of you had done. Unintentionally of course.” He paused. “Now we know the truth. I take all that back.”

“Okay. Just making sure you weren’t under mind control or chipped or something.” She quipped.

“That would never work on me. I’d Hulk out and you’d know for sure something was wrong.” Bruce had managed to smother the Hulk for the past 6 years. He tried to remove it from his system completely but that was proven scientifically impossible. It just took a lot more that ticking him off to get the Hulk out and that much Bruce was proud of.

Nat settled down on Bruce’s lap. “Thank you for always backing me up. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Then they’d found each other’s lips, started the removal of their clothes when they heard the doorbell of their home. Bruce went to answer it while Natasha redressed and made herself look presentable. When Bruce returned, Morgan was not too far behind.

“Hey Morgan.” She greeted her kindly although very astounded to see Morgan in her home again when they hadn’t left things on good terms. “Nathan’s out with Levi.” Nat explained, because why else would she be here? Her other nephew, Jaime and niece, Ana had yet to arrive in New York and today Nathan was showing 14-year-old Levi around.

“She’s here for you.” Bruce informed her. Morgan nodded. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He kissed Nat’s cheek before exiting the room.

Nat made space for Morgan on the sofa. “What’s up Morgan?”

“Aunt Nat.” She tested out the words she hadn’t said in months. “I came to apologize –”

Natasha interrupted her. “Hey. It’s okay.” She promised. “I know how much you care for your parents, as you should.” Given the situation, she would not expect anyone to react any differently, especially Morgan Stark Rogers. “But just know that all is forgiven, Morgan. We’re okay.”

“Really?” Morgan didn’t expect an acceptance of her apology so quickly. She was disrespectfully towards her and no matter the situation, she should have never intruded in her parents’ business. It wasn’t her place. It had nothing to do with her. Now finding out the truth, she realized how much she had overstepped.

“Yes. I promise.” She added. “I just wish I was there with Tony when he fought Hammer.” Natasha would have loved to be there to have her chance at teaching Hammer a lesson but him being in SHIELD’s prison for life would have to do. She knew Fury would ensure that life for him was always hell on earth.

“Maybe we can sneak into SHIELD and...” Morgan trailed off, grinning at her.

Nat caught on, grinning back at her. “Sounds like a plan.” She responded, jokily. It was good to be on better terms with Morgan again.

-

“You’re a part of the X-men?” Peter questioned his newly found twin. It was another family dinner night and the entire family was seated at the table in the Stark Mansion. They’d only gotten Anna back a week ago and everyone was doing their part in making her feel welcomed into her family. That included anyone with the name Rogers or Stark and of course Torunn whom still lived at the Mansion.

Stephen had thought he’d be welcomed but Tony shut him down, letting him know it was only family just so Anna would feel comfortable. Stephen was upset. Tony didn’t see him as family and so his thoughts brought him back to Steve Rogers and how well he and Tony were getting along nowadays. It really angered him.

“Not really.” Anna responded. Her brother had clearly mis-interpreted what she’d said. “I got to train with them but never got to go on any missions.”

Steve was happy to hear that. He and Tony had learnt the extend of her powers and they feared for her safety and anyone else if she became involved in crime-fighting. Charles Xavier had told them; Anna was far more powerful than she realized. They didn’t know what they’d do if that day ever came.

Tony saw Steve’s face change from happiness to concern. He could guess what was on his mind. Tony shot him a comforting smile from across the table. Steve returned it. He believed Anna would be okay even when she accessed her full potential.

Tony had his mother sit at the head of the table with him on her left. Torunn was on her right, followed by Morgan, Harley and Steve while Anna and then Peter seated next to Tony. Several empty chairs remained around the other end of the table.

“Do you think we have twin-telepathy?” Peter carried on. Tony realized he’d unconsciously tuned out parts of the conversation.

Anna grinned at Peter. “Mhm…I don’t know. Would be pretty cool though.” And she resumed her eating. Maria had cooked with the help of some staff and it wasn’t a surprise that the food was delicious.

“What are your powers?” Harley wondered aloud. He hadn’t spoken with her much yet, but he wasn’t opposed to knowing his new sister in person as best he could before he’d have to head back up to MIT in a few days.

Anna stared at him for a second, wondering if she should answer him genuinely. Tony encouraged her, when she looked his way. “I could kill you – drain your life force.” Her voice was small. “That is if my skin touches yours long enough. I could steal your memories and _borrow_ your powers from contact if you have any.” She scanned the room after she’d spoken, gauging everyone’s reactions. No one seemed bothered by it.

Harley’s eyes were on his parents. “How comes Anna got all the cool powers?” he quipped.

“It’s not cool.” Anna tried to tell him.

“They are.” He assured her. “It’s really badass, sis.” Anna smiled, happy to know she was in another family that accepted her even though her powers were so extreme.

“Truly. Those are remarkable powers.” Torunn pitched in. Harley kept her eyes on her as she spoke and Morgan who sat between the two found it very hard to miss. She was beginning to wonder if there was something going on between them.

Anna thanked Torunn for her kind words. She tucked a bit of her white streak of hair out of the way. Morgan then cleared her throat, leaning forward and breaking Harley’s gaze on Torunn.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a sister.” Morgan’s thoughts took her back to Sharon whom they’d all believed was carrying her father’s child at some point. She wondered if Anna had been caught up on all the drama that had taken place recently. “It’s been a pain being the only girl in the family.”

Maria Stark let out a little cough. Morgan and Anna turned to their grandmother and snickers travelled across the table. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

“No. No.” Morgan shook her head. “I didn’t mean it like that grandma.”

“Sure, you didn’t.” Maria spoke to Anna next. “I’m happy to have my other granddaughter back.” Anna expressed her appreciation. “Maybe you could help me garden sometime, Anna?”

“I’d love to. I used to do it a lot back at the school.”

“Wonderful.” Maria exclaimed. “Morgan never wants to garden with me.” Morgan groaned, faking anger at her grandmother’s words.

“You’ve been replaced, Morgie.” Came Harley’s obnoxious voice and Morgan hit him in his left arm. Laughter flowed through the room.

Steve brought up school next, asking Anna if she’d had any plans for college after she’d finished at Xavier’s school. She expressed her dreams to join the X-men; to do some good in the world, and she still wanted to. Steve had regretted asking. Harley, Peter and Morgan had all expressed their interest in being superheroes in the past, long before they knew they had the Super Soldier Serum in their DNA. They knew what their parents did, and they wanted to be a part of it. Steve nor Tony entertained the idea. Peter had only ‘gotten away with it’ because he was older now, the world was a lot safer and Tony kept tabs on him.

“It’s dangerous.” Steve concluded.

Anna seemed as though she was about to argue when Tony interrupted. “We can talk about it more at a later time.”

“Thank you, Tony – Mom –” She didn’t know what to say. Both were foreign to her.

“You can call us by our names, that’s fine.” Tony promised her. She could do whatever she was comfortable with. They could be Tony and Steve or Mom and Dad, whichever she chose would be okay with them. They were just happy to have her there with them.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the room and Thor and Loki appeared before them. Tony groaned as Thor had successfully ruined his floors with that entrance. Torunn rose from her seat first but Tony spoke up first. She noticed her father’s facial expression wasn’t particularly a happy one.

“Thor. You really can’t keep doing this.” He gestured to the floor, making a mental note to get someone to fix that in the next few days.

“I apologize, Stark.” He responded, sincerely. “But this matter is of utmost importance.” Thor looked down at his daughter when she stood before him; her expression an unsettling one.

Steve rose from his seat, getting equally agitated. “What is it?”

“Harley and Torunn must wed.” Thor provided and Tony released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was preparing for the worse after what had happened in the past week. But he sighed, almost laughing at Thor’s announcement.

At this point, Loki had already greeted everyone and was taking an empty seat at the dining table. Maria helped him prepare a plate. “Oh, thank you Maria. And I must say you look as radiant as ever.” He commented.

Maria chuckled. “As do you.”

Harley almost choked on his own spit when he processed Thor’s words.

Torunn was staring at her father, a silent gasp leaving her lips. She blinked a few times before refocusing. “Father.” She breathed, her tone mimicking a plea. “Why would you suggest such a thing?”

“He’s claimed your innocence, Torunn.” His voice was firm and Torunn’s eyes grew large. It was embarrassing. Even more so when she heard gasps and murmurs behind her, coming from the table. “Something that was to be saved for your husband.” Thor continued, making her feel small.

Everyone’s eyes fell on her and Harley. Morgan finally confirmed her suspicions.

Steve shot a glare at Harley, only a little bit surprised by the news. Harley was supposed to be turning over a new leaf. “Harley. Really? Who haven’t you slept with?”

Harley stuttered, unable to find words to express his thoughts.

Tony sighed, glancing over at Steve. “Alright so what did you have in mind? A spring wedding or summer?” Harley had gotten himself into this mess. No point in trying to fight Thor’s decision. That was an Asgardian matter now.

He invited Thor to the table and Steve pulled out a chair for him. Loki was already eating his meal and Maria offered to make Thor a plate as well.

“Sif suggested a Summer one.” Loki answered. “Around August of next year. Enough time to plan and prepare.”

“How exciting.” Maria said joyously. She was secretly longing for the day her grandchildren would start their own families. With marriage on the way, she knew children weren’t too far off.

“Very.” Morgan snarked, smirking at Harley. She couldn’t even be mad at her brother and one of her best friends. She just wished one of them would have mentioned it before it got out in the open like this.

“Who would have thought Harley would be the first to get married?” Peter added, laughter in his voice. Anna let out a chuckle. She’d already learned about her older brother’s reputation.

“Just no grandchildren please.” Tony begged. “I’m too young for that.” He loved to point out and casual conversations continued among everyone. Torunn and Harley watched them in disbelief.

She could not comprehend why everyone was speaking of a union with Harley so nonchalantly.

“Father you cannot be serious.” She tried again. It had to be a joke. She can’t marry Harley, of all people. _A mortal, a human, not of Asgard._ Thor disregarded her words, engaging further into conversations with Steve and Tony. “How did you come to know of Harley and I?” she wondered.

“Nertha.” Thor said, simply. “She saw him leaving your room.” Torunn was still standing and Thor motioned for her to retake her seat. She obeyed, feeling like a child again.

Then Harley finally found his voice in that moment and spoke up. “Did she tell you she had me under mind control at one point?” He said it as if that might change something.

Thor hadn’t known but he wouldn’t doubt it. Nertha was her mother’s daughter. She liked to do mischievous things. “She will be dealt with accordingly.” He swore, looking to Harley. “But this marriage is happening.” And his eyes were trained on Torunn.

She was fuming, lightning in her eyes before she excused herself and left the room, hoping to calm herself down. Harley soon went after her. _They should probably discuss this,_ he thought. He was feeling responsible for the situation they were in. He should have never given into her.

Everyone watched the pair leave, silence filling the room. Tony broke it. “So,” he said, seriously. “Does Harley get a title?” _Prince of Asgard? Maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to feel about this chapter...
> 
> Anyways, all that talk about Pietro and Remy being hot is me letting y'all know I find fictional characters attractive. Lol. How weird...
> 
> And Rogue (Anna Marie) is one of my top 5 favourite X-men. I just had to make her Paige✨
> 
> -
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> \- Features the annual Christmas Party that proves to be very eventful!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, what was your favourite part?  
> Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨
> 
> I crave feedback 😗


	21. To Some Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m dangerous.”
> 
> “You can control it though, to some degree. I know.”
> 
> “I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“What’s going on?” Anna directed her question to her twin. She had been forming a closer bond with her older sister as opposed to her twin. Peter thought that to be unfair and made sure to spend as much time with Anna as possible.

They had walked in on party preparations on the 4th floor of their home. Tony had been running way behind on preparations this year for his annual Christmas party given the past two months of events and helping Anna settle in. Everything she was now seeing was all new to her, wondering if Christmas in the Stark household was always this crazy and extravagant, two weeks before said holiday. Tony was running late.

“Mom hosts a Christmas party every year for family and friends.” Peter informed her. They stood on the side lines as workers were busy moving things around and hanging decorations; Tony and Pepper amid all the madness. “Aunt Pepper is an essential part of course.”

“So, who are _family and friends_?” Anna dared to ask.

“That’s usually every former Avenger and their families. We might have some Guardians this year, Aunt Gamora and Uncle Quill.” Peter decided to take her a few floors down into the home theatre where all his and Morgan’s friends were. “And Mom also mentioned that he extended the invitation to the X-men.”

A smile spread across Anna’s face. It would mean the world to her if she got to see her friends again so soon. “That’s so sweet of Mom.” The word sounded foreign on her tongue. She was better off sticking to calling her parents by their first names for a while longer – until she grew used to it.

“Mom’s the nicer parent.” Peter added. They rode the elevator down to the home theatre and were greeted by their group of friends. Everyone was so welcoming to Anna. She felt right at home.

-

Since Thor’s announcement, Torunn had been on edge and could only resort to her Uncle Loki for some sort of assistance with persuading her father. She could not marry Harley. She couldn’t.

“Uncle. Please talk to father. Let him see reason. Does he really want Harley Stark Rogers sitting by my side as I rule Asgard? Grandfather Odin would roll over in his grave.” Torunn cried. Her uncle had only a moment prior appeared in her room at the Stark Mansion per her request.

Loki sat by her on the bed, smoothing out her hair as she kept her face hidden in her palms. “Oh, sweet Torunn. Why all the dramatics?” Torunn stared up at her Uncle, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Torunn’s face held bafflement. “I’m not one to be fooled. I know you have feelings for Harley.” He clarified.

Torunn’s expressions settled with a poker face. “I do not.”

Loki chose to overlook what he believed to be a lie and carried on with the conversation. “You do. So why do you not wish to marry him?”

“Marriage means forever.” _Atleast on Asgard,_ and she didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage forever. Her face showed pure embarrassment as she realized that her Uncle, the God of Mischief had just baited her into a confession. Torunn groaned. “Fine!” dropping the façade. “I just always figured,” her Asgardian accent slipped. “I would be able to date my future husband before we wed.”

“There is still time.” Loki reminded her. “June is over 6 months away.”

“Is it June now? Has it been fixed?” she asked of him. Loki nodded. Sif, Thor, Tony and Steve had decided on June for a beautiful summer wedding in Asgard no doubt. Torunn sighed, focusing on the conversation at hand.

“I do not wish for Harley to know my feelings for him.” She paused. Loki motioned for her to proceed. “I believe he is incapable of love or having feelings for anyone.”

She awaited his advice, but all Loki could provide was, “This sounds like a conversation for your mother. The only person I’ve ever truly loved was my mother, your grandmother, Frigga.” Loki had no experience in the romantic feelings department.

“You think so?” Torunn questioned. “I’m starting to think this was mother’s idea.”

“Hela tells me your mother and father both, decided together.”

Torunn grumbled, falling back on her bed.

-

As life went on at Stark Mansion, Anna quickly realized, she had a favourite parent. Steve. But it didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy time spent with her mother as well. In fact, she liked to joined Tony in his lab on days like today. They would converse as she watched him work, but she never took part. Technology wasn’t her forte. Tony was so used to bonding with his other three children over his work that it took him some time to refrain from always asking her if she wanted to take part.

“Hey sweetie.” Tony noticed, her as she entered the room. He acknowledged her and beckoned her over to join him. He got up to hug her, something he couldn’t stop himself from doing every single day. It was his reminder that she really was back in his life. Anna rested her chin in the crook of his clothed shoulder, savouring her mother’s hug. She never thought she’d ever get to know her real parents.

“Everything okay?” he asked, once they’d pulled away.

“Yeah.” She said, nodding and smiling at him. “Just happy to have you and Dad.”

Tony tried not to tear up or allow his emotions to get the best of him. “Believe me, we’re so happy to have you back.” Then they sat, facing each other.

“It was hard.” Anna took a breath to punctuate her statement. “Growing up without parents.” She explained. Tony’s eyebrows crinkled together in sympathy. “For the longest, I couldn’t understand why I’d be abandoned...” She trailed off. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and her jaw clenched, like Steve. She favoured Steve more even though her and Peter were supposedly identical.

“Anna you know we didn’t abandon you. Justin Hammer took you away.” Tony provided. She seemed indifferent but also slightly frightened. Tony noticed and he assured her, “He’s locked up, for good. He can’t hurt any of us.” Tony wouldn’t let him. Never again. He reached out to cradle her cheek, but she backed away. He was forgetting what skin to skin contact could do to him. Anna never would. She flinched and drew back further. Tony sighed, sadly.

“Mom. I’m dangerous.”

“You can control it though, to some degree. I know.” It wasn’t a question. Xavier had said she could. She knew she could too.

Anna stilled and allowed him to caress her cheek. Tony could feel little thumbtacks of pain piercing his fingertips, but it wasn’t excruciating, thankfully. He could bare it for a few seconds. Anna had closed her eyes and relished in her mother’s touch. When Tony stepped away, Anna could see the pain in his eyes.

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone.” That she would swear forever but it didn’t change a thing.

“I know some people that could maybe work on diminishing -” Tony stopped himself. That wasn't the right word. “- neutralizing your powers. Temporarily.” He didn't want to take them away. It was a gift and could really come in handy for her own protection, should she need it.

Anna had only nodded. She wanted that so much. It was all she ever wanted.

-

**_Christmas_ **

Peter was being Anna’s guide around the Christmas party, conducting introductions with everyone she hadn’t met yet. Those proceedings paused when Wade texted him to inform him of his and Ellie’s arrival. Peter had asked his mother if Wade’s daughter could attend; Tony saw no problems with that.

Wade proposed that Tony was becoming more acceptable of their relationship and maybe saw him as family. Tony would beg to differ if asked. Peter asked Wade not to push that idea any further. _Let’s stop while we’re ahead_ , Peter had suggested.

When Wade entered the room with Ellie, the little girl ran over to Peter upon spotting him. He got down to her level and let her hug him. She’d become very fond of Peter.

She had screamed enthusiastically, and Peter said her name in equally the same manner. They pulled apart and Wade smothered him in a hug, remembering not to kiss him liked they’d normally do upon greeting each other. There were too many eyes around for PDA. The hug was brief, and Peter was able to introduce Anna to Wade and Ellie.

“She looks exactly like you.” Wade provided, reaching out to touch the streak of white in her hair. Anna stepped back not appreciating Wade being so forward.

Peter apologized on his behalf. “Sorry Anna. Wade knows no bounds.”

Anna tried to smile to lighten the mood while Wade offered his own apology. He then went on to suggest that Peter should do a streak of white in his hair as well. Anna explained it wasn’t a choice; she was just born that way.

Ellie became a buffer to expel any tension in their conversations. Anna could understand Wade’s nature, but she just wasn’t used to individuals trying to touch her and if Wade knew of her powers, she was certain he’d be more cautious.

Tony came across the four of them amid all the excitement of the party. Eleanor quickly took a liking to Tony and vice versa. Tony expressed how wonderful and intelligent the 5-year-old was and found it hard to believe she had any of Wade’s DNA in her.

A conversation progressed among them until Friday’s voice rang clear in Tony’s earpiece forcing him to abandon the group. “Remy LeBeau is here, Sir.”

“Hold that thought Friday.” And Tony went in search of Pepper who was busying herself conversing with other guests.

He pulled her to the side. “Amelia’s father is here.” He whispered in her ear.

“I’ll go meet him.” She responded, heading in the direction of the elevators. Tony thanked Friday for the info before going back to the party.

He found Stephen among the crowd. The man smiled lovingly at him, but Tony was looking out for Steve who had said he’d be running late. He and Steve were on good terms of course so Tony would still worry about him. He hoped he’d arrive soon. For now, he’d indulge in the comforts of his boyfriend’s arms. Stephen was happy about that.

-

Nat was with Clint ordering drinks at the bar. Sam had already drunk a few glasses when he found them, but he was far from intoxicated.

Sam greeted the pair. Clint pulled away from the bar with two drinks, one for himself and the other for Laura. He left Sam and Nat in pursuit of locating his wife while they chatted.

“T’challa’s pretty friendly with Bucky, isn’t he?” Sam started, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes stayed on T’challa and Bucky in a gathering of people on the other side of the room. Nakia, Okoye and an array of mutant teachers from Xavier’s School were a part of that gathering.

Nat glanced over at the them. She let out a small chuckle and Sam had to tear his eyes away from his husband and Wakanda’s King. Why was Nat laughing? “Sam, I think you’re seeing things that aren’t there.”

“What?”

“Bucky is a good person. He loves you and he’d never cheat on you unless he was tricked into it.” And Sam understand her blatant reference to Justin Hammer’s cruelty.

“You don’t think Winter is T’challa’s, then?” Sam wondered.

The question surprised Natasha but it was clear as day that Sam had already made his mind up on such allegations. Natasha knew Bucky, however. She knew he had only ever been with Sam. He’d never shown interest in anyone else and even if he had, he wasn’t one to act on them, especially not to create a child with someone that wasn’t his husband.

She pulled her drink away from her lips and spoke up. “Sam, if Winter was T’challa’s daughter why would Bucky agree to a future engagement for her with T’challa’s son?”

Sam hummed before clicking his tongue, grabbing another drink from the bar. “You know...Bucky said the same thing.”

“Oh yeah? Conspiracy, right?” She taunted him, taking the drink from his hands. The drinks were clearly catching up with him. “Trust your husband.”

Sam’s eyes wandered back over to Bucky who was still among the group of mutants and Wakandians. Bucky smiled and waved at him when their eyes met. Sam beckoned him with his eyes and Bucky excused himself from the group.

Nat greeted Bucky when he got to them, leaving the couple to have a moment.

-

Remy followed Pepper up the elevator and through the party. Pepper had formally invited him to the event after discussing it with Tony. He was Amelia’s father which made him eligible for family gatherings. Remy declined but offered to stop by and give their daughter a Christmas gift.

Pepper left Remy with Amelia when they found her. He would see himself out of the party after he’d spoken with Amelia. Remy passed on his gift and shared a hug with her. He spotted Natasha from a distance and the sight of her intrigued him.

“Who’s that?” He had to ask, pointing slightly in her direction.

“Oh. That’s Aunt Nat.” Amelia provided, and he awaited her full name. “Natasha Romanov. I told you about her.”

Remy’s memories of her came to the forefront of his mind as Amelia refreshed them, reverberating things said before. “She was involved with Uncle Steve because of Hammer. She’s dating Uncle Bruce.”

Remy remembered those conversations but he'd never seen Natasha before. He was always very appreciative of the information Amelia provided him with about her extended family; all voluntarily. There was no need for the use of his powers.

They shared another hug and parted ways. Amelia returned to her conversations with her friends and he made himself scarce, aiming for the exit.

Remy collided with someone else however before he could get to the elevators. Anna was saved from a fall by Remy. He stared at her for a second too long, in awe of her and then suspicion.

“Rogue.” Her X-men alias.

“Gambit.” They knew each other. They’d crossed paths before at Xavier’s school.

“You’re the Stark-Rogers’ long-lost child?” There was laughter in his voice and a sly smile on his lips.

“I am. What’s it to you?” Anna shot back.

Remy gave her the once over. “You look nothing like any of them.”

Anna glared at him, opening her mouth to counter his words but her grandmother Maria appeared from her left, guiding her back to the party. She glanced back at him and Remy smirked, finally leaving the party.

“You should stay away from men like him.” Maria advised, when in truth, Anna had always done quite the opposite.

-

Gamora, Peter Quill and Nebula were fortunate enough to make it Tony’s Christmas party this year. Tony had started the tradition back in 2012, the year the Avengers had broken up and parted ways. The guardians did try to be in attendance each year but saving the galaxy always got in the way. This was their second time around and of course they couldn’t all be in attendance, so they took turns.

Nebula spent most of her time with the Stark-Rogers kids. Tony was always good to her and in turn she had nothing but appreciation and adoration for his children. Quill was ever the social butterfly and conversing with everyone while Gamora held a few conversations with other women in the room, namely Hope Van Dyne and Asgard’s Queen, Sif. She’d met both women before and shared her plans with them of making more frequent trips to earth in the near future.

Gamora stayed seated around a table with them, their eyes focusing on Thor and Quill as they talked. Sif also had her 6-month-old son, Magni seated on her lap.

“He is so precious, Sif.” Hope commented, tickling the little baby’s sides. Magni let out squeals of laughter. “Look at his little chubby cheeks.”

Gamora and Sif followed with laughter. “Do you and Scott intend to have more of your own one day?” Sif wondered.

“Oh no. Cassie and Christie are enough.” Hope had enjoyed helping Scott with raising Cassie. She considered Cassie her own; a good kid, surrounded by so much love from 4 parents.

Sif nodded, looking to Gamora next. “You and Quill?”

“With our lives, more children are out of the question.” Gamora explained. “And Quill is already a handful.” The two women snickered. Gamora had two children of her own with Quill; a 9-year-old boy called Zoi, and a 5-year-old girl named Toria.

“I should mention,” Sif added. “I am almost certain Thor loses portions of his intelligence when he is in the presence of Quill.”

Gamora could agree. Those two were constantly trying to out-do each other but it made a good friendship. The three women laughed remarking at how easy their partners made it to poke fun at them.

The laughter ceased however when Pietro Maximoff walked into the room with Cassie on his arm. Scott wasn’t the happiest about this relationship given the age difference, but Pietro had a good heart and Cassie was a sensible girl – young woman, now 18. Both legal adults, they knew what they were doing. Scott just didn’t like losing his little peanut.

-

Those who weren’t aware of the relationship, were shocked by the union. They couldn’t see that coming even from a mile away but like Hope had told Scott, they were adults, no one had jurisdiction over whoever they chose to date.

Pietro and Cassie joined Morgan’s circle of conversation which included Torunn, Amelia, Lila and Michelle – all the girls who secretly lusted after Pietro Maximoff. They hung unto every word that passed his lips as he spoke about his worldly travels whether their significant others were present or not.

Wanda watched from a distance, her twin parading around with Cassandra Lang. He hadn’t fully told her the extent of his relationship with her. He only stated that he was getting to know her. Clearly, it was growing into more than that.

Not long after, Pietro left the group of swooning girls and joined his sister and Vision at their table. Cassie stayed behind with her friends. Wanda got up to hug him as did Vision. They got to catch up, talking about Vis and Wanda’s adoption that was already in progress. They’d met the 8-month-old they wished to adopt and were awaiting the finalization in paperwork. The agency had informed them that things were to hopefully be concluded by the end of March of the following year when the baby would be almost a year old. The couple had already had everything ready and waiting for the toddler.

Pietro was actually happy to be an Uncle soon despite his teasing towards their relationship in the past. He just could not give up the chance to mess with his sister whom he was 12 minutes older than. Then they talked about Cassie, and Wanda couldn’t help but ask if he was serious about her. Pietro confessed that they’d already been together for 5 months. He was very serious about her.

-

Harley had talked to Jacob the most about his arranged marriage to Torunn. He was against the idea initially but the more he thought about it, the more welcoming he was to it. The thought of being with Torunn Thorsdottir and being bonded together by marriage sounded great to him because he hadn’t fully grasped it yet, but he was falling for her, in every possible way.

That’s why Harley was irritated by the fact that Jaime Kozlov, Natasha’s nephew was getting more of Torunn’s attention than him. Everything was fine until Lila Barton came over with the guy, stealing Torunn’s attention from him. Lila had scoffed at the sight of Harley but greeted Nathan and Torunn fairly before introducing Jaime to them.

Harley already knew he didn’t like Jaime, _with his stupid red hair and his stupid Russian accent_. _Torunn never said she liked red-haired Russian guys,_ Harley thought. He decided though to just let Torunn be, offering to get her a drink from the bar, so he didn’t have be near Jaime any longer. Torunn accepted, telling him what she wanted, and Harley left for the bar.

Loki approached him while at the bar. He could see his frustration in his features. “Something the matter Harley?”

Harley didn’t lie to Loki. He told him how he was feeling towards Torunn and Loki did an excellent job at reminding him that he had nothing to worry about. He explained that while he and Torunn were still getting to know each other properly, he shouldn’t be surprised if they grew feelings for one other.

It happened all the time really, even Sif and Thor’s love budded from an arranged marriage.

But Loki already knew Harley amd Torunn were very much interested in each other. He'd never tell the other though.

-

Across the room, Jacob was gagging at the sight of his parents being intimate with Valkyrie. They’d sat him down and informed him of the nature of their newfound relationship. Jacob acted clueless and stayed quiet as they’d tried to justify the saneness of it all. He resorted with uttering the words Harley had said to him several times on this very matter. _If it works, it works_ and the expected, _I’m just happy you guys worked something out_. Eventually, he met Valkyrie formally and the situational relationship became very real for him. Jacob became a little distant from the trio at that point on and was only able to block it out when they’d announced it publicly to everyone else.

Amelia rescued him from the sight before him. He couldn’t look away until Amelia came to his aid, dragging him onto one of the balconies so they could be alone.

-

Tony excused himself from the conversation he was having with Bruce. Pepper had reminded him that it was getting closer to midnight. It was Christmas Eve and he liked to make his speeches at a quarter to midnight – 15 minutes before Christmas. As host he liked to welcome everyone collectively; most times with Pepper by his side. She opted out this time around, however and Tony decided not to question it.

He started off by stressing his appreciation of everyone present, reminding them of how grateful he was to have them. He always craved to have a big family, after growing up as an only child. He rambled on about all the things that happened that year, keeping personal matters mostly vague.

“This year, 2017 has been pretty special for me. Yes, we’ve had losses.” Tony thought of Morgan and Nathan and their miscarriage earlier in the year. “But we’ve gained too.” Anna came to mind as he looked around the room for her. Meeting eyes, they shared a smile. Finding her was the highlight of his year. “Just another year of ups and downs.” The crowd murmured in agreement.

“But it makes me really excited to find out what next year has in store for all of us.” Tony paused, ready to close but, “Before I forget,” He glanced at his first born and Harley eyed him suspiciously. “Harley is getting married next summer.” Applauds rang throughout the room and Tony wished everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as the clock stroke closer to midnight.

Eyes turned to Harley’s direction. Lila Barton was the most irritated by the news, only learning about this for the first time. She wondered who he could possibly be marrying as envy ate her up.

Tony made to exit the stage when Stephen came up. He took one of Tony’s hands in his and Tony soon realized that Stephen had a mic on him when he spoke and his voice filled all the speakers in the room and by extension, got everyone’s attention. Tony could not begin to fathom what was happening.

“Anthony Stark.” He began and Tony was frozen. He had a strong feeling about where this was going. “We’ve been together for over a year now and I can’t tell you how much I love you and cherish you. I cannot imagine my life without you. Please,” Stephen paused, getting down on one knee. Tony gasped and the room was unbelievably quiet.

“Please marry me.” He finished, retrieving a box from his jacket’s pocket. Inside, as expected, was a ring. It made Tony think back to the day Steve proposed. It made him think of his rings from Steve. They were buried in a box somewhere. It made him think of Steve.

Tony stayed mum, his hand now over his mouth in genuine surprise. Stephen stared at him and Tony found himself glancing around the room, taking in everyone’s reaction that he could see from where he stood. He heard Morgan’s voice calling out for him, asking if he was okay. He kept his eyes on her while her face turned into concern then his eyes went back to Stephen as he called out for him.

“Tony?” Stephen whispered, so only he could hear and not over the mic. Tony knew he needed to say something, he was making a scene. This silence on his part was going on for too long now. All he had to say was yes because he did love Stephen and yes, he wanted to be with him.

“Yes.” He uttered.

“Yes?” Stephen quoted.

“Yes.” Tony repeated, loud enough for the room to hear. Everyone applauded and cheered while Stephen slid the ring onto Tony’s finger and got up to finally pull his new fiancée into a hug. They kissed briefly and the first thing Tony saw when he pulled away was the back of Steve walking out of the room.

His joy turned to ash in his mouth and was replaced by a sadness, some regret, hurt and...and pain. There was a pain in his side. A pain in his chest. No. A pain below. A sharp pain right below his heart.

Tony reached for the pained area and was met with the sight of blood on his fingers, soiling his new engagement ring and gushing from a wound when he looked down. His ears began ringing as chaos ensued in the crowd. Tony staggered backwards, getting light-headed but he was caught - by Stephen, he assumed. He put pressure on his wound and Tony groaned.

Then Stephen _and Steve_ were standing over him, panic in their eyes and in their voices. Morgan, Peter, Harley and Anna crowded around him.

And he could vaguely remember, someone standing off to the side, further back. A blonde woman. Tony knew her. It was Sharon Carter, still pointing a gun at him as his eyes closed and he completely blacked out.

He’d been shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my errors please 😔 gonna review it again but I needed to post it. This was long overdue.
> 
> So a couple of things happened. A couple of things are being foreshadowed 😉
> 
> Anyways...Get ready for a slight time jump next chapter 👀
> 
>  -
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, what was your favourite part? 
> 
> Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨
> 
> Thoughts???


	22. Stay With Me - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me Tony.”

_“Stay with me Tony.” He could barely make out Steve’s voice, but he could see Steve looking down at him and he could still feel the pain in his side._

_“Doctor!” An unfamiliar voice._

_“Gunshot wound, below the heart.” That was Stephen._

_The world became lost to Tony. He slipped into a world of unconsciousness while his body was moved around. When he was aware of his surroundings again, he heard Steve’s voice before anything else._

_“Why isn’t he waking up?”_

_“I don’t know.” Stephen responded. Tony tried to move, tried to get up, tried to open his eyes and tried to talk but none of his limbs or bodily functions would cooperate. He felt paralyzed._

_“You’re the damn doctor, Strange! Do something!” Steve shouted._

_“You don’t think I’ve tried?!” Tony heard Stephen shout back. “He’s my fiancée.” His voice lowered. Silence followed._

_“You know, Tony doesn’t need all this negativity around him.” Tony didn’t hear Steve argue and before long, he became lost to the world again._

****

**_…Three Months Later…_ **

Harley’s name was flashing across Torunn’s phone screen the moment Cassie Lang left Stark Mansion. Cassie had been over to help Torunn with some homework.

She picked up on the second ring and Harley appeared on a projected screen before her. Her _fiancée_. That was weird to say, she thought. He was seated at his dorm room’s desk, shirtless and a messy head of dirty blonde hair. He wore a smile on his lips and in his eyes but Torunn could tell there was something else hidden in his eyes. Worry and sadness.

“Harls.” She spoke clearly. Harley smiled even wider at the nickname. “What’s up?” Torunn set her phone down on her vanity so she could grab a brush to aid in detangling her golden mane.

Harley stared at her mesmerized for a few seconds. “I wanted to ask you something. It’s been running through my mind for weeks.” Torunn hummed and Harley proceeded with his question. “Are you into Aunt Nat’s nephew, Jaime?” Torunn didn’t let him finish her sentence.

“Harls.” There was the nickname again. Harley could melt away from hearing that. No one had ever said it the way she had, his entire life. She had paused her brushing. “You call to inquire about whether or not I have an interest in Jaime.” It was not a question, but Harley answered regardless.

“Yeah. I may be a little paranoid, but you were laughing and having a really good time with him at the Christmas Party.” He swallowed hard at the last two words. Mention of that party only brought him anxiety and infuriated him. His mother had been shot that night.

“My laughter equates to interest or attraction?” Torunn proposed. It put his attention back on her and away from his thoughts. She returned the brush to its designated spot on the vanity and grabbed a hair tie so her hair could be pulled into a high ponytail.

“No but I’m not there with you because of school…”

“You really are paranoid.” She sighed, sitting before the screen. “Why? When I’ve already been bond to you by my father’s decree. I am yours whether I like it or not. His word is law.”

“I know you don’t like me.” Harley understood that Torunn merely tolerated him. There were no romantic feelings there. “But I think if we got to spend more time together before the wedding.” That was drawing so close, less than three months away. “Then you might see that I’m not so bad, Princess.”

“I do like you.” Torunn confessed. Her chat with her Uncle Loki in December came to mind. No point hiding her feelings. Maybe he would return them. They were getting married after all.

Surprise covered Harley’s face. “Really?” Or was she just saying that?

“I have already grown to like you Harley. I think I always have.” She went on, resting her head on her hand.

He was pleasantly surprised “Thanks. I like you too Torunn.”

She tried to hide her blush. She could still sense that her fiancée was bothered by other things. What type of future wife would she be if she did not ask about the things that really mattered? “What else troubles you?”

Harley didn’t respond. Torunn could guess what it was but Harley hadn’t wanted to talk about it for weeks.

“Do you wish to discuss your mother?”

“Not particularly, Princess.”

“Okay.” She would give him the space he needed. “Just know that I am here to talk when needs be.”

“Need you here.” Harley whispered, staring into her eyes on the screen. He was craving physical contact, for someone to hug him and be there with him. He didn’t want to think about the incident that took place on Christmas and certainly not what had followed.

“For sex?” She tilted her head to the side, looking at him knowingly.

“For cuddling, eating junk food, maybe a movie.” He explained shyly.

“Okay.” She smiled as her eyes glowed and lightning formed around her, transporting herself from her room to the comforts of Harley’s dorm room. She appeared in the middle of the room and Harley stood up instantly to pull her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and Harley sighed, happy to be holding her. He needed this. He hadn’t been this close to her in months or ever really, and he missed it.

“Missed you.” He mumbled into her hair.

“Missed you too Harls.” His fiancée admitted.

-

Wade opened his eyes, not able to hear the tapping of laptop keys anymore. He glanced across from him, arms moving from behind his head to hold Peter’s. Peter, who had been sitting on his bed, his laptop still on his lap. His hands clasped together, however and he was staring out the bedroom window, deep in thought Wade assumed.

“Thinking about your mom?”

“Huh?” Peter asked. Wade kissed his cheek and Peter turned to him as his face redden and a smile appeared on his lips. Peter was then able to process the words that had been said seconds ago. “I miss…” but Peter trailed off, his eyes saddened, and Wade knew to offer some comfort by maneuvering around the laptop and smothering him in a hug

“You can’t change the past.” Wade whispered. The wisest words Wade had ever said to him. “What’s done is done, Petey and it wasn’t your decision to make.”

Peter bit his bottom lip. “I know.” He mumbled and Wade let him go, “I just hate being there – it doesn’t feel like home anymore.”

Wade hated that Peter was stuck and unhappy in his home. He wished he could help in some way, but Wade knew Peter couldn’t move in with him, so he had to suggest the next best thing. “Why not stay with your father?” But they’d had this conversation several times before.

Peter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose – he’d forgotten his contacts – and sighed. “My dad is still a wreck.” He had thought about living with his father, but Steve was heartbroken, sad, crushed, possibly depressed and Peter didn’t know how well he could handle that, with the way he was feeling.

“You could always stay with me.” He suggested. Harley still lived on campus at MIT and Morgan had moved out of Stark Mansion weeks ago; Peter could do it too except that would mean leaving Anna behind.

Peter didn’t respond. They already knew the answer. They already knew why not. Instead, he planted a brief kiss on Wade’s lips, adjusted his glasses once more and resumed typing. Wade then got comfortable, his arms resting behind his head as he leeaned back on his bed's headboard. Wade had told Peter that the sound of his typing was relaxing for him. Truthfully, he just enjoyed having Peter over, no matter what he was doing or what they ended up doing. And Peter had been spending a vast amount of time over at his place. He was avoiding being home and Wade could understand why.

-

_**April 2, 2018** _

Morgan and Anna met for lunch to catch up and discuss their father’s wellbeing. Morgan had moved out of Stark Mansion and into the Banners home. She was staying with Nathan while they searched for a place of their own. They were hoping to have a place ready by the time they graduated in the end of May. Morgan didn’t want to live in her home anymore; not when it felt so empty.

Anna stayed at Stark Mansion. It was her home now, no matter the circumstances and Peter was still there too. She couldn’t abandon her twin who she’d developed a close bond with. Anna formed a good relationship with Morgan as well so meeting up and spending time together was common.

“I saw Dad today.” Anna spoke after their waiter was out of earshot.

Morgan put her phone down and took a sip of her cold beverage. “Has he finally gotten rid of the depression beard?”

Steve was deep in depression, his children assumed. He’d stopped shaving or getting his hair cut. He never left the house and he indulged in as much junk food as possible. The one productive thing Steven Grant Rogers had brought himself to do these days was working on his art, but his pieces were always melancholic. He was unhappy.

“Nope.” Anna popped the ‘p’ then drank from her drink as well. “Dad’s still in the dumps.” She knew her father missed her mother but not so much that it would drive him to depression.

“I’ll stop by his place after we’re done here.” Morgan promised. Steve would be happy to see his favourite child. Anna figured that out in record time.

Anna nodded. “How’s house hunting?”

“Harder than I thought.” The process was tedious but also exciting. Morgan elaborated in detail. Choosing the right home was becoming impossible. She and Nathan would have to just settle on something and work on making renovations as time progressed.

Their waiter had brought out their meals as Morgan finished her exposition. Morgan was craving a family dinner or meeting or something with the family together to try and be a family again. It was much needed, but everyone was off doing their own thing. For the first time in her life, her family was so disconnected and a little in shambles. Things changed since the Christmas Party. Their family was missing something, and no one wanted to bother salvaging it.

“So many things are changing.” Morgan sighed.

Anna was reminded of the fact that Morgan didn’t wish to pursue college anymore. That her older sister didn’t want Stark Industries though it was written in their mother’s will. Anna would happily take full ownership if Peter nor Harley wanted it either and she was almost sure they didn’t.

“So many changes.” Anna remarked after her thoughts of sole proprietorship had passed. She smiled. Morgan hummed in agreement. “Even within this short time that I’ve gotten to know our family.” She needed to be sympathetic. “You moved out…”

Morgan smiled sadly. She had no issues with still living at home before she’d decided she wasn’t going to college anymore and the incident at the Christmas party. Now, however, her home didn’t even feel like home and she didn’t want to be there anymore. Things had changed.

“Harley’s getting married.” She added to steer the conversation away from herself. “And trust me, he never used to be the type to settle down.” She paused. “Although to be fair, he didn’t have a choice.”

“I think he’s going to be okay. Torunn seems like a great girl.” Anna said, as a matter-of-factly. Morgan nodded. She had to agree. Harley and Torunn would learn to love each other, if they hadn’t already and they’d be happy together. The two sisters shared a chuckle, but Anna had not forgotten the thing Morgan didn’t want to discuss.

“Morgan,” She tried. “About mom...” The words were left hanging. It wasn’t hard to decipher.

Morgan had stopped eating and responded, plainly. “I don’t want to talk about Mom.” Anna had noted that no one wanted to talk about her mother. No one wanted to talk about the Christmas Party. No one wanted to talk about _after_. No one wanted to address the fact that their family was scattered, broken into fragments.

“I thought you’d have a different reaction.” Anna thought even if Steve was her favourite parent, she’d still feel something towards their mother. It was the same thing for her brothers. Everyone was indifferent about that topic. Anna couldn’t understand it.

Morgan gave her a pointedly look. _What did she even mean by that?_ “Was I supposed to cry, Anna?” Her voice rose, her eyebrows crinkled, and her mouth formed a thin line. She was annoyed and her little sister decided not to respond but instead she studied her face. Anna wouldn’t cower away from her older sister’s words. That’s not who she was but Morgan hadn’t caught on yet.

Anna then, grasped one of her hands with her bare one and Morgan screamed out in pain from the contact. Anna retreated seconds later, and Morgan stared at her completely mortified. “Anna? What the actual fuck?”

“Don’t get angry at me.” Anna responded in a serious voice and her eyes glistened with amusement.

Morgan rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, okay?” She tried. “Look we should have a family dinner, all of us.” They could address all of this.

Anna was satisfied as she nodded and decided to change the topic. Anything besides talk of their mother was more welcoming. “Did you ever visit SHIELD with Aunt Nat?” Morgan had mentioned the planned outing, but it never came to fruition.

“No. We didn’t.” Morgan confessed but she wasn’t sure if Aunt Nat had gone on her own. She did seem extremely hell-bent on going.

“That’s a shame. It sounded like it would be fun.” Her voice was playful now.

“Yeah.” They paid for their meals and hugged each other tightly before going their separate ways. Morgan missed living a few doors down from her at the Mansion, but she couldn’t see herself ever living there again. Especially not with Stephen Strange taking up permanent residency.

Morgan got in her car to go see her father and Anna went home to prepare for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragic.
> 
> I apologize for errors and chapter length. This was originally a longer chapter but now split into two.
> 
> Next Chapter: Stay With Me - Part 2  
> \- We get to see Steve's reaction
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨Also I'm so happy to be back! Updates will be more frequent now 😊
> 
> In other news. I've decided to be bisexual because girls are hot 😍


	23. Stay With Me - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Stay with me Tony.”  
> .  
> .  
> .

**_July 1996_ **

When Steve Rogers met Tony Stark, he was newly 20 years old and still being subjected to the whims of Margaret “Peggy” Carter. The Super Soldier division were running tests on him one day in July of 1996 when Tony stopped by at Stark Industries.

Steve had heard of Howard and Maria’s son but never met him. Tony rarely stopped by at S.I. because Obadiah Stane, acting CEO was running the company’s operations. All while Tony was indulging in the sexual comforts of any man that he could find.

“Pump this.” Renee Marshall, the head of the division under Peggy spoke. She was checking Steve’s reflexes following the strenuous mission he’d returned from the day before. He had been battered and bruised but was recovering quickly as was expected. Steve pumped the item in his hand as the woman made her notes on her clipboard.

This went on for some time until Steve saw Peggy entering the room with who he soon learned was Tony Stark.

“How’s he doing?” Peggy directed her question to the woman in charge, ignoring Steve’s presence all together. It was all just an act however, so no one would suspect that she was having inappropriate relations with him.

“Really well. Already healing nicely.” The woman responded. She let Peggy take a look at her notes. She was pleased with them. Then she introduced Tony who was busying himself by observing the machines in the room.

“I don’t think you two have formally met.” Peggy began, pulling Tony to her side. “Captain Rogers.” Steve scoffed at the formality. “This is Howard’s son, Anthony Stark.”

Tony pulled away from her and looked to Steve who hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he walked in. “Tony. Just call me Tony.” He held out his hand to shake Steve’s. “Nice to meet you, Captain.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tony.” Steve uttered, a small smile growing on his lips as they made contact for the first time with the handshake. Tony’s eyes lingered on his naked chest and biceps before Peggy spoke again. She was leaving for her office.

She left Renee to finish with Steve. Tony insisted on staying. He never paid must attention to this division in S.I. and he was suddenly fascinated. She let Tony be and headed back to her office, only after reminding Steve that she needed to see him later. Soon Renee disappeared to the next room to retrieve something else.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Steve looked up at Tony, after he got his shirt on. “What?”

“Let’s have lunch.” Tony said, boldly. “My treat.”

“Miss Marshall isn’t done with the exam yet.” Steve tried to explain. He stood and found himself towering over Tony.

Tony gave him a look of sympathy. “Don’t you get tired of all these exams, Cap?” Steve nodded. “Exactly. Let me sneak you out now.” Tony grabbed his hand and led him out the exam room through a secret hallway. Steve was amazed. He hadn’t known that existed but then he supposed it wouldn't be much of a secret if he knew. Tony tried pulling him along again, but he stood frozen, unsure of these plans.

Tony sighed. “You know I’m your boss, right?” He folded his arms over his chest. He was the boss. The company was his, if he bothered to take over the operations from Stane.

“I know Tony but –” Steve got cut off when Tony put a finger to his lips. Tony wasn’t fond of Steve’s moral compass being in the way.

“ **Do you trust me?** ” Tony whispered, extending a hand. Did he trust him? They’d only known each other for a matter of minutes; but strangely enough, he did. Steve did trust him.

“ **I do.** ” Steve assured him, taking the hand Tony offered and disappearing down the hall with him. It was crazy to think how much changed after that day and neither one of them had any idea that they’d just met their soulmate.

 

**_Christmas 2017_ **

They got to the hospital quickly through one of Stephen’s portals. Harley, Morgan, Peter and Anna followed behind Steve as he held a bleeding Tony in his arms.

“Stay with me Tony.” He whispered so only Tony could hear. Steve could see his eyes, opening and closing from time to time. He had to assume Tony was going in and out of consciousness.

“Doctor!” A nurse at the hospital shouted when they saw Stephen appear in one of the rooms.

“Gunshot wound, below the heart.” Stephen informed her as he directed Steve in placing Tony on the operating table.

They got Tony ready for surgery, placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Stephen’s team worked fast to get the bullet out, but Tony was left unconscious after the operation. Stephen informed everyone that was to be expected since Tony had lost so much blood.

Steve paced in the waiting area during the operation while Harley became a shoulder to lean on for Morgan and Peter. Anna had gone to the cafeteria to get cups of coffee for her siblings and father. She was the only one least affected by the situation given she’d only known Tony for such a short time. Her sadness and grief weren’t non-existent however because she didn’t want to lose one of the parents, she just got but she was the one wearing the bravest face.

When the operation had ended and Tony hadn’t woken, no one dared to leave the hospital.

When a day passed, and Tony hadn’t woken, Steve begged his kids to go home and get some rest. He promised he’d call them when Tony woke. They left reluctantly.

When two days passed, and Tony hadn’t woken, Steve demanded answers from Stephen who hadn’t left Tony’s side.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Steve wondered. It wasn’t making sense. The doctors had gotten the bullet out. Tony was perfectly fine according to their analysis but for whatever reason, Tony wouldn’t wake up. He’d slipped into a comatose state.

“I don’t know.” Stephen responded, his hands in his lap as he sat by Tony’s bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest. It was hard seeing him like this. Only Tony’s evident breathing could settle his mind; a reminder that Tony was still alive.

“You’re the damn doctor, Strange! Do something!” Steve shouted.

“You don’t think I’ve tried?!” Stephen shouted back, rising from his chair. “He’s _my fiancée_.” Steve sighed, trying to lower his anger. His eyes watered because even in this moment of life or death where Tony’s life was on the line, Stephen Strange hadn’t failed to remind him that Tony was his in every sense of the word. Tony was only his to worry about. Apparently.

“You know, Tony doesn’t need all this negativity around him.” Stephen explained.

Steve didn’t bother arguing. Strange was right. He pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of Tony. All they could do was wait and hope Tony would wake up. And Steve hoped that was soon because he didn’t know what he would do if Tony was lost to the world forever.

****

**_Present Day – April 4, 2018_ **

Steve was miserable. He’d lost Tony. Since Christmas, his life had been a complete mess. He stopped caring about a lot of things. He stopped doing a lot of things. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t sleep. Only sketching and painting helped. He was just living – being – day after day, and anyone could see that Steve Rogers was depressed. He knew his children and his friends were probably thinking how ridiculous his reaction was, but he lost the love of his life. He couldn't help how he was reacting _or overreacting._

Still, his kids were the ones that stopped by the most reminding their father that life went on, even if he didn’t have their mother in his life anymore. Steve couldn’t plan for this. Who really could? He thought things were going good.

A knock on his front door drew Steve out of his thoughts. Today, Steve dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tank top. His hair was a dirty blonde – almost brown, the roots fully brown and he had a full beard.

Steve sighed not bothering to give a look through the peephole to see who was there before he opened the door.

Tony stood before him. He was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a vest over it that matched his dress pants. Steve was surprised to see him, and he couldn’t ignore how good Tony looked. He was caught staring when Tony spoke up, letting himself into Steve’s apartment.

“Why are you looking at me like I’m a ghost?” He noted the horrid state the apartment was in and Tony grew sympathetic.

“I just never expected to see you again.” Steve confessed.

Besides Steve’s apartment, Tony wasn’t oblivious to Steve’s new hair colour and facial hair. He couldn’t resist poking fun at him. “What’s going on with your hair?” He paused, pushing the hair back out of Steve’s face. “And here I thought you were a natural blonde.”

Steve couldn’t help himself from letting out a chuckle. Tony was happy to hear it.

“I do like the beard though.” Tony added. Steve took the compliment and thanked him. Tony decided to cut the crap and began the conversation he had intended to have upon arriving at his home.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He confronted Steve, absentmindedly tidying his living room. “I woke up in the hospital and you weren’t there. You didn’t come to see me, even after I got out and we’ve barely had a proper conversation in over 3 months.”

Steve sighed. He was avoiding Tony because he couldn’t stand to see him with Stephen Strange and he fell into depression. “I knew you were okay, the kids told me.” He said it nonchalantly, trying to put on a brave face. “And I figured you were happy with your new fiancée. Tony Strange.” Steve spat, staring at the ring on Tony’s finger.

 _He’d lost Tony_ to Stephen Strange _._ Tony halted his cleaning. He and Stephen were going to tie the knot at some point, but they hadn’t chosen a date yet. Stephen apparently had an epiphany when it came to their relationship, some sort of rude awakening following the Christmas party where he was so close to losing Tony, he didn’t want to wait to get married. Tony, on the other hand, wanted to take things slow. He was still recovering mentally from the incident and needed space. Stephen had done the opposite however and moved into Stark Mansion officially so they could always be together.

The Stark-Rogers children didn’t like that at all, didn’t like being in a place that no longer felt like home. _It didn’t feel like home for them anymore._

“I’m keeping my name.” Tony informed him. “Well, I’m dropping Rogers.” He had to clarify. It had taken him over two years since the official divorce to even consider changing his name back. It was taking him getting married again to change it, otherwise, he’d be staying a Rogers. He’d be Tony Stark again. Not Tony Stark-Rogers anymore.

Steve ignored that. He didn’t need to dwell on a simple name change. “I didn’t want to interrupt your happy life.” He concluded, taking the items Tony was holding and leaving them in their original spot.

Tony looked away. He felt guilty for hurting him. He knew Steve had felt like they were on the verge of rekindling their relationship, but Stephen was still in the picture and he still had feelings for him. He was happy with Stephen. Really. He sighed, whispering his name. “Steve –” He was interrupted.

“Strange wouldn’t let me see you so I figured, what good would it do for me to visit you afterwards?” Steve informed him. Tony cast his eyes upon Steve again. He hadn’t known that, but he could understand that.

He had been admitted to the hospital Stephen worked at and as head doctor, _what he says, goes._  He should have known that. Who would defy him? “What does it matter now? You’re happy with him, right?”

Tony hugged him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled his apology in the crook of his neck as he stood on his tippy toes. Steve pulled back to stop himself from tearing up. He was really hurt, and he wondered what he had done to deserve this.

“Tones, I thought we were going to try to work things out.” Steve saw a pout form on Tony's lips and his eyes glistened with sadness. “You gave up on us.” And though the kids resented Tony for choosing Strange over their father when there was the opportunity for them to get back together, Steve couldn’t love him any less.

“I just don’t know how we’d be able to fix  _us..._ ” He admitted. Justin Hammer had ruined them, completely where picking up the pieces and putting things back together wouldn't be easy.

“We would have done it together.” Steve informed him. Like everything else. Tony sighed; guilt was eating at him but he couldn’t change the past. What had happened, had happened and he couldn’t change it. Instead he changed the subject.

“I spoke with Fury today.” Tony stated. “Hammer was killed last night.”

Steve realized that Tony was avoiding his emotions. And he couldn't understand why. What was keeping Tony away? He could have ended things with Stephen, already but he hadn't. And Steve knew he wouldn't be getting answers any time soon so he welcomed the change of conversation.

“I guess that’s his Karma.” He responded. _Hammer got what was coming to him_ , he thought as he went to his kitchen to fetch them both something to drink. Tony declined and asked for water instead. Steve wondered if he was sick. Tony wasn’t known to pass up on a drink.

“Are you okay?” He had to ask. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with Tony.

“Of course.” Tony answered, taking the bottle of water that was being handed to him. He sat on the sofa in Steve's living room and Steve joined him there as he drank the water. Steve watched him curiously.

“Fury is working the investigation.” Tony went on. Steve didn’t see the need for such nor did he understand Tony’s fascination with it but he let Tony continue talking. “He has reason to believe Hammer was working with someone else besides Sharon and that person might just be his killer.”

_Okay. That made sense._

Steve listened as Tony provided details about the murder. Everyone knew it wasn’t Sharon because she was still in custody when the killing happened. As a matter of fact, she would soon be in prison serving time while her cousin on Peggy’s side of her family got custody of her daughter, Shari Margaret Carter.

Steve also knew Hammer was due to give a statement soon, that he was preparing to give up his accomplice. Steve was then able to put things together as Tony voiced, Fury’s certainty that the person in question had to be the killer. If they found that person, they’d know who Hammer’s accomplice was or is, if they were still working to bring any harm to them.

“Yeah. So be careful please. That person is still out there.” Tony sighed, knowing that not only were he and Steve at risk, Anna might be a target as well. They had no way of knowing how long this person may have been working with Hammer.

 

-

 

**And now, blessing you all with gifs of dark-haired, bearded " _Steve"_ (to distract you from everything that happened in this chapter):**

****

 

 _And this gem..._ 😛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never kill Tony guys 😂 Sorry for scaring some of you.
> 
> Next Chapter: Always Him  
> \- Features more information about the Hammer investigation, among other things 😏
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews, Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 💛✨💙✨❤✨


	24. Always Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is it always him?”
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “We’re engaged. I’m about to be your husband and I can’t go a day without hearing about your ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for errors in advance. Lo siento.

_Justin Hammer grinned when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, facing his prison cell bars, and looked beyond them to cast his eyes upon his visitor. This person stayed behind in the shadows watching him, but Hammer knew that figure anywhere._

_“Surprised to see you.” Hammer began, drawing closer to the cell bars, hoping to see the face of the individual before him. It didn’t help and the person didn’t move from their spot. When Hammer didn’t get a response, he spoke again._

_“I’ve decided to give a statement, tomorrow.” He turned his back. “Fury knows I wasn’t working alone.” That peaked, the shadowed person’s interest as they took a step forward, but their face still remained hidden. Hammer sat on the bench in his cell, facing the person._

_“I’m going to tell them who my accomplice is.” Hammer baited and the person, took another step towards his cell. They were almost in the light that emitted from the cell bars. “I’m going to tell them about **you**.”_

_They stepped into the light fully, showing their face. Hammer smile fell at seeing his visitor and not noticing the gun that was being unholstered from their hip. The gun was fixed with a silencer at the end. Hammer only saw it when his visitor held it in one hand and pointed it at him; they were aiming for his forehead. Hammer’s smile faded into horror as the bullet stroke him and he fell backwards. He hadn’t even noticed the second person lurking in the shadows._

_The person walked away not mindful of the cameras remembering they should be disabled in advance. Hammer was only discovered the next morning, when breakfast was due to be delivered._

-

William was the 1-year-old baby boy Wanda and Vision adopted. William Maximoff. Wanda and Vision had not envisioned parenthood to be so challenging, but the dark-haired, fair-skinned, blue-eyed baby had made it quite entertaining. It was a joy to raise him and William especially enjoyed being levitated and floating in the air by the use of Wanda’s or Vision’s powers.

Steve, Clint and Pietro had stopped by to properly meet William one day, bearing gifts. They were greeted by said baby who was floating above Wanda’s head when she opened the door. Wanda had lowered William into her arms who rested his head against her chest and sucked a thumb.

Clint commented that the kid would really be in for something with parents like Wanda and Vision. Steve had to agree, remarking that he was now a part of a bigger family.

Pietro hugged his sister, pecked her cheek and took William from her arms. The toddler went to him willingly and held onto Pietro as he did to Wanda. Maybe he could have sensed that this was his new mother’s twin.

Wanda then invited them into her home. She directed them to place their gifts on the coffee table and Steve and Clint got their chance to hold William too. Vision served food and Wanda took pictures of everyone meeting William. She was making a scrapbook of memories for him so he could look back on his early years with his new parents.

Steve always had a weakness for babies. His heart melted at all the pictures he took with William and he decided to send a few to Tony. Steve knew he would enjoy seeing them and he loved to make Tony happy.

-

“Papa.” Winter called out as Bucky finished combing her hair. He was finishing the second braid before adding accessories. He was proud of how well he did her hair. When Winter was old enough to have her hair combed, Bucky was at a lost not knowing the first thing about caring for her tight curls. Luckily, Sam’s sister had offered to help, teaching her brother-in-law how to properly groom Winter’s hair type. Bucky welcomed the help and worked hard to learn all the different styles she could wear. Now, getting her hair done was just as enjoyable for Winter as it was for Bucky. It was a breeze.

“Hmm.” Bucky had hummed for a response, patting her shoulder to let her know he was done with her hair. She got up and turned to face her Papa. Bucky shifted her braids over her shoulder, admiring his handiwork – her hair and his gorgeous little girl.

“I don’t want to be the Queen of Wakanda.” Winter explained. Bucky wasn’t fazed by her confession. He wouldn’t force that on her even though she had agreed to it before. He only wondered what had changed her mind.

“That’s fine Winnie.” He assured her, kissing her cheek. “Can I ask why you changed your mind?”

Winter glanced down and then back at Bucky. Her brown eyes met his and she finally spoke. “I like girls, Papa.” Bucky’s eyes widened a bit. She was 10 years old. He hadn’t thought she’d be attracted to anyone yet. She hadn’t said she liked Prince Azari. That wasn’t the reason she wanted to be Queen initially, so Bucky hadn’t thought she knew what _liking_ was yet.

Now he felt guilty for not realizing sooner. He never wanted his daughter to have to “come out”. It should have been as obvious as heterosexual relationships. It shouldn’t have been hidden.

“Oh. I’m sorry for not seeing that.” Bucky mumbled while he pulled her into a hug. “Does daddy know?” He wondered. She shook her head. “Can I tell him?

“Yes please.” Winter then went to have breakfast and headed off to school.

Bucky was fresh out of the shower when Sam entered their bedroom. He had taken Winter to school. Bucky was always paranoid for her safety and though they were lenient with other aspects of their daughter’s life, they wouldn’t let her ride the school bus.

He had a towel around his naked form and another drying his shoulder-length hair as he stood before the full-length mirror. Sam saw him and advanced behind him. Bucky stood up straight, not knowing what Sam was planning to do. Then he unravelled the towel around his body and let it fall at their feet.

Sam pulled his hair back and kissed his bare neck. Bucky whimpered at the sensation, his eyes fluttering and his knees weakening as one hand travelled down to his harden cock. Bucky turned around, smashing his lips against his husband’s. He mumbled his name as he pulled away. “Don’t you have work?” he asked.

Sam did have work. He was supposed to drop Winter at school, come back for a quick shower and head back out. But Bucky was very wet and inviting when he entered their bedroom this morning. Sam squeezed his ass and finally pulled away.

“I’m going.” He explained, pecking Bucky’s lips once more before heading to the bathroom.

Sam was in the shower and Bucky almost fully dressed when he spoke again. “Our daughter told me this morning that she likes girls.”

“What? Why?” Sam shouted over the running water.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, why?” he shouted back.

“I thought she liked boys.”

“Did you just assume our daughter’s sexuality?” He laughed.

“Don’t start that with me Buck.” Sam countered. He turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Bucky was grooming his own hair when Sam, in all his nakedness began rummaging in their dresser draws for underwear. “She’s supposed to be Queen of Wakanda one day.” He found underwear and disappeared into their walk-in closet. “Maybe it’s a phase.” He concluded.

Bucky halted his brushing. “Really Sam? A phase?”

Sam emerged from the closet minutes later, fully clothed and ready to head out. “Talk later.” He stated, kissing his cheek and heading out their bedroom door. Bucky heard the front door open and closed and then his car pulling away. _A phase,_ he sighed.

They were a gay couple and his husband thought their daughter’s attraction to girls was a phase. _And when did he change his mind again about wanting Winter to be the future Queen of Wakanda?_ He had hated Wakanda a few months ago, didn’t want anything to do with the country. What changed?

They’d talk later of course so Bucky decided to have his breakfast for now. He ate his fill and was about to toss his garbage in the kitchen trash can when he saw a suspicious sheet of paper crumpled up on top. He reached in and grabbed it, straighten out the paper. It was from a DNA centre, more specifically DNA results. Results that stated that Sam and Winter were a 99.9% match as expected. Bucky already knew that, but Sam hadn’t trusted him and had gone behind his back and got their daughter tested.

Bucky was infuriated. _That’s why he was so happy this morning, that’s why he was all on board for Winter to be Queen_. Sam had disrespected and betrayed him by getting their daughter tested without his knowledge.

-

_“How do you even know about that?”_

_“I have my ways, Romanov.”_

_“What is it going to take to keep you quiet?” He leant forward, whispering his request in her ear. She had no choice but to comply. Then the doorbell rang, and she asked him to leave._

Nathan heard voices as he came downstairs, but he couldn’t make out the words. He did however recognize the female one and looking around the corner of the kitchen’s wall gave him a glimpse of the owner of the male voice. Remy LeBeau. He and Nat were conversing in hushed tones before Remy leant forward and whispered something in her ear. Nathan couldn’t hear it. Then the doorbell rung, and she agreed to whatever Remy had said. She quickly asked him to leave and he disappeared in seconds. She went to get the door and Nathan stayed hidden around the corner wondering why Nat would be sneaking around with Amelia’s father. His mind concluded with an affair right off the bat.

While Natasha got the front door, Nathan snuck back up the stairs and into his room, but Nat had gotten a glance of him climbing the stairs and fleeing the scene. It made her mind ponder and wonder if he had seen or heard her conversation with Remy. _Had Nathan heard?_ Because if he had, he’d tell Morgan and Morgan would tell her parents. And this was something she wanted to tell Steve and Tony on her own time.

Nathan completely forgot the bottle of water he was going for initially when he got downstairs. He saw Morgan’s black cat, Binx before anything else when he reached his room. Or rather his and Morgan’s as they liked to tell everyone. Binx was their baby. The kitten had helped them both heal when they lost their actual baby.

Nathan was saddened at the memory. Today was the anniversary of that day; the one-year anniversary of the unfortunate day they lost their baby and Nathan remembered that he and Morgan wanted to get out of town for the day and have a small memorial to honour the child they could have had.

Binx was curled up by Morgan’s head but on his pillow. Morgan was still sound asleep under the covers, when he shut his bedroom door softly. He knew to be particularly quiet because she was a light sleeper. He moved Binx out of the way and over to the other side of the bed where she settled into a comfortable position and went back to sleep. He looked over at her and could hear soft breaths escaping her lips. Morgan was still asleep.

Conveniently enough, it was his body pressed up against hers when he slid back into bed that woke her. Morgan let out a yawn and turned to face him. He pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled into it. As she stared into his eyes, she could tell something was on his mind. “What’s up?”

“It’s the anniversary.” He reminded her.

She couldn’t forget. _You don’t forget something like that,_ she thought. The memory always frightened her. She was afraid of ever trying for a baby and going through the same thing again. She didn’t want to confront that pain – physically and emotionally, ever again. “We’re okay.” Morgan decided. That was the past. They were okay now. He admired her, mumbling loving words into her skin as he kissed her neck. “Something else is on your mind.” She noted.

Nathan pulled away so he could speak and shared his concerns with her. “I think Nat might be having an affair with Amelia’s dad.”

“How do you know?” Morgan wondered.

“I went down to get a bottle of water a while ago and I saw them together. Really close together.” He explained but decided, “I’m probably wrong.” It could mean anything really.

“I could ask Amelia if she knows anything. She’s close with her father.” Morgan just didn’t think Aunt Nat would cheat willingly. It must have been something else.

-

“Fury says two people got into SHIELD the night Hammer was killed.” Tony explained, peering down at his phone as he sat in bed, waiting for Stephen to join him. Fury had been keeping him and Steve informed about the investigation. They were still at risk - in danger. It was hard for him to sleep at nights knowing someone else was out there trying to hurt him and there was nothing he could do about. “That’s one more person than I thought a month ago that still has it out for me and Steve.” He shouted in the direction of the bathroom.

Stephen was finishing up with his toiletries while Tony discussed the new information. He didn’t mind hearing about the investigation because he worried for Tony’s safety, but he did not want to hear Steve’s name being mentioned in _his home_. He couldn’t say that to Tony though. Instead, he turned the bathroom lights off and joined is fiancée in bed. He loved saying that. Tony was his.

Tony was still swiping across the screen on his phone, when Stephen put his arm around him and drew his body closer to him. “Let’s go to bed, babe.” He took the phone with his other hand, resting it on his bedside table before helping Tony to straddle him.

He sighed, looking down at Stephen. “Can you blame me for being worried?”

“No.” He reached out to remove his shirt but his finger, brushed up against the spot where he’d been shot. Tony didn’t react, however. It didn’t hurt anymore. He had healed but a scar was left behind to remind him, even though he wouldn’t forget; like every bad thing that happened in his life so far. Tony just wanted to be happy for once.

Stephen removed the shirt completely. “You need to relax now.” He pressed his lips to Tony’s.

“You say as you seduce me and get me naked.” He quipped, running his fingers through Stephen’s hair who sighed in awe at the stimulation.

“Fine.” Stephen kissed him. “Tell me about your day.”

“Well, I made an appointment today for the doctor’s.” Tony informed him and Stephen’s face lit up. He wanted this more than anything else in the world. “It’s just an appointment to see if I have any eggs left and what my options might be otherwise.”

“When?” He wondered.

“June 12th…” he whispered. That date was quite a few weeks away being the 1st day of May. He was scheduled with Dr Kayla McIntosh – his doctor whom had been there to monitor all three of his pregnancies. Tony wouldn’t trust anyone else. He would have gotten an earlier date, but she was fully booked until mid-June. And he didn’t see the need for any sort of hurry, so he didn’t bother asking her to try squeezing him sooner. He hoped Stephen would understand. Until then, they’d keep trying on their own.

Stephen’s happiness didn’t falter. He accepted; just glad they were starting this journey. Tony’s phone went off and by instinct he reached over to grab it. Stephen stopped him. “Leave it.” He pleaded, his grip on his waist tightening and his lips found Tony’s. He reciprocated, allowing Stephen to grope his ass and succumbing to the affection.

He lay Tony flat on his back and made love to him, moans passing his lips with each thrust Stephen made. When Stephen had finished inside him, they lay side by side trying to catch their breaths. Tony’s phone went off again and he reached over to the nightstand once more to retrieve his phone. Stephen didn’t stop him this time.

“It might be important.” Tony assured in and Stephen sighed; frustration written all over his face. He sat up once he had his phone and began typing away in response to the message he had received. Steve had discovered some new information about Hammer’s case.

Stephen couldn't read his face. “Who are you texting?”

“Steve.” He responded, plainly.

“Why is it always him?” Stephen groaned, flipping the covers off himself and sitting at the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over his face, frustration seething threw him more than before. They were getting married. He’d gotten Tony for himself in the end, but Steve was always brought up.

Tony paused his typing, looked up from the screen and stared at Stephen, who’s back was now facing him. “What do you mean?” Was he really getting angry about him texting Steve when they’d just made love?

“You spend all this time, alone with him at his home.” Tony could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice, even with his back turned as he pulled on his boxers. “You’re always texting him or talking to him on the phone –”

Tony’s dry laughter cut him off. “What are you insinuating?”

Stephen got on his feet and faced him. “We’re engaged Tony.” He snarked. “I’m about to be your husband and I can’t go a day without hearing about your ex.” Tony set his phone down and took a deep breath. Maybe this was a given, his fiancée was bound to get upset about all this time he spent with Steve but...

“He’s the father of my children – my four children.” He reminded him, folding his arms over his chest. “We co-parent –” Peter and Anna were still under 18. “– and we’re friends.”

Stephen huffed and disappeared into the en suite before he said something he would regret. But Tony was riled up and couldn’t fathom the reason he would be behaving this dramatically. “Why are you so mad about this?” he shouted. “I found out that my ex didn’t cheat on me by his own will – the sole reason for the destruction of our relationship,” his voice lowered as he walked towards the open bathroom door, grabbing a robe that was hanging nearby to cover himself. “I had the opportunity to be with him.” _To be with the love of my life again,_ he thought. Stephen was splashing water in his face. “And I chose you.”

He turned off the water, searching almost blindly for a towel when Tony caught his face in his hands and flicked the water on his eyelids away. “I chose you Stephen.” He iterated. Tony’s eyes stayed on his.

“But you still love him.” Stephen stated, walking pass him and back into the bedroom. Tony bit his bottom lip nervously, thankful that they weren’t facing each other.

“Yes.” He said honestly. He couldn’t lie about that. His mind and his heart wouldn’t let him. Stephen seemed to visibly wince from the confirmation.

“And me?” He sat back on his side of the bed. Tony was leaning at the bathroom door. He figured, putting this distance between them might help.

“I care for you. I have so much love for you, Stephen.” And with each word, he approached the bed and finally sat by him.

“But you’re not in love with me. You don’t love me.” He knew it. He just didn’t want to believe it. Silence followed. Tony kept his eyes trained on his fingers, that he was playing with, subconsciously on his lap. “Then why did you say yes? How did we get this far?” His voice was lower than before. They were engaged, planning to start a family when Tony didn’t even love him.

Tony met his eyes. “Because I want to be with you. Because you make me happy. Because I do love you, Stephen.” He swore, he did but he loved Steve more.

“Bullshit!” Stephen screamed, shooting up from his seat and frightening Tony in the process. “Why do you still love him?!” Tony did not appreciate all this shouting he was doing but if he wanted the truth, he’d give him the cold hard truth.

“He was my first love.” He shouted back. “We have so much history and we only fell apart because of Hammer. If he hadn’t interfered with our lives, we’d still be together.” He said, as a matter of a fact. He chose Stephen because he didn’t know how to repair his relationship with Steve. He wanted a fresh start and Stephen was rather ungrateful about it.

Stephen sighed, took a deep breath and kneeled before him. He said his next words, carefully, lovingly. “But it did happen and because of it we found each other.” He took both of Tony’s hands in his.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. He was happy he had found Stephen but if he was going to blow a gasket, get angry, make a scene, get loud whenever Steve was mentioned, was it worth it? With all this jealousy, hatred towards Steve nested deep in the relationship when Tony had chosen Stephen and not Steve. It wasn’t a fresh start. He felt more hurt than happiness with that burden weighing them down.

“Maybe we should take a break.” He decided, pulling his hands away from the hold. Maybe marriage was too much. Maybe they needed to take a moment for themselves by themselves.

That was not what Stephen wanted to hear. “Are we breaking up?” Stephen’s voice had faltered. Tony could hear his unwelcomed sadness.

“I just really need some space right now.” The cliché line, Stephen knew it all too well.

“Okay.” He rose from his knees and got dressed. Stephen knew this was over. He took a few of his personal belongings as he made towards the door. He would get everything else, eventually.

“Stephen?” Tony called out. Stephen stopped and turned around. Tony was standing there, his hand extended, palm up with the engagement ring sitting there.

Stephen took it without making eye contact. “I hope he makes you happy.” He uttered and left.

Tony knew he didn’t mean that, and he was saddened because he did care for Stephen and now things were over.

 

-

 

**I think this gif is the perfect representation of what Tony looked like after Stephen said those last words.**

**(I think he looks really cute in this gif though. Can u tell I have a new-found love for gifs? And yes I'm trying to distract you from everything that happened in this chapter 😉)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 😊
> 
> Some of you WILL hate how this chapter ended and how IronStrange ended (my first draft of that scene actually ended violently but I decided against it. No need for violence...yet!) but this a STONY fic ladies & gents. Steve and Tony are ending up together ☺ one way or another. You knew this was coming.
> 
> So thank you Stony fans for sticking around for 24 chapters (of IronStrange) 😘 I'm so glad that's over and done with. The future is looking bright for Steve and Tony 💛💙❤
> 
> -
> 
> Reviews? Comments? Kudos? Thoughts?  
> ✨❤✨💙✨💛
> 
> Also, I would love to hear your thoughts about the Hammer investigation.


	25. Someone Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s someone close. Really close. Like family.”
> 
> “Our family?”
> 
> “Yes. I think Fury should start investigating us. All of us. Everyone is a suspect at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up if the format of this chapter looks any different compared to others, I've been on vacation and have been subjected to typing on my phone.
> 
> I also apologize for errors in advance.

Dinner was almost finished being prepared when Sam got home. Winter was upstairs in her room watching TV. Her homework for the day was completely with her Papa’s help and she was waiting to have dinner before doing anything else. 

Bucky was sad. He didn’t have a short temper like some people. His anger always diminished into sadness. After finding the DNA test papers, Bucky had cried, wounded by the distrust his husband had in him. He went about his daily routine, but the revelation weighed heavy on his heart. It hurt. He had never loved anyone else. He had never been with anyone else, but Sam thought otherwise.

Sam reached out to kiss Bucky when he found him in the kitchen, but he retreated. Before he could ask what was wrong, Bucky let him know.

“You got our daughter tested.” He began and Sam’s eyebrows frowned apologetically. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, especially not without telling Bucky but he did anyway. “You went behind my back.” Bucky continued. His voice stayed level so as not to draw Winter’s attention to them. “You didn’t trust me.”

His last words hit the nail on Sam’s coffin, and he hated himself for doing what he had. “Babe. I just wanted to be sure.” Sam supplied but that didn’t help his case. It made it worst.

“You wanted to be sure?!” he asked, his voice rising a few octaves. Bucky thought they were pass that. He genuinely believed they were in a good place again. He hadn’t mentioned this since the one and only time, months ago. But it was clear, that the thought had still lingered prominently in Sam’s mind. “Sam, I have never been with anyone else. I told you this.” He reminded him.

Sam tried to justify his actions by firing his acquisitions at him. “You went to Wakanda and came back pregnant and I knew you and T’challa were – are close.” He corrected himself, recalling the last time he had seen them together; the Christmas party – closer than ever and enjoying each other’s company a little too much for his liking. “I just needed to be sure.” Sam explained because he believed that was more than enough reason for him to doubt paternity. Winter came out of nowhere.

“All T’challa and I have ever had is a friendship.” Bucky informed him. “And you didn’t believe me. Didn’t trust me.” Bucky added, stepping away from the kitchen island and into the living room area.

Sam knew he was at fault. Bucky was good to him. Never gave him a reason to doubt before. The one time he had asked about Winter’s paternity, Bucky had answered him truthfully. It should have been enough; his husband’s words should have been enough. He let his paranoia get to him and he did something that hurt the man he loved, the man who gave him a child. Something they both wanted for so long. He should have trusted Bucky. 

“I know Bucky and I’m so sorry. I really am. I should have trusted you.” Sam uttered as he walked towards his husband and tried embrace him. Bucky gave in.

“You hurt me Sam.” Bucky whispered by his ear. His voice almost broke. “So much and I thought we were better than that.” Bucky pulled away after his final word. “I don’t want you here in our home tonight. Your apology doesn’t erase the hurt you caused me.”

“How long?” Sam was asking, how long would it take for Bucky to forgive him? How long would he have to stay away from their home?

“I don’t know Sam.” Bucky said, irritation laced in his voice. “For as long as my heart stops hurting for not being trusted.”

Sam respected his decisions. He grabbed a few of his stuff and left. Winter couldn’t understand why her father was leaving their home. Bucky promised to explain to her later. He stayed at a hotel that night, regretting doing the one thing that got him kicked out of his home, had put his family in a bad place and wounded his marriage with Bucky.

That was three weeks ago. Since then Sam had been staying at Steve’s place who took Bucky’s side once he’d heard the full story from both sides. He knew all too well how important it was to trust your partner no matter how things may seem. Had he gone to Bucky and expressed his paranoia, Bucky would have willingly consented to a DNA test if it eased Sam’s mind. Steve knew it and Sam knew it too. Instead he did everything behind his back and now he had to try to salvage his relationship with Bucky in any way he could.

-

Tony had arranged a day for his female friends to hang out while Gamora offered to host it. It was a good way for her friends to see the new place she shared with Quill. Nebula had stopped by earlier before heading back into space with the rest of the guardians while Pepper, Carol, Hope, Wanda and Nat managed to make an appearance and stayed for the duration of the “girls’ day”.

Tony was the only person who hadn’t shown up and everyone found it odd when this event was solely his idea to begin with. Pepper was able to quash everyone’s concerns however, claiming Tony was a little bit under the weather today. She knew that wasn’t real reason behind his absence. Tony had informed her about the incident with Stephen and she knew this wasn’t her business to tell. She would lie for Tony no problem. She always had his back.

“Hope it’s nothing too serious.” Wanda worried, staring after Pepper as she went back into the house with Gamora to get more platters of finger food. The women were seated on one of her balconies around an outdoor table with matching chairs and a large umbrella for shade above them.

“It’s probably morning sickness.” Carol explained. Wanda would have never thought that. “That’s every pregnant person’s excuse when they’ve just discovered they’re pregnant and they’re not ready to let everyone know yet.” She clarified.

Wanda looked around at all the women who had pregnant at least once before. “Really?” They all seemed to agree except for Nat – who as expected – stayed silent on the matter. 

“Oldest trick in the book.” Hope chimed in, before asking Wanda how motherhood had been treating her. Gamora and Pepper joined the group again with more food and Wanda answered in detail. The other women gave their own advice when asked.

Wanda valued any advice these women could offer. She was still young at 25 and new to motherhood. They were far more experienced in that department than she ever could be after merely two months of caring for William. She thought of her son who was with his father today. She missed him and wondered how they were both doing.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this hard.” Wanda went on.

“Even harder when your children have enhanced abilities.” Gamora provided. Her two, Zoi and Toria were still a handful and she was happy to be free of them for the day.

Carol had to agree. “Jacob almost destroyed our home when he first discovered his powers.” It was a difficult task up until this point in his life for her son to stabilize his powers. She longed for the day he would.

“Happy to have avoided that.” Hope chimed in. Christie had no chances of having any powers when both her parents got their powers from their suits and Hope was grateful for that.

Pepper was too. Amelia’s powers were dormant for 18 years and Calvin had none to display as far as she knew. She glanced over at Nat, noticing her silence. It wasn’t fair for them to discuss something she couldn’t weigh in on, so she was appreciative of Gamora when the subject was changed.

“Have any of you heard anything more about the Hammer investigation?”

Nat sat forward. “Fury says there was a second person who infiltrated SHIELD on the night of, but they can’t I.D. any of them.” She was as curious about the investigation as Steve and Tony were, fearing the killer might extend his wrath to her. If that person was helping Hammer, there was no telling for how long. As early as the chipping incident or recently where Sharon was involved and the poisoning of Stephen Strange? Fury kept her informed as the investigation progressed.

“This is crazy.” Hope exclaimed. “I hope they find them soon because Tony and Steve have been through enough.” They really couldn’t catch a break.

Wanda nodded in agreement. “Does Fury suspect anyone?” she questioned.

“I think it’s someone close. Really close.” Carol butt in before Nat could respond.

“Right.” Gamora settled, reaching across the table for some food. “It’s almost always someone close.” Her years of fighting equipped her with that knowledge. 

“But who?” Pepper wondered aloud. “They’ve already gone through their exes and we know none of them could have done it. They were all accounted for on the night of.”

“How about Steve? Maybe he has another crazy ex running around.” Hope suggested. She glanced at Natasha and spoke in her direction. “Nat, what do you think? You’re close with Steve.”

“I don’t know of any.” Nat responded honestly. She couldn’t think of an ex of Steve’s or Tony’s that wasn’t mentioned.

“Actually, I think it might be closer than that. Like family.” Carol insisted.

“Our family?” Wanda inquired.

“I think Fury should start investigating us. All of us. Everyone is a suspect at this point.” Carol concluded. Nat stared at her questionably.

-

**Are you and Natasha Romanov a thing?**

Remy’s phone dinged with the new message. It was Amelia and he wondered why his daughter would be asking that specific question. How had she known? News tended to travel so quickly within this family which had proven to be quite irritating at times. Remy settled on typing out a very vague reply. **It’s strictly business.**  

She responded within a minute. **What kind of business?**

It was the need-to-know kind of business and Amelia did not need to know. He also didn’t have time to respond even if he wanted to. He was waiting for someone in the comforts of their bedroom.

The door slid open and Anna walked in. “What are you doing with Natasha Romanov?” Remy smirked at her as she plopped down beside him, the white of her hair falling forward. She pushed the section of hair out of her face, peering up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Hm?” she hummed. She was getting a little ticked off with his silence. The last time she was genuinely angry at him was when he had teased her at the Christmas Party, by suggesting she wasn’t Steve’s and Tony’s biological child. He knew she was, but he just loved getting underneath her skin, in more ways than one.

“How did you hear about that?” Remy figured he’d start asking this question now and stop assuming because if she knew, who many other people did?

Anna pursed her lips, annoyed that her question was being answered with a question. _Well, two can play that game,_ she thought. “Does it matter?” she asked. Anna had heard it from Morgan. She was close with her older sister; they shared many things with each other.

“It’s business.” He reverberated his answer from before. It was vague but it was the truth. What he and Natasha was doing was almost transactional. She did something for him and he wouldn’t share her secret. He placed a hand on Anna’s inner thigh and shivers ran through her. His other hand found her face, pressing a kiss against her lips and he welcomed the pain that came with having skin-to-skin contact with her.

“I don’t like secrets between us Rems.” Anna breathed when they pulled away, she cradled the back of his bare neck and he groaned as she wilfully intensified his pain. She could see the prominent outline of the veins in his neck and a fire lighting in his eyes. He was aroused. Anna chuckled, removing her hand as Remy swallowed, hard.

“It’s not important.” Remy tried again, rising from the bed to cast his coat aside. She lay back on her elbows, as he shed his shirt next. Anna pulled her dress up to her thighs and Remy settled between them. They kissed and he reached a hand under her dress, grunting with approval when he brushed against her naked and already wet folds. Anna bit on his lip, inviting him into her. A single finger slipped into her core and Anna moaned into his mouth.

“Stop teasing Rems.” She begged and at her request, he rubbed the tip of his leaking cock at her centre before sinking into her. She wasn’t aware of when he undid his zip and freed his member, but she didn’t care because with each powerful thrust and the groping of a breast, Anna could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

Anna clawed at his naked back causing Remy to groan in pain and slam into her more hurriedly. She was coming around Remy and him in her when they both heard the bedroom door being opened. Anna panicked, absorbing Remy’s powers by her own free will and fired a blast of kinetic energy at the door.

Peter screamed, jumping out of the way and unto the ceiling as the door and its surrounding walls exploded. He had walked in without looking up from his phone, hoping to hang out with his twin. He was startled out of his mind by the blast but more so by the sight of Remy LeBeau pulling away from his sister, dressing himself quickly and leaving the room even faster.

“Anna – what –?” He stuttered, jumping down from the ceiling and looking from the explosion to his twin, who was still trying to make herself appear decent. She clenched her jaw. She had forgotten to tell Friday to keep her door lock and to prevent anyone else from getting in. Stark Tech was something she still wasn’t used to yet. “You and Amelia’s dad?”

Anna walked forward and enveloped Peter in a hug. She made sure to keep her skin away from any of his. “Please don’t tell anyone. Especially not mom or dad.”

Peter pulled back to arms-length. Of course, he’d keep her secret. He knew what it was like dating an older guy. Mom and Dad went crazy about Wade. There was no telling what they’d do if they found out about Remy and Anna. Remy was Amelia’s father and their age. Anna was only 17. That wasn’t okay or appropriate at all. But he and Anna were only three months away from their 18th birthday. He could keep quiet until then.

“I won’t.” he promised. Anna felt relieved but with a secret like that came many questions. She shifted uncomfortably which prompted Peter to glance down at her legs. He could see a white substance trickling down.

“Did he...?” He left his question unfinished. His mind was too pure for him to utter the words.

Anna smiled at him shyly, a hint of embarrassment in her expression. “Yeah.” She confirmed.

“You’re not worried?”

“I’m on the pill.” She said plainly. Peter nodded. He’d never thought about getting on the pill. It would be a good idea though since he and Wade wanted to go condom-less for their first time. They wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy so much. It would limit the chances by a lot.

“That’s good.”

“Can we fix the door somehow before Mom gets home?” She gestured to the door.

“Yeah.” He assured her. He let her get cleaned up before heading down to their mother’s lab together. They had a couple of “fix-it bots” somewhere down there that could help. And as they supervised the repair of Anna’s bedroom door, more questions pertaining to Anna’s relationship with Remy followed.

-

Tony wanted to have a family dinner. His children were resenting him except for Anna, and he knew it. When Morgan arrived at the mansion for dinner, she was surprised to find the dining room empty. She called out, a homemade dish in her hand and a response came from Peter as he joined her in the dining area.

“Hey.” She hugged her brother. “Where’s everybody?” She asked. She only knew that Torunn was visiting Harley at MIT but nothing about anyone else.

“Grandma’s in the kitchen. Dad’s running late and Mom and Anna were just in here.” Peter informed her, as he looked around and focused on the sounds around him. They could both hear voices coming from a few rooms away. They glanced at each other making sure the other had heard and they headed towards source.

They found Tony and Anna at the end of a conversation in the nearest sitting room – the one adjacent the dining area. Tony’s back was turned to them and they could see Anna biting her lip nervously before she realized her siblings had entered the room and she put on a poker face. Tony noticed her change in expression and glanced over his shoulder at Morgan and Peter. He got up to greet them.

“Hey, Morguna.” He took the dish from her.

“Hey Mom. What’s going on?” She glanced back at Anna and then her mother again.

“Your sister doesn’t want to go to college. Wonder where she got that idea.” Tony said, before exiting the room to finish setting up the dining table with his mother. He asked Peter to join him solely so Anna and Morgan could talk.

“You’re not considering that because of me, right?” Morgan asked. Anna denied it and decided to change the subject altogether. Morgan would want pry even further and she wasn’t ready to share anymore yet.

When the dinner commenced, the room was mostly quiet. His children only spoke amongst each other and with their grandmother.

“Stephen and I broke up.” Tony began. It was only three days ago but he figured he’d get the burning issue out in the open and out of the way. He wasn’t going to go into details about the incident, but his family did need to know they broke up and that any plans of a wedding were off now. The only wedding happening anytime soon was Harley and Torunn’s.

Maria took his hand and spoke in a sympathetic voice. “Are you okay honey?”

He wasn’t. Ending a relationship with someone you cared about would always hurt. He just really needed some comfort right now. “I will be.” He replied.

“I have to make sure, baby.” She squeezed his palm, remembering his past falling outs with Steve. They were never easy, and she was always there for her son.

Tony tried to conceal a smile, thinking of the use of the word _baby_. “Mother, you do remember I’m almost 46 years old with four children, right?” Just 3 weeks off. He hoped she did because she was getter older and he worried she might be forgetting things.

“You’re still my baby, Tony. My only baby.” Maria reminded her and Tony could understand. No matter how old his four got they’d still be his babies too.

“Thank god!” Morgan exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and completely changing the dynamic of the conversation. Tony was taken back by her gestures.

“Were you just waiting for my relationship to fail?” He had to ask, furrowing his eyebrows at her words. He knew Morgan didn’t quite favour Stephen, but he didn’t know it was this bad.

“Well...” Morgan trailed off. Why was she suddenly struggling to find words? Tony observed everyone else at the table. Peter was more focused on his meal, but Anna was staring right back at him.

“Anna?” He called out.

“Mom.” She responded in the same voice, but she also sounded delighted. “I’ve only just got you and Dad back and I would love if you guys got back together and stayed in the same house but it’s your life. None of us are babies. What you do in your love life shouldn’t matter to us.”

Morgan and Peter gave her a look of betrayal, but Tony smiled. His older three were always so nosey and Tony wondered if that was his and Steve's fault for always including them in their own drama or something else. Either way, Anna was starting to become his favourite child. “Thank you.” he said.

“But it would be good for the babies...having both parents in the same house.” Peter chimed in.

“What babies?” Tony wondered, his eyes darting back and forth at his 3 children as Friday’s voice in his ear announced Steve’s arrival.

“Us.” Peter informed him. Tony rolled their eyes and Maria joined in on the laughter her grandchildren were sharing. 

“I’m happy you guys broke up. I’m sorry for saying it Mom but Stephen Strange gave me a bad vibe.” Morgan insisted. She sounded like Steve and it made Tony uneasy and then guilty because Morgan had moved out of her home because of Stephen.

“I know. I’m sorry Morguna. Think you want to...maybe...move back in?” He tried. He would love to keep his children close, together and where he could see them.

“Apology accepted mommy, but Nathan and I are moving into our new place at the end of the month.” Morgan explained.

“I’m going to miss you.” Tony responded as Steve entered the room, got around to greeting everyone and finally taking the empty seat by Anna. His hair was almost fully blonde again after a few weeks of growing out the brown and Tony noticed his beard was gone. He missed a beard on Steve. It made him 10 times more attractive. Tony almost bit his lip, in arousal. Almost.

“Just 20 minutes away Mom.” Morgan added, breaking his thoughts.

“Your new place?” Steve asked. Morgan nodded. “You need help with anything you let me know.” Tony would be there too if she needed help. The only thing he’d want to change if he could, was the fact that Morgan wasn’t going to college. She was going to start as the new COO of Stark Industries very soon as far as he knew, and then eventually co-CEO. That was pretty good for just being 19 years old and Tony wouldn’t let anyone call it nepotism. S.I. was simply her birth right and she was more than capable of running it.

“Thanks.” Morgan accepted. “You know Dad, Mom’s single again…” Tony gave her a pointedly look.

“Really? Are you okay?” Steve had to ask. He was supposedly happy just a few days ago. He didn’t know things would change so quickly for them. Steve was actually surprised Stephen gave him up, when he would stake his claim on Tony so often.

“Yes. I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” Tony explained and then he mouthed ‘after’ at him.

After dinner, Steve helped Maria wash up and Tony disappeared into his lab. He was sitting at a desk staring at a projected screen when Steve decided to join him by taking the seat next to him.

“So, what happened?” Steve implored.

“He asked me if I still loved you.” Tony paused. “I couldn’t lie.” He informed him and Steve let out a half-smile. He already knew that, but he also knew that couldn’t be a good thing to hear on Stephen’s part. Still, Tony continued. “So, I decided to end it. I wasn’t happy.”

Steve wondered how Stephen had reacted to that. He would pay to see that but he didn’t dwell on that thought for too long though or question it out loud. This was the opportunity presenting itself if they wanted to try working things out and get back to where they use to be. Together and happy because they never stopped being in love. 

“Does that mean you want to try?” He whispered. “Or if you need time, you know I’ll wait for you Tones.” For as long as it would take. There was no way he was giving up now.

Tony couldn’t control his blush or hide his smile. “Yes. I want to try.” No doubt about it. He just needed a moment. He wanted to, “Take things slow?” But he was asking. He needed them to be on the same page.

“Whatever you want.” Steve hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He held onto Steve’s chin and gently caressed his smooth, beardless jawline. “I miss the beard.” Steve grinned at him and Tony went in for a proper kiss, leaning forward to press his lips against Steve’s and slipping his tongue in. 

Steve didn’t deny him. He ended up setting the pace, directing the kiss but was the one to pull away first. They were only an inch apart, their foreheads touching when he spoke up. “Slow, right?” His hands, on Tony’s waist and Tony’s around his neck.

“Slow.” Tony repeated. Well, he was going to at least try to take things slow. They were left smiling stupidly at each other when a thought resurfaced in Tony’s mind. “By the way, we need to talk to Anna.” He added and Steve gave him a knowing look. 

_Yes. They really needed to._

 

-

 

**And that last scene I imagine was this Steve...**

**...with this Tony 💕**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Status Update?  
>  STONY: IN PROGRESS**  
> I'll understand if you don't like this chapter. It wasn't my best work but thank you so much for reading! Reviews, Comments & Kudos are always welcome! 💛💙❤
> 
> Also Remy & Anna are married in the comics and are literally the hottest couple 💕 (this version just happens to have a horribly large age difference. Yikes!)
> 
> P.S. Do any gifs of Steve & Tony having sex exist? 👀
> 
>  
> 
> And Merry Christmas 🎄 to all that celebrate!!!


	26. Trust Your Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think I’m over thinking it?”
> 
> “No. I trust your instincts. Look into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To recap:  
> \- Hammer was murdered by his accomplice who is still out there targeting Steve & Tony & maybe Anna  
> \- Two people got into SHIELD the night of the murder  
> \- Tony and Stephen broke up; Tony and Steve kissed and are getting back together
> 
>  
> 
> Also please forgive my errors in advance..

Tony tried. He swore he did. He and Steve found themselves sneaking in kisses and little touches as they fondled each other. Steve had been starved, unable to touch Tony in all the ways he used to for years. He couldn’t resist and Tony wouldn’t blame him. He welcomed everything. They just hadn’t had sex yet. Not because they were saving it for something but because, they were hardly ever alone.

It was Mother’s Day, May 13th. Tony didn’t plan anything extravagant this year and it was crazy to think what had happened on this day a year ago. Steve let the secret slip. Everyone learned that Natasha was the woman that Steve had had the affair with. That changed things and funny enough, for the better.

This year, Tony took his mother and children out for breakfast. He received gifts from his four and Steve, and he sent a few out to the mothers he knew and his own mother, of course. And it was enough. After breakfast, he spent the day just being with his family until everyone had to do their own things. All, except for Steve.

Steve stared at Tony in awe when Maria left them alone in the living room and headed for bed. “Are we really alone?” he had to ask, in pure disbelief.

Tony only smiled and headed to the bar to fix them both a drink. He handed Steve his drink and he joined him on the sofa again with his. They clinked their glasses together, put the glasses to their lips and swallowed as the liquid burned.

“Why does it feel like we just put down newborns and this is our only moment of peace?” Steve had went on. The notion made Tony chuckle. _Newborns,_ he thought. He couldn't imagine caring for a baby at this stage in his life and to think, he had been considering it with _Stephen_. Tony’s mind wondered. He had hurt Stephen...

But Steve wouldn't let him think on that for long as he took Tony’s glass from him and set it down on the coffee table along with his. Then he was scooting closer to Tony and pressing a kiss to his waiting lips, tasting the remaining droplets of his drink. Tony tried to deepen the kiss - it was the usual reaction - but Steve pulled away and found his bare neck next, suckling on the soft skin.

A blissful moan escaped from Tony and he could feel himself getting aroused. Steve’s hands then settled on his waist and Tony breathed his name. He wanted Steve to touch him more. He wanted Steve’s fingers to touch his skin – his bare skin.

“Steve.” He repeated it, his eyes closing.

“Tony.” Steve was teasing, stopping his nibbling and placing chaste kisses on the area. “What do you want, Tony?”

“You.” He answered, breathlessly and Steve descended only a moment later, sliding of the sofa and kneeling before Tony, between his parted but jeans-cladded legs. “St-Steve–” He stuttered as Steve unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

The next thing he knew, Steve was working his warm hand over Tony’s hardening cock. His thumb brushed over the sensitive tip, oozing with precum. Tony moaned again and his cock was engulfed in the heat of his mouth. Steve moved up and down, wetting his cock and peering up at Tony’s aroused eyes as he did. He could feel the veins on the shaft pulsing as he pulled off only slightly before grazing his teeth on the sensitive mushroom-shaped head. He swallowed all the precum that would bead at the slit.

“Oh god!” Tony screamed. He was going to cum soon and Steve knew it, yanking Tony’s pants and underwear down and fully exposing his lower half and his hole. Steve slipped a wet finger in from holding the base of Tony’s cock. Another followed soon after and Tony tighten around them as they curled and beckoned his orgasm.

“Cum babe. Cum.” Steve told him, before he took the cock all the way down his throat again. Tony released and Steve savoured the taste while he swallowed all of it. Once Tony had finished spending himself, Steve removed his fingers and put them in his mouth to taste his favourite part of Tony all while Tony watched him.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Tony's eyes seemed lost, his vision blurred with tears of joy until he focused on Steve’s erection, jutting out to the side in his pants. He really wanted to return the favour. Instead, he pulled his pants and underwear back up – he had to get dressed to ride the elevator up to his room. They weren’t home alone after all. In fact, that blowjob was already quite the risk.

So Steve helped Tony back into his clothes, and he kissed him, letting Tony taste himself. “I missed you.” He whispered against his lips and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. He was picked up bridal style and Steve walked them to the elevator. “I missed being inside you.” Steve said by his ear as they stepped into the elevator. Tony’s cock twitched and his hole clenched at his words. He missed having Steve inside him as well.

When they reached Tony’s room, Steve asked Friday to lock the door as he rested Tony on the bed, and they started to undress each other. Steve then took a moment to admire Tony’s naked form. He held one of his legs and kissed it, each of his calves and then each inner thigh. His next kiss was for his hole, getting it wet for his cock. “You always taste so good Tony.”

“I know.” He responded smugly and Steve dove his tongue deeper into the tightness of his wet hole, breaking Tony’s smug expression. Licking his walls and feeling the muscles clench around him, Steve was rewarded with a moan from Tony. Steve then removed his tongue, kissing the hole once more before, moving on to the base of Tony's cock next and then the C-section scar under his belly's pudge. The trail of kisses then advanced to the faint stretch marks on his belly – proof of the four children Tony had given him.

“So beautiful.” He remarked.

“No. They’re not.” So much of his body had changed following his pregnancies - his breasts, his belly, his thighs. They were never the same, but Steve loved to tell him how much he loved them all.

“Tony,” he began. “I love everything about you. Every. Single. Thing.” And he kissed Tony’s navel, briefly addressing the scar from his horrible shooting incident.

Tony whimpered. “Please Steve…please.” Another soft kiss, below his right nipple before he suckled it. He then administered the same love and attention to his left nipple and Tony’s toes curled, more moans leaving his beautiful mouth. Steve reached his lips again and planted a final kiss there – one that became unbreakable as he sank painfully deep and slowly into Tony.

“Fuck.” He grunted and swallowed each delicious whimper that would pass Tony's lips. Had Tony been any tighter, Steve was sure he'd cum undone, right then and there.

But Steve started to roll his hips and grabbed both of Tony’s palms with his, pinning him down on the bed. The sound of his balls slapping against Tony’s skin filled the room, thereafter with their breathy moans. He enjoyed the squeeze around him each time he pulled out partly and he could feel Tony's walls gripping him and each time he slammed right back in and Tony's bed would move with him. Tony let out a gasp each time, surprised at the force Steve was rocking and wrecking his body. His eyes watered because _fuck, why did sex with Steve feel so damn good and so intense?_

He could feel his own cock suffering between their bodies and his hole being abused with each thrust. He hadn’t even realized he was coming until, Steve released one of his hands and reached down to touch him, he stopped kissed Tony and put his hand at his mouth to taste Tony’s juices.

Steve kissed him after and let Tony taste himself for the second time that night. Tony’s face turned red, sobs now leaving his mouth when Steve sped up his pace and his cock rubbed against his sensitive spot again _and again._ Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I can’t.” Tony pleaded into the crook of his neck. He couldn’t cum again and not that soon. He couldn’t.

“Yes, you can babe.” Steve gave a harder thrust, and bit Tony’s left ear while the bed banged the wall a final time. Tony screamed out, another orgasm rocking through him. His orgasm spurred Steve’s, his hole clenching around his member, forcing him to let go inside Tony. They kissed as Steve stifled the moans that tried to leave his mouth. He collapsed on Tony, their foreheads touching and both breathing heavily.

He pulled out a moment later, feeling Tony’s hole leaking with his cum and soaking the bed. Tony curled up into his side and Steve pulled him closer. They remained silent for some time, listening to each other’s breaths settle. “Tony.” Steve whispered.

“Steve.” He responded.

“I love you. I love you so much.” And he kissed his forehead before he was between his legs and hiking the right one up with one arm and slipping into Tony again.

Tony squealed and laughed at his sudden moves. He wrapped an arm around his neck and let Steve know, “I love you more.” Forever and always, he promised, letting Steve fuck him towards another climax. _And maybe a few more after that. Steve and his damn Super Soldier cock would be the death of him._

 

When Tony woke the next morning, a Monday morning at that, he saw Steve staring at him, a shit-eating grin on his face. He felt almost clean, remembering Steve had cleaned them both up before going to sleep. Tony smiled and his mouth was soon captured in a kiss. Tony forced him away and Steve looked back at him, like a hit-puppy, confusion settling on his brows.

“I have morning breath.” He explained, covering his mouth. Steve howled with laughter, kissing him again and Tony melted away in it.

“I ate your ass last night.” He mumbled against his cheek. “And I wanna do it again.” He grabbed Tony’s thigh. He stopped his hands descent.

“I came more than you last night.” Tony began, “Let me try to even the score.” He straddled Steve’s lap, but then laid his head against his chest before he surprised Steve by slipping under the sheets. Tony stopped between his thighs, giving his erect cock head a peck. Steve moaned while Tony slobbered over his dick and fondled his balls. A couple hard sucks later and Steve came in his mouth. Tony didn't let a drop go to waste.

His eyes were closed when Tony resurfaced from the sheets. He straddled him again. Steve hardened in seconds before him. “Still not even yet.” Tony remarked. He rose his hips and sunk down on Steve’s cock. He started a rhythm, whimpering as Steve held his waist and he grinded against him.

“Mom.” Peter’s voice poured into the room though the overhead speakers. “Do you have a minute to talk?” Tony halted his movements and stared in the direction of the door. Steve decided to take over, jolting up and bringing Tony’s attention back to him.

“Just a sec.” Tony shouted at him. He kept his moans quiet as he rode Steve. He figured they might as well finish up. He was almost there, and he could feel Steve getting closer too.

“Mom?” Peter called out again.

“I’m – ugh –” Tony struggled to speak with Steve still meeting him with each upward thrust.

“You okay, Mom?” Peter spoke again and each time, it brought Tony out of the mood and each time, Steve thrust into him and brought him back.

“Yeah. _I’m coming_ sweetie.” He almost screamed out when Steve clasped a hand over his mouth. Their eyes met and Tony’s cum spurted onto Steve’s torso and chest, and Steve released inside his warmth.

“Fuck.” Steve sighed, flipping Tony onto his back and emptying all of his cum in him, filling him up to the brim. He then pulled his cock out, reluctantly, wishing he had a plug on hand for Tony's gaping, leaking hole.

Tony murmured something about having too many annoying kids as Steve helped him to his feet. His body absolutely ached all over. Steve knew when he heard the whimpers and he looked apologetic, kissing Tony's cheek with remorse. “Bathroom, please?” he pleaded.

Steve nodded and retreated to the bathroom. He re-emerged in a second however, to toss Tony a robe. Tony slid it on and tried to make the bed look presentable. He spotted Steve’s discarded clothes on the floor and he kicked them under his bed. Tony wasn’t ready to tell their kids; they were getting back together. They only just had sex. Accidentally. A couple times. But still accidentally, of course. He passed by a mirror and saw the horrid state his hair was in and tried to smooth it out.

“Pete.” He spoke when he finally opened the door and let his son in. He guided him to the two seats by his fireplace, that weren’t facing the bed. “What’s up, honey?”

“I wanted to ask you for Dr McIntosh’s number.” Peter explained. Dr Kayla McIntosh was Tony’s primary doctor.

He stared, dumbfoundedly at his son. He could have asked Karen or Friday for that. “Really?”

“Actually.” He whispered. “I was thinking about getting on birth control.” He confessed. “And I wanted to talk to you about it first.” Because Peter liked to share almost everything with his mother.

“Wow. Okay but maybe later. You don’t want to be late for school.” Tony stood up. Peter followed suit and Tony practically shoved him out his room because Steve’s cum was running down his leg and it was making him uncomfortable. “Love you honey.” He finished.

“Love you too.” Peter mumbled, staring at the closed door a little confused until he put two and two together. He got down to the garage and realized that his father’s car was still parked outside from the day before. He decided to send a text to his group chat with his siblings. After which he pulled out of the driveway and off to school.

Peter: **So, Dad’s car is still outside.**

Morgan: **Oh, Mom and Dad are definitely back together 😊**

Anna: **About time ☺**

Harley: **And I wonder how long they’re gonna try hiding it.**

On the other side of Tony’s bedroom door, Steve was rejoining Tony also wearing a robe. His brows were knitted together. “Birth control?” He asked, because maybe he didn’t hear it right as his eyes darted _down_ for only a second before they were fixed on Tony's face again. _Should they..._

“Yeah.” Tony answered. Steve’s mind was now conjuring up images of Wade. Wade with Peter and he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “At least he’s being safe.” Tony tried but Steve wasn’t convinced. This would plague him for the rest of his life. His baby boy was growing up, way too fast.

Tony tipped on his toes to kiss him, resting his arms around Steve’s neck. “Shower.” He suggested. “You can fuck me against the wall.” Tony said bluntly, reminding him of times like that in the past. Steve would love that. They shared a brief kiss and then Tony dropped his robe, giving Steve a show of his naked body as he walked away towards the bathroom. Steve followed, dropping his robe as well.

_No, they shouldn't._

-

Morgan had told Nathan exactly what Amelia had learned from her father; what Remy and Nat had was _strictly business._ Morgan concluded that Nat might have been the one who killed Hammer and Remy must have been the other person at SHIELD the night it happened, that’s how he must have found out what Nat was doing. Natasha was after all, the one who was determined to pay Hammer a visit but never followed through.

That’s what Morgan told Nathan. But Morgan had another working theory that she hadn’t told anyone. What if they were working together? What If Nat and Remy had done the deed together and that’s what Remy meant by _strictly business_.

Nathan ended up voicing his and Morgan’s concerns and suspicions to his father. Bruce didn’t take too well to the idea that Natasha could have been working with Hammer to hurt Steve and Tony and/or any of their children. He didn’t want to believe that; instead, he allowed her the benefit of the doubt. He’d question her specifically and directly about the situation prior to forming conclusive thoughts.

They were having dinner together, Nathan and Morgan out of the house, when Natasha spoke up. “I got the cutest text from Jaime today.” Her nephew was going to be spending his entire summer with them and he was clearly very excited about it. Bruce and Natasha didn’t have a problem with it. With Nathan moving out by the end of the month, they welcomed the idea of having another teenager under their roof that they could care for. Tanya Romanov-Kozlov knew her children were always welcome in her sister’s home and they loved the Aunt Natasha just as much.

Nat pulled out her phone so she could show Bruce the message. He smiled but his mind was still on the things Nathan had said to him. He decided to bring up the topic right then and there. He swallowed the food on his fork and, looked to his right where Natasha was seated. He cleared his throat. “Nathan mentioned a few things that Morgan told him.”

“Hm.” She put her phone down and smiled up at him.

“You were planning to break into SHIELD.” He stated. Nat met his eyes. She knew what he might be thinking but she only ever said that as a joke to Morgan.

“But I didn’t.” She tried to clear things up before, he got carried away.

“And now Hammer is dead. Did you kill him?” Bruce questioned her.

“Absolutely not.” Natasha could say with confidence that she didn’t kill Hammer. “I wanted him to rot in prison.” She pulled out her chair and got up, walking towards the kitchen with her almost empty plate and Bruce couldn’t understand why an innocent person would be reacting like that.

“You weren’t working with him?” He asked, following her. “To hurt Steve and Tony?”

Nat couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She never had any intentions to hurt Steve and Tony. Never. “No.” Her voice didn’t falter and if she was lying, no one could sense it.

“He was going to give up his accomplice in a statement the next day.” Bruce explained. Natasha knew that too, but she didn’t appreciate the allegations being tossed at her like that.

“I had nothing to do with Hammer.” She said sincerely. “How and when did I even become a suspect? I can’t believe that you don’t believe me.”

“It just looks really suspicious, Nat.” Bruce explained. “I can’t confirm for sure where you were that night.”

“I didn’t.” She sighed. “Like I said, Fury had me go on a mission. You can ask him yourself Bruce.” She swore and he hugged her because he _wanted_ to believe her wholeheartedly. Nat pulled back. “Anything else we need to discuss?” Just to ease his worries, she figured.

“No. You?” Bruce shot back. Nat’s left eye squinted, slightly, followed by a reassuring smile.

“Nothing.” She lied. Especially not about Remy and the secret between them.

-

Wade didn’t want to have sex with Peter. Peter was sure of it and he couldn’t understand why. They loved each other. They’d talked about being intimate with each other – going all the way, many times before but when Peter became legal at 17, Wade still denied him. He had said he’d never been with another guy before and it was all new to him. He had said he needed time to be ready for it, but Peter figured a few months would be more than enough. In fact, Peter was turning 18 in three months. He thought they’d be ready by now.

Since he’d talked to his mother about going on birth control, he’d made an appointment with Dr McIntosh to review his options.

He was snacking on grapes while he watched Wade prep ingredients to add to the soup he was making.

“I’m going to see my doctor tomorrow.” Peter began and Wade hummed. “I think I’m going to get the shot.” He’d just have to be consistent with his appointments and they wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy for a while especially since Peter still had another year left in high school.

Peter waited for his response. “That’s good.” Wade chimed in.

“So, we can have sex without a condom.” Peter said, with a bashful smile.

Wade stopped his food prep and glanced up at Peter. “Doesn’t it take a while for it to actually work?”

“Just a week –” Peter stopped himself because no matter what he said, Wade would find a way to divert from them possibly having sex. “Why don’t you wanna have sex?” Wade was ignoring him and focusing on the task at hand. “Wade?” He called out.

“I just…” Peter could hear him searching for an excuse right then and there on the spot. Peter folded his arms

“Alright” He said firmly. “I’ll find someone else to give my virginity to.” And he exited Wade’s kitchen to take a seat on his couch. Wade sighed and ceased his meal prep completely to follow after him.

“ _Peterbell_?” Wade’s latest nickname for him. Wade was whining. He wanted them to save themselves for each other.

“What?” Peter snapped. He just wanted to do it and get it over with. He wanted to know what all the hype was about, if it was as amazing as everyone said it was. The next thing he knew Wade pulled him to his feet and held him by his waist, Peter’s head tilted back, and their eyes stuck on each other.

“I love you.” Wade stated, a smile gracing his lips as Peter stared up at his scared face. Peter caressed his cheek lovingly – he couldn’t stay mad at Wade and Wade in turn, kissed his exposed throat. “I just want our first time to be special.” Wade explained in a whisper and kissed his lips this time. Peter welcomed it, moaning as Wade’s hands travelled to his rear and it was being groped.

Honestly, Wade just needed Peter to be 18. He couldn't bring himself to do it before that but somehow, kissing was okay? While Peter just wanted to do it for the first time and move on.

-

Torunn woke and couldn’t find Harley. He came home a few days ago. His finals were over, and he was on summer break. Harley was still trying to figure out school for himself after he and Torunn get married. If he was going to be living on Asgard how could he possibly attend school?

But then he felt as though he was giving up on his dreams. He wanted to get his degree and he wanted to be an active part of S.I. one day. Morgan would be the one running operations, but he had a few ideas to add here and there. Torunn, on the other hand was the crown princess of Asgard. It was her home. He couldn’t ask her to stay on earth but she wouldn’t want him to be unhappy on Asgard either. It was something they had to discuss further.

She got dressed and went in search of him. Her first thoughts were that he was probably in the lab in the basement so that’s where she went. Harley tend to have invention ideas in the middle of the night and got up to work on them right away.

She took the elevator down to the lab and tried to enter the lab with Harley’s emergency passcode but was denied. Friday only let members of the Stark-Rogers family in otherwise. That was their usual way of access, through literal identification.

Torunn thought it was strange, she couldn't get in; Harley wouldn’t keep her locked out. She tried the code again and it failed once again. There was no way she could get in without one of the Stark-Rogers present, instead she questioned Friday about who was inside.

“Anna.” She had responded. Torunn raised an eyebrow.

“Only Anna?” Torunn tried to ask but the doors slid open and Anna emerged. She seemed startled, a little surprised to see Torunn.

“Hi Torunn.” Anna began. “What’s going on?”

“I just came down, looking for Harley.” She explained.

“It’s just me.” Anna said nonchalantly. “I was working on an invention.”

“Oh.”

“So please don’t mention this to my mother. I want it to be a surprise.” Anna continued. She stared at Torunn waiting to hear her response.

“Sure thing. I won’t say a word to Uncle Tony.” Torunn promised and Anna knew her word was gold, it came with her good-hearted nature.

Anna gave her a thankful smile and hug. “I’m so glad you’re joining the family, officially.” Torunn couldn’t stop herself from smiling back at her. “Because who can you trust but family?” Anna added, rhetorically before walking away and leaving Torunn with her thoughts.

Eventually she left the basement and found Harley in the kitchen having breakfast. He kissed her cheek when he saw her. “Hey. Where were you?” Harley asked, brushing her hair back and kissing her cheek again.

“I went down to the lab. Thought you might be there.”

“I had absolutely no energy to work on anything after last night.” He said suggestively and then she grabbed his face in both of her hands and kissed him passionately. Her memory of last night was still fresh in her mind. They were so good together in so many ways.

Harley grinned at her and patted the barstool next to him, when they stopped kissing. She took the seat. He rose from his seat and began sharing a plate from the food dishes on display. “I made you breakfast.” He explained.

Torunn’s stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. It smelled wonderful too. Harley set the plate before her and grabbed her a bottle of water from the kitchen counter and a glass of juice from the fridge. She said her thanks and they ate together mostly in silence.

The mansion was almost empty except for Anna. Tony was at work, Maria was out back caring for her garden, Peter was at school for his last day of junior year and Morgan was setting up her new home with Nathan. “Forgot to mention that I ran into Anna down in the lab, while in search of you.”

“In the lab?” Harley would never had guess that. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. She said she was working on an invention. She swore me to secrecy so I wouldn’t tell Uncle Tony.” Torunn provided. Anna hadn't said anything about not telling Harley.

He stared at her in confusion. “Anna hates tech.” His eyebrows furrowed, wondering why Anna would lie about that.

“Maybe she’s finally gained an interest.” Torunn informed him, trying to justify Anna’s actions. She didn’t want to believe Anna could have lied to her.

“I just find that a little weird, babe.” He leaned closer to her. “Just yesterday, she was totally against it.” Harley explained. He wanted to believe she gained interest overnight, but Anna was always so persistent about her lack of interest or knack for technology, in any way, shape or form.

Torunn shrugged. “I don’t know what to say.” Because her mind was working to come up with possible answers for this new revelation.

“You think I’m over thinking it?” Harley wondered.

“No. I trust your instincts. Look into it.” Torunn responded, pressing a kiss to her fiancé’s lips.

 

-

 

**(Source:[@avenger_windgirl](https://www.instagram.com/avenger_windgirl/) ** **on instagram || They make such amazing edits. Go check them out!)**

**I always imagine that Steve and Tony have really intense sex...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may know, I lost a lot of work which is why this chapter took forever to be uploaded. Had to rewrite a couple chapters (in advance) and it was honestly so much harder than writing from scratch.  
> Anyways, thank you to everyone that left kind words of encouragement. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also I'm wishing a Happy New Year to everyone since it's my first upload for the year! 🎉🎉🎉 Wishing nothing but good for everyone 😘
> 
> -
> 
> Leave me your thoughts in the comments about the chapter 😉 and I hope the anticipated Stony sex scene was decent? 💛❤💙 (Because I feel like my writing has depreciated greatly)
> 
> Chapter 27: Long-lost Sister
> 
> I will try to upload sooner 💕


	27. Long-lost Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we really know about Anna?”
> 
> “She’s our long-lost sister. How much could we possibly know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Why did Chapter 26 flop? Was my sex scene that bad y'all?**

Nertha was displeased by all the wedding preparations that were taking place around her in the palace’s grandest ball room and she regretted everything. She was the reason for Torunn and Harley’s betrothal. A mortal, though it was one she was once infatuated with, would hold more power and authority on Asgard than she ever would. She regretted it all.

“Because of you Nertha, a mortal will sit on the Asgardian throne one day.” Her mother had lectured. Although Torunn and Harley’s children would only be half-human, the human side would always outweigh the God side in every Asgardian’s eyes.

“I was only doing what I thought was best.” Nertha spat back. She didn’t know a marriage would come from it.

“Maybe it’s time you marry as well.” Hela noted before walking away and Nertha went after her to inquire forward on the matter.

On one of the balconies overlooking the room, Sif oversaw everything. She manged to spare a glance at the wedding invitations resting on the table next to her. _June 10 th, 2018_, they read. Harley and Torunn’s wedding, was only three weeks away and Sif was proud of the work done so far. Torunn’s dress was almost done being sewed, a cake was decided upon and the venue was already being decorated. It needed to be grand and everything had to be perfect for her daughter, for Asgard’s crown princess, for Asgard’s future Queen. Sif also found herself preparing for her son’s first birthday that was fast approaching in the coming week.

Soon her husband joined her on the balcony. “It looks good.” Thor commented, standing by her with an arm around her waist.

“Yes. Even better than our wedding party.” Sif had to admit, and it left her with thoughts of their engagement. They were lucky enough to have known each other prior. Not many arranged marriages started that way. Most people were complete strangers to each other. Their daughter and future son-in-law were another rare case. Though not their ideas, Sif and Thor wanted to believe there was some attraction and/or feelings involved that sprouted their night together after Torunn’s 18th birthday.

Thor chuckled at her comment, but he knew it to be true. “I hear they have become more acceptable of the betrothal.” He pitched in. Just as Sif suspected. They’d already grown to truly care for each other.

“That’s good to hear.” Sif responded, before her mind wondered off to other things. “Do you think it will be a good ceremony?” She kept her eyes on the people at work below her. “This will be the first wedding in Asgard’s history that welcomes outsiders.”

“Torunn’s coronation was a success.” And there were plenty of outsiders present. “I wouldn’t worry.” He reminded his wife, beaming at her but Thor seemed to had forgotten that drama always followed the Stark-Rogers family somehow.

-

Steve, with a tray of food in hand, was staring back at him when Tony woke. He was seated on his side of the bed and smiling at him.

“Happy Birthday Tony.” Steve whispered and it made Tony grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was 46 today.

“Thanks.” He stated, pulling himself into an upright position so he could get a better look at what Steve had made him for breakfast. He thought he heard a little crackling sound from one of his limps - a sign his age was catching up with him. Steve would have told him, ‘he was being ridiculous’.

Tony focused on his breakfast though. Eating one of Steve’s homemade and from scratch, pancakes. He sighed with delight. Oh, how he missed Steve’s cooking.

He continued to eat in silence until he realized, Steve was still sitting there staring at him. “Don’t you have work?” He sassed. Tony didn’t. He’d taken the day off for his birthday as per Steve’s orders. Otherwise he’d be at S.I. with Pepper.

Steve remained quiet a minute longer. “Yeah. I do.” He took a strawberry from the tray and Tony shot him a look, a bit agitated by Steve’s audacity to steal the food he had made _for_ _him_. “I’m actually due to paint a portrait of a model today.” He informed him.

Tony’s eyes widen as jealousy and insecurity rose in his chest. “What model?” He wondered. “She won’t be naked, right?”

“No.” Steve assured him. “Just painting from the chest up, fully-clothed.”

“Good.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“Only have eyes for you.” Steve added. Tony was confident of that as he went back to his breakfast and a thought came to Steve. “Hey.” He said to get Tony’s attention on him again. “When are we going to tell the kids about us?” He questioned.

“I think they already know.” Tony answered as a matter-of-factly.

“Of course.” They couldn't hide  _most things_ from those four.

“Okay. Get going babe.” Tony fanned him off when Steve was growing quiet again and Tony realized he was staring at him again, lovingly.

Steve chuckled, leaning closer to kiss him sweetly, slowly. “You are so snappy today.” He kissed Tony again.

“It’s my birthday. I’m allowed to be.” Tony reminded him and he received another kiss. “Go.” He pleaded because with each kiss, the more aroused Tony was getting, and he didn’t want Steve to be late.

“Fine.” And another kiss before he stood up straight and away from Tony’s face. “You want me to take the tray?” He noticed Tony had stopped eating.

“No. The food stays. You go.” Tony ordered, jokingly making Steve retreat with his hands up.

“Only using me for my food, I see.” He feigned hurt while Tony nodded to emphasize the sincerity of his words. Steve laughed though before heading out the room.

Steve was grabbing his keys from where he left them on the kitchen counter when his favourite child entered the room, a gift in her hand.

“Dad.” Morgan called out when she noticed him. “What are you doing here?” Although she no longer lived at the mansion it shouldn’t have been a surprise that she would still pop up from time to time, especially since it was Tony’s birthday.

“Just stopped by to make your mother breakfast – in bed.” Steve half-lied. Morgan wasn’t buying into it though.

“Stopping by?” Morgan repeated, suspiciously. “Right.” She narrowed her eyes and smirked at her father.

Steve hugged her briefly and pecked her cheek as he headed towards the elevator. “Goodbye Morgan.” He almost sang the words. Morgan could sense the glee in them.

“Goodbye Dad.” She sang.

Moments later, Tony joined her in the kitchen, the tray of his half-eaten breakfast in his hands.

“Hey Morguna.” Tony’s tone was nonchalant.

“So, you and Steve Rogers, huh?” She asked, knowingly.

“Yeah. Me and Steve Rogers.” He admitted, emptying the contents of the tray into the trash and placing the plates in the sink afterwards.

Morgan watched her mother with a smile on her lips. “Are you happy mama?”

Tony was surprised by the name. Morgan hadn’t called him that in years, but it made him smile. “Yes, my baby. I’m so happy.”

Morgan couldn’t stop smiling. Her parents were back together and so so happy. “Happy Birthday.” She added, handing over the gift.

Tony thanked her and their conversation progressed into talk of her life in her new home, following her move the day after graduation – only a week ago. Amid all that Morgan also managed to send a text in her group chat with her siblings.

Morgan: **Mom just confirmed. They’re back together ❤**

-

Carol came by Pepper’s on a day when her two children were out of the house. Calvin was out with friends and as far as Pepper knew Amelia was with her father. Remy. Her feelings towards that man had changed when she noticed a change in her daughter. There was a dark aura surrounding her and Pepper feared Remy wasn’t as good as he claimed to be; it worried her. Amelia had become distant, estranged from her immediate family and there was nothing she could do about it.

“What’s going on?” Carol could sense that something was off. Pepper wasn’t herself either.

“Amelia’s acting so odd, lately.” Pepper supplied. They were seated on the rug-covered floor of her living room, their backs against the feet of Pepper’s sofa and an assortment of chocolate displayed between them, with half-drank wine glasses resting on the coffee table.

“How so?” Carol wondered, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

“She’s distant. There’s something dark about her.” She stated. “And I was so surprised when I found out she and Jacob broke up.” Amelia had left Jacob devasted when she broke things off with him after being together for almost two and a half years. It was sudden and completely out of nowhere according to Jacob. He could have sworn she was happy with him because he was with her. They were planning a future together and she just showed up one day, claiming they weren’t right for each other and that she never loved him.

“Why do you think that is?” Carol voiced, thinking of her heartbroken son. Almost a month later and Jacob was still having a hard time getting over the break-up.

“Not sure. She spends most of her time with her father these days.”

“There you go Pep. Remy LeBeau is the problem.” Carol said in a “ah-ha” voice. Pepper knew for a fact that her best friend was tipsy. “I have to be honest, I’ve always gotten a bad vibe from him. You should speak with Amelia one and one and him.”

 “It’s becoming really hard to get ahold of her since she graduated.”

“Gotta try.”

“How are you, with Rhodey – _and Valkyrie_?” She added the last part as an afterthought.

Carol took a deep breath and gave herself a moment to answer. “Valkyrie wants a baby. To complete our family, she said.” She giggled.

“Sounds like you’re on board.” Pepper responded.

“Yeah. I’ve always kind of wanted more kids,” Carol mused. “And this way, I don’t have to carry them and go through the stresses of pregnancy.”

“Win-win.” Pepper realized. Carol nodded and took another sip of her wine. “What’s going on with the Hammer investigation?”

“Fury is getting dead end, after dead end and it’s been two months. Whoever did this, is really good.” Carol informed her.

“Hm…” Pepper started. “Any guesses?”

“Natasha Romanov.” She responded plainly.

“Why?”

“Think about it Pepper. Who else could it possibly be?” And Pepper started to consider it until she saw Carol pour herself another glass and, nearly missed the glass.

“You’re tipsy.” Pepper commented. Her guesses in this state of mind were as good as hers, completely baseless.

“But I’m still right.” She insisted. Pepper wouldn’t know if there was any truth to that. She’d have to wait for something to come up like everyone else.

-

Sam decided to try apologizing again to Bucky. He’d been constant with his apologizes but Bucky wouldn’t waver, and Sam was starting to think he needed to do some form of grand gesture to win his husband over. That’s why he was standing outside of their front door but hesitant to knock or ring the doorbell.

He eventually rang the doorbell, the door opened moments later, and Sam was shocked to see T’challa on the other side.

“Sam. Good to see you.” The King began. Sam couldn’t say the same.

“What are you doing in my home?” He bit out, far more hostile than his intent.

T’challa didn’t seem the least bit bothered by his tone. It was a good question. “I am visiting for business and your wonderful husband has allowed me to stop by for a meal and conversation.”

To say Sam was concerned was an understatement but he wouldn’t allow himself to think that Bucky was being anything more than a friend to T’challa. He just didn’t enjoy Wakanda’s King being in his home.

“Sam,” T’challa spoke and their eyes met, finally. “I do not know the nature of your issues with James,” Of course he wouldn’t. Bucky wasn’t one to go around airing out their martial problems. Steve was the only exception. “But I know how much love you two share for each other.” The King continued. “And the child created from that love.” Sam thought of _his_ little girl. He should have known, she was his. But he was also beginning to think Bucky had told him about their fight. “I hope you two work pass this. He is a good man. As are you.”

By the end of his speech, Sam was very much assured. “Thanks man.” He said it honestly. His words were comforting. T’challa meant well.

Then Bucky showed up, asking out loud, who had been at the door only to find his husband standing at the doorway. T’challa decided to take his leave. “I’ll be going. Take care, James.” He said and Bucky let the King hug him. “Greet your daughter for me as well.” He added as he left and patted Sam’s shoulder in the process. Sam said his goodbyes as well.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky.” Sam started. Bucky stood, leaning at the doorway.

“I don’t think you understand how you made me feel.”

“I do. I was wrong and completely out of line for doing that.” He countered, taking a step towards him and Bucky put out his left arm to keep Sam at arms-length. “I’ll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me.” Sam provided.

Bucky pulled his arm back to his side. “Anything?”

“Yes. I miss you and our little girl. Miss our family.” Sam advanced again and Bucky allowed it. “Wanna come home.” He begged.

Silence followed as Bucky considered letting Sam come home. “Just don’t –”

Sam cut him off. “Never. Never again Buck.”

“Okay.” And Sam pressed his lips onto his. His hands found Bucky’s chocolate locks and Bucky held him close at the waist. “Winter is at the Lang’s. Playdate with Christie.” Bucky mumbled.

“Okay.” Sam responded, pushing Bucky back into the house as they started stripping each other and Sam kicked the door shut behind him. _Make up sex was the best sex._

-

“We’re having a meeting without Anna?” Peter pointed out once he entered his brother’s room and didn’t see his twin.

“We’re having a meeting about Anna.” Harley clarified. He was sitting on his bed. Morgan sat on one of two armchairs before him and Peter turned the other one around to face Harley. Morgan and Peter stared at their older brother questionably after hearing what he had said. Growing up, they liked to have meetings like this. They, however, hadn’t had one since Peter was 8 but Peter supposed desperate times called for desperate measures and sibling meetings. _But why without Anna?_

“What do we really know about Anna?” Harley continued, looking back and forth at his siblings.

Morgan raised an eyebrow while she used a hand to support her tilted head. She was unimpressed. Harley said the meeting was urgent and she left setting up her house with Nathan to be here. She didn’t know setting up would be taking her weeks to do and she wanted to get back to it. “She’s our long-lost sister.” She began. “How much could we possibly know?” Morgan sassed. Harley and Peter could both see how cranky she was today.

“Yeah but has she been acting weird?” Harley’s voice lowered as if he was sharing a secret. His basis was his need to believe Anna’s sudden interest in tech was just that and nothing more. Morgan and Peter were closer with her, they’d probably know.

“More than the usual?” Peter asked sincerely because his twin did act a little odd at times. “No.”

Morgan spoke before Harley did. She wished he’d stop beating around the bush. “What’s up Harley?”

“Torunn basically found her snooping around Mom’s lab. Said she was working on an invention.” Harley said in a mouthful.

“Anna hates tech.” Morgan remembered, and she sat up straighter.

“Exactly. Why would she be sneaking around?” Harley wondered. _What was she hiding?_

“Maybe she was looking for information on the Hammer case, Mom and Dad did say she could be a target.” Peter spoke up putting the attention on himself. He knew Anna was dying to know what was happening with the case. Harley actually did forget about her being a target.

“They have been keeping all that information private and away from us.” Peter reminded them. “She’s probably scared.” He empathized.

“Or maybe she has something to do with Hammer’s death.” Morgan spoke as she recalled a conversation she had had with Anna in the past.

“What?”

“What?”

That was a serious allegation and Peter and Harley waited for her to justify it.

“The day before Hammer died, she asked me if Aunt Nat and I ever snuck into SHIELD liked we planned to –” Morgan was interrupted.

“Why were you sneaking into SHIELD?” Harley rose an eyebrow, concern etched on his face.

“When Aunt Nat and I made up, we made a joke about going to SHIELD to teach Hammer a lesson for messing with our family.” She provided. “I told Anna about it.” Because why wouldn’t she share that joke with her sister. “But she _randomly_ ,” and Morgan was realizing now it wasn’t so _random._ “brought it up the _day before_ the murder.”

“That can’t be a coincidence.” Harley chimed in. He knew he wasn’t crazy for thinking Anna was up to something.

“She knows something.” Morgan concluded. “What if she’s the killer?” She whispered. Another very serious allegation.

“Anna isn’t a killer.” Peter defended her, easily. His twin wasn’t a killer.

“Again, how well do we really know her?” Harley reverberated.

Morgan went on to explain. “Two people infiltrated SHIELD that night.” She reminded her brothers. “I think one of them was Remy LeBeau.”

“Why him?” Peter couldn’t understand where Amelia’s father came into this equation.

“Nathan saw Remy with Aunt Nat.” Morgan supplied. It was time to put her theory out there. That Aunt Nat was involved with the murder and so was Remy LeBeau.

“Could be an affair.” Harley pointed out while he folded his arms. That wasn’t concrete enough evidence.

“I asked Amelia what she knew about it. Remy told her it was _strictly business_ between them.” Morgan informed them, placing great emphasis on the specified words.

“What business?” Peter wondered.

“My guess: He’s involved with Hammer’s murder.” Morgan finished.

“Okay then that would make Aunt Nat guilty as well.” Peter reminded her. Morgan had brought her up with no proof or cause for murder.

“Where was she the night of?” Harley put out after listening quietly on the conversation.

“With Uncle Bruce.” Peter answered. He remembered because Nathan had mentioned it at one point or the other. He was almost sure.

“That could be a lie.” Morgan said. Anything to push her narrative because she was still a bit weary of her Aunt Natasha even though the affair with her father was proven unintentional  _or was it?_

“Then where does that leave Anna?” Harley wondered. He knew she was up to something, but she couldn’t pin her to anything at this point.

“Anna’s sleeping with Remy.” Peter blurted out, because this was the only piece of information that tied Anna to Remy and though he’d promised to not repeat this to anyone, Peter was starting to doubt his twin’s intentions. “And it’s a proper relationship.” He let the information be processed by his siblings. Anna had mentioned she and Remy were serious about each other, stating that they’d starting dating after running into each other at the Christmas party last year.

Harley and Morgan were left gawking at Peter and then at each other. They would have never guessed that. Apparently, they’d been very careful and extremely good at hiding the relationship. Harley ended up speaking first. “Wow. Okay.” He was still having a hard time hearing that. There was, after all, an enormous age gap between those two. “So, she knows something because of Remy.”

“Yes,” Morgan agreed. “She’s probably trying to help Aunt Nat and Remy cover their tracks.” If Remy and Anna were really that closely involved, Morgan could easily understand why she’d want to help her boyfriend out.

“But who actually killed Hammer? Who pulled the trigger?” Peter asked. That’s all that mattered and what could have been a possible motive. He saw Harley retrieved his phone as it made a notification sound.

“Aunt Nat.” Harley proclaimed, reading whatever was on the screen of his phone. “The gun used was one of Aunt Nat’s.” He announced, proudly.

“What? How do u know?” Peter inquired as he watched Harley mess around with his phone. Morgan advanced towards her older brother. She wanted to know too of course.

“I hacked SHIELD. That information hasn’t been publicly disclosed yet.” He peered up at them. “And it just came in on my phone.” Harley explained as he held his phone up and a projection with a recent report popped up from SHIELD.

Peter stood as well; he and Morgan then looked over the document. Morgan had flipped the screen and zoomed in so they could see more clearly. That was definitely Natasha Romanov’s gun. It said as much, all detailed in a SHIELD report dated only two days ago. This discovery still didn’t actually place her at the scene of the crime, but all signs and evidence were pointing to her and Remy LeBeau.

Peter took back his seat so he could process the information. “Alright. ’Say it was her who killed Hammer. Does that mean she’s been working with Hammer from the start? Since we were babies?” Peter asked in disbelief. Did that mean their Aunt Nat wasn’t really chipped that one night she had slept with their father? Was that just hers and Hammer’s plan?

“Maybe.” Harley wasn’t confident in saying a definite yes, but he was getting closer to it. “Maybe she actually had a thing for Dad. Hammer was going to talk, and she _shut him up_.”

“And Remy helped.” Morgan insisted, which only solidified Harley’s thoughts.

“Why would he help her?” Peter continued. _What was his motive?_

“Maybe there is an affair going on.” Morgan put forward, covering her mouth with one of her palms as she thought about the situation. “Maybe they have some history.” Some history her and her brothers didn’t know about, but “Anna might know about it.”

“We can’t ask her that, Morgan. I wasn’t even supposed to tell you guys about her relationship.” Peter protested, placing a hand on Morgan’s wrist. Morgan flinched. Peter noticed and he pulled his hand away. “You okay?” Peter worried.

“Anna _touched_ me in that exact spot. It just reminded me of it.” Morgan whispered. She looked spooked out.

“Anna’s dangerous.” Harley concluded. They needed to stop beating around that fact. “And we don’t know how much she helped Aunt Nat and/or Remy LeBeau.” In his mind, he saw them as all guilty until proven otherwise.

“But she’s our sister, Harley. Let’s just talk with her.” Peter suggested.

“Do we know that for sure?” Harley questioned. “Is she really our sister?” All three of them shared a look. They’d never considered that. They never had reason to doubt that. Anna was DNA tested. How wrong could that test be?

 

-

 

**Just some gifs of this handsome fella:**

**Happy Tony is my favourite Tony 😊**

**And Rdj is so gorgeous. Honestly 😙**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??? 
> 
> Chapter 28: Flesh and Blood  
> (Torunn and Harley's wedding)


	28. Flesh and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you three decide that your sister, your own flesh and blood was a killer?”

Steve entwined his fingers with Tony’s. His back was pressed up against Steve’s middle and Steve was leaving kitten licks and nibbles on his ear. Their eyes were closed, and they were at least three layers deep under the multiple bed sheets.

“Tony.” He whispered into the shell of his ear.

“Steve.” He moaned in response.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Steve felt like he was floating. He felt intoxicatingly high, trapped in a bubble with Tony in his hold.

“Our kids.” Tony popped the bubble whilst releasing his hand. Steve eyes opened and they both stared at the slimmer of morning light that slipped under the many layers of sheet. “I feel like we rarely, if ever, see them.” He squirmed a bit, getting more and more comfortable in Steve’s embrace. Steve was budding an erection with Tony’s bare ass rubbing against his cock.

“You know. Now that I think about it,” He kissed Tony’s ear. “You’re right.”

Tony snapped his hips. “I’m always right, Steve.” Then a firm hand grabbed one of his hips and Tony could feel the cock against his ass, standing proudly. Tony cleared his throat.

“We spend an awful amount of time right here.” Steve reminded him. His hand left Tony’s hip, fingers brushing over his sensitive half hard cock and settling between his cheeks. He pressed a single finger into the tight rim of muscles, able to feel the cum he had left in him only a few hours ago. “I spend an awful amount of time in _here_.” He curled the finger.

Tony let out a delicious moan. “I can never have a proper conversation with you.” He began shuffling around and Steve pulled back his fingers. Tony was facing him, staring into his soul when, the next words graced his lips. “But I just can’t resist either.” And he forced his lips unto Steve’s, never having to beg for entrance into his mouth.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies and Tony bit down on Steve’s bottom lip to stop him from doing any more than fondling. He wanted to finish their conversation. “Seriously, Steeb.” Tony was butchering his name. “I miss my babies.”

“Ah.” Steve murmured. “There’s that separation anxiety.” He knew this was coming. Tony was so close with each of their children in one way or the other. He always made time for them and he always had a difficult time being away from them. Harley was going to be living on Asgard soon, even further away than MIT. Morgan had moved out and even though it was 20 minutes away, for Tony that was still too far. And finally, Peter and Anna were weeks away from being 18. There was no telling where they might go. He really didn’t have any babies anymore, age-wise.

Tony was staring at him and remaining quiet. Steve only realized, when he focused on Tony’s eyes and his favourite orbs of brown were glistening…with tears. “Oh babe.” He whispered and Tony sniffled.

“Shut up.” Tony snarked.

“I love you too.” Steve countered. He kissed him again. “Do you remember our wedding day?” The thought came to him as he was reminded that their first-born’s wedding day was less than a week away.

“How could I forget?” Tony answered. “I was only 6 weeks post-partum. I still had a pouch. My breast ached and I couldn’t stop crying. We had sex later that day and it hurt so bad. The absolute worst day of my life.”

 _Worst day of his life._ Steve frowned; his mouth opened slightly with a gasp of disbelief. Tony had never said that before. He knew Tony wasn’t in the best of moods that day, but he never knew Tony considered it one of his worst days.

“Sorry, for bringing it up.” Steve apologized.

“You didn’t let me finish.” He pulled Steve closer if that was possible. “One of the worst but one of the best.” He kissed Steve and Steve grasped Tony’s ass, raising a leg as he did to nestle the tip of his cock inside Tony. “I’d do it again…” He trailed off and Steve mumbled in agreement.

“Gosh. I love you so much.” He stated, punctuating each word with an upwards thrust and he flipped Tony over, so he was on top. Tony whimpered and Steve attacked his neck, his hands gripping his ivory skin so hard, Tony could feel marks forming. Moments later and Steve flipped them over again, so Tony was under him, with his legs open and seductively inviting. He was now better able to slam into Tony and cherish the deepness and warmth of the man around his erection. More groans and moans followed, and Steve finished inside Tony as they shared another kiss.

“I love you so much more.” Tony finally responded, caressing Steve’s back as he struggled to catch his breath in the crook of Tony’s neck.

-

Peter decided to hang out with both Ned and Mj today. He wanted to share with his two closest friends the truce Carmelita Camacho had initiated for some sort of rivalry Peter was even aware they had.

“She said she considered calling the cops.” Peter explained, shaking his head like that was the most unthinkable thing.

_“I was uncertain what to think when I first met you. You were - are still so young. I wondered if Wade had been taking advantage of you.” Carmelita had said._

“Well, you were underage.” Ned reminded him, bringing his thoughts to the present.

“Yeah but -”

“And you still kinda are.” Michelle put in.

Peter groaned and accepted defeat. “Okay but she asked for a truce. I didn't even know there was a need for one.”

“Jealous ex syndrome.” Ned figured and Peter was starting to think that really was a thing. He'd heard more than enough cases about jealous exs. Some even as close as within his extended family.

“You had already stolen her ex and now you were acting as s step parent to her kid. A 16-year-old step parent.” Michelle jabbed. “At the time at least.” Peter could understand that. He had grown pretty close with Ellie but he wouldn't title it as _stepparenting_. Not yet at least.

“ ”

-

Torunn looked stunning. She stood before the full-length mirror in her dressing room admiring how well her handmaids had prepared her for her special day and her friends surrounded her. Morgan was busy elsewhere; Cassie Lang was stooping behind her as she fixed her dress’s elaborate train and Lila Barton was adjusting her crown but had yanked a little harder than need be. Torunn groaned as a result of it.

“That’s the second time.” Torunn noted, eyeing Lila suspiciously. She could sense the animosity towards her and if she had to guess, there must have been some jealousy at the root of the problem.

“An accident.” Lila suggested but Torunn wasn’t stupid. She then adjusted her crown herself and touched up her make up.

“What is?” Sif questioned, when she entered the room and commanded their attention.

“Your majesty.” Cassie and Lila said, simultaneously while Torunn held hands with her mother and shared cheek kisses. “Lila was just being bitter.” Cassie added.

Lila let out a nervous laughter as the other three women stared at her. “I would – I would never.” She stuttered. “I’m not being bitter.”

“You can leave now, Lila.” Sif commanded. Lila curtsied and left. “Always some jealous ex or the other.” she said, thinking of the first time she’d interacted with Carol Danvers following her wedding with Thor.

“You’re very right, your majesty.” Cassie mentioned. She hugged Torunn and bid Asgard’s Queen goodbye before addressing Torunn. “See you out there.”

Sif squeezed her daughters’ hands and Torunn smiled at her. “How are you feeling, my sweet?”

“I worried I would be nervous, but I am very excited, mother.” And Torunn beamed with said excitement. “I love him.”

“And I assume he does too.” Sif responded.

“He says it every day.”

Thor joined them, kissing his wife’s cheek and embracing his daughter. “You look lovely, Torunn.” He stated and Torunn thanked her father. “Ready?” He offered his hand to hers. She nodded and took her father’s hand. Thor led her out her dressing room, down the halls and towards the grand doors of the ball room where her future husband and all her family and friends were waiting. Sif went ahead of them.

-

Jacob sat in the chair across from Harley, observing how he would undo and re-do his tie repeatedly. Harley was happy for the chance to wear a suit as opposed to traditional Asgardian wedding attire. In fact, no one expected or required him to change his life altogether. Thor admitted that if he wanted Torunn’s husband to “act” Asgardian, he and Sif would have chosen an Asgardian, although Harley and Torunn had had relations.

Harley only need be a good husband to Torunn and perform any royal obligations that may come with his new title. Otherwise, everything was the same. He could dress the same, talk the same.

Jacob snickered as his best friend started the task of undoing his tie for the fifth time. “Are you nervous?”

“How could you tell?” Harley worried, wondering if it was that obvious. Jacob gestured to his hands still adjusting his bow tie. Harley sighed, dropping his hands to his side and he heard Jacob chuckle before rising from his seat and joining him at the full-length mirror. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You said you loved her.” Jacob started. “So why the jitters?”

“I don’t know.” He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. “But I love her. I love her so much.”

“Then everything will be okay, Harley.” Jacob patted his shoulder. Harley met his eyes in the mirror. “You got this.” Harley was starting to wish he had taken up his mother or father’s offer of staying with him while he got ready. Instead he tried to put on a brave face, but damn was he nervous. So, he took another deep breath and pictured Torunn’s smiling face. _Okay. I got this,_ he told himself.

He then thanked Jacob for helping him calm down and his best friend’s relationship or lack thereof with Amelia came to mind. “How are you, man?”

“Good. The breakup was a little strange, but we’ve managed to remind amicable.” Jacob explained truthfully. He tried to sound positive, but Harley could see grief in his eyes.

“Sorry about that.” Harley sympathized. He didn’t know what he’d do if for some reason the relationship with Torunn suddenly ended, not when they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together _or the rest of his_. Harley worried about that at times; Torunn was no doubt going to outlive him. “But if you ever need to get laid, I still have a few contacts.” Harley smirked.

“Aren’t you minutes away from getting married – to the Goddess of Thunder. Married into a family of Gods for that matter?” Jacob reminded him as Harley grinned at his reflection and occasionally smoothed out his hair. _There was that cocky Harley Stark-Rogers again. All full of himself._

“Torunn knows.” He informed him. He’d been nothing but an open book with her so of course she knew he still held on to some things from his life before her.

“And she’s okay with that?” Jacob asked but Harley stayed mum, admiring his charmingly good looks. Jacob shook his head. “Yeah, okay I’ll be sure to let her know.” He didn’t believe for second that Torunn really knew and if she did, there was no way on Earth _or Asgard_ , she’d be okay with that.

Harley laughed. “I’m serious. She knows and I didn’t say I was using these contacts. I just know a few single people. Like um…” He started speaking with one hand before it rested on his chin. “Like…Lila Barton.”

“Crazy Lila Barton?” Jacob laughed just as much as Harley had seconds ago. “I wouldn’t even tell my enemy to date her and she isn’t single.” He paused. Harley stayed quiet, allowing him to continue. He wondered who manged to put up with her craziness. “She’s dating Kozlov.” Jaime Kozlov, Natasha’s nephew. “He’s her latest obsession. Amelia use to say she just has an obsession with blue eyes. Eyes that look like yours.” She clearly had a type.

Harley’s own blue eyes rolled. “I still know plenty of single people.”

“I’m good for now.” Jacob assured him. “Look, today’s your day.” He walked over towards the door, opening it and about to step outside. “And we have to go.” He pointed a thumb out the door. “Don’t wanna keep your future wife waiting.”

“No, I do not.” Harley agreed, checking himself out one more time before they made their way towards the grand ball room. Luckily for Harley, Torunn hadn’t arrived yet.

-

The doors to the ball room opened. The organs began playing, members of the audience rose to their feet and Harley turned in the direction of the doors as he watched Torunn and Thor journey to the altar.

When they arrived, Sif gave her a brief hug and Thor offered her hand to Harley literally and figuratively. He was giving his daughter away. Harley unveiled her and Morgan held onto her boutique for the duration of the ceremony.

“Your royal highness.” The minister gave Torunn a bow and she in turn acknowledged him. Harley and Torunn then joined hands before the minister and the congregation once the ceremony commenced. As the minister spoke, they stared into each other’s eyes, falling deeper into love, clearly and Harley couldn’t stop himself from remarking how lovely his bride looked. Torunn’s cheeks redden with happiness and she reciprocated, returning the compliment.

By the end of the ceremony, after no objections – not from Nertha or Lila or any Asgardian, the couple exchanged rings and finally sealed the marriage with a kiss. The minister then presented them to the audience as he had Harley kneel to have his head adorned with his new crown. Moments later, Harley rose again, and he looked out at their audience.

“Her royal highness, Princess Torunn of Asgard, Goddess of Thunder,” the minister spoke. “And for the first time, His royal highness, Prince Harley of Asgard.”

The crowd applauded. A rainbow of expressions filled the room, but most reactions were positive. Both their families were smiling with joy except for a bitter Nertha and a poised Hela, who whispered to Thor. “You have really changed things, haven’t you, brother?”

And Thor second guessed himself for only a minute before the newlyweds left the altar and walked down the aisle, white rose petals raining on them. Harley was officially royalty.

-

At the reception, the Princess and the new Prince were gifted with many presents and congratulated by many people from all over the galaxy. Steve and Tony, practically wrapped around each other were the last two people they talked with before they were truly left alone at their table. Harley smiled when he saw them approaching their table. He got up and hugged them at the same time.

“Congratulations Harls, Torunn.” Steve said, before directing his next words to Harley alone. “Make sure you be good to her.”

“Always.” He responded, squeezing the hand he was still holding and glancing at her for a moment. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept up on his lips. “And you guys look happy.” He mentioned. Tony rolled his eyes. He was so over his children teasing them.

“You two do seem very happy.” Torunn added, before she hugged her in-laws.

“We are.” Steve answered and Harley looked at them, with betrayal in his eyes. _So, it was only okay when Torunn said it._

Tony spoke next. “I love you honey.” He kissed Harley’s cheek, and glanced over at Torunn. “Both of you.” He stated, reaching out to hold each of their hands. He looked away for a moment, trying to blink away tears. That was another child he was losing. He sniffled a bit and Steve rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Welcome to the family.” Steve finished for Tony, who was choked up at this point. He was very aware of how Tony’s emotions were all over the place recently and it worried him, but he hadn’t mentioned it yet.

“And welcome to ours.” Sif chimed in, joining the group from the right. Thor was close behind and they all turned to greet each other. Torunn had to remark, how lucky she had become. She knew she had a good husband by her side and incredible in-laws in the family she’d been living with for the past 6 years. Everything was going to be great. She could feel it.

-

As the party progressed around the couple, Harley kept an arm around Torunn’s naked waist, thanks to the design of her dress and pressed kisses to her lips while hiking up the front of her dress in the front. Fortunately for the two, the table and its cloth concealed their fondling from everyone’s eyes. Torunn felt warm fingers on her inner thigh and a moan slipped from her mouth into his.

“Husband.” She breathed.

“Wife.” He said back, their foreheads touching.

“Aw.” Anna cooed at their interactions and Harley removed his fingers from between Torunn’s legs. “Congratulations you two.”

Harley was less susceptible to his sister’s kind words. He wasn’t sure if she was being genuine. Torunn still felt the same about her because she was Harley’s sister, a member of the Stark-Rogers family and after today, they were officially, all one big family; regardless of the suspicions her new husband had shared with her after he had had a lengthy discussion with Morgan and Peter a little over a week ago. She personally didn’t see how they could draw such conclusions with any concrete proof. And Harley agreed. It was something, he’d hope to investigate further with his siblings _after_ the wedding but one of those siblings felt differently about that.

“Thank you, Anna.” Torunn said, getting up so they could share a hug. Harley followed suit. He knew things would look suspicious if he didn’t play nice with his sister and he didn’t need her or anyone else thinking something was going on.

“Prince Harley.” Morgan shouted, teasingly from behind Anna. Harley scoffed. “I hope you’re not expecting special treatment.”

“No. You can just call me, _Your highness_.” Harley quipped which left Torunn and Anna giggling.

“Sure.” Morgan smiled before turning to Anna. “Can we talk for a second?” Harley gave her a knowing look. He didn’t want thinking blowing up at his wedding reception if Morgan tried to confront Anna and things went left but Morgan purposely ignored his non-verbal warning as was typical Morgan Stark-Rogers behaviour. He sighed.

All while Anna nodded and bowed slightly before her brother and new sister-in-law. “Your highnesses.” She stated, before heading in the direction of her sister.

-

Anna followed Morgan for some time until they were a good distance away from the party. “I know about you and Remy.” Morgan began, careful not to mention that Peter had been the informant. She saw the visible shock on Anna’s face which turned nonchalant in seconds. There was no doubt in Anna’s mind that Peter had talked. Only a very close select few knew about her relationship with Remy.

“I turn 18 in less than 2 months Morgan.” She reminded her with so much impudence, Morgan was surprised to hear her next words be so entreating. “So please don’t tell Mom and Dad.” She begged. Morgan was starting to realize how two-faced her _sister_ really was. She had to remind herself to keep on track and not let Anna sway her thoughts.

“I was just curious, what do you know about Remy and Aunt Nat, together?”

“Together?” Anna gave her a look of genuine confusion. Remy told her nothing was going on there. Strictly business, he had said so vaguely so she really had no clue what was going on there.

“I saw them together a few weeks back.” Morgan went on to explain. She saw the faux sincerity on Anna’s face, and she wasn’t stupid.

Anna didn’t hesitate, however. Not even for a second. “I don’t know anything about that.” That she could say honestly. She smiled and turned to walk away, when Morgan shot a question at her that made her pause in her tracks.

“Who are you?” She blurted out.

“What?” Anna spun around and narrowed her eyes at her. If she was faking innocence, she was really good at it because Morgan couldn’t tell if she was sincere or not in that moment. Anna was so confusing. She started to wonder if this was some weird power she had over people. She was just so hard to read at times.

“I know you’re not my sister.” Morgan fired at her, not faltering in her quest for answers.

“You sound crazy.” Anna fired back. It was by far the most ridiculous allegations she’d ever heard, and she couldn’t understand where these thoughts of hers where coming from.

“And you didn’t kill Hammer, right?”

“No, I didn’t kill Hammer.”

She made to walk away again, and Morgan grabbed her. Her palm ached but she would endure it if she could get the information out of Anna.

“Let me go Morgan.” Anna stated and she enhanced the pain for Morgan. She didn’t budge so Anna held onto the other hand to absorb her super strength and shoved her away. Morgan went flying into the nearest wall which was the barrier between where they stood and the seating area of the newlyweds.

She ended up crashing into the table Harley and Torunn were seated at and everyone stared as Harley helped his sister and his new wife stand up from the rumbles. Many of the guests were seen leaving the ballroom, fearing for their safety. Torunn’s eyes were glowing with lightning as she scammed the room for the other person involved in the debacle.

Tony and Steve ran over. “What’s going on?” Tony asked and he followed Morgan’s eyes as she stared off at Anna still on the other side of the wall and looking out from the hole she’d created.

“Anna killed Hammer.” Morgan explained, loud enough so everyone could hear, and Anna came waltzing over to her. Steve’s head spun around and Tony met his eyes as they shared a look before they both focused on their children.

Harley address the sister he was sure of. “Morgan, this couldn’t have waited until after?” He looked at Torunn looking distressed and concerned, her eyes had return to its normal state.

“Hold on a sec.” Steve interrupted, holding a hand up. “What are you guys talking about?”

“I didn’t kill Hammer.” Anna voiced when she was finally in speaking distance.

“So, you weren’t working with him?” Harley chimed in. He figured he might as well ask, since his sisters had just ruined his wedding.

“Why would I be working with the man who kidnapped me and kept me away from my family? Do you guys hear how crazy you sound right now?” Anna almost laughed. This was absurd.

“Why would you two think that?” Tony wondered, his eyes darting from Harley to Morgan respectively.

“Because she’s not Paige.” Peter put in, finally joining them. The members of the Asgardian royal family were lingering nearby. Tony instantly started worrying.

Anna let out a chuckle, that had everyone staring at her. How could she find this funny? Steve was glaring at her. “Are you serious? My own twin brother.” She cackled some more. “You think I faked the DNA results or something?”

“Well.” Morgan spoke up. “No one said _that_ , but I wouldn’t put it pass you.” She baited and Anna lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. Steve then swooped in, pulling Anna back.

“We don’t need to have a fight. Let’s settle this properly.” He glanced around at his family. Before they were escorted out of the ball room and into a sitting room nearby as requested by Steve to Thor. Sif ended the reception right there and all the remaining guests left.

Steve collected Tony and led him into the room after everyone else but not before checking to make sure he was doing okay. Tony felt fine. Their children were just driving him up the wall at this point. For being, if not almost being adults they were terribly childish.

“Okay. I need some proof here.” Steve started, leaning against a set of counters with Tony by his side. “How did you three decide that your sister, your own flesh and blood was a killer?”

“Torunn found her snooping in your lab mom.” Harley supplied, wishing he was spending time with her instead of whatever this was.

Anna answered quickly. “I was working on an invention. I was hoping to surprise Mom.”

“You just happened to take a sudden interest in tech?” Harley bombarded her with questions. Anna could sense that he was trying to insinuate something.

“It was gradual actually.” She said, gently. “And only just for mom.” She emphasized. She glanced to Tony, as her siblings and Tony nodded for confirmation.

“Well, she asked me about SHIELD the day before Hammer died. That can’t be a coincidence.” Morgan explained, looking over at her brothers for support.

“Except that it is, Morgan.” Anna pulled her eyebrows together and stared at her sister with doe-like eyes of innocence. “You were angry, didn’t want to talk about mom so I changed the subject.”

“You just have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Morgan spat and Anna’s face harden like porcelain before she made after her again and Steve yanked her back, once more.

“Girls!” He shouted, shutting up his daughters instantly and halting their efforts of attack. He glanced back at Tony who had been staying quiet and subconsciously rubbing his left side. It was clear his mind was elsewhere. “Tones?” He called out.

“Why would you say she isn’t our daughter, your sister?” He asked. That’s all Tony could focus on. Was she really not their daughter? If not, who had they let into their home, their lives and their hearts? Tears threaten to fall. He was scared. He couldn’t lose his daughter again.

“It’s just a hunch.” Peter provided, after listening quietly and Morgan shot daggers at her little brother. _Whose side was he on?_

“We did a DNA test.” Tony reminded them.

“Were you and Dad in the room when she did?” Harley questioned.

Tony and Steve stared at each other. No. They weren’t present during the drawing on the blood sample nor could they possibly be at the lab when the sample was examined.

“Mom. Dad. I’m your daughter. You know that.” Anna pleaded, hugging her mother. Tony embraced her, willingly. She had to be their little girl. There was too strong of a connection on his part. She had to be because he wouldn’t know what to think anymore if she wasn’t.

“We’ll do another test.” Steve stated as Tony stared at him with teary eyes, still locked in the embrace. Then he looked to his three – that he was certain of – children. “But I need you three,” He pointed them out. “To stop pointing fingers with no solid evidence.” Steve thought they were smarter than that.

“If anyone should be a key suspect.” Anna spoke, letting Tony go and turning to face the rest of her family. “It should be Natasha Romanov.” Anna explained. “Her gun was the murder weapon and she doesn’t have a legit alibi.” Harley wondered how she knew that as well. That wasn’t public information.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, and his jaw tighten. “More speculations.” He said putting everyone’s eyes on him and Anna saw both her parents dishing out the same look, a look specifically for her. It’s like they were saying, _stop talking, just stop talking._

“Let’s just leave the investigation to Fury.” Steve chimed in and Tony nodded in agreement because they wouldn’t be too quick to believe any and everything. He and Steve had fallen apart because of that and he wouldn’t allow them to land in another situation like that again.

 

-

 

**Steve and Tony looking at each other in that last scene, because you know 👀**

**I've personally grown sick of these whiny Stark-Rogers children**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my errors. And only a few chapters left ✨✨✨
> 
> Chapter 29: High Off the Feeling
> 
> -
> 
> So, I have this idea for writing a spin-off/prequel of this story but the focus is on Sam and Bucky. If you ship them, would you guys read it?


	29. High Off The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I kill for sport. Dare I say, I get high off the feeling and I know she would enjoy it too but she's just too pure. That must be your good parenting kicking in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I use specific dates, it's usually becomes relevant later on...

Steve: **Lunch, babe?**

Tony smiled down at the text as he got out of his car. Lunch with Steve would be nice, but he was currently crossing the parking lot to enter the doctor’s office. It was only two days after Harley’s wedding, June 12, and though it had brought more drama to his life, Tony discovered he’d neglected reminders for a doctor’s appointment he made weeks in advance. Weeks ago, when he was still with Stephen. He would have cancelled had he recalled for he no longer had the desire to find out if he had any eggs left at this age. He never wanted anymore kids and he only did it for Stephen.

Tony: **Can’t. At the doctor’s right now.**

Steve responded instantly. **What’s wrong?** Tony could sense the worry in just those two words and had to assure him all was well. Steve Rogers really was such a worrier.

Tony: **Made an appointment weeks ago and forgot. Just a regular check-up, love.**

Tony only found out the day before that he had been receiving reminders of this appointment, from a week ago and he somehow overlooked them. He figured though, he might as well keep his appointment and get a general check-up. He was due one anyways.

He got inside the building and checked in at the front desk. Eventually a nurse took his weight, height, checked his blood pressure and he provided a urine sample among other things. While waiting to see Dr McIntosh, he was reminded of the extended waiting period he had in anticipation of Anna’s DNA results. He never doubted she was his and Steve’s until his other three put the idea in their heads. As Steve had suggested, they did another test – one where they were both present. They couldn’t afford any issues this time around, but Tony was almost a 100% sure Anna was their daughter. He felt it in his heart.

To get his mind off that, however, he decided to check his phone again and sure enough Steve had sent a text in response to his last.

Steve: **Okay. See you later. Love you.**

Tony blushed before typing out a response. **Love you more.** He was left smiling down at his phone because Steve always did that to him. Being with him again, put him on cloud nine. He was so happy. Nothing in the world could ruin that for him, for them.

Minutes later he was called into Dr McIntosh’s office. Kayla McIntosh was a long-time friend at this point. They first met when Tony was carrying Harley and though he only had three pregnancies, a friendship and mutual respect grew from that and they spent plenty of time together as any pair of friends would. She was now rising from her chair to hug Tony. She looked the same, since the last time he’d seen her – still brunette and short – well a few inches shorter than Tony at least.

“So, you don’t want to do the egg count?” She asked, when he casually stated he didn’t want to do the thing he had made the appointment for.

“I’m not looking to try for a baby anymore…” Tony confessed because though it wasn’t the main reason. It sure was part of it. His baby-making days were long gone. He just wanted to be happy with Steve and grow old together. He would settle with grandkids coming for a visit one day and Tony knew that might be sooner rather than later with all his children partner-up.

Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled at him knowingly. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

Tony decided to fess up further. This was one of his good friends after all. She knew him well. “Yeah, that too.”

“And to think I asked Payton,” Her assistant. “To send out so many reminders because I knew you would forget, and you still did.” Tony gave her an apologetic smile. _Typical Tony,_ she thought.

“General check-up would do.” Tony suggested. That was what he had already decided anyways. He wouldn't just not show up.

Kayla smiled. “Alright.” She could do that. _Anything for her good friend and favourite patient_ , she thought before she pulled up Tony’s medical records on the computer before her. They were updated minutes ago with the information collected from the earlier tests Tony had done.

Tony sat before her desk while she skimmed over the computer screen, glancing at his updated weight, height, blood pressure and… _oh_. Dr McIntosh smiled even wider, when she saw something new compared to previous visits. “So that’s why you’re not trying anymore.”

“Hm?” Tony couldn’t tell what she was getting at.

They made eye contact when she spoke again. “You’re pregnant.” She stated.

“What?” It came out playful and extremely nonchalant. He didn’t believe that for a second. Tony thought it was a joke. It was a funny thing to say while at the appointment which was initially for an egg count test. Oh, the irony.

But his doctor was still going. “Your urine test came back positive for pregnancy.”

Tony shook his head. “You’re joking. You have to be.” How could he be pregnant? Really?

“According to these results–” She turned the monitor around so he could see, “–you’re very much pregnant, Tony.”

“How –” He stuttered in confusion. “How far along am I?”

Dr McIntosh glanced back at the screen for a second. “We’ll have to do an ultrasound to be sure.” Tony nodded, still in shock as she led him into another room. He really wasn’t expecting this kind of news today.

Once in the adjoining room, Tony lay on the exam bed as his doctor set up the equipment. Tony lifted his shirt; the gel was added to his mid region and Dr McIntosh used the wand to search for the baby. They found the baby in seconds and Tony looked over at the monitor where the little blimp was projected. Tony sighed in defeat. He really was pregnant. He had a life growing inside him.

“I’d say you’re nearing your 8th week.” She announced.

 _Eighth week._ Almost eight weeks. Tony took a deep breath. “When –” He cut himself off, afraid to ask but he needed to know. “When did I conceive? What date?”

She thought about it for a second. “Somewhere around the end of April, early May.” She answered.

 _Shit._ Tony felt nauseous. He was still sleeping with Stephen by early May. He hadn’t been with Steve until mid-May. There was like a two-week difference there and Tony felt horrible for sleeping with Steve so soon after Stephen. He was disgusted with himself, sick to his stomach and he could feel his breakfast actually coming back up.

Kayla noticed and pointed in the direction of the adjoining bathroom as a reminder. Tony got up, ran towards it and hurriedly closed the door behind him once inside. He barely managed to keep the contents of his throw up in the toilet bowl. Afterwards he washed up at the sink and took a moment to stare at his reflection. _I’m pregnant,_ he thought. _I’m pregnant with Stephen’s baby._ Why was the universe screwing him over like this? He couldn’t answer that question even if he wanted to because Kayla came knocking at the door. He was inside for longer that he should be so he dried his hands and decided to join Kayla again.

“I was about to say I haven’t had any symptoms,” He chuckled to lighten the mood – his mood, really. “But there goes that...”

“You know, each pregnancy is different.” She added while he sat on the exam bed this time.

“How did this even happen?” Tony sniffled and that’s how he realized he was crying. Kayla handed him a box of Kleenex.

“What would you like to do?” She asked because it was clear this wasn’t what he was hoping to hear.

He wanted to get rid of it like he knew Steve would want him to, but he settled with, “I have to think about it.”

“Of course.” She said, pulling out her pad of paper and writing up a prescription. “We need to get you started on prenatal vitamins in the meantime.” Tony hated the sound of that. _The meantime. While he decided what he wanted do._ “And I want to see you in 4 weeks if you decide...” She trailed off and Tony nodded. It didn’t need to be said. “The sooner, the better.” She reminded him.

He nodded. “Thank you Kayla.”

“Good luck Tony.” She responded. Then they both got up, shared a hug and Tony was able to go on about the rest of his day.

-

Tony went to the nearest pharmacy. He ignored the prescription and decided to get them from off the shelf. They sooner he got back to work, the better. It would keep his mind busy and not filled with thoughts of the baby, for the most part. He could figure things out, later on. Preferably with Steve.

He grabbed the vitamins off the shelf, turned around but watched them fall to the ground when he bumped into someone. He almost shrieked when he saw Stephen Strange before him. The man whose baby he was currently pregnant with. Of course. He hadn’t seen him, not once in the past few weeks but today had to be the day he’d run into him. Tony groaned. He was having such a shit day.

“Tony.” He said, a frown marring his face as he stooped down and grabbed the vitamins. He examined the bottle and his frown deepened with obvious sadness. “You wasted no time.”

Tony snatched them from Stephen. “It’s really none of your business.” That was harsh. Tony knew it but he didn’t need Stephen Strange making him feel even more like shit right now. So, he walked away but Stephen followed.

“You’re right. Congratulations.” He tried to sound sincere, but Tony wasn’t fooled. He also decided that he didn’t care much as he joined the checkout line, but Stephen was still close by. “How far along are you?” He questioned.

Tony tensed but responded coolly given he wasn’t facing him. “Again Stephen. None of your business.” He then paid for his stuff quickly and headed to the exit.

“Sorry I asked.” Stephen finished and Tony disappeared out the door. Once he got in his car, he broke down, tears staining his face.

-

Pepper sat across from Remy. He was daring her to speak with the use of his powers of literal persuasion. She called him over like Carol had suggested and decided she should speak with him before Amelia. He was the root of the problem after all. He was influencing plenty of her choices. Pepper just didn’t know it was an actual power of his. She just figured he was extremely manipulative. Eventually she gave in though, getting straight to the point.

“What have you done to Amelia?” She started. Remy was taken back. He couldn’t have guessed that’s what she would say. He couldn’t read minds after all.

“If you see any change in her,” He began. “It’s by her own accord.” Though he did try to manipulate Amelia, her own free will was stronger. Remy had told himself he should have known that. This was his daughter after all, and she had his powers and more. She was stronger than him; he knew but he’d never admit it.

Pepper almost believed him. Almost. “Are you persuading me somehow.” Because maybe he did have persuasion as a power.

“Not right now. No.” He admitted, a glint of deviousness in his eyes while Pepper let out a small gasp. She realized she didn’t know Remy that well but as a woman running half of a billion-dollar company, she knew men like him, powers or not she knew conniving men, well. “Look, she’s old enough to make her own decisions.” He paused, having to refrain himself from using his powers to coax her into ending this retched conversation sooner rather than later. “I’ll admit though, I did try to corrupt her –”

Pepper cut him off. “Why?”

“She has this great potential. She's so powerful and because I enjoy hurting people.” He stated, honestly. If she wanted to pry, he’d show her his worst because Amelia wasn’t a child anymore. She would decide on her own if she wanted him in her life and there was nothing Pepper Potts could do about it. “I kill for sport.” He went on. “Dare I say, I get high off the feeling and I know Amelia would enjoy it too but she's just _too pure_.” He paused. “That must be your good parenting kicking in.”

Pepper got quiet again, thinking things over. There he was, trying to manipulate her, praising her parenting, trying to get under her skin but she wasn’t easily fooled. “I think you give yourself far more credit than what is due.”

Remy tilted his head to the side, clearly intrigued by her boldness. “Oh yeah?” he baited, his eyes glowing, and a smirk fixed on his lips. Pepper didn’t make a move. She didn’t back away. There was no way he would try hurting her in her own home. There was no way he would try hurting her overall. She hadn’t done anything but see right through his act and Remy LeBeau was a calculated individual. Hurting her wouldn’t serve a purpose.

“You’re a smart woman Virginia Potts.” He snarked, giving her the once over. “That much is true.” She watched his eyes return to their original state and shift over to the left of her as their daughter entered the room.

He eventually moved away from Pepper and greeted Amelia prior to leaving. Another anticipated conversation followed.

“Mimi, can I ask what happened between you and Jacob?” She began, watching her daughter grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“We outgrew each other.” Amelia explained, not meeting her mother’s eyes.

Pepper noticed it. “You mean, you outgrew him.” Amelia didn’t respond but Pepper took her silence as all the confirmation needed. “I know you don’t need my advice. You’re an adult now and I’m not saying you should get back with Jacob but harnessing your powers, being a superhero doesn’t mean you have to abandon family, friends, people you say you love.”

“I know that mom. That’s not what I’m trying to do. And I’m sorry if I made you and Calvin feel that way.” She had been busy and distracted with working with her father and very much enjoyed it. She couldn’t tell her mother that though. “But Jacob and I did grow apart. We had for a while and I was the one brave enough to finally end things.”

“Okay. I understand. Thank you for telling me.” She really was grateful that Amelia willingly confided in her. It wasn’t her business after all.

“Sure, and besides,” She added as a matter of fact. “Jacob is seeing someone new and we’re okay as friends.” Pepper was a little surprised to hear that. She wondered if Carol knew. “So, what were you and Remy talking about?” She smiled, suggestively.

“No.” Pepper responded firmly. “Not even if he was the last man on earth.” She would never think of Remy sexually, but he could see them having a decent friendship.

-

Steve didn’t like Wade Wilson. That much was common knowledge but for Peter’s sake he would tolerate him. However, he didn’t like seeing his son wrapped up in Wade’s arms. Steve had gathered his children minus Harley to share with them the new information about Hammer’s case but was greeted with the scene before him when he entered the living room. Morgan and Anna had taken seats elsewhere in the room, but Wade was still joined at the hip with Peter. He kept his eyes on the couple as he took a seat across from them and cleared his throat, in annoyance. Luckily, Wade caught on and moved away a few inches.

He saw Peter fold his arms but remained quiet. “I don’t want to hear the argument about you turning 18 soon.” Steve spoke up. “I know but I don’t need to see whatever...” He gestured to them. “...was happening here.” Peter huffed.

Steve was waiting for Tony to join them when Friday passed on a message from him, through the overhead speakers of the room. As it was recently disclosed, Steve explained by starting with, “Fury has closed the case.” Steve saw his children and Wade looking around at each other in confusion. “They found the persons who were working with Hammer and they’re being dealt with accordingly.”

“Well, who was it?” Morgan inquired.

“Does it matter, Morguna?” Steve glanced over at her. He looked tired. He looked like he needed the investigation to be over and done with and Morgan was right. Steve just wanted to focus on being with Tony. He was done fighting and dealing with issues that weren’t affiliated with Tony or their children anymore.

Morgan was not satisfied, however. “Anna –”

“– is just your sister.” Steve informed her. “Because that’s who the DNA results says she is.” That kept Morgan quiet as she sat back in her seat.

Peter spoke up after a moment to apologize for all the allegations tossed at his sister. He felt worse than his older siblings and full of guilt, knowing he distrusted the person he shared a womb with and should have been the closest with – his twin. She was so new to their family; it couldn’t have felt good being verbally and later, physically attacked by them. Peter just had to apologize on his, Morgan and Harley’s behalf and he got up to go meet her across the room. They hugged and Anna had no problem forgiving him. Morgan wondered how she’d react to her apology.

Steve watched his younger kids interact before he called out to Morgan. “Can you two make up now, for my sake?” He gestured to his girls. Morgan gave him a bright smile and rose from her seat to get to Anna. She had no problem apologizing when in the wrong. She could accept when she was wrong, and it was clear, her father was trying to move on from this so she wouldn’t hinder the process any longer.

“I’m really so sorry, Anna. It was crazy of me to even think such a thing.” She explained, pulling Anna into a tight hug.

Anna drew back and grinned at her. “It’s okay. I was – am your long-lost sister. How well could you have possibly known me?” Morgan was sure she skipped a breath. Why was she repeating the exact words Morgan had said to their brothers that one meeting they had had without her? Morgan would have been crazy to not find that a little bit suspicious but for her parents’ happiness, she tried to overlook it.

Tony joined them in that moment and Steve pulled him in closer with an arm around his waist. “How was your shower?” He questioned him.

If Tony was being honest, he was just busy throwing up and fortunately enough he was desperately in need of a bath after all that puking so it wasn’t really a lie anymore. “I took a warm bath instead.” He explained. “Without you.” He added, apologetically.

Steve peered down at him, settling one hand on his hip and the other on his cheek. “Wish you hadn’t.” He stated, pressing his lips to Tony’s, forgetting they had an audience.

“Dad.” Peter’s voice made them pull apart and stare at him. Tony was resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve’s brows were furrowed. “I don’t need to see...” He gestured to his parents, “...whatever was happening here.”

The girls giggled as Steve’s brows raised with pure annoyance, but his lips curled up into a half smile, after hearing the words he had said to Peter minutes ago. He subconsciously rested both hands on Tony’s midsection. Tony panicked however, fearing Steve might be able to tell that he was pregnant.

“Let’s go eat.” Tony suggested. Steve reluctantly pulled away when Tony announced to him, that he needed to grab his phone from their bedroom. Everyone else in the sitting area headed off in the direction of the kitchen. When he retrieved his phone, it happened to have a new message on it.

**Is the baby mine?**

The message was from Stephen fucking Strange and Tony knew he had to respond or his lack of, would indicate a confirmation.

**Absolutely not. Why would you even think that?**

He had to tell Steve before anyone or anything else. How he’d tell Steve though, he still didn’t know.

-

 _He owed Bucky this_ , Sam thought, watching his husband sigh in relief and pure ecstasy. He had both hands rubbing and massaging one foot at a time. It was the least he could do after the hurt he had caused him. They were both happy to put that issue behind them and move forward with their lives together and as a family as small as it may be.

“Good?” Sam asked, hearing a moan pass Bucky’s lips with his eyes still closed. It was clear he was enjoying this, and it made Sam chuckle.

“Very good.” Was his response, before a hand journeyed up to his inner thighs that were barely concealed by his robe. From where Sam sat, he could see just how _good_ he was making his husband feel. He would have taken things a little further too if their daughter hadn’t joined them in the living room

“Papa? Daddy?” Winter entered the room and Sam quickly removed the hand that was between Bucky’s thighs.

“Hey.” Sam sang out, making room between them so Winter could sit. “What’s up sweetie?” he questioned, staring down at her as she cuddled up into her papa’s metal arm which was expectedly warm from the built-in heaters.

Bucky instinctively ran his fingers through her curls with his other hand as she only had a headband holding back her mane. It always surprised him, at how much hair she had. Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t. He would just point at Bucky who hadn’t had a proper hair cut in months and was currently sporting armpit-length hair. Sam loved it though. He loved to yank at it during sex.

“I was thinking…” She began, her tone, sounding very professional which made both her parents laugh. “I would like a sibling, please.” She placed great emphasis on the last word and Bucky noted how polite she was being with such a request. _She must really want it_ , he thought. “I think I can be a good big sister.” She explained but Sam and Bucky stared at her for a minute and then at each other. Winter had been an only child for 10 years and she’d never asked prior to this point so Sam and Bucky had to wonder where this was coming from. 

“Can I ask why?” Sam asked while Bucky was left wallowing in his thoughts.

“Franklin.” Franklin Richards. Susan Storm and Reed Richards’ son and Winter’s best friend, who also happened to be one of the few children at her school with enhanced abilities. “He just got a sister.” She stated and then after a moment, “It can be a brother though, I won’t mind.”

“We can’t make any promises.”  Bucky informed her, giving her a serious look, and she nodded to let her papa know she was listening and that she understood. He and Sam had been trying for years but there wasn’t any right way to tell a 10-year-old their parents stopped trying for a baby after so many years of failing.

“But it’s a good idea Winnie.” Sam assured him and her focus was now on him. Before he scooped up his little girl and put her on Bucky’s lap so they could all be closer.

“A very good idea.” Bucky reverberated as Sam initiated a group hug which left Winter smiling. She was happy with her family, but she wouldn’t mind an addition. She just wasn’t aware of the fact that both her parents genuinely wanted to give her that, but luck just wasn’t on their side.

“I love you guys.” Winter whispered in the middle of the hug.

“We love you too.” Her parents responded, simultaneously before they shared a kiss. Even if they never had another child, this would be enough.

 

**-**

 

**Oh baby, Oh baby lol**

**I can hear this GIF 😄**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I love drama 😁 So no one caught on to what I was hinting at in the last chapter 👀👀👀 Don't worry things will be explained in the next chapter.. 
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter 30: Consider The Debt Repaid  
> THREE chapters left 😙


	30. Consider The Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m forever in your debt..."
> 
> “I keep telling you, I don’t want you dating my daughter. Do that and we’d consider the debt repaid.”

**_December 1996_ **

Steve was staring at him. He had gotten out of bed minutes ago so he could finally get things done but Tony could feel his favourite pair of blue eyes raking over his naked form because Steve was staring at him.

Turning to face him, Tony leaned back on the dresser and watched Steve as well, who was sitting up in bed, sheets covering his lower half, and a sketch pad and pencil in either hand.

“Steeb. Don’t you get tired of sketching me?” He quipped, advancing towards their bed. It caused Steve to discard his sketching tools and let Tony tackle him.

“Never.” He whispered, allowing Tony to nibble on his ear while a hand slipped between his legs and began working on Steve’s member. “There’s something different about you.” He breathed out as Tony disappeared under the covers to suck Steve off to completion. He grunted out his next words. “You feel different.”

Tony pulled off his cock with a pop and emerged from the covers, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. “Really?” And Steve couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t think to continue the conversation with Tony still drawing him closer to the edge.

Two weeks later, Tony joined Steve in their kitchen with a box in hand as Steve finished making dinner. He was always the better cook, after all. When Steve opened the box and revealed the positive pregnancy test, there were too many emotions at play, but his excitement outweighed them all. They were going to be parents and though they knew it wouldn’t be easy, they knew they would figure it all out together. And it seemed Steve always had a sixth sense whenever it came to detecting his pregnancies. Always.

-

**_Present Day – late June 2018_ **

Tony threw up for the second time that morning. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth before he was left staring at his reflection in the mirrors of his en suite. He wondered why Steve hadn’t woken up yet and more importantly, why Steve hadn’t realized he was pregnant yet. He was way past the 7-week mark at which he’d normally figure it out. Tony wondered if it was because he was pregnant with Stephen’s child. _Did that make sense?_ he thought. _Nothing made sense._

Then he asked himself, why he hadn’t gotten the abortion yet so he could avoid this altogether and get back to his normal life? He was a little scared and so confused. He needed Steve for reassurance, who was very much awake and sitting on the ottoman before their bed when he re-entered their bedroom. Tony noticed he was wearing a robe now, same as him, to conceal his nakedness after their multiple sessions of love making the night prior. Steve beckoned him over as he parted his legs a bit and welcomed Tony’s presence there.

“So, are we going to talk about you being pregnant?” He spoke, staring up at Tony with curious eyes. Of course, Steve knew. How long though, Tony was left wondering for only a minute.

“It’s not yours.” He blurted out and Steve chuckled because why would he ever believe that? What would be story behind the baby not being his? That Tony had cheated? Never in a million years. Steve knew that.

Finally, he answered. “Then whose is it?” His eyes sparkled, daring him to humour him.

“Stephen’s.” And Steve full-on laughed, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Tony stayed mum allowing him to settle down and eventually process the fact that Tony was not joking at all.

Steve’s eyebrows narrowed. “I don’t believe that.”

“Kayla said I conceived early May. _We_ didn’t sleep together until mid-May, Mother’s Day.” He informed him. Kayla was always accurate. She was great at her job, had been for years. Steve couldn’t, shouldn’t doubt that but he did.

“Babe, you’re telling me, you’ve been with this guy for over a year and the moment we get back together you’re pregnant with _his_ child?” Tony did a little shrug. “That just can’t be right.” Steve continued. “Tones, may I remind you. You used to sneeze and get pregnant when we were together?”

Tony rolled his eyes as his cockiness but couldn’t help smiling, knowing Steve was right. Their children’s closeness in age was a testimony to that. Harley and Morgan were a year and 8 months apart, making Harley almost a year old when Morgan was conceived. Morgan and the twins were a year and 4 months apart, which meant they were conceived when Morgan was only 7 months old. They’d probably have at least ten children by now, if he hadn’t gotten on birth control, years after he had Peter and Anna. But that didn’t mean Steve had gotten him pregnant again, over 18 years later. He was sure of what Kayla had said. “You’re in denial.” Tony whispered.

Steve ignored those words. “Do you have another appointment scheduled with Kayla?”

“Yeah. But not for another two and a half weeks.” Tony provided. At that, Steve got up and found his phone, walking past Tony as he got a glimpse of his nakedness under the robe and easily distracting him. “What are you doing, babe?” He asked, refraining from touching himself, by biting his lower lip but Steve noticed.

He grinned, before answering. “I’m asking Kayla to squeeze us in sooner. She needs to check you again. She must have made a mistake.” Tony would argue that wouldn’t change anything but if that’s what Steve needed to finally accept the truth, then by all means… “A week from today.” He read out loud – Kayla’s response after a few minutes.

“And what happens when she proves you wrong?” Tony put forward because that was likely the outcome and he – they needed to prepare for that.

Steve took his seat by him again, looking him in the eyes. “What do _you_ want to do?” Steve countered. The decision had to be his.

“I know you would want me to have an abortion –” He started but was interrupted. He saw Steve shake his head as he spoke.

 _Yes._ “I would never ask you to do that even if the baby is really his.” Steve said, instead.

Tony’s eyes widened and his lips allowed a little gasp to pass between them. “You wouldn’t mind me possibly keeping his baby?”

“It doesn’t matter to me.” He lied. It did. It meant everything and he’d be crushed if the baby wasn’t his. But this was Tony’s choice to make. Tony’s decision. Tony’s body.

“Why?”

“Because that baby would be a part of you. I’ll love him or her regardless.” That was true. It was something he’d have to learn to deal with, to handle but he’d do it because that innocent baby would be half Tony Stark.

“What are you high on Steve Rogers?” Tony got up and straddled him.

“Love.” He responded, simply, giving Tony a small smile. He was just holding on to the hope that this baby was his. It had to be.

Tony held his face in his hands, staring at him for some time and trying to read his blue eyes, that were usually very open. Today he was a little guarded, but he saw a sliver of what he was looking for, so he asked. “D-Did you want a baby?” He stuttered out. He saw Steve swallow.

“When Sharon told me she was pregnant, I was angry, furious but the more I thought about the baby, the happier I was. The thought of holding that little life, caring for them, it made me so happy.”

“We are getting too old for that.”

“I think we have a couple more years in us.” The Super Soldier Serum would do that.

Tony stayed silent for a few minutes, staring back at Steve. _He wanted a baby._ “Me too.” He whispered.

“Hm?”

“I want a baby too.” To fill the gap, his children leaving home, was creating in his heart. He wanted a baby too but definitely not Stephen’s. And they ended the conversation with a kiss.

-

Being a husband was easy. Nothing changed but titles. Harley loved Torunn unconditionally so taking on the husband role was easy. Being a Prince – a Prince, husband of the future Queen of Asgard – was hard. He had to attend Council meetings and provide input on how to rule. He had to rule. What did a mortal like him know about ruling? It was a bit irritating at times and he reached out to his best friend for some sort of advice, but Jacob Rhodes could only say so much. How does one rule a nation, a kingdom, people? He also tried his best to hide this from Torunn. He wasn’t happy here, but this was his wife’s home. This was her kingdom, so he told himself to _suck it up and push through._

These thoughts swam around in Harley’s head as he went through yet another council meeting. Meetings that always included Thor, Sif, Torunn and Hela. Loki attendance always seemed optional. Once it had adjourned, he and Torunn walked side by side out of the council room and into their quarters on the east wing of the palace.

“You are not happy here. I know.” Torunn began when they were in their living room area. _Could she read minds now?_ He wondered. “It is written all over your face, love.” She explained, holding that face between her hands and pressing their foreheads together.

“But you are.” Harley countered, pulling back a bit but reaching out to caress her cheeks. “And this is your home. You’re Asgard’s future Queen –”

Torunn cut him off, holding onto one of the hands that were cradled her cheek. Harley dropped the other one and stared at her few concerned eyes. “I know but what if I gave up my place in the line of succession?” Her brother, Prince Magni would be next. A male heir as the Asgardians were so used to having.

She saw Harley’s mouth fall open. That was huge deal and not something they should discuss lightly. “Torunn, please don’t abandon your birth right for me.”

“Why should I not?” She spoke up, taking the hand and holding it with hers. Harley drew even closer to his wife and held her at the waist. “You are not happy,” She went on. “And so, I can’t be. _We_ would be happier on earth.”

Harley sighed. “You can’t.” He begged her, kissing her lips a moment later.

“But we can’t live apart.” She reminded him. “I’ll speak to my parents.” She really had no issues with giving up her crown if it meant she could be with Harley and be happy together.

“Uncle Thor isn’t going to like this.” Harley murmured. He was right about that. A knock on their door paused their conversation. Loki joined them moments later.

“Niece, nephew.” He began. “I couldn’t help overhearing.” His tone made Torunn chuckle. He had to be eavesdropping. That sounded more like something her Uncle Loki would do. “Maybe we could come up with some sort of solution. Hm?” He motioned for the young couple to follow him.

-

Remy entered her room through a window. It wasn’t an issue that Anna’s room was a couple stories up. He hadn’t seen her in person in weeks because Anna was very aware of the fact that her siblings were being particularly inquisitive which meant Remy had to stay away.

Once inside, he noticed a new necklace around her neck. He concluded it must have been the one she had been telling him about for the past few weeks. Tony had been successful in creating a device to neutralize her powers while wearing it and embedded it into a necklace coated in Ironman-red. Remy had forgotten to correlate the two – the accessory and its purpose – and based on instinct reached out for her face with gloved hands. Anna pulled back. “Do it without.” She whispered before pointing at her necklace to remind him of its purpose.

Remy then removed the glove and caressed her check, anticipating the pain but was pleased to say it never came. Anna stared at her, asking with her eyes. “Nothing.” He responded, finally kissing her full on the mouth. “Missed you, ‘chere.”

“I missed you too.” Anna said, observing his face and staring into his red orbs as she pressed him against a wall, while standing between his legs.

“So, that’s it?” He wondered, pushing the lock of white hair out of her face and finally resting the hand on her cheek again as he thought of their recent phone conversations. She knew what he was referring to. They had had a plan.

“That’s it.” Anna stated, in all seriousness, pulling away from his touch. “I’m done.” Her back turned to him at this point but he moved to stand in front of her, hoping to keep the conversation face-to-face.

“You know I’ll kill for you. _I will again,_ if you ask me to.” Remy reminded her, holding her at the waist with both hands. Anna nodded, a small smile on her face. She wanted to move pass this like everyone else, but she had to catch Remy up in person, whose natural killing instinct tended to overpower all else. He was ruthless killer and it seemed only she could curve that. Only she was immune to that tendency of his. _She was his weakness._

“I can kill for myself.” She whispered. _Least he forgets_ , she thought, still staring up at him, into his blood thirsty eyes. She had before, countless times and wasn’t opposed to doing it again.

But Remy didn’t forget. He knew his girl well. He knew what she was capable of. She was extremely powerful. “You don’t have to. Not with me here.” He stated, pressing their lips together briefly.

“Not my family, Rems.” Anna snapped, her eyes narrowing and her jaw tightened. Her family would always be off limits and he needed to remember that. They were both killers but thankfully she had some form of self-restraint in comparison to him, even after years of training with the X-men, after years of training with the merciless and unsympathetic _Wolverine_. So, they knew how to kill. They knew how to execute their plans; they knew how to get away with it and they knew _how to cover their tracks…_

“I would hope not.” _Until they didn’t._ Steve walked in, through the clearly unlocked door and successfully interrupted their conversation. The couple pulled apart quickly, wishing one of them had at least bothered to ensure the door was actually locked, before divulging into their previous plans. Steve must have heard it all, but Anna only panicked for a minute and gracefully, composed herself as she watched her father manually locked her room door, without Friday’s assistance.

“Hi Dad.” Anna smiled, her voice sweet, angelic and almost child-like – her ‘dad’ voice, that Steve was sure she picked up from Morgan. She pushed Remy even further away and approached her father, meeting him face-to-chest, no longer fazed by his appearance.

Steve returned the smile, which he, in that moment realized, looked identical to Tony’s but on his daughter’s face. “If you two are going to plot how you are going to kill me and your mom, you might want to close the door.” He lectured.

Anna chuckled, playing idly with her necklace. “Never. We’d never, Dad.” She promised, glancing back at Remy and urging him to speak up. He owed them.

Remy then found his voice. “I’m forever in your debt Steve, you and Tony for helping us – me…” He quickly corrected himself and extending a hand in offer of a handshake, he had yet to formally thank either of Anna’s parents prior to this moment. “…get out of this mess.” He finished and Steve met him halfway for the handshake while nodding in agreement. They had really helped Remy out because even experienced killers made mistakes, made slip-ups.

It shouldn’t be surprising that he and Tony had known Remy was Hammer’s killer. They found out only weeks after the incident which was a gateway to revealing Anna’s connection to Hammer.

Steve had found out first and told Tony the night he and Stephen had broken up. He’d sent him a simple text, hoping they’d get a chance to discuss it in person, soon after. Once they had that conversation, it was Tony who sought Anna out and spoke with her one-on-one, the day they had a recent family dinner. The day, he and Tony decided to rekindle their relationship, officially. Morgan and Peter had cut that conversation short, however and Tony made up an excuse, _something about Anna not wanting to go to colleg_ e, leaving the conversation with Anna and Morgan. At that point they knew they needed to talk to Anna _together_ and with Remy, afterwards.

So, Steve knew Anna was working with Hammer at some point in time. Hammer had kept tabs on her as she grew up, considering he was the one who kidnapped her mere minutes after her birth and placed her in foster care. By the time, she was 16, he’d roped her into his plans. He had convinced her to go after her parents; he convinced her that Steve and Tony had abandoned her, and they deserved to pay for that. While Remy, who loved her so intensely would do anything for her and saw it as a way for them to gain a couple billions while they were at it.

They had devised a plan to make Anna the sole heir of S.I. by any means possible as compensation for the abandonment of Steve and Tony so she and Remy would always be financially stable. Steve and Tony caught on sooner, rather than later, thankfully and stopped them from ever putting their plans into effect. The couple had intended to kill anyone who got in their way as they did with Justin Hammer.

Eventually, Steve and Tony worked to cover up for Anna and Remy. But as their other three children decided to play detectives, inquire and drew closer to the truth, they had to confide in Director Fury with everything. He turned out to be surprisingly really understanding and put the case to rest without a second thought. He too was growing weary of dealing with that investigation and the closing statement would be, _they found the persons who were working with Hammer and they’re being dealt with accordingly_. Hammer was gone, after all and no one was in immediate danger it seemed at the time, so he was over it as much as Tony and Steve were.

It was close to the truth but still a lie – a lie Steve didn’t have to tell Morgan and Peter and eventually Harley, but he did anyways. He’d watch them squirm a little longer. He knew they weren’t actually over it. They did want to keep that secret between the parties involved though, like so many others that Steve and Tony had buried but secrets always had a way of coming out. _All of them_.

And Anna finally let her hate go when she realized Hammer really did steal her away, Tony and Steve didn’t abandon her, and she was happy to have them in her life. The only thing they hadn’t considered until a month ago was the possible tampered DNA results but as they knew then and now from the latest test; Anna, the corrupted young woman was their long-lost child.

“I keep telling you Remy, I don’t want you dating my daughter. Do that and we’d consider the debt repaid.” Steve provided, squeezing his hand so much, mid-handshake, that Remy let out a groan.

Anna chuckled as Remy took back his hand and was actively nursing it back to its original state by clenching and unclenching his fist. “Dad, please.” She tilted her head to the side, smiling cheekily at him. “He’s here to stay.”

Steve sighed and held his arms open for Anna to slide into the embrace. “I tried.” He whispered. It was so unfortunate his two youngest had such horrendous taste in men. What he wouldn’t do to get rid of Wade Wilson and Remy LeBeau. He would be civil though, but he would never fully accept them.

“You did.” Anna responded in his chest, hearing a little hum leave his lips.

“Make good choices, honey. I love you, so much.” Steve paused. “We both do.” He added, thinking of Tony who he longed to get back to. They might love Anna most of all their children, but Steve hoped it wasn’t obvious. They’d missed so many years of her life. Surely that justified their overflow of love for Anna. Steve kissed her forehead like he loved to with Tony.

“I will and I love you both.” Anna responded, smiling up at him, before her father let her go. “And thank you again.” She remembered as she and Remy watched him leave the room. They both sighed when he was gone, revealed, happy, content. Then Anna went to relock her room door as she saw her father did earlier and checking that it was properly locked this time. She joined Remy on her bed afterwards as they became a tangled mess of limbs. 

-

Tony realized he and Pepper hadn’t talked one-on-one in a while and, with the new-found pregnancy he needed someone else to talk to that wasn’t Steve. He went by her place for a change and tried to keep his pregnancy symptoms at bay. He was really craving the distraction.

“You look so happy.” Pepper noted, handing him a salad. Tony took it happily, while they sat on her sofa. “You might even be glowing.”

“Am I?” Tony responded, not able to control the grin that was spreading across his face. Besides the pregnancy issue, being with Steve again did make him so happy. And was he glowing? Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was just being in a healthy relationship with Steve. Maybe it was both. “I am, aren’t I?” He hummed, munching away at his salad. Pepper smiled at him. “How are things with you?” Tony wondered. He was such a bad friend for not checking in on her recently.

“I had a conversation with Remy.” She began after swallowing a fork-full of her own salad. “It made me realize he’s not as bad as I thought him to be.” Pepper provided. “He really isn’t such a bad guy.”

Tony would beg to differ. He had a file on Remy LeBeau. One he never cared to compile until he learned from Steve, how actively involved he was with their daughter. Tony gagged at the thought and reached for his glass of water before he started choking. He absolutely hated Remy LeBeau. He was another older man trying to get in the pants of one of his underage kids. Except that he had succeeded, long before he and Steve even knew Anna was still out there in the world and this was a killer with hundreds of kills on his resume.

And Tony would have never let that relationship continue even when Anna was legal until he took a look at her almost identical file. She could take care of herself, apparently and Tony realized that he and Steve didn’t really know Anna. It still didn’t change the fact, however, that this was their child, a person they created together from their love who Tony had carried inside him for 9 months.

“Really?” He watched her expressions change. “You’re not attracted to him, are you?” He had to ask, fearing that this might not go over well if one of his best friends had somehow fallen for the man who was dating – he gagged at the thought again – his murderous daughter. So murderous that she had intended to kill him and Steve without battling an eyelash.

“Am I attracted to the father of my child?” Pepper repeated. She laughed. She’d been by herself for so long. Maybe she was confusing her need for companionship with a attraction for Remy. Yeah, she was going to go with that. “I wouldn’t take it that far, but I do respect him.” Tony sighed in relief. He didn’t want any more drama. He was already dealing with carrying another man’s child.

-

“Nice place, guys.” Jaime commented, taking in the decor of Nathan and Morgan’s new home. His Aunt Natasha and Bruce had picked him up from the airport and this was the first place he wanted to go. Nathan had talked so much about his place with Morgan, it made Jaime eager to see it and Morgan was proud of it, after weeks of decorating. The trio got comfortable on one of their sofas before Nathan left them to go tend to a meowing Binx – their black kitten, their baby.

“Thanks.” Morgan grinned. “You know you can stay with us if you ever want to.” She went on, grabbing her phone off the coffee table as it rang signalling a notification. It was a message from her mother. It was talk about Anna and Peter’s upcoming party. Tony was requesting her help with some party preparations which she’d gladly do.

She wanted her siblings' 18th birthday party to be better than hers. Last year she was a mess, dealing with the aftermath of a miscarriage, dealing with losing a baby, she and Nathan had fallen in love within the short time they had known about him/her. She wondered what that baby would be like, had they survived. It would have made them very young parents, but they knew they were going to be supported. She sighed.

“Hey.” Jaime spoke out, pulling Morgan from thoughts. She blinked a few times, focusing on the source of the voice, realizing her phone was in still in her hand. “You okay?” The 17-year-old asked, rubbing one hand in his red mane of hair – Romanov red. Only Aunt Natasha, her sister and her children had that red colour. And his blue eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah. Um.” She paused, thinking about what she would say first. “It’s just my mom,” She shook her phone for emphasis. “Asking for my help with Anna and Peter’s party.” Jaime nodded. “You should come.”

“Oh, that sounds awesome.” Jaime explained, sounding genuinely excited for any social gathering. Morgan then gave him more details about the party and even suggesting he bring Lila Barton as his plus one, considering he was dating her and despite the fact that they weren’t that close as friends anymore. And that’s when Nathan joined them again.

“Jaime, you aren’t on any social media, right?” Nathan started, sitting by Morgan again and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Right.”

Morgan let out an audible gasp. “Oh no, we have to get you on social media right now. At least one.” She proposed, getting up to sit closer to Jaime and pluck his phone from out his hands. Jaime looked over at his cousin in surprise. Nathan nodded as if saying, _just let her. Morgan Stark-Rogers always gets her way._

“Alright. I just never saw the need to.” Jaime admitted, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Come on.” She insisted, quickly downloading the Instagram app. “You’re a good-looking guy. Instagram was made for people like you. And besides you could really put Harley to shame.” Nathan snickered, as he did at all her jokes.

“Sounds kind of shallow.” Jaime noted, watching her create a username for him. _@JaimeKozlov_. Luckily the name wasn’t taken.

“Use Romanov.” Jaime butt in. Morgan hesitated. “Kozlov isn’t even my last name.”

“It’s not?” Morgan asked in disbelief, looking up at him from the first time since she sat by him. She watched him pull out his ID for confirmation.

“Yeah. I got my mom’s name. She had me before she even met Misha and my real father had already passed.” Jaime explained, as if that was common knowledge. Morgan listened intently. She hadn’t even known Misha Kozlov wasn’t Jaime’s biological father. Did Nathan know this? She glanced at her boyfriend, who had Binx in his arms at that moment and distractingly petting her fur. At least she was aware, Jaime was short for James, but everyone called him Jaime similar to how no one called her mother Anthony. It was always simply, Tony.

James Romanov, Morgan thought, typing it out before changing the Instagram handle to _@JaimeRomanov_ , only a second later. It sounded better in her opinion. It flowed better. And once again, as luck was on their side, the name was available.

-

Tony and Steve didn’t understand why Stephen was on his way up to the main floor of _their_ home. Friday had informed them of his arrival when they were moments away from another session of lovemaking. Tony was left frustrated and incredibly annoyed as he and Steve both stood before the elevator doors. Tony was hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder for comfort.

They watched the floor numbers light up by the elevator and its usual dinging sound signalled the arrival on the current floor. Tony pulled away a bit, leaving his right arm still wrapped around Steve. They stared as the doors opened and sure enough Stephen stepped out and Steve ambushed him with the first question.

“Why are you here?”

Stephen gave him the once over, scoffed and turned his attention to Tony –completely ignoring Steve’s words. “Tony.” He breathed out and Steve’s face hardened. “Can we talk?” He went on, glancing up at Steve as he said the next word. “Privately?”

“Say what you have to, right here.” Tony explained, never letting go of Steve or moving away as he held onto him in turn.

“Alright. I know the baby is mine.” He paused. “You wouldn’t have reacted the way you had if it wasn’t.”

“No. He or she isn’t. Tony’s carrying _our baby_.” Steve chimed in. “And if that’s all? You can leave now.”

But Stephen wasn’t convinced. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. I just want to be a part of my child’s life.” He explained, advancing towards the couple. Steve step forward as well, coming face to face with Stephen and shielding Tony behind him.

“Really Strange,” Steve gave his most genuine tone. “This isn’t your baby.”

“Please leave.” Tony added, coming out from behind Steve. He didn’t want to have to deal with this right now. He just wanted to crawl back into bed with Steve and forget about this mess. Eventually, Stephen left.

Their appointment with Kayla was coming up soon and they’d have their definite answer, and Steve was hoping faith would be on his side because he still believed Tony was in fact carrying his baby. And if he wasn’t, he hoped Tony wouldn’t hesitate to get the abortion without him even asking. He couldn’t raise Stephen Strange’s child. He couldn’t.

 

**-**

**Gifs!**

****

**And I know you guys are probably looking like this:**

****

**Or this:**

****

**After this chapter. Just done with my shit 😄**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31: Dirty Little Secret  
> 


	31. Update

I'm not dead.

So I think it's been over a month since the last chapter. I am so sorry. I've been really busy. Despite COVID-19 and quarantines, I still work full time and I go to college. 

I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up within two weeks. Don't hold me to this but I will try. There's only 2 chapters left but one needs editing & the other is less than a quarter done. 

Bare with me. I hope you all understand 💙 And I hope everyone is safe and healthy.

\- Raymariexxx


End file.
